The Diary of a Konoha Vixen
by ElleGal
Summary: I decided to rewrite this story...so look for the new and improved one, with less grammar errors, in my profile. THANKS!
1. This Is My Life

**The Diary of a Konoha Vixen**

**By: _*-L-*_**

**Starring: You! ( For the Girls )**

This is my first Naruto Fanfic...so please be easy on me yall LOL! It may start off a little slow but give me some time to warm up Otaii?

This story stars **YOU **of course. It's about you trying to make you way through hard times as a young woman. One day, a man named Kakashi has offered you a way out of that struggling hardship you're going right now, or so he says so. But, you soon learn to find out the grass is not always greener on the other. You find yourself falling so deep into a dangled web; you can't find a way to escape this fast-lane life you chose for yourself now. Dive into the world full of Betrayal, Lies, Rape, Deceit, Greed, Lust...Death.

**Pairings:**

**Kakashi/YOU, Itachi/YOU, Naruto/YOU, Sasuke/YOU, Kiba/YOU, Sai/YOU...Sakura/YOU???? AND MORE!!!!!!**

I know you're wondering how this story star you...well its really simple can just like this. Every time you see 'Y/N' Just insert your name there...there that's not so hard hehe!

**Info n' Tibits**

**'Y/N' Your Name**

'Laffy Taffy' Regular Talking

_'Laffy Taffy' _Thinking

**'Laffy Taffy'** Going into the past or Author's Note

DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto, for if I did I would bend the show to my own sick n' twisted pleasures...BLAH...BLAH...BLAH!

Sorry for Spelling Errors lol

**-000-000-000-**

I want to give special thanx to **Bobbypin Warrior** for taking the time out to BETA this chapter, it really means a lot to me. I LOVE YOU! LOL!

**-000-000-000-**

"Hey hurry up Y/N or you're going doing to be late for work." said a tall slightly tanned man with a high pony tail and a long vertical scar going across his nose, who stared at the clock that read 7 o' clock. You came running down stairs wearing some well fitted red track shorts with white trimming on the side. Along with a white sports bra and a fitted white hoodie that was zipped up half way. 

"Yes father I'm leaving now." You stop in mid-step towards the door and look around. "Have you seen my duffel bag by any chance father?" 

"I put it by the door so you could grab it on the way out." stated the man who was sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine.

"What time are you planning on being back home tonight Y/N?" Iruka stared at you as you made your way to the door of the small apartment. 

"Uh…I really don't know. Asuma has been riding me really hard lately, but I don't know why, I haven't any done anything to him."  
You stared in the mirror by the door as you adjusted your thick full long semi-wavy, curly snow white hair into a high neat pony tail, that stopped in the middle of your back and left some bangs swooped to the side of your beautiful radiant cocoa skin tone. Your father still waited for an answer as he stared at you through the mirror's reflection. 

"That isn't really the answer I was looking for Y/N." he simply said in a worried tone. 

You turned around and gave him one of your million dollar smiles and stared deep into his brown eyes with your ocean deep golden glittery ones and gave him a look of assurance to let him know you'll be just fine. 

"I will be back around 12 o' clock at the latest father; Asuma knows I'm still a minor."  
You turned around and walked towards your father, who stood as you approached him with his worried look across his face and you just stared up at him and gave him an innocent pure smile, and stood on your tip-toes just to give him a kiss on the cheek and Iruka simply smiled back. 

"Have a good time at work sweetie and be careful." He stated as he ruffled you hair. 

"Dad…don't do that anymore, I just fixed my hair." You cheerfully stated as you giggled at him while fixing your hair at the same time. "I'm going now, bye!" you shouted as you picked up your bag and exited the apartment. 

After taking two buses you finally arrive at the club where you work, you looked at your cell phone and it read 8:37. And you let out a big sigh knowing Asuma was going rip your head off for being 7 minutes late now. 

"I hope he is in a good mood tonight." you said to yourself, as you begin to walk up to the building that was playing loud music with bright red, white and black neon colored lights flashing the name '40/40 Club'. 

"Whoa, it must be packed in here tonight…" you said, as you walked past the long line of men and very few women wanting to get into the club. Then you reached a security guard who greeted you. 

"Well, well, well…. now I know why the place is packed tonight, it's because you're going on shift Kid." the tall, buff man commented in a deep voice as he smiled at you. 

"What's up Eric?" you said in your usual innocent kiddish voice, as you waved to him. Then you turned around again to stare at the line that went all away around the building. "Must be a full house tonight?" you said as you smiled back at him. 

"Yup Kid, but you better hurry up in before Asuma gets really ** off at you. He held an emergency staff meeting a little earlier with the other girls and was raising all hell when he found out you weren't there." 

"Ouch, really?" you said as you sighed. "Well…what was it about Eric?" you asked as you shifted your weight onto your right leg. 

"Something about some very important people coming out to look over you girls for some kind of special opportunity or some ** like that." 

"Oh…really? That sounds so awesome, I hope I can be one of the lucky girls to get picked tonight." you said cheerfully and smiled. 

"All I know is if it's a good opportunity for you I say go for it. I'm tired of seeing a beautiful young girl such as you work in a place like this. You deserve so much better Kid." Eric said, sincerely as he placed his hand on your head and smiled.  
"Thanks Eric, you're really a nice guy…I really didn't know you cared so much." you giggled lightheartedly. 

"I like to see good things happen to good people Kid and you, I know for a fact you are a good person." He stated as you smiled at him. Then he opened the door to loud club and guided you in past the door with his hand and whispered in your ear. "Now hurry up and go and get changed before you get in trouble." Then with that he closed the door behind him. 

You looked around the club and saw people dancing on the dance floor, people chatting at private VIP tables in the corner of the club, while other people sat at table in front of the stage watching topless woman dance around the poles. 

**(Authors Note: Uh, yes indeed you worked in a strip club. But you weren't a stripper you were a hostess at the bar, serving up drinks. But, sometimes like tonight you like to get on the stage with some of your girlfriends and dance….with clothes on of course lol.)  
**

"Hey there you are Kid! I've been looking for you everywhere." 

**(A/N: Yeah, if you haven't noticed 'Kid' is you nickname everybody at the club calls you, since you were the youngest member working there.)**

**  
**You turn around to see a older girl with pale skin and long dark brown hair that passed her butt smirking at you, and she walked up to you wearing a purple bra and matching thong with 3 inch clear heels on her feet.

"Oh, hey there Kin, just get done performing?" you questioned her with a smile, as you glanced at her outfit. 

"Yup, I did." she smirked and she stared at the bar and tables filled with men howling and whistling when they saw you enter the club. "Well, well looks like your fan-club is here and ready for your service." 

You laughed and waved to the men who patiently waited on you. "I guess I can't keep my fans waiting for me, huh Kin-Chan?" 

"Better not, those guys pay a fortune to see you every night….oh yeah Asuma told me to tell you to go to his office before you start your shift." she said, while giving you an annoyed look. 

You laughed and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks Kin-Chan let me go and see what this man wants from me, see you on the floor later." You begin to walk away. 

"Alright bye!" she said before walking off to give a guy a lap dance. 

Meanwhile in the VIP section on the club. 

"God, Itachi!" said an annoyed handsome young man with raven blue hair with deep onyx eyes, while playing with the straw in his drink. "I'm tired of coming to Asuma's weak ass club trying to find new broads to work for us." 

"Damn, don't you think I know that Sasuke. But we own half of this so-called 'weak ass club' that you continue to put down." 

Sasuke looked across the table at the other slightly older man who looks just like him, but he had longer hair pulled back in a ponytail. And he had a line going down in an angle under each eye, it didn't take away from his handsome features, it only enhanced them. 

"Pff, whatever…I seen more attractive women walking down the streets than in here." he said, as he downed his drink without it taking any effect on him. 

"True brother, but why go around all of Konoha searching for a goddess, when we have little play things at the tip of our fingers here ripe for the picking." Stated the emotionless Itachi. 

"Or having a diamond in the rough hiding under our noses all this time." said another man that interrupted the two brother's conversation. 

The brothers stared at their friend who accompanied them with blank expressions on their face. Then the younger one spoke up in an annoyed tone.

"What are you talking about Kakashi?" 

The mysterious man with his face hiding behind a mask, leaving only his wild silver hair and one eye revealed pointed across the club at a young girl walking across the room. It was you of course.

Sasuke eyes were frozen on you as he watched you walk across the floor, and all he could think was 'Damn...she is fine.' 

Itachi watched you carefully walk past him greeting customers as you made your way through the floor. He was speechless for a moment, for he had never seen such a girl or even a woman came close to your forbidden beauty, you were truly a gorgeous girl. Your skin was not pale or white as snow, but a warm smooth vibrant cocoa tone. Your hair was long and a beautiful snow white color that swayed as you walked. To set off more of your exotic features you had deep golden eyes the glittered when they were in light. 

The only words that escaped his mouth were, "I have never seen her before…does she work here." 

"I believe so." Kakashi confirmed while grinning under his mask, as he watched you walk into the back room of the club. 

"I must have her Kakashi, get her for me." Itachi said stoically. 

"From the looks of it, she is quite popular here; the crowd's favorite you can say…you know it will be trouble trying to get her from Asuma." Kakashi said. 

"Then we will do it by any means necessary….even force." Sasuke said, while giving off an evil smirk. 

Itachi gave one of his rare laughs, in agreement with his little brother. Kakashi sat gawking at the evil, twisted, brothers and said with a sigh, "I don't know why I'm friends with the two of you….both of you are sick and twisted. 

**In Asuma's office**

"Have you seen Y/N, she was suppose to be here 20 minutes ago Eric." The tall tanned man screamed through his phone to his security guard.  
Then as if on cue there was a knock on the door and you entered inside his office. He looked up at you and stared and sighed out of frustration. 

"Never mind Eric she just walked in." he hung up on the phone and leaned back in his huge leather chair and glared at you as if he was trying to burn a hole right through you, and it felt like it was working on you. 

You cleared your throat and finally gained the courage to speak up to Asuma, because secretly you were kind of scared of him. 

"Um…did y-you want to see me Asuma?" you asked sheepishly, as you looked down toward the floor. 

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS Y/N? YOUR LATE FOR WORK AGAIN, THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" he screamed at you as if you were a young child. 

"I-I….I'm" you stuttered out quietly, because you were so nervous when he acts like his towards you. 

He gazed at you trying to understand what you were saying; knowing good and well you were scared. "What are you trying to say Y/N, speak up, and stop acting like a child." He demanded as he pounded his fist into the table, which scared the hell out of you as you jumped back towards the door. 

"I'm sorry for being late Asuma….it….it won't happen again." You said quietly but clearly, as you looked up at him with your innocent face, then back down to the floor. 

Asuma smirked, as he saw how easy it was to break you. He then got up from his chair and walked over to you and stared down at you. He then wrapped his hand around your small waist and pulled you close to him, and cupped your chin in his hand and made you look up into at him towering over you. It wasn't like you were a short girl, you were borderline 5'7 but Azuma was well built man that was 6'4. He then aggressively kissed your soft full lips that were dressed in a strawberry lip gloss. You tried to pull away but there was no point since in doing so, because Asuma always got what he wanted.  
He then pulled you up by your thighs and made you straddle him and you wrapped your arms his neck, just to make sure you didn't fall. He then laid you down across the edge of his desk causing papers to scatter everywhere onto the floor, as he began planting kisses and licking your neck, causing you to unwillingly let out soft moans that clearly turned him on. Soon you felt his hard erection rub against your inner thighs and it made you nervous and you tried pushing him off of you as you sat up from the table. Then to only fail by getting forced back down to the table with his hand around your neck.  
He stood up between your legs while still holding you down by the neck and he smirked at you, "We're not done until I say so."

"Asuma, please not now." You then felt his grip tighten around your neck and started to cut off your air, you quickly grabbed his hand with the both yours to try to pry him off of you.

"I've got to go out there to serve the customers Asuma, or they will be really angry at me." 

"The only person you should worry about pleasing is me Y/N." he said. 

He then let out a wicked smile and used his free hand to begin to massage your left breast roughly and press his erection to your **, which caused you pain. 

"AH, ASUMA PLEASE STOP IT!" you screamed at him, but he quickly shuts you up by bending over and kissing you roughly. 

"I have been waiting to do this for a long time now Y/N, I see you walking around here in those small shorts teasing me all the time. And I'm tired of waiting for you, so I'm just going to take what's mine." He whispered heavily into your ear, which begin to scare the shit out of you. 

"Please don't do this to me Asuma." you began beg him. 

Then all of a sudden someone came barging in through the door interrupting the festivities happening in his office. It was Kin of course. 

"Hey Y/N you better hurry up and get out on the floor we need your help with serving….the….guests." but paused after seeing you being pinned to by the giant Asuma. "What's going on here?" she asked. 

You quickly pushed Asuma away from you and hopped of the desk and walked towards your friend fixing your clothes. "Oh umm…nothing-its nothing Kin…come on lets go before the customers get mad." you said, in a fake cheerful voice as you dragged her towards the door. 

"Wait Y/N" you froze all of a sudden, when Asuma called out to you. You turned around to face him waiting for him to say something. "You will be serving the VIP guests tonight….so be on your best." 

You turned around and continued walking out the door without responding, while guiding Kin. 

"Did you hear me little girl…you look at me when I'm talking to you." He demanded. 

"Yes sir, I did hear you." You responded without looking back at him. 

Asuma was beginning to get pissed off, but let you slide. "Good, now get out of here, I'll finish dealing with you later." He said, as you and Kin left the room.

As soon as the two of you left his office Kin went to being her usual nosy self, "Yo Y/N, what was all that about?" Kin said, with a very serious tone and look on her face. 

"It's nothing Kin…Asuma and I was just talking." You said, as you lowered your head and the two of you began to walk down the hall. 

"More like him having his way with you Y/N." She then stopped in the middle of the hallway and stared at you as you were still walking. "That's it I'm telling your father what's going on between the two of you!" she begins walking the opposite way. 

You stopped dead in your tracks with a shocked look on your face and then turned around and ran after her stopping her in with a tug at her arm. 

"No, Kin please don't do that, I promise I won't let Asuma take advantage of me anymore." you said to her with pleading eyes. 

Her face then softens while looking at yours and then she hugged you. "Okay…but just promise me Y/N, you will stop letting people like him use for their own pleasure." she demanded from you while looking down at you. 

"I promise Kin." you hug her back tightly. 

"Good." Kin smiled at you. "Come on let's go make those assholes out there happy, they've been nagging me all night for you to come out." 

You giggled, "Yes, Kin-Chan."


	2. Naughty Girl

**The Diary of a Konoha Vixen**

**By: _*-L-*_**

**Starring: You! ( For the Girls )**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto, for if I did I would bend the show to my own sick n' twisted pleasures...BLAH...BLAH...BLAH!**

**Sorry for spelling errors!!!!**

**CHAPTER 2: NAUGHTY GIRL!**

You made your way towards the dressing room to change into your work uniform, while Kin went out to the VIP table to tell the guest that their hostess is come soon.

**In the VIP section **

"Yo baby when is our hostess coming to serve us?" A drunken man slurred at Kin, as she soon began to get annoyed by the men, because he was the 5th person she had to tell that you were on your way.

"Well Sir, in my opinion somebody has been serving you really well from the drunken state I see you are in right now." Kin politely explained.

"I know some ways that you can serve really well too." Then the guy pulled out $5 and whispered in her ear. "I'll even throw this in for the hell of it."

She glared at the man ready to slap him across his face, but she just simply said, "You're gonna have to do much than that if you even want me to take a second glance at you." Then she walked away from the table.

**At Sasuke's Table **

"What about her?" Kakashi said, looking at a girl with pink thong and pasties on.

"No, she has fucked up teeth, plus she look like she has an STD or two." Itachi replied.

"Okay then, well she looks decent." Kakashi tried again, with the girl swinging around the pole.

"Not with all the armpit and pubic hair showing….god Kakashi you can make a wig out of it." Itachi then rolled his eyes.

"Okay damn it, what about this one." staring at the topless dancer in a cowboy outfit.

"Nope, she is a Butta-head." he simply stated.

"A butta-what?" Kakashi is slightly confused.

"A BUTTA-HEAD!" Itachi repeated a little loud.

"What hell is that Itachi?" staring at him.

Itachi sighed as he had to explain to Kakashi what that term meant. "A butta-head is simply seeing a girl with great ass body, but when you get to her face it looks like a car ran over three times. Everything on the looks good Butta-HEAD, get it my friend?" he asked, as he gave off a small grin.

Kakashi chuckled and shook head agreeing, "You must have a lot of free time on your hands bro to come up with such retarded ass names for woman."

"What can I say?" Itachi shrugged. "I get bored easily."

"Dude, what kind of whack ass service is this?" Sasuke yelled out in anger.

"Must you act like the world is about to end every time someone's not catering to you every need?" Kakashi questioned him.

"No, but this doesn't make no sense. We've been sitting here for over an hour and not once did a wench stop to by and even say 'Hi' or 'How are you gentlemen doing tonight?'

"I do agree with Sasuke, I don't know if we will find woman we want to hire from this establishment." Itachi commented.

"I'm beginning to even wonder did Azuma even tell these hoes, we were coming." Sasuke glanced at the other two men, who simple shrugged.

"What about that one girl we saw walking earlier?" Kakashi was referring to you.

"I haven't seen her since then, I'm beginning to think she was just a figment of our imagination." Itachi stated with a dead-panned facial expression.

"Even if she was real, I bet you she is a stuck up lil' bitch, because she knows she fine." he stated as he leaned back in the leather seat.

Kakashi then watched as Kin walked passed and he decided to stop her.

"Excuse me miss?" he said quite nicely.

Kin stopped and turned around slowly to the handsome man, who called out to her, and she gave him a clear look of annoyance, no matter how sexy he or his friends looked, she didn't care at the moment.

"What?!" She screamed.

Itachi thought, _'At first I though she was kind of cute, but hell naw now, this bitch is crossed off the list now, coming at us like she know us.'_

"Look here you lil' rude ass whore, don't ever come at us like that, or I'll slap the taste out your whorish mouth of yours." Sasuke demanded.

"What did you say Mother-"Kin was about to start up, when Kakashi interrupted her.

"We were just wondering when we will get some service…that it."

Kin was fuming now; she didn't know what to do. She just turned around and looked around for your signature trade mark white hair and when she found you, when walked over to you shoved her pen and pad into your chest and yelling something about 'rude guest' and she pointed you over to Kakashi's table. But they were paying any attention to you two talking.

You chuckled at how made your friend was. "Wow…and here I thought being a hostess was easier then dancing."

"Girl you were so wrong! I am so ready to kill those assholes over there, please take care of these people BEFORE I DO."

You smiled at her and gave her a quick hug, "thanks for taking over for me while I got dressed."

"No problem, but I'm not doing it for you ever again." With that she walked off into the crowds.

"Okay well, here I go." You walked up to Kakashi's table and greeted them. "Good evening gentlemen. Welcome to the 40/40 Club, my name is Y/N and I'll be your hostess tonight, are you three interested in any drinks I can get for you right now?" you put on one of your million dollar smiles to top it right off.

"Finally, someone is here to serve….us." he notices it was you, the girl he was drooling over earlier.

You laughed and gave them an innocent smile, "Sorry about having you three wait all this time, and for my friend's rudeness…she is kind of having a hard night.

Kakashi stared you down thinking of very naughty things he would do to you, if he got the chance. "Oh its okay, I hope your friends feels better." He stated as he smiled at you and thinking, 'your friend isn't the only having a hard night.' while feeling an erection coming on.

Itachi only sat still staring at you and thinks, _'she is simply gorgeous and her face is so young and innocent looking, plus she is well mannered. That's my type of woman.' _"Tell me….how old are you, Y/N?"

You got kind of nervous at the three handsome men staring you up and down and told with a smile. "Well, sir I will turn18 next June." You smiled.

Itachi smirked back at you. "Oh really, my birthday is in June too…what day is it? And please, don't call me sir I am only 25, call me Itachi."

"Oh I'm sorry Sir-I mean Itachi, but my birthday is on the 5th of June."

Itachi can sense you were a little nervous and continued to smirk at you. "Oh really, how uncanny…that's the same day as my birthday….maybe we should celebrate it together, now wouldn't that be fun?"

You started to blush at the handsome man who was hitting on you. "Uhh…yes that would be fun Itachi."

"Oh how rude of me….let me introduce myself since you did already to us. My name is Kakashi, this is Sasuke and that is Itachi as you already know." he said, with a small glint in his eye.

"It's very nice to meet you Y/N…I look forward to getting to _know_ you better." Sasuke said; as he grabbed you hand gently to kiss it and it made you blush.

"It's nice to meet you too Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi." You looked towards each man as you greeted them.

"So your only 17 years old?" Sasuke questioned you, as he started to undress your well-built body with his eyes.

You giggled cutely, "Yes, I am only 17."

Kakashi stared you down again, "I'm not trying to be a perv or nothing…but your body is not built for a 17 year old."

**He was right your body was amazing, if you looked up the word goddess in the dictionary your picture would be there….you had a beautiful hour glass shape. Your boobs were way in past the double D's and your ass who so huge and juicy looking, you can sit a drink on it and you wouldn't even know it. You had those long model-like scar-free legs that were so shiny and smooth, that just made all women hate you. The outfit you were wearing was showing off your tight soft 6-pack abs you worked so hard for. You were wearing what was considered the 'club uniform' which was a white tank top, ripped off at the torso that had the 40/40 Club name printed on it in red and black. You wore a name tag on the left side of your shirt. You also had a black mini skirt that showed off al your curves and you wore a pair of black, red, and white super sk8 high vans, that were folded over half way. The other girls wore clear heels, simply because for the fact that you couldn't walk in 3 inch high heels.**

"Um…so how about those drinks I can get for you gentlemen." you asked, clearly nervous by the three men gawking at you.

Then you started to place fresh napkins in front of each man as you picked up their old drinks and put them on your tray. As you placed down a napkin down on the table in front of Kakashi, he slowly placed his hand on top of yours and said seductively to you, "Please give us your bottle of your best patron Y/N."

You blushed madly as he touched you and all three men saw it too and only smirked at you, while waiting for a reply. As you slowly slide your hand from under his you nodded your head.

"Yes, of course Kakashi. I'll be right back with your drinks." You bowed your head before leaving their table. As you walked away from the three of them and they watched as your butt jiggled and bounced up n' down as you walked away.

"All I can say is damn………." Sasuke was speechless. "We have to get her for the Palace."

"I sure wouldn't mind beating those cheeks." Kakashi said, as he imagined fucking the shit out of you from behind.

"I'm sure we can get her, since everything has a price to it." Itachi looked in deep thought.

About five minutes later you came back to their table smiling and placed a cup with ice in front of each of them and you then grabbed the patron bottle and poured the liquor smoothly into each man's cup and as you swayed your hips seductively to music playing in the club and singing to the song to yourself. Sasuke, Itachi & Kakashi watched you closely as you entertained their eyes with your movements. Once you were out of your lil' world you looked up at the three handsome men sitting staring at you.

You chuckled and wondered why they were staring at you. "Is there any thing I can get you three?" You shifted your weight onto your right leg.

Sasuke grabbed you by your arm and gently and pulled you close to him and the three men "Yeah a matter of fact, can you give me one of those?" he grinned evilly, and pointed over to man you was getting a lap dance from Kin.

Kakashi let out a small laugh with an exciting look in his eye, while Itachi choked on his drink he was taking a sip of, when he saw what Sasuke was pointing at.

"Err...I dunno uh Sasuke…." You blushed madly at his suggesting and then looked toward Kin who was pleasuring the man, but you knew you could do it way better then her, because you were the one who taught her how to give a proper lap dance.

"Oh come on…don't be so shy cutie." He said seductively into your ear. You were red as a tomato now.

Then you were interrupted by someone calling your name over the loud speaker and you turned thinking 'saved by the bell' and you smiled to find your friend Tayuya calling you.

"What is it?" you giggled.

"You know what we want…come on we want you come over here on the stage and so these guys what your made of sexy mama." She laughed into the mic.

Your grinned, "Naw Tayuya…ya'll not on my level yet, for me to ya'll what I got." You playfully joked.

"Oh, so you mean your not come up here to the stage and do your thing." Tayuya pouted playfully.

"Nope, Tayuya….not tonight." You shook your head no.

Then you hear sighs and whining from the men around the club and you laughed.

"Okay, now you made me do it…I didn't want to, but now I have to pull out the big guns." She walked over to the DJ booth and whispers in his ear and he smiled.

"I'll be right back you guys." You smiled as you left their booth and made your way to stage, where other girls were on stage and you took the mic from Tayuya. "Okay, guy's just one dance from me." You looked at Tayuya and smiled and said, "you watch and learn from a pro, cause I can't ya'll showing me up in front of male fans." All of a sudden they began to cheer.

"Wow, she must be really popular here." Kakashi said.

"Let's see what little miss innocent is made of." Itachi leaned back in his seat.

"Oh ya'll have seen nothing yet." The guys turn around to see Kin pulling up a chair at their table and smirk. "Y/N may be innocent but when she and music get together…she's a totally different person."

"DJ can drop the beat." You said as you walked onto the center of the stage with four girls behind you and smiled to the crowd as you smiled seductively.

**As the beat started you and the girls swaying your hips seductively and dancing all naughty like Pretty Ricky does in the music video lol. ( If you ain't seen the video well, damn it….lets just say they're very, very, VERY sexy dancer's lol ) And the guys are going crazy screaming your name.**

It's 5 in the mornin'  
And I'm up havin' phone sex with you, you (so horny, so horny)  
And now I'm on the hotline  
Over here lustin' for you, you (so horny, so horny)

Let's talk about sex baby, let's talk about you and me  
Let's talk about bubbles in the tub, let's talk about makin' love  
Let's talk about you on top, or me goin' down  
Let's have a little phone sex baby, on the hotline

On the hotline, the sun ain't up but, I had to call ya  
'Cause I'm home alone lustin' fo' ya  
I'm in my room, nothin' but a towel on  
Take them granny panties off put a thong on  
I love it when I hear ya moan  
You got that sexy tone, that makes the dick long  
You in a complete norther city on the fan line with nothin' but a baby tee on  
You the kinda girl that's sexy in some boxer shorts  
I'm the kinda playa that make you ride it like a Porsche  
Yeah, I met you on myspace  
Now I'm 'bout to fly you out to my place, in the mornin'

**At this point you make you way off the stage leaving the girls on there dancing and dance very sexy-like towards one of the stripping poles in the middle of the club ( Yes damn it…your about to work the hell outta that pole lol ) You start to swing around it and seductively dip your body down and bring it back up nice and slow slowing off the round plump butt of yours. Then you do that one thing that all strippers do when spin around the pole real fast. Then launch their bodies up with their legs up in the air and slowly spin downwards lol….well yeah you did that. Then you hear howls and whistles coming from the men. Kakashi and the other two jaws were left hanging open at the fact that such an innocent could be so….naughty. **

It's 5 in the mornin'  
And I'm up havin' phone sex with you, you (so horny, so horny)  
And now I'm on the hotline  
Over here lustin' for you, you (so horny, so horny)

Let's talk about sex baby, let's talk about you and me  
Let's talk about bubbles in the tub, let's talk about makin' love  
Let's talk about you on top, or me goin' down  
Let's have a little phone sex baby, on the hotline

It's 5:30 in the mornin', good mornin'  
I'm horny, I'm horny  
I'm lonely, I'm lonely  
I'm touchin' and rubbin'  
Call me, call me, you comin', you comin'  
Called you 7 times baby girl don't stall me  
I wanna kiss you from your temple to your feet  
To the dimples in ya cheek, to the middle of ya g-string  
conversation underneath the sheet  
You know me, redbull like a energy, Imma freak

**That's when you got of the pole and slowly began walking slowly towards Itachi's booth and smiled at Kin who you motioned to get out of her seat and walked up to Sasuke and grabbed him by his hand and pushed him into Kin's now empty seat as she sat in his open booth seat and stood in front of Sasuke and started dancing slow and sexy in front of him.**

"You wanted a lap dance right Sasuke-Kun." Mocking him, as you sat down on his lap facing him staring seductively into his lustful eyes. You then started grinding on him to the rhythm of the song. You heard him start to moan to himself and you grinned.

"Do you like that _daddy_?" you whispered sexily into his and he responded by a low moan and it drove him crazy when you called him '_Daddy_'.

All Kakashi and Itachi doing was staring at you work the hell out of Sasuke, wishing it was them at that moment. As while Kin on the other hand, cheered you on while laughing.

Kakashi thoughts are, _'Damn it those two are practically having sex with their clothes on.'_ He pouted to himself behind his mask. _'I hate Sasuke'_

Itachi thoughts are, _'I knew I should have asked for the private dance instead of Sasuke.'_

"Work him Y/N, he don't know what he got himself into with you." She shouted wildly.

**That's when you switched it up on Sasuke when you turned around and started riding his now fully erected dick harder from behind. Sasuke wasn't used to being submissive and having any woman in control when it comes to sexual acts like this. He was always the predator and the woman was his hopeless prey for him to break. So he quickly grabbed your by the hips and stared moving your to the rhythm of his body. You felt like you were losing control so you started ride him faster and but Sasuke was hanging on right with you.**

Baby girl said she love phone sex  
Say the sound of my deep voice make her wet  
You call me 5 am on the dot  
Now I'm thinkin' 'bout you with no panties no top  
Picture this, you say you comin' over  
30 minutes later you was parkin' the Rover  
Jumped out the car and I met you at the do'  
3 seconds in the house and ya panties on the flo'  
Kiss you in ya mouth and ya hips on my cheeks  
Straight action on the carpet, rug burns on my knees  
Now you on the phone like damn I made a mess  
Got my hands in my pants, man, I love phone sex

**You then leaned back against his hard chest and started singing the words of the song seductively into his ear as you begin to moan just to turn him on more.**

"It's 5 in the mornin'  
And I'm up havin' phone sex with you, you (so horny, so horny)  
And now I'm on the hotline  
Over here lustin' for you, you (so horny, so horny)

Let's talk about sex baby, let's talk about you and me  
Let's talk about bubbles in the tub, let's talk about makin' love  
Let's talk about you on top, or me goin' down  
Let's have a little phone sex baby, on the hotline", as the song ended he leaned close to your lips to try to kiss and let him get as close as he possible could, before you just hopped out of his lap smiling.

"Well thanks for the dance Sasuke-_Kun _I really enjoyed it." You begin to laugh and look at Kin. "Come on Kin our shifts are so over now, let's go get changed."

Then you two got up and walked away from the table, leaving Sasuke looking stupid with a crazy mad hard on and Itachi and Kakashi were laughing at him to his face.

"Damn Sasuke….that lil' girl played you." Kakashi as he continues to laugh at him.

"Shut up Kakashi." He said darkly.

"Come on lets go talk to Azuma about the arrangements." Itachi said, as the three men left the booth.

**In Azuma's office **

"Well it's nice of you three to stop by the club?" Azuma greeted them.

"We had a good night Azuma…it began with a rocky start but surely it ended well." Kakashi said, pulled up a chair at huge desk along with Itachi and Sasuke.

"I'm sure Sasuke had a good time…a real good time." Azuma glanced at him hard.

"It was whatever Azuma, nothing special." Sasuke stated dully.

"Oh that's so funny you say that Uchiha." He then grabbed a remote and turns his plasma TV on showing you giving Sasuke a lap dance. "From what I saw you were having a fucking fantastic time." giving Sasuke a deadly glare.

Sasuke simply smirked, knowing it burned Azuma inside, "I didn't know you were keeping tabs on me Azuma-_Kun_." He voice tripping with excitement.

"Uchiha I don't keep tabs on your ass, but what's mine I do." Referring to you and Sasuke knew it.

"Oh Azuma, I didn't know Y/N was your woman…maybe I couldn't hear her, due to the fact she was moaning so loud in my ear." Sasuke did it now; he knew pushed Azuma's and he can see the anger growing on him.

"Why you little asshole." Azuma was about to strangle Sasuke, until Kakashi stopped him, while Itachi gave off an annoyed look.

"Now, now gentlemen we're here to negotiate not have a royal rumble." Kakashi waited for Azuma and Sasuke to calm down and sit down before he sat down. "Now Azuma lets talk about what girls we want for our business."

"Sure which ones you want, there here for the taking. How many you want?" he grinned.

Itachi glared at the TV then back to Azuma. "Not many Azuma….just one in particular."

"Really…only one who?" he asked.

"Ahh Kin don't do that!!!" as you busted threw the door laughing with Kin's arms wrapped around your waist. You two looked up with four faces staring back at you.

"Ah we're so sorry Azuma…we didn't know you were in a meeting." Kin said apologetically.

"Damn right your ass is sorry…get your ass out of here." He yelled.

"Yes sir come on Y/n." you nodded your head in agreement.

"No, not you Y/N you stay here, Kin you leave." Staring at her with an angry look. "NOW!" She simply leaves without saying a word.

Leaving you standing there by yourself in a room full of men……


	3. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**The Diary of a Konoha Vixen**

**By: _*-L-*_**

**Starring: You! ( For the Girls )**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto, for if I did I would bend the show to my own sick n' twisted pleasures...BLAH...BLAH...BLAH!**

**Sorry for spelling errors!!!!**

**CHAPTER 2: A Series of Unfortunate Events**

**Author's Note :** LOL Yeah I totally changed the title of my story…that old one sounded so Gay and LAME haha….plus I don't even like Sasuke n' Itachi's last name in my title got people thinking the story is about them hehe.

**On With The Story **

You gave off a nervous chuckle as the men stared at you with unreadable expressions, so you decided to break the ice.

"Err…sorry again Azuma for interrupting you, I just came by to get my duffel bag I left in here earlier."

Without waiting for a respond from the gentlemen, you walked quickly over to the giant desk the men were sitting at and grabbed your bag off the table. As you turned around to retreat you felt a hand grab you roughly by the arm and yank you back causing you to loose balance and almost tipping over, but it quickly regained your posture. You turn around to see it was no one other than Azuma smirking at you.

"Uhh….yes?" giving him a puzzled, yet cute look on your face. "Is something wrong Azuma?"

"You're being quite rude right now Y/N, aren't you going to say hello to my guest sitting here?" he questioned you as grabbed you bag from your hands and tossed to the side. "These are the men that I the girls about that were coming by the club tonight to view you ladies for the new job opportunity. But then again you wouldn't know about that since you were late."

You knew Azuma had guest in the room but you didn't know who they were, because when someone is talking to you. You tend you shut off the whole world and only focus on that one person and whoever else is there is just a blur if you're not interested in them, even if they're standing right next to the person you're talking too.

Feeling a little embarrassed and rude on your part you quickly turned to the right to greet his guest.

"Hey there…...Kakashi, Itachi and Sasuke, hey how was your night? I sure hoped you enjoyed your evening here at Azuma's club." You said, starting off calm and dull, until you saw their faces, then you quickly perked up and started to add in some energy to your greeting the three very handsome men and slightly blushing at them, with a warm smile on the side.

"Hey there again Y/N, I'm doing really greet now that you're graced us with your beauty again." Kakashi said, slyly with a grin.

"Thanks to you catering our needs, I can't help but say I had a grand night." said the stoic Itachi.

You nodded your head as a sign on saying thanks to the two men, as you giggled softly. "Well the pleasure was all mines.

"I too, also want to thank you for that amazing lap dance you gave me; I enjoyed it quite a bit. I look forward to doing it again sometime with you." Sasuke said flirtatiously while stared at you with those deep emotionless eyes.

That comment there just made you turn a deeper shade of red now, which clearly angered Azuma as he watched you carefully. You we're thinking of a way to respond to that comment without angering Azuma. Soon Azuma quickly dropped the topic between you and the Raven by grabbing you around the waist and pulling you against his hard chest and kissed your neck roughly. You clearly did not enjoy him kissing you with a slight annoyed look on your face. Sasuke had hate in his eyes as he watched Azuma have his way with what he was soon to claim as his property in due time.

"How much money did make tonight Y/N?" he said flatly.

"Huh?" you turned around and gave him a confused look; acting like you didn't hear the question.

"You heard me Y/N." he started sharply into your eye, as you turned your to the ground. You always had an issue when it came looking people directly into the eyes when they were talking to you.

"How much money did you make tonight?" He repeated again not as a question but a demand.

"Like…around $300…why do you ask?" you answered you slowly.

"Oh really…$300 you don't say." He started circling around you, eyeing you down suspiciously before taking his place close behind your body and whispered darkly into your ear, "Give it to me then." yet loud enough for Kakashi and them to hear.

"What? Why Azuma?" you tried to turn around and confront the giant man, only to be forced back around facing the eyes of the quiet men, who learned how easy it was to manipulate you.

"Because Y/N I have been setting you slide now for the past 4 months with the cut that I'm suppose to be receiving out of your pay each night. Now I simply telling I want my cut of the money and that $300 sure is a great way to start it off." he said as he laughed in your ear.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breathe and exhaled as you felt stares burning right threw your body.

"Okay, let me go get it from the dressing room Azuma, I'll be right back." Lying your ass off to the man, and everyone knew it.

"Okay" he simply responded, as he watch you begin to walk away, he then rolled his eyes while letting out a frustrated sigh as he once again yanked you back to him, but this time he had both of your hands pinned behind your back with one if his hands gripping them tightly. While his other wrapped around your neck pulling you close to him.

"Now Y/N you know I don't like it when you lying to me, why would you do that?"

At the moment you froze with fright at the fact Azuma saw right threw your lie and you didn't know what to do. Itachi watched the fear pour out from your body, as a timid bunny would do as it tried to escape from its predator. It clearly excited him, with it dripping out from his deep onyx eyes.

"I'm sorry Azuma." You said helplessly and embarrassed as you were forced to air out your business to the strangers in the room. "But I really need this money. You know my father has been having a real hard time trying to pay the bills off at home, since he was laid off a couple of months ago. And he really is depending on me to help him out."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but that not my problem." He said calmly as he breathed in the sweet scent of strawberries coming from your body.

At the moment you felt like you've just been stabbed threw the heart by person you halfway trusted. You knew the only reason he was bringing this money issue up is because of you not letting him have his way with your earlier tonight. And for the simple fact that he loved how he can show people he had control over you, and you hated yourself for ever letting someone have that much power over you.

"Now I think that you have the money hidden on your body somewhere, where it is I don't know, but I will be sure to find it." He grinned as he kissed you neck and begin feeling his way around your body.

"Azuma, do you have to do this in front of your guest?" you asked helplessly as you couldn't do anything to stop the strong man from doing his cavity search.

"If you would have just simply given me what I wanted you wouldn't be in this situation now." Not referring to the money, but the incident earlier.

His hand had traveled from your waist, up to your hoodie and began to zip it down slowly as it began to reveal your oversized bust being held up in a white sports bra. Kakashi and the Uchiha brother's eyes danced happily around in their heads as they watched your bust being revealed. Then Azuma glided his hand across your cheat and stopped in the middle, only to move downward and begin to dig deep down the between your boobs, only to strike gold as he slowly retrieved the cash from in between.

"Ah what a lucky guess I made huh?" as you turned you around for him to face your humiliated face and he smirked and gave you a hug. "Aw don't be so sad Y/N, I have an idea. Why don't I take you out to dinner this weekend, just the two of us? How does that sound?" as kissed you softly on the lips without you bothering to return it.

"Yes…." That was the only word that reluctantly escaped your mouth along with a feeling of shame on your shoulders, for accepting his offer after what he did to you.

"Yes what?" he said as he a hand trailed down from your mid-back to your apple shaped bottom, as he then squeezed the hell out of your right cheek forcing the words to come out of your mouth.

"Ye-….Yes Daddy." You said as you looked down to the floor, "can I go now?"

Sasuke then let a grunt and gave a displeasing look at Azuma, who made you call him out of his name, as you had done to him earlier.

"Yes you may Y/N, oh and I still want you to come by my office tomorrow by 9 AM." he then let you go and you quickly bend over to pick up your bag as the eye's of the three men followed and cocked their heads to the side for a better of the greatness that was your ass lol. And you turned around to the handsome three and bid them a farewell.

"Its was nice seeing you gentlemen again…I look forward to seeing you again." Not really meaning the words, as you exited out of the room quietly.

He grinned as he watched you leave and turned to face the three men before him. "Now lets get down to business before we were rudely interrupted shall we?"

"Yes, we shall. I made up my mind and I only want of your girls from here dump."

"And who would that be….Rin? Tayuya maybe?" he asked.

"Hell no! What the hell made you think we want those whores?" Sasuke questioned while glaring at Azuma.

"Well then who the hell is it then?" he asked annoyingly.

"She just left the room." Kakashi said.

"Who Kin?" playing dumb with them, because he knew they were talking about.

"No you bloody fucking idiot!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"We're talking about Y/N, Azuma." Itachi said while giving him a blank stare.

He chuckled and said all happily "Oh Y/N, Is that the only girl you want Itachi? Well in that case…" switching his tone up to something more serious and bland. "HELL NO!"

"WHAT?" Sasuke shouted.

"Azuma…I don't think you understand. Itachi knows you have a thing for Y/N, and is willing to pay as much as you want for the girl. You name your price and it's yours." Kakashi tried to compromise with the other man.

"My answer is still no Kakashi; Y/N is not for sell. I would gladly give all my other girls to you, before I let you have _MY_ Y/N." he sat down in his chair across from the other men waiting for a response.

"I saw we should off this motherfucker right now." Sasuke said, as he glared daggers at Azuma. For an instant he actually show fear towards the Uchiha as he said that.

"Sasuke can we at least get threw with one negotiation without threatening someone's life?" Kakashi questioned him, while staring at him lazily.

"Azuma…you know everything has its price, and I'm offering it to you. Only a fool would reject my offer." Itachi said, as he thought to himself, '_And I guess I would be a fool too, for I wouldn't trade the exotic beauty for any amount of money either.'_

"Read my lips Uchiha." He said as he stood up from his desk and leaned forward to the men. "THE…GIRL…IS…NOT…FOR…SALE, PERIOD!" he said slowly.

Itachi got the hint that the answer was no and was **ABOUT** accept it. **BUT** was until the idiot made a mistake by trying to downplay his intelligence, by speaking to him as if he was a Special Ed Case. Azuma had officially signed over his death wish now.

"Azuma is that your finally answer." Itachi asked calmly.

Azuma then put on a cheesy game show host voice, "Ding! Ding! Ding! Your right, I did go for the 'Hell No' for 500 points on the 'Various Way to Turn Your Punk Ass Down Itachi Uchiha' board." he then laughed in Itachi's face if it was a joke.

Itachi stood up and Kakashi and Sasuke did so too after him. "I hope you have a nice day Azuma, it was truly a pleasure doing business with you." With that Itachi gave off a simple smile as he exited the room, leaving Kakashi and Sasuke standing there smirking."

Kakashi sighed, "Why must you be so troublesome Azuma?" he frowned at his friend whom he knew for years.

Sasuke grinned darkly. "I am so going to enjoy this." He said as he started putting some black gloves on, and started walking towards Azuma with Kakashi right behind him.

"Wait what are you two doing?" watching the two men make their way towards him causing him to back into the corner of the room. "WAIT DON'T, PLEASE STOP KAKASHI IT, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!!" The man screamed as loud as he could, but no one ever came to his rescue.

**The Next Day **

"GO! GO! POWER RANGERS! GO! GO! POWER RANGERS! GO! GO! POWER RANGERS! GO! GO! POWER RANGERS! YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS!!!!!" you sung and danced along to the theme song of your favorite show in the whole wide world, while wearing Yellow Ranger underwear and matching tank top.

"Darn, why Tommy? Why must you be so FINE!!!" you said as you fell down to the couch and continued to watch your show.

Then you stared the time and you sighed because you had to go get dressed and make your way over to Azuma's office for your little _'chat' _with him. As you arrived to the club a shocked look spread across your face when saw an ambulance & a few these Police cars surrounding the front of building. You being so lost and wondering what's going on walked up to an office to get some answers.

"Excuse me officer, I was wondering what happen here?"

"The owner of the club as commented suicide here late last night, why do you ask? You have some business young lady?"

"Yes Why I work her-"you quickly shut up knowing for a fact you were way too young to work here.

The officer stared at you and he asked, "Excuse me did you just say you worked here? You look mighty young in the face to be working at a strip club."

"Oh no, I meant my older friend works here officer." You said as you back away from him. "That's all Sir." Then you sprinted away to the back of the building where no police were at.

"I can't believe Azuma would comment suicide, they must have got him confused with someone else."

You pulled out a key from your back pocket to open the back door of Azuma's office and as you opened it to find dozens of police in the room staring back at you as you stared in horror at the figure hanging from the ceiling fan all beaten and bruised. In fact you recognized the body it was hanging in the air, it was Azuma. Your eyes started to tear up and you began to turn around and run away as fast as you could from the club. As you were running along in the middle of an empty street blinded from the tears overflowing from your almond shaped golden eyes. A black sports car came out of no where flying fast as hell down the deserted road. At the last second you noticed it speeding right towards and was going to hit you if you didn't get out of the way and you screamed. Then at the last moment the driver noticed you were in their way and quickly turned the car off the road and leading it straight into a phone pole, while at the same time you jumped out of its way landing roughly in the grass.

For a few moments you were laying on the ground trying to pull yourself together, because so many things were happening so fast, you couldn't handle it. Then there was a sound of a car door opening up and you got even more scared of what the person was going to do to you, since you caused them to crash their expensive vehicle. Suddenly, there were these loud foot steps running towards you from the car.

You closed your eyes and played dead, in hopes for the person not to come mess with you. During this time you are thinking, '_This is it! I'm about to die now, please god have mercy on my soul.'_

"Oh my god are you okay?!" the person sound really frantic, as they pulled your body into their strong arms. "Hello? Please say something to me if you are alive?" The person gently moved some of your out of your face and went silent. "Y/N????"

**I just want to say for the people who reviewed my story, thanx for the support, I really appreciate it. LOL, and Yes, I admit the story is a little perverted….hehe just like its writer lol**


	4. A New Job, A New Life?

**Chapter 4: A New Job, A New Life?**

**The Diary of a Konoha Vixen**

**By: _*-L-*_**

**Starring: You! ( For the Girls )**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto, for if I did I would bend the show to my own sick n' twisted pleasures...BLAH...BLAH...BLAH!**

**Sorry for spelling errors!!!!**

**Story Continues **

"Y/N?" the person said your name again in disbelief.

The person gently brushed away some of your hair that covered your face to the side, and smiled to themselves when they confirmed it was indeed you they almost killed a few moments ago.

"Y/N, are you alive? Please say something to me." the person saw your eyebrows twitch when they called out your name and thought to themselves, _'Why is this girl playing dead with me?' _Then a sneaky grin crept over the person's face. _'Well if she is dead, she wouldn't mind if I do this.' _Then the person's hand trailed up from your torso and grabbed your huge, soft boob and started to massage it. As soon as you felt somebody feeling on your right boob, you screamed immediately and rolled out of their grasp onto the soft grass and you stood up.

"Ohmigod you pervert! How could feel up on some dead girl's body, are you sick in the head!?" you shouted, soon noticing who you were talking to and immediately blushed. For it was the well dressed sliver haired mysterious man from the club the other night. "Oh Kakashi-san it's you! I thought you were some old perv trying to cop a feel off of me." You let out a big sigh of relief.

Kakashi got up from the grass, while wiping the grass off of his dress pants and smiled at you. "Y/N are you okay?" he said, while walking over to you. "You had me really worried there for a second." He lifted your chin up with his hand and started to examine your face for any scratches or bruises.

"I'm just fine here Kakashi-san, really I am." You started to blush even harder when you noticed how close the mysterious man's face was from yours. You could feel his cool minty breathe brush across your cheeks. And you backed away from him and danced around in a circle to prove it. "See I'm fine, it takes much more then a car almost killing me to keep me down." You said, while chuckling.

Kakashi then smiled back at you when he found out you were okay and scratch-free, he sighed to himself.

'Thank god I didn't mess up that your flawless face and body of yours, or Itachi and Sasuke would kill me.' He thought to himself. "Well I'm glad that you at least made out of this unfortunate event alive." He then looked over to his precious European sports car that was destroyed and frowned. "I can't say the same for my baby."

You then looked over at the totaled car, which was beyond repair and frowned; feeling bad because you knew it was indeed your fault that all this happened.

"Kakashi-san I'm very sorry for all of this, I promise I will pay for all your damages to your car." you said, trying to cheer up the man's saddening face.

"That would be nice if you had that kind of money to pay for the damages of a $150,000 car Y/N." he chuckled lightheartedly.

Your jaw dropped after hearing how much money he spent on that car, and soon frowned harder feeling even worst towards the man.

"It's not like I could even pay for the car in a million years from now anyways. I am now out of a job now." You put your head, because you hated when people saw you cry, it made you look so weak to yourself. "This morning the police found Azuma dead in his office, and I saw him...just hanging there in the air." You said in a low broken tone.

"So you found out already?" he said, as he pulled you into a warm tight hug. "Shh, don't cry Y/N…I'm so sorry you had to see such a tragic scene like that. I just came from the crime scene myself, that's why I was speeding down this road so fast; I had to tell Sasuke and Itachi what happened."

"Why would someone want to kill Azuma, Kakashi-san? I know he wasn't exactly the kindest person to begin with, but he didn't deserve to die." You muffled out, because your face was deep into his chest, as you cried.

"He was murdered?" trying to sound surprised as he looked down at your covered face. "But the police told me he committed suicide."

You shook your head in his chest and looked up to him, "No he didn't Kakashi-san, I saw his battered and bruised body. What kind of person beats themselves up before they kill themselves?" You then looked over to his damaged car and walk over to it. "The police lied to us when they said he committed suicide, I just know it."

'_Damn it Sasuke, why did he have to be so rough it with Azuma last night, that idiot.'_ Kakashi thought, then walked over and stood beside you. "Azuma has been my friend since we were children, but he has double-crossed many people threw out the years. I have to say…I'm not really surprised that this has happened to him." He said quietly, but in a serious tone.

"I see." You stared at his car, knowing Kakashi was probably right. "I promise Kakashi-san I will find a way to pay you back for this."

"Not to be rude, but what minimum waged job would help a teenager pay for a $150,000 car?" he said jokingly.

You sighed to yourself. "I know who am I kidding, I must be crazy to think I pay you off just like that."

"I have an idea, why don't you just give me the name of your father's car insurance, and I'm sure they'll pay for the damages."

"No! You can't do that." you shouted out hysterically while grabbing onto his strong arm, immediately after he suggested that idea.

He looked down at you. "Huh? And why not Y/N?" eyeing you suspiciously.

"Because…." looking down to the ground. "My father would kill me, if he knew what I caused here Kakashi-san. Please there have to be another way he can work this out, without getting my father involved in this."

He smirked as soon has he heard you say that and pulled you close to him and whispered in your ear seductively, "So you just want keep this little situation between you and me, is that what your saying Y/N?" and it sent chills down your spine.

"Ye-, yes I a-am." You mentally kicked yourself in the head, from letting the older man make you so nervous, causing you to stutter.

He turned from a smirk to a mischievous grin under his mask. "Well I know of some ways you can help pay me back." He hands you this business card. "You can start by calling me first; I'm giving you opportunity of a lifetime for a well-paying job."

You look down at the card feeling unsure of yourself. "I don't know Kaka-"

Kakashi cut you off by putting his finger up to your soft lips. "You don't have to give me an answer right now, think about it overnight and give me a call in the morning with your decision, how's that?" he said, in his deep velvety voice that made you just want to melt in his arms.

You nodded your head innocently saying yes to it. Kakashi then smiled. "Good, now you should get going, I'm sure your father is worried about his beautiful little girl out here running the streets." He let you go and you backed away from him as he smiled.

"Yeah, you right I should get going. Are you going to be okay out here by yourself?" giving him a concerning look.

Kakashi chuckled. "I assure you that I will be find little lady, I'll just call AAA to pick my ride up, and Sasuke to send somebody down here to pick me up, so no need to worry, okay?"

"Okay then…well then I'll talk to later then Kakashi-san." You said as you started walking backwards, while waving to him as you turned around and begin walking away from him.

"Wait." He said, as he grabbed onto your hand gently and turned you around.

"Yes Kaka-"

He cut you off yet again, but this time by wrapping his arm around your waist, while pulling his mask down a little revealing his lips and swoops down to steal a kiss from your lips. Your eyes sparkled wildly with shock, at what the older man is doing to you right now. Then you closed your eyes and savored the kiss for a few more seconds of pure bliss, before you broke away from him blushing as he quickly pulled his mask back up laughing.

"Please forgive me Y/N. I shouldn't have done that without asking you first. But those soft delicious tasting lips kept calling out my name, I just couldn't help myself."

You giggled nervously. "It's okay Kakashi-san, no need to apologize." actually enjoying the kiss from the mysterious man, "I'm going to go now, I'll call you tomorrow with my answer...good-bye." You turned around and begin to walk away from the older man.

"Good-bye Y/N…" he said softly to himself, before turning around and pulling out his cell phone to make his phone calls now.

**In your Room **

That night you laid down in your bed staring out at the stars threw your small window, thinking about the mesmerizing kiss that Kakashi gave you. It felt so good you couldn't stop thinking about him. You picked up the card he gave you off of your table next to you and stared at it, wondering what will be the answer you give him tomorrow. After 30 minutes of thinking things over you smiled, for you now made your decision and didn't want to wait until tomorrow to call him, you had the urge to hear his voice right now. You leaned over your bed to pick up your phone and stared at your clock and it read 11:07 PM.

"I hope it's not too late to call him." You started to chew on your bottom lip, wondering in your mind if you were going to wake up the man, but your fingers seem to not care as they dialed his dialed number quite freely. Then you froze as you heard the phone started to ring…..and ring, and ring, and ring, and ring, and ring. After the seventh ring you figured that he must be sleep and was about to hang up as the ringing stopped.

"Hello?" a familiar velvety voice said into the phone, while laughing at something in the background.

Still frozen but quickly snapped out of it not trying to feel dumb over the phone. "Yes, uhmm…." staring at the card reading it. "-may I please speak to Kakashi Hatake."

Already knowing it was him you were already talking to by his voice, but you had to double check just to be on the safe side.

"Yes this is him…may I ask whose calling?" taking not to the soft innocent voice over the phone, he answered his own question. "Y/N…is that you?"

You felt like electricity just went threw your whole body as he said your name. "Yes, it is Kakashi-san." blushing a little.

He chuckled as he felt your were blushing on the other side of the phone. "I thought I told you call me tomorrow with your answer _sweetheart." _knowing it would make you blush more by adding that at the end of the sentence.

He was right you began to blush harder, "Yes, but uhh…I already made my decision tonight Kakashi-san. So I thought I would tell you that I am interested in the job position."

"Oh really?" sounding quite please by your answer. "Well, I'm glad you decided to give the opportunity a chance. How about I pick you up at the same spot we met earlier today around two-ish, what do you say?" he asked softly.

"Yeah sure but…" your voice trailed, when you started thinking about the damaged sports car.

Kakashi laughed, knowing what you're thinking about. "No worries, I have three other cars like that one sweetheart, no need to trip over that manner." He said, in a convincing tone.

"Okay Kakashi-san, I will see you tomorrow then, good-night." grinning madly over then phone.

"Okay, will do little lady…and Y/N?"

"Yes, Kakashi-san?" answered sheepishly.

"You don't have to call me _'Kakashi-san'_ anymore…plain Kakashi will do, okay?"

"Okay, I will Kakashi-sa" you caught yourself saying it again, "I mean Kakashi." You giggled cutely.

He smiled over the phone. "Much better sweetheart…I'm going to let you get your beauty rest now, sweet dreams." saying so softly.

"Nighty-nite Kakashi." You said sweetly, before you hung up and fell fast asleep smiling

**At the Uchiha Manor **

"Hey Kakashi who was that calling you?" Sasuke asked, as he rearranged the balls on the pool table.

Itachi was sharpening his pool stick quietly, while looking at the masked man for an answer.

"That was Y/N on the phone." He said, walking back to the pool table with the two other men. "She called me to say she has accepted my offer to work at our _'company'._

Itachi smirked, pleased to hear that the one he desired is coming to _'work'_ for me.

"She did…." Sasuke said, with excitement in his voice. "I'm glad you talked her into to doing it Kakashi, I knew we could always count on you to get what we want."

Kakashi smirked. "I never accept _'no'_ for an answer from any woman." He leaned down across the table to take the shot in the new game they've started.

**The Next Day**

The next day you went to the crash sight where you and Kakashi met for the second time. You wore a white tank top, with a green fitted cropped pullover hoodie that read 'Loser' on it in white lettering. Along with a pair of bleached out blue jeans that showed off your curves at the top, but were baggy at the bottom leggings and were ripped at the knees, and you had on two white belts and one green one with sliver stubs in it around your hips. (Giving you the 'Squall' effect from FFVIII, LoL) Of course, you wore your signature Super St8 High Checkerboard Vans in green and white folded over in halfway. (LoL, as you can see I love vans, I own so many pairs in my closet) With your hair in its high ponytail with bangs swept to the side. You begin to examine the tall phone poll that now slanted to the side due to the impact of Kakashi's car. To your surprise all the rubble left over from his car was all swept up, leaving no trace of an accident yesterday. Then you heard someone beeping at you and turn around seeing a sliver Mercedes Convertible pulling up with the top down next to you, showing Kakashi waving at you and smiling and you smiled back.

"Hey there, come on and hop in sweetheart." patting the passenger seat for you to sit down in.

You gave a quick nod and started to grin, then took a few steps back from the car and begin to sprint up to it and put your hands on the side of the car door to launch your body over the door and into the seat of his car.

"Hello Kakashi!" You said while laughing at him, who was gawking at you.

"You know when I said I didn't mean literally hop in Miss. Smartass." smirking at you.

"I know, but I have always wanted to do that, forgive me." giving him a playful pout.

He rolled his eye (lol) and laughed and reached across your chest and pulled the seat belt across you. "Click it or ticket kid." He handed you the seat belt and watched you snap yourself in. "Much better…now top down or up?"

You smiled at the man. "Welcomes…and top down of course. Do you mind?" You touched the FM radio button while waiting him to answer you.

"By all means go ahead." He said as he stared at your hand.

"YAY!" You turned the radio on and started flicking threw the stations until it paused when found Rihanna's 'Umbrella' came on and your face lite up. "Ohmigod, this is my song." Started dancing around in your seat and Kakashi laughed at you.

"Hold on." Kakashi said, as he put his car in gear and pressed on the gas hard, making a screeching sound, and you scream as you were forced back into your seat.

After about an hour of Kakashi driving like a made man, threw the freeways and almost getting into 4 car accidents. You two finally pull up to the Uchiha Manor. Kakashi parked his car and looked over to you and saw that your eyes were closed and you were slightly shaking.

"Y/N are you okay babe?" staring at you and places his hands on your shoulder, and it causes you to jump.

"Is it over?" you said.

"Uh…well if you mean the car ride, then yes were here." He said slowly.

Just as he said that you started fighting with your seat belt to break free, which you were having a hard time doing so. When you finely release you open the car door so fast you stumble out of it to the ground. Kakashi was shocked at what just happened and gets out of his car and runs to the other side to see if you all right. Then a puzzled face crept across his face when he saw you lying on the ground hugging the cement.

"Oh yes, finally I'm safe now, no more horns beeping at us and people screaming, while they flipped us off."

You then get up off the ground when you saw Kakashi staring at you.

"You Mister are a bad driver, we almost got killed out there with you speeding and easing between the cars like you Vin Diesel from 'Fast and the Furious'." Giving him the best mean face you could.

Kakashi just shook his head and laughed at your cute face. "I have you know I'm a good driver, at least I haven't killed anybody yet."

And you stare at him giving him that 'oh…like you almost didn't kill me yesterday while driving' look.

"Oh yeah well…yesterday was an accident, I assure you it wont happen again." He laughed while scratching the back of his head. "Come on now let's go in and meet with Itachi and Sasuke."

"Yeah okay, but I'm never gonna have you drive me any….where." You paused at the last word when you turned around saw this big beautiful mansion right before your eyes; it almost looked like it touched the sky.

Kakashi looked out the corner of his eye and saw you staring at the mansion with your eyes sparkling in the sun light and he smiled.

"You like what you see I guess; well I will give you a tour around here a little later. I know for a fact you will get lost in here, it happened to me when I first moved in." He then took his hand into your to guide towards the place.

"How many floors is this place have?" you asked, as the both walked up the long curvy walkway towards the door as you stared at all huge open field that was the front yard, that had a variety of precious flowers blooming around it.

"It has 8 floors to this what I like to call 'palace', along with four elevators on each end of the mansion." He simply stated like you asked him something simple like, 'what time it was?'.

"Oh that's all…." Trying not to sound impressed by it, but couldn't fool anybody with that amazed look on your face.

"Welcome back Kakashi!" said the attractive guard at the door then looks over to you and smiles, "Hello Miss how are you doing this afternoon? Hey Kakashi is she the new girl that everybody around here has been talking about?"

You smiled by at the young guard, "I'm doing fine, thank you for asking." You thought to yourself, _'Whoa, people already know about me here.'_

The other guard who was equally attractive opened the door for you two to walk in. "Because if she is what we heard about her looks don't do her any justice, now that I see her."

You blushed at the man who was openly flirting with you and Kakashi rolled his eyes at the young men.

"Yes, she is." Saw that they were both eyeing you down and he stood in front of you to keep them from pouncing on you. "This one is off limits guys, so keep your eyes and hands to yourself."

"Well that is going to be such a hard task, sue to the fact she is so gorgeous." said the second guard as he winked at you and you smiled back bashfully.

"Come on Y/N lets go before they try to do something stupid like try to kidnap you." he said while pulling you in along with him as he entered threw the double doors.

As you entered into the giant house you saw that it was relatively quiet in the giant home, minus the maids and butlers walking around cleaning up. Before you there were two giant, long, wide hallways to the left and right of you. Each side had numerous doors going down along side, while on the opposite side there were huge windows, expensive paintings hanging and areas where tables and luxurious chairs were at, that you could use to sit down and rest at or read a book. At the end of each hallway were giant golden double doors, where two guards stood at to greet people as they walked in. In the middle of the forked hallway was a giant beautiful forked stair case curving up around leading to the next floor of the mansion.

"I think were going to take the elevator today, since we are going to the top floor." Kakashi said as he began to walk expecting you to follow behind him.

"Yeah sure." You said as you were still taking aback at the richness of the home.

The two of you entered the glassed elevator and you looked out at landscape of the mansion. You saw a massive parking out with expensive cars lined up in it, the two giant pool sides, basketball and tennis courts, rose garden maze, horse stables and so much more. It was like a dream to you, to believe somebody can own all this land and things; it must be a good to live in the lives of the rich and famous. Kakashi was leaning against the wall watching you lean against the golden railing while staring out at the scenery and let out slight chuckle.

"Are you amazed?"

"Yes, I am…I have never seen such a home quite amazing as this one." you said while turning around and smiling.

"Well get used to it, once your hired and I'm pretty sure you are going to be right on the spot, all the workers move into the home."

"Oh…really?" you turned around with your back facing him again, "I think that's going to be a little problem then, I can't move out of my home, my father would kill me." You said, while letting out a slight giggle. _'Though it would be really nice to live like this, who wouldn't want too?'_ You thought to yourself and sighed.

"Well I guess I will have to speak to your father about it then." Kakashi said quietly with his eye closed waiting patiently to reach the top floor.

"Uhh…I dunno, Kakashi." You sounded hesitant.

He silently kept up behind you and whispered in your ear, "Don't worry; I have my ways when it comes to getting people to see things my way Y/N." he said, while rubbing your shoulders, which made your blush at the thought of the man being so close to you. The elevator finally stopped and the two of you exited and begin to walk down left hallway.

You laughed quietly to yourself while thinking, _'Gosh what kinda lame elevator music was that? You would have thought since these people have more money than god, they could afford some decent elevator music.'_

For the rest of the walk was in silence and you hummed to yourself, while walking with your hands held behind your back. Every now in then Kakashi would just look over at you and smile. The two of you reached the end of the hall and Kakashi looks over to you and sees you're kind of nervous.

"Okay where here now." seeing that you're kind of nervous. "Don't be scared this will only take a minute of Itachi and Sasuke talking to you, no worries sweetheart." Turning to the guard and signaling him to open the giant door.

"I'm just fine…nobodies worried over here believe me!" you were lying your ass off, because you were sweating bullets.

The doors finally open and the two of you walk threw the door. Well Kakashi walked threw the door and stood there frozen, when he saw you weren't by his side he sighed and turned around and had to practically push you in threw the doors.

Sorry this chapter was kinda lame, with no action in it LoL! But I promise the next one will be better peoples. And thankies for the reviews….I look forward to more feedback. They make me want to update more hehe. Thank you


	5. First Day On The Job

**Chapter 5: First Day On The Job**

**The Diary of a Konoha Vixen**

**By: _*-L-*_**

**Starring: You! ( For the Girls )**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto, for if I did I would bend the show to my own sick n' twisted pleasures...BLAH...BLAH...BLAH!**

**Sorry for spelling errors!!!!**

**Story Continues **

As Kakashi practically shoved you threw the double doors and walked down a couple of steps. You found yourself standing in a giant beautiful all white office, when I say white I mean white there was no trace of any other color in the room, except for the paintings on the walls.

"Stay right here Y/N, I'm going to get Itachi and Sasuke." Kakashi said, while walking over to another set of double doors in the corner of the office.

"Okie Dokie boss man." You said, checking out the scenery of the office. _'Gosh it must be hard to keep this room clean, give me one whole day in here and the new color would be grey when I got done with it'_, you thought as giggled to yourself.

**The office was so clean and crisp and smelled of something comforting like warm vanilla and brown sugar. You can tell Itachi had expensive taste because the place was so decorative. He had paintings and unique styled vases around the room. There were two white leather couches and a loveseat in the middle surrounding a giant 74'' plasma TV ( LOL is that even real, oh well if basketball players have home theaters in their mansions, damn it Itachi can TOO. ) To the left side of the room, with for giant speakers hanging on each corner of the room. To the right was the bar area that seated about 10 people, that held the most expensive liquors. The floors of the place were made out of glass with white marble settled towards the bottom of it, so you could see your reflection as you walked. You were so amazed by your surroundings; you never thought you would have set foot in a place like this in a million years. You started to walk passed the pool table in the middle of the room to Itachi's oversized glass desk, which was settled in front of these huge glass sliding doors that led to the balcony that showed off an amazing view of the property. **

"It's so beautiful here." You said, as you peered out threw windows and sighed.

Then you turned around and saw big white leather chair behind Itachi's desk calling your name for you to come and sit your soft plump behind on and you grinned, while looking around seeing if anybody was around. So you skipped your little happy ass to the seat and sat down and started spinning around in it like a 5 year old child while playing around with the phone on the desk and staring back out at the view.

You put on your best Itachi impression, "Hello...What do you mean who is this? Its Itachi you idiot, you're the one who called me…...What took so long to call me back dumb ass……I don't want to hear it, tell Seiya his ass is fired...Now how much did you say that jumbo jet cost again…..$35 million, is that it? Chump change my friend, get me three of those things…..Now call me back tomorrow while I call up three girls to have my way with and throw my money at." You said, in a deep deadpanned tone. You giggled to yourself as turned around to hang the phone up on the hook; you suddenly fell out of the chair when you saw three pairs of eyes staring back at you catching you off guard.

"Do I really sound like that?" Itachi asked, in an amused tone, as he walked over behind his desk and helped you off of the ground.

"Err…Itachi-sama, I-I didn't me-mean to…. "You stuttered out, while a deep blush crept across your face completely embarrassed.

"Actually you do sound like that brother, she has you down packed with the deep dark voice." Sasuke said smirking at you.

"And she has your 'Holier than Thou' attitude on point too, you should really learn how to treat people better Itachi." Kakashi said.

"I hope your not made at me Itachi-sama…I was only playing around, please forgive me." Putting your head down while scratching the back of your head.

'She is so cute when she is embarrassed' Itachi thought.

You looked up at Itachi smirking at you and he placed his hands on your shoulders, causing you to flinch as you felt his touch. "Nonsense, how could I be mad at you, I'm very grateful that you've decided to come work for us Y/N."

"I'm grateful that you giving me an opportunity like this." You smiled, blushing harder.

"Believe us Y/N, the pleasure is all ours." Sasuke said. "Shall we get down to business then?"

"Yes, that will be a good idea, then I can show Y/N around a little and introduce her to some of her new co-workers." Kakashi said, waving some papers in his hand.

"Sit down in my chair Y/N." Itachi said, while pulling his chair out, then he pushes you towards the desk.

"This is a contract that you must sign before we can get you started working here Y/N." Kakashi placed it before you and pulls out a fancy ball point pen and hands it to you.

"Oh…alrighty then Kakashi." You pick up the packet and begin reading the first page of the15 page contract, the three men stared at you.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned quickly.

"Umm…reading the terms of the contract." you answered slowly, as if you were doing a bad thing.

"There's no need to do that Y/N, the packet is too huge. You can just sign where the X's are marked at." Itachi said kindly.

"I'm sorry Itachi, but my father said I should always read whatever I'm about to sign." you said, politely and gave him an innocent smile.

You felt somebody wrap their hand around your neck and pull you closer to them; you turned your head to the side a little and saw it was Kakashi.

"Come on Y/N you don't really have to do that, you can trust us we would never try to double-cross you sweetheart." Kakashi said in your ear in a seductive low tone, which made you blush madly.

"O-okay Kakashi…I guess I can trust you." you said quietly, as you began to sign you name on the first page.

"That's a good girl." He said.

'_This girl is such a pushover, she can be persuaded easily. No wonder why Asuma wanted to keep her so bad. She is sweet, gorgeous, and practically bend over backwards to make others happy.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Good, now Y/N starting pay is going to be $50.00 an hour, plus tips from your customers." Itachi said while leaning against his desk. "You are able to get a raise of course, but that depends on how popular you are with the customers. We don't have a schedule for you yet, but you are able to start work today. Is that okay with you?" he looked over towards you.

You lifted your head from signing and smiled, "Yeah, sure that will be great."

"That's wonderful, hey Kakashi why don't you go and get her uniform so she can get changed." Itachi said.

"Right away _boss!_" Kakashi said mockingly with amusement in his voice, and walked out of the room.

"Why did you ask that perv out of all people to pick out what Y/N is going to wear?" Sasuke questioned his older brother like he was crazy. _'Lord knows Kakashi is going to find the skimpiest little piece of nothing for her to wear.' _Sasuke thought. "I'll be right back; I think I will need to assist Kakashi in picking out an outfit." Sasuke quietly leaves the room.

"I'm done Itachi-sama." putting the pen down on the desk and you smile up at him.

"Good Y/N." he said, while picking up the papers. "I will make sure to file these personally." Out of no where he gently begins to caress your cheek with the back of his hand. _'Her skin is so soft and radiant'_ he thought to himself. "Please call me Itachi Y/N, I told you that already before." he said so softly.

You loved the way his touch sent chills up your spine, "Oh yes Itachi, sorry about that again, it wont happen again." You said so innocently.

"Let's hope not." He leans close to your face and whispers in your ear, "Because I don't like to repeat myself, next time you will have to make it up to me." His kissed your neck and bit it softly, causing you to let out a soft moan, which drove him crazy inside. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Itachi." you said, as you got out of the seat and walked over to the pool table, feeling unsure of yourself alone in this room with this attractive man.

"Okay guys we're back." Kakashi said, walking in with Sasuke beside him. "Here you go Y/N." he gives you the outfit and you stare at it and then back at him smiling madly threw his mask.

"You can go get changed in Itachi's room behind those double doors." Sasuke said, smirking at you.

"O…Kay." you slowly begin to walk towards Itachi's room and enter the room and close the door behind you.

You places your so-called _'uniform'_ out on Itachi's king sized bed and stared at it blankly.

"Okay, I thought I was supposed to be a hostess…not a prostitute, this surely can't be right." You sighed to yourself.

Then you heard somebody knock on the door, causing you to jump a little. "Y-yes?" you said quietly.

"Do you need any help getting changed; I'll be more than happy to help you out." Kakashi said happily.

"Kakashi leave Y/N alone and let her get dressed in peace!" Sasuke shouted at him.

"Uh no thanks Kakashi, I got it covered." You said politely, while giggling at Sasuke yell at him.

"Oh alright, take your time then." Kakashi sighed with disappointment in his voice.

You giggle, "Okay Kakashi, but I will call you if I run into any troubles, okay?"

"Alright then, I'll be waiting." he said, clearly hearing the excitement coming back to his voice.

About 10 minutes later you open the door and stick your head out to see the three anxious men waiting to see you come out.

"Is something wrong Y/N?" Itachi questioned you.

"No, uh…this outfit a little revealing to me, I feel stupid." you said bashfully.

"No it isn't, you are fully clothed compared to the piece of string Kakashi picked out for you earlier." Sasuke said, while glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckled, "What, I was just trying to pick out something sexy for the girl." while scratching the back of his head.

"Please come on out Y/N, I promise you wont look silly nor would we laugh at you." Itachi stated calmly.

"Okay." You slowly walked out and stood in front of the men you begin to blush, because all three of their jaws dropped.

**You were wearing a beautiful satiny gold embroidered damask bustier corset top, with designs on it created out of gold lace trimming and clear jewels embedded in it. You had satin gold g-string on with garters that hooked onto your matching stockings. You also had on some gold bunny ears with white in the middle on them, a golden bow tie around your neck and a fluffy white bunny tail on the back of your g-string. You also wore a pair of satin golden gloves that went up to your elbows. (Aww don't you look cute haha) **

"So umm…how do I look?" you asked cutely while tilting your head and smiling.

**The three men just sat there staring at you like you were prey to them. You can see the look of lust in their eyes, for they wanted to have you right here and right now. It would be so easy for them to take advantage of a sweet innocent gorgeous girl in the office of the owner of this business, and nobody would ever have to know about it.**

"Uh…hello? Anybody home?" you said, while laughing at the men's facial expressions.

Itachi was the first one to snap out of his daze and gave you a wicked smile. He walked up to you and started to circle around you slowly taking in all of your features.

"You look irresistible, I can barely take my eyes off of you Y/N." Itachi stands behind you and whispers in your ear, "And I don't want to stop either." He smirked and continued examining you.

Itachi was definitely making your nervous, you almost started shaking by him being so close to you and focusing all of his attention to you, but you couldn't help but feel this attraction back towards him too.

'_God, all the things I would like to do to her once I get her alone, I want her…and I will have her.'_ Sasuke thought, as he could feel his pants tighten around a certain _area. _

"You certainly have an amazing body Y/N, and I knew that outfit would complement those beautiful golden eyes of yours." Sasuke said out loud this time.

"Yes little brother…you do have good taste in woman lingerie, how do you do it?" smirking at Sasuke.

"I'm not even gonna bother answering you Itachi." glaring back at his older brother with hate in his eyes, he started to begin feel pain throbbing from his fully erected penis and he need to go relieve himself quick. "Excuse me…I have some things to attend to. I will see you a little later Y/N, I hope you enjoy your first day of work." Excusing himself from the room quietly.

"Good-bye Sasuke." You smiled at him as he left, then turned to Itachi. "Uh…I dunno guys this is a bit too much." Uncertainty in your voice, then you covered your exposed apple shaped behind with your hands. "And my booty is freezing, it has never been all out like this before." you said, while giving off a cute pout to the men.

"That's the best part of the outfit to me Y/N; you have a fantastic ass and you should show it off. What do you think Kakashi?" Itachi questioned his friend, while turning you around gently showing your exposed behind to Kakashi.

Kakashi then pulled down the opposite side of his headband, now covering up both of his eyes at the moment, and feeling a nose bleed coming on from seeing your half naked body. "I agree you look really sexy Y/N; you're not going to be able to keep the costumers hands off of you."

'_And you won't be able to keep me off of you either at this rate.' _Kakashi thought to himself.

"Now that that's settled Kakashi, would you be so kind to show Y/N to the _'Come to Paradise'_ floor and there you can introduce her to her fellow team of workers." said Itachi.

"Yes, of course." he motions you over with his finger to follow him as he exited the door. "Come on Kid."

"Yes Kakashi." You turn to Itachi smiling and bow to him. "I will see you soon then, thank you once again." You started to follow Kakashi out the door.

"You're very welcome Y/N. If you have any problems with anyone please let Sasuke, Kakashi or me know about it, and we will handle the situation personally." He said in his low monotone voice.

You turned around and gave Itachi a quick nod, before leaving the room completely. You quietly walked along side the sliver headed mysterious man, who kept his eye on you as the both of you went to the elevator. He pushed the button to open the door to the elevator and motion you to go in before him.

"Ladies first." He said calmly, while smiling down at you.

"Thank you." giving him a soft smile before heading in first.

**The elevator ride down to the 3rd floor was quiet, not because you had nothing to say to Kakashi. But you were so nervous and too busy thinking about how well you will do here. You started playing around with your fingers, which was a habit you had when you got nervous along with tapping your foot uncontrollably. Suddenly you felt a pair of hands wrap around your waist and you jumped when you felt a warm hard body press against your soft one.**

"Hey don't be so nervous you will be fine. You're a great hostess so just calm down and breathe." He whispered sweetly in your ear and he placed his hands on yours to stop you from playing with them.

Your usual trigger reaction went off, your uncontrollable blushing, by being so close to a handsome man. "I-I'm not nervous." lying to mysterious man.

"Then why are you fidgeting?" when you didn't respond and saw your blushing he laughed huskily. "You're so cute when you're nervous, it makes me want to kiss you." hugging your body against his.

"Huh?" you said, caught off guard with what Kakashi said at the end of his sentence, you turned your head to the side to look up at him. "What did you say Kaka-" you were cut off in the middle of your sentence by his lips swiftly going down catching yours softly.

**It was like time had frozen for you when his lips touched yours. They were so soft and smooth. All of a sudden you felt his warm wet tongue press against your lips, asking for an entrance to your mouth. You suddenly pulled away from Kakashi, not wanting to end the kiss with him. But you never had another person enter your mouth when kissing them; it had always made you nervous thinking that it would lead to something you didn't want to do just yet, or something you just couldn't stop.**

"I'm sorry Kakashi." holding your head down at him, with one hand place under your chest holding onto your upper arm.

"No, no…it's not your fault I shouldn't have done that to you. I-" he was cut off by the elevator reaching the 3rd floor, and the bell giving off a 'ting' sound from the bell and automatic doors opening. "Shall we?" looking out threw the opened elevator doors.

"Uh…sure, right behind you." You said, softly giving him a smile telling him to ignore what just happen a second ago.

**He smiled back before exiting and you following. As you were walking down the hallway you noticed it wasn't empty like the first two floors you been on. This floor had men and some woman lounging around or being attended to by a butler or maid. As you walked past them with Kakashi, you felt their eyes burning threw you half naked body. You heard them make faint comments or little noises when passing by them. Finally both of you reached the two giant golden double doors and guards opened them automatically as they saw Kakashi and you walking towards them, he gave the guards a quick nod as you two passed by and the doors closed behind you two.**

"This is the _'Come to Paradise Lounge' _your team will be working on this floor today, along with 2 other ones. Every couple of days the teams rotate to different floors to entertain different customers." Kakashi said.

"Oh okay." You always kept your answers short and sweet when you were listening to someone explaining something to you, because if you didn't you would be so lost.

"Ah, this way I see a few of your team members here." Kakashi said in his velvety smooth voice, as he walked over to the bar in the middle of the room.

**There you saw two men standing behind the bar, one was a slightly tanned man with wild dark brown hair laughing out loudly and a man hunching over lazily on the counter giving him an annoying glance then goes back to reading his magazine. There was also were three girls standing there in some sexy bra and thong lingerie with fishnet stockings, along with the bunny ears and tail as you did. But their outfits were way more revealing than your corset outfit. 'I guess Sasuke did pick out me out a less revealing outfit.' You thought, as you put on a big warm smile as you approached the bar.**

"Hey guys." Kakashi said smoothly.

"What's up Boss Man." said the wild hair brunette. "Is there something you need or can I get you a drink?"

Kakashi smiled warmly and placed his hand on your shoulder. "No, but thank you Kiba, I'm actually here to drop off your new teammate."

"So this is the new girl everybody was talking about Kakashi." said one of the girls, who wore her brunette hair in two buns on the top of her head. She walked up to you and examined your exotic features. "She is REALLY pretty too. She is quite a catch you got there Kakashi." She said jokingly while nudging him in his side, and she saw you blush.

"Tenten…." Kakashi said giving her an unsure look. "She is a little bit on the shy side right now, but I'm sure Y/N will warm up to you soon.

"Aww…she is blushing, just too cute. My name is Tenten, I'm sure we're going to be good friends." Holding her hand out to shake with you.

You grab her hand and give her a gentle shake and smile. "Nice to meet you TenTen, my name is-"

"Beautiful" said Kiba giving off a smirk and winks at you while cleaning a glass out and blush.

Then a girl with long blonde hair in a high pony tail hits him in the back of his head. "Shut up Kiba and quit flirting with the new girl, we know she's hot, but you don't have a chance with her." giving off an annoyed look and looks at you. "Hi I'm Ino, nice to meet you." And you give her a cute smile and wave to her.

"Ouch, Ino….do you have to be so rough." rubbing the back of his head and pouting.

"Oh my god, how troublesome. We already have four girls on our team already Kakashi, now you throwing in another dramatic whor-." He stops in the middle of his sentence, seeing you smile so warm and innocently at him, he just couldn't bare to make a smart ass remark about you. "

"_Whoa…she is really beautiful and young; these girls have nothing on her. Now I won't be able to NOT look at her when she is around me….how troublesome."_ Shikamaru thought.

"Well now you're adding a baby to our group, along with a raving lunatic…" stares at Ino.

"Hey what did you call me." She said glaring daggers at him.

"The one who is kind, but always wants to kick your ass for some reason." He glances at Tenten real quick.

"Oh Shikamaru your such a kidder." Punches him hard in the arm and laughs.

He winces from the pain. "You see what I'm saying…then we have the rude lesbian on our team." He looks around to see if she is in a close distance to him and sighs in relief.

"Speaking of Temari, where is she anyways?" Tenten said, looking around the crowded lounge.

"She is off with a customer." Ino said.

"Then we have the biggest bitch of them all, who thinks her shit doesn't stink." Shikamaru rolls his eyes.

Tenten eyebrow twitches at the thought of just hearing about her. "Sakura UGH!" looking like she is about to throw up.

"That billboard brow slut isn't even cute, yet she is the most requested one in our group." Has a disgusted look on her face.

"Where is Sakura at right now?" Kakashi questioned. "And Naruto too as a matter of fact?"

"Well Sakura is doing what she does best…staying on her knees." He laughs out loudly and Shikamaru gives him a high five in agreement. "Naruto…well he is late as usual." Finishes wiping the glass dry.

Kakashi sighs, "Well tell him Itachi wants to have a talk with him about his tardiness."

"Yes sir, Kakashi sir." Shikamaru salutes him lazily and goes back to reading his magazine.

"Okay guys I leave her in your hands now, you guys play nice now." Kakashi said, while giving off a faint smile and pats you on the head and leaves.

Tenten turns to you and says, "Well Y/N since the other half of our team isn't here, not that that's a bad thing, actually its quite good." Tenten laughs, "We going to start you off immediately seating guest down and taking their orders, is that okay with you."

"Uhh yeah …sure." You said nervously.

"Looks like someone here has the case of the jitters." Kiba laughed slightly.

"Don't worry you wont be alone out there serving then men, Ino and I will be right by your sides." Tenten assured you.

"Yeah Y/N, it's really an easy job." Ino said, as she put her drinks on the tray to deliver to her customers. "All you have to do is go stand by the door and wait for someone to come threw, you take'em to the table, seat them, take their orders, come back here to Shikamaru, Kiba or Naruto, depending on what year he decides to show up." She rolls her eyes. "Give them the order and they do all the hard labor of getting everything together and you deliver the goods to the table. See not that hard." She smiles before she leaves the bar to deliver her food.

"Really is that it Tenten." You asked softly. 'Naruto…that name sounds familiar. Could that be the same Naruto? Naw it couldn't be…could it?' you thought to yourself.

"Yup, sure is." placing her hand on your shoulder. "All you have to do is do what you do best, stand there look pretty and talk to the customers, make them feel welcomed and try to satisfy their every need, much like kissing ass." Tenten then smiled, which made you smile.

"Okay then, well I guess I can handle it, no biggie." You said, while picking up your pen and pretty tablet.

"Good, looks like we're going to put you to the test right now." Kiba said, as he motioned you to look over to look at the door where you saw two men standing there. "Go and get'em Tiger." He laughed.

"Come on Y/N I will walk you over to them, don't worry this customer is a very close _'Friend'_' of mines, I will tell him not to give you such a hard time."

**Tenten then grabbed you by the arm and dragged you over to where the two men stood. One was a pale man, with long beautiful brown hair that was tied at the ends. He had very unique eyes like yours. (But yours were way cooler lol) They were a pale milky purple color that showed no emotion in them what so ever. His friend didn't look so friendly either, in fact he looked even meaner. He had pale skin too, he had messy red hair and pretty sea green eyes, he also had a Chinese tattoo on the right side of his forehead, but you couldn't make it out what it read.**

"Neji-kun I'm glad you could make it today. Welcome too Gaara." TenTen gave off a warm smile.

"Thank you Tenten, it's nice to see you too." Neji said showing no emotion what so ever in his face, as he greeted his _'friend'._

'_Gosh he looks so stuck up, what a jerk.'_ You thought.

"Tenten is my sister around?" the red head said, without properly greeting her.

'Whoa his sister works here, and he doesn't even care about it…weird.' you thought.

"Uhh yes, Temari is off tending to a customer right now. Do you want me to go find her for you?" Tenten offered.

"No that's fine! I'll leave my older sister to her fun. Can we be seated now." He said more as a command than a question.

'_God so here's Super Jerks sidekick, Mr. Dark n' Emo-pants.'_ You thought, as you let out a little giggle to yourself and the two men looked at you and you hide behind Tenten.

"Tenten…who is she?" said Neji as he examined you.

"Oh yeah of course I almost forgot." She moves to the side and revealing you. "This is Y/N, she is a new hostess here and she will be attending to your needs today." Tenten said politely. "So be nice Neji and don't give her a hard time."

"Hey if she does her job well…I will not give her a hard time, neither will Gaara." He looks at his friend waiting for him to agree.

"Whatever." Gaara said deeply, agreeing in his know Gaara way.

"Good. I guess I will leave them to you Y/N. Good-Bye I have to go back to attending my tables." Tenten said hastily as she left.

"Wait TenTe-" you sighed as she was already gone. "Aw never mind." You said to yourself, and then turned around to the gentlemen patiently waiting on you to seat them. "This way please gentlemen." You begin to lead them to a table and they followed.

You pulled out the chairs out for the two men and waited for them to be seated, and then you held out your pen and tablet out ready to jot down their orders.

"Now is there anything I can get for you gentlemen this evening." Giving them your million dollar smile, which no one could resist.

"Yes, tell Shikamaru we want the usual." Neji said smirking at you.

"Uh the usual sir?" you questioned as you cocked your head to the side cutely.

"Yes don't worry about it, he will know once you tell him doll face." He said.

"Oh okay then is there anything else you two would like?" you said nervously.

"Yes. I would like you to come back here after you have put our order in." Neji said swiftly.

"Y-yes sir." You said nervously, as you began to walk away.

'_God why do I have to be so nervous here, it's just like my old job…but with fewer clothes on and less wild.'_ You thought as you went to the bar.

"She is interesting Gaara…I like her." Neji said as he rubbed her chin.

"Yes…she is quite an upgrade from the usual girls Itachi hires here." Gaara said uninterested. "Quite beautiful too, I would like to get to _know_ her more."

"Wow, Gaara…your actually admitting you find a woman attractive, well in this case young girl…she couldn't be no older then 17 or 18 years old." Neji teased Gaara, while watching you walk back slowly and gracefully to the table.

"Shut up Neji." Watching you walk too. "She reminds me of a timid, innocent bunny afraid to be eaten by the big bad wolf."

"Yes she does, but in this case the wolf will get what he wants." referring to him having you no matter what.

"Care to make a wager on that Neji-_Kun." _Gaara said, with amusement tripping off of every word.

"Gaara are you challenging me, friend? Because you know you will loose if that's the case." Neji said, while cocking his eyebrow up at him.

"As a matter of fact I am, but the rule is you can't force yourself on her, you have to make her want to fuck you willingly." Glaring back at Neji and smirking.

"Aw what the hell man!" then he thinks it over. "Okay then you have a deal then." He then shakes Gaara hand while giving of a wicked smirk.

"Good, then let the games begin." Gaara said.

"Hello gentlemen, I'm back." You said cutely as you approached their table.

**After a while of the two handsome men talking to you and asking you questions getting to know you better. You started to loosen up a little around them and act like your cheery bubbly self. You even decided to take a seat in Neji's lap after he had offered you to sit down, taking note that your feet were getting tired after standing 20 minutes straight. After a couple of hours with them they decided it was about time for them to leave.**

"Well it was nice getting to know you Y/N." Neji said, as he gave you a soft kiss on the cheek and smiled at you, making you blush wildly. "I hope I get to see you again next time we come."

"I hope you too Neji-sama." You said, giggling softly.

Gaara then stood beside Neji and took your hands into his and kissed tem softly. "I hope next time we can have a one-on-one conversation, without Neji here trying to interrupt us."

"That…that would be nice Gaara-sama, I look forward to it." You said, smiling cheerfully.

"But before we go, here's a little tip for being so sweet and kind to us." Neji gives you $300.00 and smiles down at you. "Don't spend it all at once." He said, before leaving, and Gaara giving you a nod before leaving also.

"Whoa…$300.00…sweet!" you said, before stuffing the money in between your boobs and continued to work.

**That day you worked until it was really late, it was almost 12:00AM and the place was still crowded with people. You were so tired you were about to fall over, but it was all worth it after you counted your tips you made a little over two grand that night. You were so happy about it, no more living day-to-day with your father you thought. You couldn't wait until you got home that night to show Iruka how much money you made out of tips alone. You walked over to the bar where Kiba, Tenten and Ino were sitting down at, and you took a seat down too placing you head against the cool bar tiles.**

"Whoa…looks like gorgeous here has had a long day." Kiba said, while putting some glasses away.

"Aw the poor baby wants to go to sleep so soon, and it's not even a school night." Ino said jokingly.

"Well no need to worry our shifts end at 12 o' clock. Then you can go to your room and sleep in peace." Tenten said, after taking a sip of her apple martini.

"Oh no, I can't stay here, I have to go home or my father is going to kill me." You said, while shooting your head up quickly.

"Calm down kid, its too late for even trying to go home now…this place isn't exactly close to the city." Shikamaru said, as he crept up out of no where.

"He's right Y/N, why don't you go to sleep tonight and get a ride home from Kakashi tomorrow morning." Tenten said.

You sighed and gave off a smile, seeing that they had a point so you agreed with them. "Okay, well can I at least call my dad and say I am staying the night at a friend's house?"

"Sure you can, there's a phone in your room, feel free to use it. Do you need me to walk you to your room Y/N?" Ino said.

"No, I think I can find it on my own I don't want to put you threw any trouble Ino. Just tell me where it is at and I think I can find it." You smiled softly.

"Okay well all the workers here stay on the 7th floor. Your room should be on the in the left wing towards the end. You can miss it because it has your name engraved in it."

"Oh okay Ino, thank you." You said and you turned to your new friends and bid them a goodnight. "Goodnight and I will see you guys in the morning." You said sheepishly with a cute smile.

You got a mixtures of 'goodnights', 'sleep tights', 'sweet dreams' and a 'Goodnight Miss. Sexy' from no one other than Kiba, who got punched in the back of his head by no one other than Ino.

**You exited the lounge while saying your good-byes to a few of the male customers you met earlier. You then headed to the elevator and went up to the 7th floor, just a floor below where Itachi, Sasuke and Kakashi stayed on. After hearing the 'ting' and the doors opening you slowly walked out of the elevator. **_'Now Ino said that my room is at the end of the left wing'_** you thought. As you started walking down the long hallway, which made you even more tired then you were before. **_'God, I'm going to have to get me a scooter if I want to be able to make it threw these long hallways everyday'_** you thought, as you stopped to take a breather. Soon you found out that were getting close to the end of the wing and started to pass by Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Shikamaru's rooms. There were only four doors left as you made past one door you found out it was Sakura's. The 'biggest bitch' that no one liked, well at least that's what you heard from the others. Then you notices the door was slightly cracked open and a light appeared out into the hallway. You just continued walking past her room until you heard noises' coming from it well not really noises, more like moans and hard breathing. So being the curious person you are you decided to take a peak and you jaw dropped you saw the act going on behind the door.**

"Oh-oh my…" you said softly to yourself and turned away. "I better get going before I get caught." Then you heard a loud moan erupt from the room, which made you pause in your mid-step. Then you slowly tip-toed back to the door for another quick looksie. "Ohmigod is that…naw it couldn't be. Wait it is…Sasuke. That must be Sakura then." You just stared at the scene that was in front of you.

**There in front of your little virgin eyes was Sasuke sitting on the edge of the bed, with all his clothes on except his shirt moaning softly, as a pinked hair woman sat in between his legs as his hands were holding onto her short hair, as he guided her up and down slowly as she was sucking on his rather large penis. She did this as if she was a pro at it. Slowly sucking on the tip of his penis before sliding down his shaft taking whole thing into her mouth, while massaging his balls with her hand and the free one fingering herself with haste. Then he pulled her off of his now throbbing fully erected dick and motions her to get on all fours on the bed, and she did as she was told. Then he got on the bed and mounted her and he then grabbed his penis and placed it on the entrance of her vagina, and started to put the tip of it inside her slowly before pulling it out, and he repeated his action a couple more times. Before she got annoyed and started to pout wanting the handsome man inside her already.**

"Sasuke, please stop teasing me." She pouted.

He smirked. "I want you to beg." smirking wickedly.

"Please Sasuke; I want you." The pink haired woman begged.

"Not good enough Sakura." He said, as he put the tip inside her slowly, causing her to moan, before he pulled out.

"Sasuke I can't wait any longer I want your dick deep of me." She practically shouted in a low tone.

"Alright if that's what you really want." He said with a smirk.

**That when he forced himself deep inside of Sakura causing her to squeal out in pleasure. Sasuke grabbed a hold of her hips then begun to repeat deep long strokes slowly into her warm and wet vagina. You were in a trance now that you were watching these two have sex in front of you. Suddenly you felt your beginning to get a little moist between your legs and you put your legs tightly together. Then you heard the girl say something, **"Sasuke-sama, fuck me harder please!"** Then one of Sasuke's hand grabbed a handful of her hair and pull head back roughly so he could see her facial expression as she yelp out in pleasure, as he began to fasten up the pace as he started to pound deeply inside the girl. His face and chest began to sweat as he hasten up the pace, and you heard a sound that sounded like a clap as his pelvis area and balls pounded against her butt and she moaned uncontrollably. You were so into the sight you placed your hand on the door causing it to squeak and you said, **"oh sugar"** you to yourself, hoping they didn't notice you over the moaning. But you were wrong when you look back up to the sight in front of you, only to meet a pair of onyx eyes staring back at you. Sasuke had indeed caught you spying on him fucking Sakura, but she didn't notice. Sasuke didn't care about it though; he wanted you to continue watching him fuck her brains out. He smirk at you and let go of Sakura's hair and gripped it back on Sakura's hip as he begin to stroke deeper and harder into Sakura's vagina, without breaking eye contact with you. Sakura then place her face deep into the bed to muffle her screams and you saw her juices drip down her thighs. Sasuke begun to bite the bottom of his lip as he started to pound harder into the pink haired woman the bed soon began to start shaking. All while still staring deep into your eyes; it was as if he wanted you to picture yourself in Sakura's submissive position, as he fucked her uncontrollably. Soon Sasuke had reached his limit and soon was to climax, he continued to pump harder and harder into Sakura before he pulled out and released his hot warm seeds all over Sakura's back and watched as some of it leaked down into the middle of her ass crack.**

"I hope you are enjoying the show." A deep stoic voice said, as you felt a body press against you.

You jumped a little in a scared reaction and you turned around to see it was Itachi behind you. "I-I…ohmigod." You stuttered out in utter embarrassment.

Not only you were watching Sasuke fucking this woman, but only to be caught by his older brother seeing you watch them. Then you took a quick glance at Sasuke who waslaughing a little, while staring back at you.

"Y/N…are you okay?" Itachi's voice dripping with amusement, as he smirked at you.

You couldn't say nothing the only thing you was excuse yourself from the conversation by quickly sprinting pass the last two doors in the hallway, which belonged to Kiba and Naruto, and entered the last room which was yours and quickly closed it behind you.

Itachi laughed quietly to himself, "She is so cute." Then he watched over to Sakura's door and opened it and saw Sasuke zipping up his pants and grab his shirt off of the bed, that Sakura was silently sleeping naked on. "Did you have fun with your peep show little brother?" he smirked.

Sasuke stared back at his older brother and flipped him off while smirking. "As a matter of fact I did, it just would have been better if it was with somebody I actually wanted to fuck." He said, as he passed by Itachi exiting the room.

"Ummm…" Itachi said, before closing the door to Sakura's room before heading back to his.

**There finally finished ( sighs ). Sorry I haven't updated in a cool minute but I have been busy studding for my finals for school and working on essays and presentations…school is such a drag lol. Plus my computer wanna act all stoopid which it made even harder for me to update UGH! Computers are so troublesome. Hehe well I hoped you like it this chapter…I look forward to reviews my lil' butterflies lol **


	6. A Breakfast To Remeber

**Chapter 6: A Breakfast To Remeber**

**The Diary of a Konoha Vixen**

**By: _*-L-*_**

**Starring: You! ( For the Girls )**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto, for if I did I would bend the show to my own sick n' twisted pleasures...BLAH...BLAH...BLAH!**

**Sorry for spelling errors!!!!**

**Story Continues**

**­­­­­­**As you closed the door to the darkened room you leaned against the door and slid slowly to the carpeted floor and gave off a small sigh. You smacked your forehead in complete embarrassment at what you just did.

"Gosh I can be so stoopid at times. How I can I ever face Sasuke or even Itachi now."

You untied your beautiful long thick snow white hair and let it fall against your back and you ran your hands through it.

"I hope I don't run into either of those two tomorrow morning, I just want to wake up, find Kakashi and ask him to take me back home, what a great way to start off a 1st day of work.."

**You got up off the ground and felt across the wall trying to find a light switch to light up the darkened room only soaked by the moonlight in the corner of the room, where a window was located by the side of your bed. After finding the switch you flicked your light on to find a beautiful pastel green room with light shades of blues, purples and green polka dots on the walls. Your room was rather large for it not to be a master bedroom, but the size of a master bedroom in any average house. You scanned your room for a few minutes to find there was a queen-sized bed, a three seat couch along with a love seat across the room that matched the design of the walls. A plasma TV was placed on the wall by the couches, along with a nice stereo system by its side. You walked over to your bed and saw that there was a white halter top and grey pants pajama set lying across your bed. You picked them up and smiled.**

"Wow, they sure know how to treat their workers here." Referring to your new living space. "I think I'll take a quick shower before I hit the sheets."

You yawned wildly as you made your way to the sliding doors that seemed to be a walk in closet. To your surprise the closet was filled with high fashionable clothing and what seemed like hundreds of pairs of shoes.

"Geez they were planning a little ahead here for my stay, I don't even know if father would even let me move into this place." Walking into the closet and turned to your side to find there was a slack of towels in the corner selves of the closet, and you grabbed one and lead yourself to your bathroom.

**After taking about 15 minutes of a long cold shower and dried yourself off, got yourself all lotioned up and fell into the cool, ever so soft sheets of your bed and fell fast asleep. That morning you woke up by the sunlight hitting your face, which you weren't very pleased with at all. You shifted heavily under your covers trying to block the light from your sensitive eyes, but you didn't avail in the end. You started at the clock beside your read it read 8:32AM, you sighed and drag yourself off the bed lazily and walked towards your bathroom to brush your teeth and wash your face off. As you dried off your face your stomach started to grumble wildly, like a monster was calling out for food and you giggled to yourself.**

"I am so hungry. I wonder do they have anything to eat in this place. They should have since they have enough money to feed all the homeless children in the world."

You slowly crept out of your room and into the hallway cautiously, trying to keep out of sight of anyone. But luckily the hallways were empty. You started walking slowly through the hallway trying to find the kitchen on this floor but you just ended up being lost and dying of hungry. That was until you heard a crashing noise coming from behind a door you just passed by. After standing there for a moment staring at the door thinking you were hearing things. _"Am I tripping? Did I just hear a crashing noise?"_ you thought as shook it off, and began walking again until you heard the sound of something crashing to the floor again.

"Okay now I know I am hearing things now." You slowly went to the door that the noise was emitting from and leaned your ear against it and heard somebody cursing out loud.

"Oh shit, I swear these god damn pans almost killed me. Who in the hell would be so stupid to place case iron pans so high in the cabinet."

You slowly poked your head through the door and saw a silly looking man in a chef's uniform sitting on the ground rubbing the back of his head and cursing silently to him self. He then began to get up from the ground, but failed miserably when he tripped over and pan and falling face first on the ground. Your eyes nearly popped out of your sockets from trying not to laugh at the man. But the quickly stopped when you saw that he didn't get up and heard cries of pain come from him. You quickly made your way over to his side and bent down and help him sit up.

"Hey are you okay?" you asked soothingly as you looked at the man's unique features and gave off a soft smile.

"Y-yes I'm fine." Gazing at the soft beautiful features of your face, causing him to blush and you giggled.

'_I had never seen such a gorgeous being before in my entire life. She puts the most beautiful rose to shame.'_ The chef thought.

"Are you sure, because that was a pretty nasty fall you had there buddy." Helping him off the ground and taking a good look at him.

He was few inches taller then you. You can tell by the way his uniform fit him, he was on the slim side, yet nicely toned. This young man had the craziest eyes you ever seen in your life, his dark eyes was so round and big. Almost bug like to you, which seemed so unreal to you. And to go along with his oh so cartoon-like eyes was his hair. He had the weirdest haircut you have ever seen, causing you to arch an eyebrow at him. It was shaped oddly…almost like a soup bowl which you thought was just bananas. Even though it was shaped weirdly his hair was so shiny which made you even stare harder at it, for some odd reason shiny things attracted you, like a moth to a flame.

"Yes I'm fine. It happens to me all the time really." He laughed slightly.

'_Wow and you still have brain cells left over from hitting your face against those hard tiles….amazing.'_ you though as you giggled to yourself.

"You are soOo beautiful." He said out of nowhere.

'_Whoa! That was pretty straight forward of him. He said that as if it was normal like saying 'it's a nice day out'. Nobody has ever just came out and said something like that to me out of the blue.'_ you thought.

You blushed slightly by being caught off guard with the commit. "Oh well…..thank you err…..uh"

"Rock Lee!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and held his hand for you to shake.

"Uh Rock…Lee. Well it's nice to meet you." Cocking your head to the side and smiling as you shook his hand gently.

"But you can just call me Lee for short." He said and gazed over you again slowly. "Uh…you must be the new girl named Y/N right? You just started here yesterday." He asked, before he bent down to pick up the pans lying on the floor.

Deciding to help along side of him, you began to pick up some of the pans too. "Actually no…I have been working here for a few months now." You said, while casting him a short glance.

Lee looked back over at you with a warm smile and said, "Bullshit, you liar. Believe me I would have noticed you before you if worked here that long." He stood up and placed the pans on the counter.

"Wow! Do I stick out that bad?" placing some pans on the counter next to him and scratched the back of your head.

"How can anyone ever miss a beautiful girl strolling about in a place like this? I for one certainly can't, since I am the one who feeds you guys on this floor." Lee laughed.

'_Wow! I just he's the type to always say what's on his mind.' _You thought as your tummy growled out loud and you blushed madly. "Ohmigosh, how embarrassing." Covering your face with your hands and laughing.

"Oh you must be terribly hungry. Would you like me to fix you something to eat? Anything you want, I'll make especially for you." Lee said while smiling.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to make me someth-"

Lee gave off an energetic laugh, as he jumped up onto the kitchen counter and pumped his fist into the air. "Don't be so silly Y/N-kun, that's what Itachi hired me for just to feed you." Lee tilted his head up slightly and saluted. "I took a sworn oath to Itachi, telling him that I will satisfy every starving stomach on this floor with no less than five-star quality food, so they can perform well in their daily duties here."

You formed sweat drop as you stared up to him and gave off a smile and laughed at him. "Well…in that case…I guess I wouldn't mind having some French toast this morning. That's if that's not too much trouble for you, Lee?" You said quietly.

Then he jumped off the counter and took your hands into his and stared at you all starry eyed and smiled, "No way…no trouble at all Y/N. I would be more than happy to feed you."

You blushed slightly and chuckled, "Why thanx Lee, that's very sweet of you to say that." Your tummy growled again.

Lee let out a high gasp at your growling tummy and shifted into action, he pushed you down gently into the counter chair. "Stay right there Y/N. I'll be right back I have to go down to the deep freezer and find some bacon to accompany your breakfast this morning."

"Oh…Okie-Dokie Lee." You smiled, while watching him rush off.

"Be sure to help yourself to anything in the fridge while I'm gone Y/N-kun." Then Lee disappeared out of your slight.

You rubbed your hands together and grinned, "Don't mind if I do Lee."

You walked over to the huge fridge pulled open the heavy door and saw was filled with all sorts of mouthwatering foods. You went teary-eyed at the beautiful sight before your eyes, you thought you died and went to heaven. There were so many things to choose from you didn't know where to begin. So you settled with a bowl full of green grapes and a glass of orange juice.

"I don't wanna spoil my appetite; since Lee is gonna hook me up for breakfast."

You leaned against the counter with your backside out, while eating grapes looking around the huge kitchen that could at least fill 150 to 200 people in it. You closed your eyes and started to hum some random tune to yourself as you ate another grape. Then you went to take a sip of your orange juice when you felt somebody wrap their hands around your waist and press up against you.

"Did you enjoy the peep show last night?" somebody whispered deeply into your ear, causing you to spit up the juice across the kitchen counter.

You turned around with lightening quick speed to see who snuck up on you and jumped back only to see no one other than Sasuke smirking down at you, just the sight of his piercing onyx eyes staring at you made you feel nervous and automatically begin to flush.

"Oh err…Sasuke-sama, having a fine morning are you?" you questioned nervously.

"Hn. I had better. Did you sleep well last night?" he asked, while leaning his back against the counter.

"Oh w-well yes….I d-did. Thank you f-for asking." Clearing your throat, while mentally kicking yourself in the head for stuttering out so badly in front of him.

"I'm happy to hear that we were able to make you sleep to comfortably in our home." Sasuke said, as he stared down at you from the corner of his eye.

"Sasuke…about last night…I" looking down at your feet and frowning, "I didn't mean to intrude on the two of you, please forgive me." You gave Sasuke a quick bow of your head.

He arched his eyebrow at you and smirked, "No need to apologize, I actually enjoyed your company last night."

"You did…?" you beckoned, as you gave him a weird look.

"Yes I did." He then stood in front of you, "But I would have enjoyed myself even more if you had came and joined us." He then grinned at you.

'_Oi! Boss man here is a freak! That big nasty pants.'_ You though.

You didn't know how to answer to his last comment, so you changed the topic with haste. "So…what are you doing up so early Sasuke-sama? I would have thought some one like you doesn't wake up until mid-morning." You smiled shyly.

"Your right, normally I do but…." Taking in the sight of your body in front of him and bit down on his bottom lip softly and said seductively, "I just had to come and see you this morning."

You felt the cold marble counter press against your lower back as Sasuke kept inching closer and closer to you. He could sense the nervousness oozing from you and enjoyed it; he blocked you off from escaping from him by gripping his hands on the counter on each side of your body. You didn't know what it was but something about him made you feel uneasy, when he came up only inches away from your face and smirked at you. You leaned your head back and chuckled softly, as you ducked under his arm escaping from your prison he made with his body, and stared at the small pools of orange juice you made on the counter top.

"Oh I better clean up the mess I made, before Lee sees it." You stated in a rush.

Sasuke eyed you closely, while leaning against the opposite counter, as you walked over by the kitchen sink and grabbed a clean wash rag and dampened it a bit and began to clean up the little mess you made. As you felt his eyes staring in back of you, as you walked back to the sink to ring the rag out and wash your hands. You turned around and looked back at Sasuke with an unreadable expression on his face as you dried your hands off with a paper towel. You decided it was best if you had left already, so you disposed of your paper towel and slowly walked passed Sasuke, without making eye contact with him.

"Uhh I think I better get going now, I'll see you around boss man."

"Wait." He said nonchalantly.

Suddenly you felt a strong hand grab onto your upper arm and pulled you back gently. Forcing you to make eye contact with the unreadable eyes of the blue raven haired young man.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama...is there something wrong?"

He didn't say nothing in response but stare down at you quietly for a moment. And then out of nowhere he grabbed onto your hips and placed you onto the counter top.

"You didn't clean yourself off." He said calmly with a smirk arising.

He stared down at the shiny droplets and traces of orange juice that ran from your chin down to your neck and into between your boobs. He silently went to retrieve a paper towel from the rack and walked back towards you and stood in front of you. You felt his thigh press in between your legs allowing him to slide in between them, leaving no space in between the two of you. You suddenly became tense at the contact he made with your body.

He leaned in close to your ear and said, "Let me clean that off of you. Just relax…you're so tense. I am not going to bite you Y/N." he sent shivers up your spine, when you felt his warm breathe on your neck.

"Okay…." You said, as you placed your hands at your sides and let out a deep sigh, relaxing yourself completely and you closed your eyes.

"Good girl…" Sasuke purred, as he begin to softly pat away some of the juice from your chest just above your breast, while staring at your mesmerizing features.

Sasuke then placed the towel down at his side and leaned in close to you and laid a soft kiss on your neck. It caused your stomach do flips, as you opened your eyes and stared at his closed ones, he ran his hands up on your inner thighs lightly squeezing them and delivering another kiss on your neck, this time it caused you to moan a little bit. Your body immediately sent warning signals to your brain, causing you snapped out of your trance you were in by pulling back from the hungry raven.

"Uh Sasuke, I don't think you should be doing that." You said quietly, as you tried to remove his hands from your lap.

"Shhh…" placing a hand to your lips quieting you down. "I wont tell if you don't." staring deep into your bright eyes with his lust filled ones.

"Yo, I think I better go-" your sentence was cut short by feeling the heat of his warm tongue glide across your neck, and you moaned in reaction.

"I'm sorry, what were you were saying Y/N." Sasuke said, not waiting for a response as he attacked your neck again with his tongue.

Sasuke wrapped his strong arms around your waist pulling you closer to him as he begin to then suck hard your neck causing you to arch your back and moan even harder making him want you even more. You moved your neck to the side giving him better access as he continued to devour your neck with kisses and licks of his tongue. Before he decided to move up from your neck he bit down on your neck sort of hard causing you to let out a low hiss and he smiled wickedly into your neck.

Sasuke then begun to trace up your neck with his tongue leaving a small river of saliva running down it. His mouth was filled with the taste of orange juice as slurped up the remaining traces of it on your chin before coming up to your soft lips and kissing them roughly. You tried to kiss him back with force but Sasuke wasn't having it he was in control…and he liked it that way. You felt his tongue brushed up against your lips asking for access to your mouth, but you rejected him by not opening up. He grunted a little bit at your stubbornness then he broke away from the kiss you two shared.

"Trying to make things difficult for me Y/N?" smirking at you, trying to figure out a way to get to taste the inside of your mouth.

You didn't respond to him, with your face so flushed. Sasuke was always a determined person when he sees something he wants he doesn't give up until he gets it. He then decided to dive into another deep kiss for a second time and slowly started to suck on your bottom lip, and then without giving you a warning he bit down on your lip rather hard. Causing you to jumped up a little and while letting out another hurtful hiss of pain. That's when he decided to take this to his advantage and snake his tongue deep into your warm mouth.

At the moment you lost the feeling of pain by replacing it with pure pleasure. You totally submitted yourself to Sasuke by letting him roam around freely into your warm mouth, feeling around all the corners of your cavern as if he was trying to memorize the layout of your mouth. Sasuke never had tasted the inside of such a mouth before. There was a certain sweetness to your mouth that was unlike any other, that blending slight aftertaste of orange juice in it, drove him nearly insane inside. Any longer he wouldn't even be able to control himself much longer he was going to take you. Right then and there on the kitchen counter not caring if you objected or not.

"I want you… so bad…right now." He muffled in between the passionate kisses he was giving you.

Sasuke snaked his right hand under your shirt, while the other remained around your waist, and moved it upwards to your breast. He gave your boob tight squeeze before starting to massage it in a circular motion. You broke away from the kiss you two shared and moaned at the pleasure you were receiving. "Can I have you Y/N?" he whispered into your ear before biting on it.

"N-no….Sasuke I can't d-do this with…you." trying to make reason with the young man.

"You're lying to me Y/N. You want me just as much as I want you. You are so turned on by me right now, your nipples are as hard as black pearls." He murmured to you, while staring down at your hardening nipple poking out from your tank top.

Sasuke begun to he began to play with your nipple by gliding his index finger over it, you arched your back and bit down on your swollen bottom lip from the slight pain being caused by it.

"You must be in a lot of pain by this Y/N. Let me help make it all better." He said, moving his head down to your chest as he left a trail of kisses and lifting up your shirt slowly revealing the lower part of your boobs just under your nipples.

"What's going on here?" said a female, with a little deepness in her tone.

When you heard that voice you quickly pushed Sasuke off of you and pulled down your shirt while hopping off of the counter.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun…what are you doing here in our kitchen…with _her_?" said another female in a nasty tone.

You turned around to face the two women standing in the doorway waiting for a response. One was a pretty dark green eyed blonde woman, with her hair up in four pigtails. By the looks of it she was a bit rough around the edges, and didn't take any shit from no one. She kinda freaked you out because she was staring at you like a piece of meat, just as Sasuke was a few minutes ago. The other woman just happened to be the same pink haired one that was _entertaining_ Sasuke last night. She was mildly attractive, you gave you're a 3 ½ on a scale from 1-10. You could have had a solid 4, if she wasn't giving you such a dirty ass look, like you were some kind of low life scum. Plus, that would make you overly nice if you gave one such as her a number higher then 4, you were just pushing it by just giving her something higher than a 3. She had this enormous forehead that you stared at in owe, she could almost pass for an alien with that dome of hers, an alien with an annoying voice. The only thing you could possibly give her kudos for was her pretty sea green eyes…and that was it.

"Sasuke did you hear what I just asked you?" the pinked haired woman asked again with anger in voice, while glaring at him.

Sasuke then shot the girl an ice chilling stare, "I heard you Sakura the first time. Just who do you think your talking to with that base in your voice." He said with an anger tone.

Sakura then realized who she was barking at and stepped back down from Sasuke, without even responding to him. You just snickered at her while pretending to look somewhere else. While her blonde companion gazed nonchalantly at her, then focused her sight back on her new eye candy, which was you.

He then continued, "That's exactly what I thought, so you better take that tone a few notches if you know what's good for you Sakura." He said in the coldest tone that sent shivers down your spine.

'_Gosh he can be really mean, that comment hurt me and it wasn't even directed towards me.'_ You thought as you gazed at the two girls. _'Dang! Why does this girl keep on staring at me? It's sort of…annoying.'_

"Well look at the hottie over here, you must be Y/N." the blonde finally spoke up.

"Uh, yes guilty as charged." You said sheepishly while smiling at her.

"Damn you so sexy. I could just _eat_ you all up." She smirked at you.

A sweat drop formed on your head, _'Wait a minute here buddy, hold the phone something is seriously wrong here. Is this girl flirting with me? Did she just say she would __**eat**__ me all up? She must be joshing around with me, yeah that's it.'_ You thought, as you chuckled slightly towards her comment.

"My name is Temari by the way, Sexy." She licked her lips and winked at you.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Temari." Giving her a slight nod as a greeting.

'_Wait a minute…where have I heard that name before….__**Temari**__….'_ you thought to yourself.

"…**then we have the rude lesbian on our team." **

"**Speaking of Temari, where is she anyways?"**

That's when it clicked in your head; this was the same rude lesbian Shikamaru was talking about last night Temari…the same Temari that _you_ have been placed on a team with. Who is going to be around you almost 24/7, almost everyday for the rest of your long days you will be working here.

'_I think I'm going to have to keep a close eye out on this…Temari, she looks like she is going to be some trouble with me, no more than this Sakura girl, who has practically been wishing for my death since she laid her eyes out on me. She is definitely not getting a Christmas card from me this year.' _You grinned at this thought.

"I think I'm going to go and wash up now, I have to go and have a talk with Kakashi about some things anyways." You lied to the three, but you had no choice, you would have said anything to get out of this room, you could practically cut the air in it with a knife.

You could just feel those three pairs of frightening eyes on you. Sasuke and Temari staring at you with lust filled eyes. Probably, thinking of some nasty sick freaky shit to do to your body. Once they kidnap you in the middle of the night and lock you in their basement. And then there is the alien, I mean Sakura, glaring daggers, needles, butcher knifes, blades, swords, practically anything sharp enough to cut off your air supply to your lungs at you. If that didn't disturb anyone, you didn't know what would.

So you gave off a slight smile as you started to make your little happy behind towards the door.

"Would you like it if I walked you back to your room, Y/N? Temari asked with excitement dripping out of her voice, as she watched you turn around to face her.

"No, she can find her way back to her own room Temari; you don't have to escort her. I'm pretty sure you she is not as dumb as she looks." Sakura said with a creepy smirk on her face.

'Hold up! I know this big five-headed alien from Mars, did not just try to clown me. She doesn't know who she is messing with.' You thought as you gave Sakura a coy smile.

Temari glared darkly towards Sakura before rolling his eyes at her. _'This bitch…' s_he thought as she bit her tongue refusing to let herself say something fowl towards her, thinking it could end any _**chances**_ she might have with _**you**_. "That's not a very nice thing to say Sakura."

"Oh no it's okay Temari, I sure Sakura was only joking around when she said that." You said. _'This broad better have or she just might get smacked up by me.'_

"Actually I wasn-" Sakura was cut off by someone else speaking.

"Sakura, Temari…shouldn't you be getting dressed now? Your shifts start at ten o' clock." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, you're right Sasuke-sama. Come on Sakura, we better get going." Temari said as she made her way towards the door. "It was nice meeting you Y/N. Hopefully we will be seeing more of each other real soon." She said, as she glided her hand across your stomach, when she passed by you as she exited the door.

You smiled back at her. "Likewise Temari." then your smiled vanished, as you saw a twitching browed Sakura walking up to you and stopping by your side, not even bothering to look you in the eye.

"You better watch your back newbie, I don't ever want to see you anywhere near my Sasuke-kun again, or you'll be sorry." She said in a darkened tone, as she brushed passed your shoulder with her, forcing you to take a couple steps back.

'_That's __**One**__! If this beast comes up on me like that __**two more**__ times, it's over for her. And did that pink stringy haired monster just threaten me? Just who does she think she is?_' You glanced at the back of the heated Sakura and decided to be a smart ass towards her.

"Well you have a jolly-ule-tied day too Sakura, and it was nice meeting you. I just know we're going to become great friends." You shouted down the hall, knowing you pushed her buttons as she turned around with an evil scowl on her face, as she flipped you off.

'Well my job here is done.' You chuckled to yourself. "See you later boss." You quickly waved to raven; who was wasn't paying attention to anything just now.

"Huh?" Sasuke snapped out of his off daze, and saw you had vanished without a trace. "Where in the hell did she go?" scratched the back of his head in owe.

There I'm done lil'butterflies, hope you enjoyed it! UNTIL NEXT TIME!

I look forward to some reviews hehe, reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

**-Later Days, L**


	7. A Blast From The Past

**Chapter 7: A Blast From The Past**

**Writer Responses YAY! **

**(By the way these responses are so mixed up lol, I hope I don't confuse ya'll with them, I can be such an idiot at times haha. )**

Marilia Quillin 2007-08-02 – I'm glad you like my story hehe, I hope you keep on reading it.

Chi Hoshi-Blood Star 2007-07-25 – I will always keep chapters going, as long as you continue reading them.

JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness 2007-07-25 – LoL! Glad you liked my perverted beginning…I'm just a perverted kind of gal you know? Hehe

Mistress Kira 2007-07-25 - And I like you because you like my story LoL, I am so updating the story my friend.

Wolf22222 2007-07-23 – LoL, I was so going for that.

imEmoDealWithIt 2007-07-23 - Glad you like my story, and you are so welcome to kiss it anytime you want. I agree…what are you going to do next, you never know….Muhahaha.

kakashi-dolphin 2007-07-22 – I sure will get the chapter up. ( salutes you ) And I know you're not desperate, but I can be at times.

JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness 2007-07-20 – I'm loving that your loving it Jazzy, glad your still reading it.

Wolf22222 2007-07-19 – Aren't you so glad that you're not reading about big fore headed girls trying to get with a guy she clearly has no chance with? Well, I do at least. I knew my idea would be kind of catchy….I hope no other broad on here steal it haha. COPYRIGHT BITCHES!!!!!!

Miyoko Uchiha 2007-07-19 – That's exactly what I was going for I tell ya.

ILUVMYNEJIKUN 2007-07-19 – I'm glad you love it my fellow Neji Lover….isn't he the hottest? (drools at his picture)

Junjun249 2007-08-25 – Ohmigod!!! I'm getting paid for my retarded imagination, I LUV IT!!! (eats up all the cookies) Oh my I'm going to have some gas rocking tonight. (farts) oopies, hehe.

Hani Cake 2007-08-23 – LMAO! Its kool ma, you can leave something as short as 'Kewl' or 'Stellar' for all I care, a review is still a review to me.

kitoku Flow 2007-08-21 – Aww, that touches my heart, thankies for the support. I already have another scenario in my mind for another story staring "you". But I am not sure….do you like Kingdom hearts by any chance?

Kristy Kitten 2007-08-19 – Okay then I'm going to keep doing my job, and continue to please you, miss boss lady ma'am. (bows to you)

SaaneChan 2007-08-17 – LMAO! Ohmigod SaaneChan, your review is by far the most funniest and favorite one I read now girlie. And I got your PM too, and don't trip I'm not going to stop writing the story; I have just been really busy with school and all lately. So to make up for it….this chapter is dedicated to you cupcake.

-diamond-chic-94.x 2007-08-16 – Hey that's what I am here for….to only please you.

JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness 2007-08-15 – I know Sakura is a little Asshole lol. I smell an asskicking coming her way pretty soon…..hmmmm….

-diamond-chic-94.x 2007-08-13 – Okie-dokies…I'm going to try to keep things updated.

SaaneChan 2007-08-09 – Once again LMAO to you Saanechan! I love reading your reviews they make me feel good inside.

Kristy Kitten 2007-08-07 – I hope you finish reading my chapters also, because if you don't you will never know what happens to you.

Kristy Kitten  
2007-08-07 – You really think so…hehe.

Mistress Kira- Fires of Hel...  
2007-08-07 – Ahh…good ole' lemon always leaves a sour, but satisfying taste in your mouth. (whispers to you ) Don't make fun of me but….what does lemon mean? I'm an not really up to this FF talk yet? Does Lime mean something too or how about Apple? Lol and whats does oc mean? You know when some puts it up next to a character like this SasukexOC…I get so lost when I look at that. Can you help me get updated to this FF talk?

JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkne...  
2007-08-06 - LoL, really on which part? ( looks over the chapter again ) LOL!

ILUVMYNEJIKUN  
2007-08-06 – GIRL! DON'T WE ALL WANT NEJI AND ITACHI TO HUMP THE HELL OUT OF US!!! I KNOW I DO! (fanning herself off)

L0veME4eva  
2007-08-05 – I'm glad you like it, and I believe I fixed the anonymous review thangy, so you can post-a-way my friend hehe.

**The Diary of a Konoha Vixen**

**By: _*-L-*_**

**Starring: You! ( For the Girls )**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto, for if I did I would bend the show to my own sick n' twisted pleasures...BLAH...BLAH...BLAH!**

**Sorry for spelling errors!!!!**

**Story Continues**

You left back into your room after your little incident in the kitchen. You figured you'll be safe in there if you just stayed out of people's way for a while. You fell face first into your soft bed and thought about random stuff like, your _encounter _with Sasuke and almost kicking that pink haired gremlins ass only moments ago. Then you heard a knocking at your door, but you didn't move hoping that whoever it was would just go away. Then the knock continued until the person just gave up and barged in.

"Hey Y/n why didn't you answer the door when I knocked?" TenTen said with a huff, but not made at you.

"Oh I'm sowwie TenTen…I didn't want to answer the door because I thought beauty and the beast would be behind it." You sighed, while referring to Temari and Sakura.

TenTen laughed. "I guess you met Temari and Sakura already, huh?" she asked, sitting down on your bed.

"Yuppers, I did. Temari seems pretty cool, if she only can keep her eyes in her head when I walk pass her then we'll be okay. But the pink ninja turtle doesn't seem to like me very well." You frowned at the thought of someone not liking you.

"It's only because she sees you as a threat. She can tell right off the bat that you're a very attractive girl, and afraid that Sasuke might think that also and go seek out what he wants."

_Too late he already did_. You just giggled at your thought. "Do they go out or something TenTen?" Laying your head on her lap, getting more comfortable.

"HELL NO!" TenTen shrieked, and then laughed. "Sakura wishes that Sasuke would claim her as his woman. She is so pathetic, we see her all the time chasing after him like some lost puppy looking for its master. She is nothing but Sasuke doormat, always there welcoming him when he leaves and comes back." She rolls her eyes and begins to stroke your hair.

"Dang, are you serious Ten?"

"As a heart attack, Y/n. Sakura thinks that every girl on our team wants to be with Sasuke, and thinks she is higher than us because he sleeps with her just because he's bored or something. Honestly, I don't see anything special about Uchiha, not if you want to talk about a fine piece of ass, then we're talking about NEJI HYUGA." TenTen starts to fan herself with her hand and blush madly. "That beautiful man can do whatever he wants to me, when he wants."

You laughed. "Gosh TenTen I guess Sakura isn't the only fan girl around here." You moved off of her lap to sit up to continue. "Plus, I thought Neji was just a quote on quote." Doing the little finger quotie-thingy with your hands. "_**FRIEND**_. What happen to that my buddy?" you asked while giving your new friend a coy smile.

"We are just _friends _Y/n…" trailing off for a moment with a smile, because she knows that you know that she's lying. "Okay friends who kiss each other….and fuck each other on occasion….and me pleasuring him orally from time to time." Laughing slightly as she scratch the back of her head.

"Okay TenTen! TMI buddy I didn't need to that last part." You said while rolling off of your bed while covering your ears. "My virgin ears are tainted forever now."

TenTen laughed as she got off of your bed. "Oh hush you; I'm leaving your immature ass in here to rot all alone." She made her way towards the door and opened it nearly tripping over the tray that was left sitting in front of your door.

"Are you okay?" holding in your giggles as you walked over to her.

"Yes I am you asshole, thanks for asking." Giving you sly grin as she picks up the tray and hands it to you. "Just tell your boyfriend Lee not to leave food sitting here where people can just trip over it next time, okay?" she walks away laughing.

"Huh?" sort of confused. Looking at the tray and then back at TenTen.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot Y/N, Itachi told me to tell you are on duty today at one o' clock so don't be late." She gave you a wink and smile before she left.

"I am? Err…but I am suppose to go home to see my dad TenTen. I know he's going to blow a fuse if I don't call home…he's such a worry-wart." You said dramatically while pouting.

"Don't worry so such Y/n, or your going to cause yourself to have an ulcer." TenTen laughed out. "If you like I will have Kakashi call your house and speak to your daddy-dearest. How does that sound?"

You sighed out a little relieved, but something still bugged you about the whole thing. "I…guess Ten."

"Oh goodie, now I'll be back later with your outfit." You said before leaving the room. "See ya."

"Okay, see you then Tenners."

You sat down at the table and stared at the tray before you. It had a glass of orange juice and milk, a huge covered plate of delicious smelling food and a flower. You picked up the single white daisy that stood in the water filled vase, smelling it soft aroma before smiling to yourself. On the side of the tray you saw a small envelope addressed to you. You opened it delicately before unfolding it to read and it said.

_Y/n-Kun,_

_I'm sorry it had taken me so long to get your breakfast ready. I hope that wasn't the reason you left earlier, if so please forgive me. Oh yeah, I kind of gotten out of hand when preparing your food and went a little overboard on the portions and all, hehe. But I just want you to start off a second day well and healthy Y/n-Kun._

_P.S. – I hope you enjoyed the daisy I picked from the garden for you, I got pricked by many thorn bushes trying to retrieve it._

_Sincerely,_

_Lee '_

A soft smile spread across your face after reading the letter.

_Oh Lee…_

You removed the cover off your plate and a small poof of steam hit your face, causing you to pull away slowly.

"Boy this sure smells goo-"

You paused after you seen the most beautiful sight right before your eyes. You saw bacon….and lots of it. Along with sausage, scrambled eggs, hash browns, french toast, fresh fruit, and some toast. Your eyes begin to water with joy and a sunset appeared with a slashing ocean in the background.

_Lee….I love you, please marry me. Okay I went a little TOO far right there._

After you got done stuffing your face with that delicious breakfast, you laid down in your bed for a while to let your food digest. You glanced over at the clock beside your bed and you noticed it was already fifteen passed twelve and you released a heavy sigh.

"Gosh, how time flies when your having fun." You giggled as you hopped out of you bed and begin stripping off your clothes. "I better go shower off before leaving."

You walked into your closet and grabbed a couple of towels, you wrapped one around your body and the other was left to dry your hair off. You opened the door to your bathroom and big cloud of steam hit your face again.

"Ah, not again." fanning off the steam to get a better view inside your bathroom. You bumped into something that was warm and sort of hard.

"What the-"

Once you cleared the air of steam your face flushed a deep red color, when saw the backside of a naked figure, with a cute tight ass by the way, drying off.

The person turned around and smiled. "Oh what's up Y/n…nice meeting you here." He said grinning.

"Kiba…is that you?" getting a good glance at his rugged handsome features, but you couldn't help it as your eyes traveled down his drenched body to his…..penis. You covered your eye as you blushed even harder. "OHMIGOD KIBA COULD YOU PLEASE OVER YOURSELF UP." You screamed.

"Oh sorry about that." He chuckled, as he wrapped his towel around his over region. "There all better see."

You took a peek at him through the cracks you made between your fingers. "Oh thank god." Removing your hands from your face and gripping it around the top of your towel.

_Damn…Kiba got it going on...look at those muscles._

You stared at Kiba's tones six pack chest that still had beads of water trailing down it slowly. You noticed that his tanned nipples were hard due to the coolness of the bathroom now, since the steam had escaped. The bangs of his drenched hair stuck to his glistening amused face. From the short glance you had, it was known that Kiba is totally packing down in the lower area, if you know what I mean.

_God, is it wrong for me to just want to rub all over his smooth hard body, or even think it._

"Oh please…you and I both know you liked what you saw." He smirked as he crossed his arms over his well toned chest. "Just admit it doll face."

"Uh no I didn't…you need to leave from your little fantasy land and come back to reality." Slightly tilting your head up to the side to ignore the looks he's giving you and his sexy body of course.

"You are such a bad liar, it's actually funny." Arching one of his eyebrows.

"Hey if that makes you sleep better at night, then think that dude."

"Well if you didn't like what you seen." He walks a little closer to you. "Then why are you blushing so hard, you're redder than a tomato." He laughed.

"Lemme-lone Kiba, stop picking on me." You started to pout, and decide to flip the script on him. "Hey why are you showering in my bathroom anyways? And when did you sneak into my room anyways you pervert."

"Whoa, whoa calm down babe." Putting up his hand in defense, but he knew you met no harm towards him. "I can explain-"

"Hey what's going on in here Kiba, I heard somebody screaming and I came rushing in here." Said a guy, with bright blonde spiky hair and whisker marks on his face.

"Well I was just about to explain the situation here to Y/n, before you rudely interrupted us." Kiba said. _Man, I wish you would go away now, your messing up game here Naruto._

"Naruto…" you said slowly, as you glance into the cerulean eyes of the young man. _It is the same Naruto after all…I thought I would never see him again._

Naruto took one glance at you then went back to Kiba, and snapped his back onto you again with widen eyes. _Damn, she is fine._

"Naruto…is it really you?" your eyes were glassy looking holding back tears. "Ohmigod it is you, I thought I had lost you forever." You run into the young blonde arms hugging him tightly.

Kiba was kind of confused with seeing you all over Naruto and he looked quite shocked himself at the moment, not really knowing what to do, so he just stood there and let you hug him.

"Naruto…" you called out to him while looking up into his eyes. "Don't you even remember me…not even just a little bit?" you said softly, as you search deep into his eyes looking for answers.

"I…I…I'm sorry but don't know what you're talking about." Almost feeling your heart tear into two and regretted saying so, but he was only telling you the truth. He didn't remember you.

"Oh I see." Feeling crushed by his words, but you refused to give up. "Then I suppose you don't remember this then, the Naruto I remember gave me this before he left so long ago…I haven't taken it off since then."

You tugged on the end of your chain around your neck revealing a small sliver pendant from underneath your towel. The pendant was beautifully crafted in the shape of a leaf that represented Konoha. It wasn't tarnished or worn out but still shined as if it was only crafted days ago, which was amazing on the account of it being so old. You sighed in defeat when you saw no reaction from the blonde and you slowly but your head down. That's when you felt the warmth of Naruto hand on your chest. He was tracing the edges of the pendant with a small smile on his face.

"Odango ( Dumpling )…it's been a long time." Naruto's husky voice chimed softly.

Your eyes grew big once you noticed that it was all coming back to him. _He called me Odango…he really remembers me now. _

Naruto pulls you into a long tight hug and rested his chin on your head and breathed in the scent of your soft hair. _Y/n I almost forgot how good it felt to hold you like this. I have longed for this for so long, you've always held a special place in my heart._

"It's really you Y/n? I thought I would never see you again, especially in a place like this. You barely 14 turned the last time I saw you and I was leaving off for college."

Kiba was still lost at this moment. _Man, I hope that Y/n isn't his ex-girlfriend or something, that's going to totally ruin my chances with her Now, UGH! _

"Uh, I take you two are old acquaintances?" Kiba eyed the both of you slowly waiting for an answer.

Naruto pulled back from you got a better look at you and examined your body. "My, my, my Odango, you have really grown up these past 4 years. Before I remembered you as a snot-nosed brat, now you've grown into a beautiful young lady."

You blushed a little by Naruto's compliment, and you didn't know why. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Naruto had finally grown out of his baby faced features and scrawny body. Now he was a very handsome, strong built man with an amazingly blonde sun kissed hair, you felt a bit shamed that you found your old childhood best friend attractive to you.

"Oh well thank you Naruto, you don't look too bad yourself buddy." You grinned madly, showing off your beautiful straight white teeth.

"I can't believe you still have this, I would of thought your klutzy self would have lost it by now. He laughed. "You were always all thumbs as a little girl."

You began to pout. "Hey I'm not a little girl no more you see."

"Oh believe me we can tell babe." Kiba said with a suggestive grin on his face.

"Kiba must you hit on anything that moves?" Naruto's brow twitched from irritation. _Leave my Odango alone, dog face._

"No not everything that moves, just everything that is hott, like Y/n for example." He said, as he grinned.

"**Kiba**…go away and stop messing with _**MyOdango**_." Naruto always had a short temper.

"_**Your Odango**_, eh? You say that as if you owned the girl, last time I checked she wasn't anybody property." Kiba said, messing around with Naruto for kicks.

You smiled at the two argue, and you tug on Naruto's arm. "Can you two please stop arguing, as much I would like to see you two smack each other up in here I can't, because I have to get ready for my shift that's going to start in, oh I dunno 40 minutes now." You sounded blunt towards the end.

"Wait, wait, hold up….you _work_ in this godforsaken sinister place, Y/n." sharing a look of disappointment over his face.

For some reason that facial expression made you feel guilty, and you turned away from his sharp gaze. Naruto always told you that you were going to be destined for success in life and find a way to leave those tattered, rundown streets of Konoha that you claimed to be home, like he did when he left for college. But you didn't understand why he gave you such a look, when he too obviously worked in this place too. But deciding not to explain things to him in front of Kiba, not that you didn't like the guy, you just didn't want everybody to know your business, that's all.

"Yes, Naruto I work here. Now could you two please leave my bathroom so I can wash up now, I don't want to be late on the second day."

"Hey do you need some company in there, because I can _assist_ you in bathing if need be." Kiba said flirtatiously.

"Kiba…." Naruto growled, his patients were wearing thin now.

"No thanx Kiba, I'll take a rain check buddy. Now go you two." You begin pushing the boys out the opposite door that they came out of.

"Hey, hold up it its my bath-" Naruto was cut off by the door slamming into his face. "What the hell, there isn't no slamming doors up in this bitch."

"Sorry Naruto, I'll make it up to you later." You said threw the door, while laughing.

Fifteen minutes later you jump out of the shower and enter back into your room with TenTen happily perched up on your bed, humming some random tune. "You know you will run the city dry if its water with only one of your glorious showers."

"I took that long in there?" you grinned at her, while during your hair of with the towel. "My bad Tenners." You apologized.

"Hey no worries, kid. Just hurry and get dressed in this outfit, the beautiful, but deadly TenTen picked out for you." She squealed, pulling off your towel revealing your curvy body.

You blushed, you didn't really like getting undressed in front of people "TenTen, hey I think I can put on my outfit on my own." You said shyly, as you covered up your exposed body.

"Oh nonsense, we're girls Y/n, we share the same gifts." She stared at your huge breast you desperately tried to cover up, and leaned to the side to look at your ridiculously large butt and giggled. "But…you seem to have a lot more than I do, of course. My how have you been blessed, beauty and booty." She teased you.

"TenTen…." You whined, while blushing even harder.

"What did I say?" She smiled simply.

Hey sowwie for such a short chappie guys, but I have a lot of crap to work on this weekend for school. ( sighs ) but I promise I will update either on Friday or Saturday. It will be so long, well as long as I can possible make it before my eyes dry out from staring at the screen for so long, LoL!

Love you guys,

_L_


	8. Smooth Sailings?

**Chapter 8: Smooth Sailings?**

**Writer Responces **

kitoku Flow  
2007-09-01 - OMG you write the best freakin stories eva  
i would so jump Kiba when i saw him there  
Keep it up Gurl you will go all the way  
just make sure you keep in touch with me and  
let me know if you need help

**- LOL! Thankies for the complement, it means a lot to Kiaers. I know girl I was getting hot myself visualizing a naked Kiba in front of me. ( passes out then wakes up lol ) I'll be sure to keep in touch with you, and I am glad to know you are willing to help me, I appeaciate that. Thanks a lot. **

SaaneChan  
2007-08-31 - HELL YEAH! THE STORY IS GOOD AS ALWAYS. 10,0,0,0 THUMBS UP I CANT WAIT FOR THE LEMON WITH SOMEONE WHO WILL BE YOUR FIRST NARUTO, SASUKE, ITACHI, KAKASHI WHO!! WHO!! WHO!!

OH AND YOU STARTED SCHOOL 2 JUST LIKE I DID SIGH IF ONLY SUMMER WAS LONGER. AND I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN I STARTED SCHOOL MONDAY AND I HAD HOMEWORK SINCE DAY 1.

**- LOL! ( puts on a Viking hat on and starts rocking out ) Well if it isn't my favorite customer SaaneCHAN!!! Glad to see you still staying updated with my story hehe. OoOoOoh so that's that means. ( feels dumb ) I tell you I had no clue what-so-ever what that term means. I'm thinking LemonSour…so it could be bad haha, but I guess I was wrong. So hey what does that 'oc' stuff mean….like SasukexOC or NarutoxOC?...Oh man I am so pissed that Summer when by so darn fast it totally pissed of the Eff off, LoL! My dad didn't want to turn the air conditioner on all summer, so I stayed burnt to a crisp and nearly died out here in 1,464,765,687,4527,944 degree California weather - - so not kool. Then I'm hit with all these retarded homework from my teachers - - this is just out of line I tell you.**

ILUVMYNEJIKUN  
2007-08-31 - Yes Lakia, we do wish that Neji and Itachi was all over us...lolz! Anyways, keep it up!

**(Starts daydreaming about a threesome with Neji and Itachi, then stops ) Oh wait was I going to far at that moment LMAO! Please let me know. "**

Kristy Kitten  
2007-08-31 - Glomps So glad you updated and your thet best

- **(glomps next to you ) I'm glad I could make you exhale that inhaled breathe girl, LoL. You think I'm the best, AWWW YAY! ( puts a cape on and flies away feeling good inside )**

Kikana  
2007-08-30 -

- **Glad I could be of service to you pretty lady. LoL!**

**The Diary of a Konoha Vixen**

**By: _*-L-*_**

**Starring: You! ( For the Girls )**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto, for if I did I would bend the show to my own sick n' twisted pleasures...BLAH...BLAH...BLAH!**

**Sorry for spelling errors!!!!**

**Story Continues**

"Damn girl, I am so having a lesbian moment by looking at you." TenTen exclaimed, as the two of you were walking down the hallway to the "Heaven Can Wait" lounge doors.

"Err…I'll take that as a complement then." You laughed.

You were wear a cream colored siren-worthy shaped silk georgette babydoll lingerie top, lavished with sliver embroidery, beading and sequins. It tied at neck with matching panties. You had on your usual matching buddy ears, tail and bowtie. You also wore an inch wide sliver beaded bracelets on each hand just to complement the outfit. Today you wore your hair down letting your deep waved, semi-curls kiss your lower back. While having the top of your hair pulled back into a rhinestone clip, and your bangs swept to the side as usual.

"You better, because TenTen doesn't give out complements to just anyone, so you should be honored, and don't go fishing for anymore." She said smugly.

"Oh well okay then Honorable TenTen you have my gratitude. But do you always talk about yourself in third person, like your some kind of celebrity or are you just conceited." You looked at her from the corner of your eye and smiled.

She punched you in the arm playfully. "Shut up and get ready to serve these assholes behind these doors - - Hi Kotetsu." She greeted the guard at the door.

He was a fairly tall fair skinned man with a goatee. ( I think that is how you spell it. LoL whatever this is not English class ). He had beautiful piercing almond shaped onyx eyes. Along with a mass of black spiky hair that overly too long, so it ended up slumping over to the sides, but it still looked good on him. The guy also wore a single bandage across his mid face, for what reason you didn't know why, maybe it was to cover up a bad scare, but who cares over all the point is he hott.

"What's up TenTen, working again today?" he responded with a coy smile.

"Ouch! TenTen that hurt girl." Rubbing your arm and frowning.

"As always, you know I got to keep making that paper Kotetsu." She looks over at you and smirks. "Oh hush you big baby, I was only playing around when I hit you."

"I know, I know but could you play around a little softer." You asked with a smile. _Gosh if she hits that hard when she is joking, I would hate to get hit by her in a real fight. I bet she can be a real monster when she is angry._

"I am most pleased to see you here again Y/n, and this time when you're on the job, nice legs by the way." Kotetsu said flirtatiously, as he looked you over.

"Why Thank you." You smiled. "Oh hey your one of the guards I met yesterday, where's your partner at?"

"I am right here." The other guard said as he walked up behind you and TenTen. "Might I say I am sorry you had to witness that horrendous act that my friend here thinks is called _Flirting_." He said as he looked over at him and laughed.

The man wore a black bandana tied around his head. He was an inch or so taller than Kotetsu. He had dark brown hair in a short cut, and towards the front of his face his hair was longer it ended around his jaw line. The man was tan skinned with big deep chocolate brown eyes, well eye in this case; he had his long bangs swept over his right eye that complemented his facial features.

_Do all of the males here in this place have to be so damn fine….even the security guards?_ You thought.

"Oh shut up Izumo. You're always trying to hate on my game when a pretty girl is talking to me." Kotetsu responded gingerly.

"Oh please what game could you possibly have for me to hate on my friend." He rolled his eyes and continues with a smirk. "And your conversation you had with Y/n wasn't even about you, it was about me, some game you got there buddy." Izumo begin to laugh.

"Do these two always bicker like they're married?" you whispered to TenTen, with amusement in your tone. _They remind me of Naruto and Kiba, hehe._

"Yup, all the time….some best friends they are. Let's go girl I feel like I'm loosening brain cells here just by watching them." TenTen began to pull inside the lounge, passing the arguing guards.

"Oh okay." Allowing yourself to be dragged by her, and turned back to bid the two fellows a fair well. "Bye Izumo, Bye Kotetsu."

As if on cue both men stopped arguing. "BYE Y/N!"

"Damn, she is so beautiful." Kotetsu chimed, as he watched you walk away.

"Ah, dude she totally likes me better than you bro." Izumo said.

"What in the hell makes you think that?" Kotetsu's brow twitched.

"Because she said goodbye to me first, and waited like 10 whole hours to make up her mind to say it to you." He said smugly.

"Dude, whatever!" he rolled his eyes.

TenTen lead you into the lounge, it was quite crowded for it to be so early in the afternoon. There were men laughing and talking amongst themselves, while your fellow co-workers served and entertained them. The two of you passed by a table of three men that Sakura was entertaining by her poor excuse of dancing. You couldn't help it but laugh out loud enough for them to hear. _Seriously, what the hell kind of beat was she dancing to inside her head…country or something?_

The three men's eyes watched as you strolled over to the bar that was occupied by the rest of your team and a few men that were having drinks. One of the men reminded you of Sasuke from the pale skin, dark hair and sexy onyx eyes. Except his hair wasn't sculpted like that back of a duck's ass like Sasuke, it was more sleek, soft, shiny and shaped around his face. Also, the guy didn't look like he had a permanent stick shoved up his ass like the Uchihas did. He had a more calm artsy laid back type of look, and had a coy smile always pasted on his face, which was kind of creepy. It only made the man harder to read.

"Sakura." The man finally spoke up, with his look of boredom splattered on his face from watching her dance, but still a smile remained there. He rested his face in the palm of hand and stared at the bar, giving his undivided attention to you laughing with a customer that stopped you to spare a few minutes of idle chat with.

"Yes Sai hun." She responded as nicely as she could, she hated when she wasn't giving people's full attention.

"Who is that girl over there with the long white hair?" Sai asked, not breaking his view of you to look at Sakura as he talked to her. He shifted his hand from under his face, and bit down lightly on the tip of his thumb. "She is so gorgeous, more exotic looking if do say so myself."

Sakura rolled her eyes at you. "Oh her…that's just Y/n, the new girl." _And a royal pain in my ass._

"Yeah boss your right, she is a sight for sore eyes." one of his lackeys said.

"Y/n…." Sai said slowly, loving the way your name rolled off the tip of his tongue. "She would make a beautiful model for one of my portraits…I must have her."

"What!" Anger rose in Sakura's eyes, clearly not liking where this is going. "Sai-kun you said you were going to do a painting of me not long ago."

"Huh? What I did?" He responded, not paying attention to her meaningless babble, and then he remembered he did promise her that. Sai suddenly let out a groan from his raising irritation coming from Sakura. _I did say I would paint her, but the sex wasn't even good enough for me even to agree to paint her. God I must have been really desperate at the time or amazingly drunk when I promised her that. Somebody up the heavens must clearly hate me…god I wish she would shut the fuck up; I'm getting a headache here._

"Well Sai aren't you still going to paint me?" Sakura asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Sakura would you be a dear and go fetch me a Vodka Tonic?" Sai focused his attention on her for a moment, ignoring her question.

_Did he just ask me to fetch him a drink like I AM A DOG!? That artistic bastard!!!_ "Yes, right away hun." She said kindly, as she watched away to the bar area. _I hope your ass gets hit by a bus, you grinning bastard. _

**Meanwhile at the Bar**

You finally made your way to the bar where you silently greeted Naruto, Kiba, Temari, Ino and TenTen with a wave. They were about to respond to you loudly but stopped, as you put your finger to your face shhing them silently. You peeked over the bar and saw Shikamaru crouching down doing something.

"Hey Shikamaru!" you shouted as you leaned over the counter of the bar, only to be met by the spiky ponytail belonging to the lazy young man bending down stacking glasses away behind the bar.

He jumped in reaction and bumped his head under the bar and hissed in pain as he stood up to greet you slowly, while rubbing the back of his head. "Hey there Y/n - - oh shit!" he suddenly dropped the martini glass he held in hands, causing it to shatter over the ground when he saw you and then twins so close to him. Everybody in the room stopped their conversations as they looked over at an embarrassed Shikamaru.

"For a smart guy, you sure can do some really stupid things Shika." Ino said, as she was loading up her tray with drinks.

"Shut up Ino." Shikamaru delivered back, while flushing a smidge.

"Shikamaru I am so sorry." You said as you walked around the bar to check if he was okay. "I didn't mean to make you hurt yourself." you said in an apologetic tone, as you pulled him down to your eye level by his neck to examine the back of his head.

"Yo, Y/n really it is fine, I'm okay you see." He said with haste, as he got a glorious view of your mountain tops. _Oh god, I can feel the blood coming down. _He pulled away from you slowly and tilted his head back, while holding the brim of his nose. "Naruto, Kiba, I'll be right back. Watch the bar for me I have to use the restroom." He strode away from the bar area, leaving a confused look on your face.

"Uh Shikamaru…what did I do?" you asked innocently, as you tilted your head to the side. "I hope he's going to be okay."

"Shikamaru is going to be just fine…he just needs to cool down for a bit." Naruto said, while chuckling.

"How rude of me Y/n, I didn't even introduce you to the final member of our team, Naruto." TenTen said suddenly.

"It's okay Tenners, I already know Naruto." You said cheerfully.

"You do?" she questioned, looking at Naruto who smiled.

"Yeah, we're old childhood friends. We grew up together and…..well it's a long story ya'll, we'll tell you later about it." He said as he laughed.

"Wow, well if it isn't a small world after all." TenTen chimed along with a smile.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" You simply said.

"Don't look now Y/n, but it seems that you have another admirer." Kiba leaned against bar staring passed you.

Temari dropped her tray of drinks, "What? Where? Who? I'll kill him!" _Because nobody is taking my Y/n away from me, she's my woman_.

"Oh really who, is he cute?" You said jokingly, as you grabbed your pen and tab and turned around to see who he was talking about. "Where is he?"

"Right over there." Kiba replied, as he nudged his head over in the direction of Sai's table. "He has been gawking over at you since you passed by their table earlier." He chuckled.

"Who Sai?" Naruto said, giving him a nasty look.

"The freaky artist that always has that creepy smile pasted on his face." Tenten said unsurely.

"Man he even gives me the heebie-geebies. Even if the guy is totally hot, he's a weirdo. I wouldn't fuck around with him, see ya." Ino said, before walking off to deliver her drinks.

"If Ino says he a weirdo and won't even mess with Sai herself, then you know something is wrong with the guy." Naruto said.

"Aw, you guys he doesn't look bad at all. He looks kind of nice." You said, defending the mysterious artist.

"I heard the guy is loaded, he owns major art galleries all around the world. Ranging from Europe, North America and even Africa, his most famous ones resign here in Japan of course." Tenten explained.

"Wow, that is so cool." You said, smiling madly.

"Great, a freak with money. What a thrill." Kiba said showing no interest in the guy at all.

"Jealous aren't we?" Temari chimed, with a grin on her face.

"What me, Kiba, jealous? Come on Temari get a life." He said smugly, while rolling his eyes.

"I will, once you do too Kiba." She laughed and walked away, leaving an irritated Kiba huffing.

"Well I better get going, I see some guests that want to be seated right now, so I will talk to you guys later."

You begin to sprint over to the door where Kotetsu and Izumo were greeting two men. You caught the sight of Sai smiling at you from the table he was sitting at a few feet away from you, and you gave a smile back along with a wave, telling him hello. It just so happened to be that Sakura was standing over Sai serving him the drink he ordered, when she saw him staring at you. She quickly finished placing his drink down on the table, and slowly begin to walk away from his table in your direction. You paid no mind to Sakura as you saw her coming close your way; you simply smiled at her and she gave a sneaky smile back. That's when you felt something or should I say some pinked haired horse's leg come in contact with yours, causing you to trip and fall. Everybody in the room watched as you flew across the room a couple of feet, before eating the ground really hard and rolling on your side a couple of times. All you could hear was the gasps of the people in the room, along with Sakura's horrendous laughter.

"That stupid slut donkey, I am so going to kick her ass for this once I get up, if I even can." You said to yourself, once you managed to get up on your hands and knees.

"Oops, did I do that. Next time you should really watch where you are going Y/n, you could fall just like you did now." She said sarcastically.

"The only reason she fell was because you tripped her Sakura. That was really mature thing to do." Sai said angrily as he brushed passed Sakura to help you up.

"Whatever." She said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, hey are you okay?" Sai asked, while putting one arm around your shoulders and held your hand in his as he helped you onto your feet. "There you go, all better now." You smiled down at you.

"Thank you, I can be such a klutz at times." You said quietly, as you looked down to the ground as you brushed yourself off, you were too embarrassed to look at him in the face.

Sai lifted your chin up by his hand and examined your face and smiled, "Good, no harm done, plus it wasn't your fault anyways, and it was that buffoon Sakura's."

When he said Sakura's name to you, it ranged in your head over and over again. And this sudden anger arouse in you, you couldn't help it but be pissed at her. You slowly looked over at Sakura standing there staring back at her and you slowly begin walking up towards her with anger written all over your face.

_I know that was strike __**TWO**__ for that wench, but what that whore did was a moment ago was just humiliating, I just want to choke the shit out of her ass._

"Hey Y/n are you okay?" Kiba said walking up to you along side Naruto.

"Yeah we saw what that two-dollar hoe did to you." Naruto said.

You didn't say anything to the two guys who approached you. All you did was brush pass the two and headed straight to Sakura and stood there only inches away from her face.

"You pinked headed naked mole rat; don't think for a second I'm going to let you get away with what you did." You threatened, not caring if you didn't sounded lady like or not in front of all these people.

"Oh dear." Sai said, knowing something bad is going to happen.

"Y/n looks really mad now." Kiba said. "She looks even hotter when she looks all cruel hearted like that."

"Oh man Y/n is totally going to beat the shit out of Sakura; I don't even think Tenten or Temari could win in a fight against her." Naruto said, wondering should he save Sakura or let her get bashed in her head until the white meat shows.

"Oooh I'm so scared, I would love to see you try to do something you piece of shit trailer trash." Sakura sneered at you.

"Bitch! What did you say!?" You lashed out at Sakura but you felt the strength of hands wrapping around your waist and arms, pulling you back in mid air. "Oh, Sakura wait until I get my hands around your little scrawny neck." You threatened, as you were trying to pull yourself free of their grip.

"God, she is a strong one, I can even hold on to her." Sai said struggling with his arms around your waist.

"Y/n…..Y/n….**Y/n calm down!" **Naruto said, you automatically snapped out of your anger when you heard Naruto calling out to you. You stopped struggling against them. "Are you cool now?" he finally said.

You nodded you head slowly and let out a sigh, "Yeah Naruto I'm cool, you guys can let me go now, I promise I won't kill her." You relaxed your body in their arms, and Naruto gave the okay for Kiba and Sai to let you go.

"Good." Naruto said, as he picked up you pen and the off the floor and handed it to you. "Now how about go over there and attend to our guest at the door, I'm sure they're in need for your assistance right now." Naruto said sweetly, with a smile.

A small smile quickly appeared on your face and you nodded your head. "Okay Naruto, but be sure to keep Mr. Ed away from me." Referring to Sakura as you glared at her.

"Anything for you Odango." He smiled down at you and kissed you ever so lightly on your forehead, before turning you around and gently shoving you off to your customers.

"Damn girl you been touched by an Angel, you are so lucky we saved you from Y/n or your ass would have been grass." Kiba laughed out loud.

"What the hell are you laughing at Kiba? I didn't ask you to save me either you bastard." Running her hands threw her hair, like there wasn't a care in a world.

"Normally I go against cruelty to animal, but bitch I'll make an exception for you." Kiba said, before he was about to kick her ass himself.

"Kiba stop, don't play that little game with her." Naruto said, now holding him back then looked towards Sakura. "I suggest you walk away Sakura, because maybe next I **won't **be here to save your ass from neither of these two."

Sakura rolled you eyes before walking away not saying a word.

"Oh god Naruto why did you have to stop me?" Kiba said, after being released from his friend.

"Because it would make you look bad on your part for beating up on a woman….well not a woman, a beast maybe." Naruto said, as he chuckled.

Kiba had a shocked look on his face. "Naruto, I don't believe you. I wouldn't beat up an animal in front of all these people." Kiba grew quiet for a minute. Naruto waited for him to continue. "I WOULD JUST SHAKE THE SHIT OUT OF HER ASS." Kiba finally said, while acting like he was shaking Sakura.

Naruto laughed. "I know you too well Kiba, maybe even better than you know yourself."

**In Itachi's office**

"Talk about gorgeous, but deadly." Kakashi said,

"It looks like our little Y/n-kun is quite popular here amongst our guest and workers." Itachi said, while staring at you threw the viewing screens of the lounges.

"She was totally going to kick Sakura's ass, but those idiots had to stop her." Sasuke said annoyed. _God I wish she would beat the shit out of her, before I do._

"Yes, so it seems…and from what I heard some have taken quite a fancy of her like the Hyuga brat and from the looks of it Sai too." Kakashi said coolly, as he leaned back into his chair to continue reading his novel.

"Psh…oh please they don't have a chance with her." Sasuke said in a distasteful tone.

"If I didn't know any better little brother, I would say you're jealous because others have their eyes on our young Y/n, and it makes you burn on the inside, does it?" Itachi said in his stoic tone.

Sasuke never really liked Neji or Sai. They were always considered rivals, even when they were younger. If they would have the latest trends in clothes, fast European cars, or gorgeous woman surrounding them, Sasuke would get it too, but only 10x better if he could. All threw life the three fought over who is better at things, even now as young adults they fight over whose company has grown popular amongst the three. Was it Sai's art numerous art galleries, Neji's multi-million dollar clothing stores, or Sasuke and Itachi's famous adult pleasure palaces. ( Yup, they have more than one of these things, LOL )

"Itachi you must be sicker in the head than I thought, I would never compete or gain jealously over a woman, even one with such exquisite beauty as Y/n." Sasuke said. _Okay, maybe I'm lying a bit here, but who cares._

"Whatever you say little brother." Itachi said boringly, as he turned back to his widescreen and continue to watch you.

"Well, well….if it isn't our greatest, most valuable customer of this organization. My how I am jumping for joy to see him, I can barely control myself." Kakashi said sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes..

"If it isn't the venomous snake Orochimaru and his little twisted four-eyed sidekick Kabuto, I have a feeling that there is going to be some trouble boiling soon, there always is when the dynamic duo comes here." Sasuke said, showing his distaste for the snake man.

"Come now little brother lets not talk down such an honorable guest, such as Orochimaru. He has put in a lot of money these past years in our company making him our best customer." Itachi leans back in his chair. "Let's not speak so ill willed of our friend."

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Sasuke said in disagreement. "That Orochimaru character is a couple fries short of a happy meal, and you know it.

Kakashi laughed. "Indeed he is, let's see how Y/n does well with our #1 customers." He said, while lowering his book in front of his face to get a better view of you on the screen.

**Back at the Lounge**

"Thank you for entertaining these two gentlemen for me, Izumo and Kotetsu. I would have been here sooner if a certain green-eyed goblin didn't want to pick a losing fight for herself." You said sweetly with a smile.

"No apologizes here Y/n, it was no problem." Izumo said kindly.

Kotetsu laughed. "Actually, we were secretly wishing you did kick Sakura's ass, because that little slut-face works our nerves." Kotetsu whispered in your ear, and Izumo nodded in agreement. "I had my money on you from the get go. This traitor Izumo over here betted against you, what a shame." He smiled.

"What? No I didn't!" Izumo bellowed out. "You fucking liar, you up here telling stories and shit."

"Now, now settle down boys. Arguing won't get you any where. If you don't mind I have some customers to attend to." You said gingerly, before turning to face you oddest customers yet.

One was an older man, tall, on the slender side with long dark raven hair that fell down his back. His skin was super pale that looked almost a grayish-white shade, like the life was sucked out of him already.

_Ohmigod, I hope that's make up this dude is wearing, because that is just creepy._

The man had the weirdest intense reptile green shaded eyes, you never seen a human being with eyes like them, in fact they were almost inhuman…like a shake if you had guessed it. You glanced over at this man for he had the most sadistic smile smeared across his thin lips, and it made you so nervous, that he almost scared you. You quickly broke your eye contact with the creepy snake man, and looked over this is companion, who looked fairly normal to you.

_Whoa! Check out four eyes here, what kind of glasses is he wearing because those sure don't look like bifocals to me, more like trifocals. I bet you can start a forest fire from a mile away with those bad boys, haha._

He was a well toned healthy looking guy, unlike grandpa next to him. This man was a few inches shorter than the other one and quite younger from the looks of it. You would say around Itachi's age if you had guessed it, and seemed saner than his older friend. He had sliver hair just like Kakashi but his was shoulder length and pulled back into a neat low ponytail. His eyes were coal black and had a certain softness to them. A warm smile grew on his face when he saw you walk up towards him, which made you a bit more comfortable around the duo.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, if you please." You said kindly, as you motioned the two to follow you so they would be seated. Once you reached a vacant table you pulled out the seat for the gentlemen so they made be seated.

"Welcome to the Uchiha Manor, my name is Y/n and I will be you server for your stay here, if there is anything that you need please do not hesitate to call on me for my assistance." You said softly with a smile, as you bowed to the two gentlemen.

"My…such a beautiful girl, you must be new here or I would have remember such a face. " Orochimaru said half heartedly.

"Thank you sir, and yes I am new here…it is my second day here." You said as you stared down to the ground as fumbled with your fingers, while holding your pad.

"My child didn't your mother ever teach you look at people when they're talking to you." Orochimaru asked.

_Well maybe if you didn't look like a zombie from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, then maybe I would be able to look at you without wanting to throw up. _"Yes sir, please forgive me for being so rude." Your eyes met with the intense ones that were Orochimaru's. "It won't happen again." You said slowly as your eyes filled with nervousness.

"Oh don't worry it's your second day on the job, its no big deal." Kabuto gave you an assuring smile. "By the way are you okay, we saw that little seen back there, it had me a little worry a bit about you." He said in a concerned tone.

_Just what the hell do you think you're doing Kabuto? _Orochimaru thought, as he since there was some sort of competition for the beauty standing before them. He glared at the young man, who knew he was doing so.

"Oh yes about that, I am so sorry you had to witness that….it was so unladylike of me." You said cutely, as you blushed a bit.

"There's nothing wrong with a young girl defending herself, in fact I find that quite attractive in a woman." Kabuto said flirtatiously, as he winked at you with a smile.

You smiled at he sliver hair man, and decided not to respond to him on his last comment. You figured you already had enough man…and women chasing after you already. From your boss down to the personal chef for your floor…enough is enough you had to draw the line somewhere….so you thought, right?

"Is there anything you gentlemen would like to start off with tonight perhaps some drinks?" you said smoothly, holding up your pen and pad ready to jot it down.

"Yes, I'll have an apple martini beautiful." Orochimaru said as he licked his lips slowly at you.

_Okay now I think I just threw up a little in my mouth by you doing that snake-man. And did you just order an apple martini???? What kind of fruity in the booty ass guy, no I mean MAN orders the world's sissiest chick drink like that, next to a cosmopolitan. I glad he didn't order that, or I know something must be wrong with him….I have no words for him._ You thought.

"Okay, and how about you four ey- I mean sir?" you asked, mentally kicking yourself in the ass.

"I'll just have bourbon on the rocks for now." Kabuto replied, staring quite hard at you.

"Okie-dokie, I'll be back in a flash with your drinks." You walked off from the table leaving the two men alone.

"Please do take your time love." Orochimaru chimed, with an eerie smile on his face. It quickly disappeared when he faced Kabuto. "Just what in the hell do you think your doing/" he hissed dangerously to his companion.

"What ever do you mean Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto said jokingly.

"I saw the way you staring at the young girl, I am only going to tell you once Kabuto, and only once. Back down boy, if you know what's good for you." He spitted out venomously.

"Calm down Orochimaru-sama. You know I am not the one to seal you prey, I know better than that." Kabuto said cautiously, giving it as a sign of defeat.

"You better know better boy, I'm glad to see that you know where you stand here Kabuto." He said, as he glanced over at him.

"Hey Shikamaru, one apple martini and bourbon on the rocks place." You said and smiled, as you placed the tab down on the bar.

He slowly picked up the tab and read over it. "Mmm….Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto must be here I see, okay hold up one sec while I'll make'em."

"Al'righty then." You said, like Ace Ventura: Pet Detective and arched a brow and made a ridiculous face.

Shikamaru smirked while shaking his head, "Your kinda special there kid, but I like you." He started making the drink with ease, as you watch him.

"Hey your pretty quick there Shikamaru, good job there buddy." You praised him, while loading the drinks on your tray.

"Hey what can I say kid, its all in the wrist. Now, go, so I can resume this important activity I was doing, which was nothing." He said with a lazy smile as he sent you off.

"Oi Shikamaru, you're such a meanie." You stuck your tongue out and left.

You walked back over to the table in the corner that was occupied by the snake-man and trifocal boy to give them their drinks.

"Hey there, I am back gentlemen. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." You asked innocently yet apologetic tone.

"It's quite okay, no harm done." Orochimaru said, as he leaned back in his chair for you to place _**MANLY**_ drink in from of him.

"And there you go." You placed the other drink in front of Kabuto. "Is there anything else I can get for you two?" holding the tray against your chest.

"Yes…how about your company in one of Uchiha's private chambers here." Orochimaru offered.

You gave a confused smile to the man. "Excuse me sir? I'm not really following you."

"Come now my dear don't be so silly, how much do I have to pay those Uchiha's to have my way with you." He said like it was nothing.

_Wait is this dude asking ME, how much does he have to pay to sleep wit ME. Hold up I don't know who or what he think he is, but this ain't no love hotel and I'm am definitely not no whore, like Sakura is….he better go to her if he wants to do some freaky shit with somebody. _You thought.

"I am sorry, but I am not for sell here sir, I am only here to serve you. Nothing more, nothing less." You said as politely as possible.

"Well then, I believe Itachi would be most displeased in you if he found out that you were not catering to my _every _need." he said with a sadistic smile across his face.

_Oh he wants to play hardball I see, well I got you snake dude_. "**WELL**, I think Itachi would be **more** displeased in you **sir**, if he found out you were pressuring one of **his **workers into doing something **she doesn't want to with you**.

Orochimaru laughed gingerly and fixed his piercing eyes on you. You stubbornly denying him only made him want you more. When he first saw how gorgeous you were he just had to have you, there was no denying it. As you focused more on you when you were talking earlier he saw this pure innocence about you, especially in those deep mystic golden eyes on yours. He wanted that innocence. He wanted to strip that from you. Orochimaru thought of all the sick and twisted things he could possible ever do to a body of your stature. He wanted to hear you scream with pain in those beautiful eyes of yours and plead before him…**He wanted to break you and he would do anything in all his power to possible do so, to get his hands on you.**

"You're such a foolish child. You must not know who you are talking to child. My name is Orochimaru….and I always get what I want." He hissed at you.

You suddenly smiled at Orochimaru. "And as you know already Orochimaru-_sama_, my name is Y/n and I am here to tell you that you can't always get want, because I'm not willing to give it to you. If you like how about I find you somebody that would be happy to submit to your needs?"

_Bad move kid, the thing Orochimaru hates the most is being rejected_. Kabuto thought

You turned and begin to walk away, suddenly you felt a strong grip on your arm pull you back and you fell into somebody's lap, it just so happen to be Orochimaru's. He wrapped one arm around your waist and used his free hand to wrap it around your neck and pull you close to him.

"I don't think you heard me the first time, but I always get what I want kid. You can either give it to me willingly or I will have to take it by force." He said into your ear, as he licked your cheek.

"Or you can let go of her now you freak!" Tenten said, grabbing one of your arms and pulling you free from his grip.

"Just who do you think you're talking too Tenten?" He hissed out at the brunette as he stood to face her.

"I am talking to you Orochimaru." Her voice rising higher by the moment. "Didn't you hear when the girl told you she didn't want anything to do with you?"

"And do you hear me right now when I say take your voice down and know your place wench!" He practically shouted, eyes all around the room were focusing on you.

_Oh no…not again I cause drama everywhere I go_. You thought.

"Tenten please calm down its okay, no need to get worked up over nothing." You said, trying to use soothing words to her friend, as you tried to pull her away from the angry man.

"No Y/n, somebody needs to teach this asshole some matters, and it will just so happen to be me." Tenten then picked up Orochimaru's drink and splashed it in his face, causing everybody in the room to gasp, and Kabuto to hold back a snicker. For no one ever dared to treat someone like Orochimaru with such rudeness.

Orochimaru slowly begun to wipe his face off with the palm of his hand, and stared daggers onto the statue like Tenten, it was clear she wasn't backing down to him, she wasn't afraid of that snake.

"Didn't I tell you to know your place, you stupid good-for-nothing wench." He said in a dangerous tone as back-handed the hell out of Tenten face, and she fell to the ground.

"Ohmigod Tenten, are you okay?" you asked, as you fell to your friend's aid. You saw that she had a growing bruise on her right cheek.

"I'm….o-kay." She said, sheepishly feeling stupid at the moment, than Naruto and some other members of your team came to Tenten side.

You heard a hysterical laughter erupt from Orochimaru, who was looking down at Tenten. So you got up from the others and stood before him to confront the man, thinking what kind of man was he to hit a defenseless woman.

"Y/n you shouldn't mess with Orochimaru right now when he's angry." Kabuto said pleadingly towards you.

"Shut up." You said to Kabuto with no anger shown in your voice or facial expression, you looked back towards Orochimaru again. "You know you didn't have to hit her." You said so calmly.

"Yes, I did." He said very cockily as he laughed again with that sadistic smile of his.

You shook your head negatively and cracked your knuckles. "**No, YOU DIDN'T**." you said, right before you hauled off and struck Orochimaru right dead square in his face, putting in all your weight behind the punch. Everybody in the whole lounge grew quiet after they saw Orochimaru fall back, roll off his table and taking it down with him as he hit the floor hard.

"Orochimaru-sama, are you okay?" Kabuto said, trying to help his master up, but to no avail.

"That's what you get for laying your hands on my friend, next time you will know better not to do it buster." You said as you looked down at a bloody nosed Orochimaru.

Kiba got up and walked over to Orochimaru and glanced at his face, "Damn! SHE FUCKED YOUR SHIT UP!" he bellowed out before busting up laughing at him.

"Is there a problem here?" Itachi said, standing behind you along side Sasuke and Kakashi.

Kiba quieted down and said lowly to Naruto, "Oh shit, its over for our asses now."

Okay I'm down, that's all ya'll get out of me for now haha.

Hoped yall enjoyed this chapter, I HOPE I GET……..

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-- L


	9. Helpless

**Chapter 9: Helpless**

**The Diary of a Konoha Vixen**

**By: _*-L-*_**

**Starring: You! ( For the Girls )**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto. GAWD! I am so tired of saying that, LoL!**

**SORRY FOR SPELLING ERRORS!!!! PLEASE DON'T NAG ME ABOUT IT PEOPLES, WE'RE NOT IN ENGLISH CLASS RIGHT NOW. - -LOL!**

**Story Continues**

"Well…I am waiting for an answer. What is going on here?" Itachi asked patiently, hating to repeat himself.

"Please don't all of you jump up and answer at once." Sasuke chimes sarcastically, seeing as nobody waited to speak up.

You frowned to yourself and started to speak up while watching the others tend to the now bruising Tenten. "Well actually it was all my fau-"

"It's that little bun wearing twit's fault right there Itachi." Orochimaru said in angry tone, as he pointed an accusing finger down at Tenten.

"Orochimaru-Sama please don't move or you'll get blood all over your new suite." Kabuto pleaded to his master, as he help balanced him onto his feet.

"No, Tenten has nothing to do with this and you know it, the matter was between you and me. So don't pull others into our little quarrel, _Orochimaru-Sama_." You said calmly to the snake-like man.

"From the looks of it Y/n I would have to say that Tenten was indeed involved in this matter. If throwing a drink on someone else isn't starting a conflict, I don't know what is then." Itachi stated simply, as he looked down to you with a calm facial expression.

_How did he know that Tenten threw a drink in his face? Were they watching us the whole time? _You thought.

"Itachi I don't know why you bring in such worthless whores into the Uchiha manor, but someone needs teach them a lesson quick. So next time they won't go around disrespecting others that are clearly of higher stature than themselves." Orochimaru said.

"And just who in the hell are you calling a worthless whore? You sneaky two-faced snake, go back to the hole you slithered up out from you bastard." Tenten countered, as she stood up and spitted at Orochimaru's face.

_Tenten what the heck are you doing? You just added 20x more fuel to the already raging fire by doing that. That's not helping us on our part right now._ You thought with a shocked look on your face. You heard some gasps erupt from the room, while others were making rude remarks on Tenten behavior right then.

"Tenten calm yourself before you do something you regret." Naruto whispered to his companion.

Orochimaru's face had darkened at Tenten. "I hope you don't let this behavior go undone without punishment Itachi." He stared into the dark eyes of the elder Uchiha. "If not her, then someone has to pay for her negative actions." Orochimaru's stare focused onto you now.

Kakashi then stood in front of you, as if to protect you from the snake. "Now, now Orochimaru I am sure we can work things out in Itachi's office." Kakashi reasoning with the snake.

"Of course this event won't go unpunished; our girls know their place in this business or at least we thought they did." Sasuke said coldly as he stared at Tenten.

"But Sasuke it wasn't Tenten's fault please don't punish her for my misdeeds." You pleaded to the raven before you.

"That's enough Y/n. There's no need to create a bigger scene then there already is." Itachi said to you. "Come lets us handle this matter somewhere more private, so the others can continue to enjoy their stay here." He added on as he placed his hand behind your back to guide you out of the lounge.

"O…okay Itachi." You said slowly, going along with the older man.

"Hey, you three!" Sasuke snapped his fingers at Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru and they jumped at the man's calling. "Get this mess cleaned up, this is a business here not a playground." Sasuke then followed behind you and Itachi.

"Yes sir." The three men said in unison as they quickly did as they were told, like a dog to its master.

"After you Orochimaru." Kakashi said as he motioned with his hand for him and Kabuto to got before him and he followed behind, then he stopped in his footsteps. "What are you waiting for an invitation? Come on Tenten we're not threw with you." He told the young woman without even glancing back at her.

Tenten frowned. "Yes Kakashi-San." She said in a faint tone, realizing she wasn't off the hook just yet. She followed behind Kakashi.

"How troublesome…somebody always has to start a uproar in this place, and leave it to Tenten to stand up for her womanly rights." Said an irritated Shikamaru.

Kiba watched all of you exit the lounge, and everybody went to go back to what they were doing and rolled his eyes.

"Get this mess cleaned up, this is a business here not a playground." Kiba said mockingly. "Ugh! That Uchiha is such an ass. He needs just one good ass kicking to set him straight, bastard." He said as he moved the table back onto its legs.

"Oi Kiba…." Was that the blonde boy could say. He was too focused on what was to become of you.

There you stood in the deathly quiet elevator with the Uchiha brothers on either side of you. Behind you felt the darkened eyes of Orochimaru and Kabuto glaring into the back of your head, which made you feel uneasy and sort of….dizzy? You didn't like being in small tension filled areas; it kind of made you feel sick to your stomach. That's when you felt a strong hand fall upon your shoulders and you suddenly stiffened at the touch.

"Are you feeling well Y/n?" Kakashi murmured softly into your ear, as he leaned forward towards your body.

You saw that Sasuke and Itachi's gaze fell on upon you from the corner of their eyes when they saw Kakashi showing his concern for you. You looked down to the ground and breathed in slowly before exhaling just enough for the other ears in the elevator to hear you.

"I am fine Kakashi…just feeling a little tired. That's all." You said slowly, choosing your words carefully.

"Umm…I see, you should probably get some rest then." He replied.

You agreed with the mysterious man with a nod, you suddenly found your eyes glancing towards your friends direction, behind you toward the right. Tenten was indeed nervous, but you couldn't make out her facial expression, it was unreadable. She caught sight of you glancing at her and she gave you a forced semi-smile as if to tell that 'everything is going to be alright, don't worry.' You had the feeling that Tenten was having trouble believing her own thought herself. And you just gave her a sad, apologetic stare asking her silently for your forgiveness, because it was you were the reason they were in this situation now.

You heard the bell of the elevator chime stating the arrival of the floor. Itachi walked out of the elevator with his hands behind his back and turned around to face you.

"Follow me Y/n." was all he said.

"Yes sir." You walked out of the elevator and stood next to him.

"Sasuke, Kakashi would you please lead the other to my office." Itachi said smoothly.

"Whatever." Sasuke said looking at his older brother, as he pushed the button on the elevator.

You watched a frown cover Tenten's face as the doors close of the elevator before you. A terrible feeling crept over your body as your friend vanished before your eyes. You felt Itachi take his hand into yours and pulled on it lightly indicating for you to follow him.

"Itachi…how come we separated from the others? I thought we were all going to go and talk things over on what happened." You said quietly while a faint redness crept over your face.

"We are but you're going to your room, its clear that you're not feeling well Y/n." Itachi said in his deep rich voice.

"But…Tenten….she needs me. Don't you want to hear my side of the story Itachi?" you questioned the elder Uchiha softly.

Itachi opened your door and pulled you into your room and closing it after you.

"I do, but going up there now will only put more stress on you." Itachi reading you like a book, he could tell that something was bothering you. "I would like you to rest Y/n, Kakashi was right you don't seem to feel well." He continued as he placed a hand on your cheek and rubbed it softly.

"I …" you started then stopped. _I am sort of tired; maybe rest will do me some good. _"Yes Itachi….if you insist." Agreeing with your boss finally.

"Why don't you change into some more comfortable clothes, so you can lie down while I go to get something for you to make you relax, okay?"

"Alright, thank you Itachi." You agreed, as you made your way to the dresser to pull out some clothes. "Itachi-" You called out to the man only to find that he was gone already.

_Where the heck did you go? I wanted to ask him a question. One minute he's there, the next he's gone._

You settled on just wearing some little shorts and a tank top. You let your hair down and fell into your bed carelessly with your feet dangling on the side and closed your eyes waiting for Itachi's return.

"Well that was quick." You open your eyes to see Itachi standing over you, with a tray in his hands. He placed it on your nightstand. "I see you're quick to get out of your clothes, some would find that a positive thing." He joked.

You gave him a slight smile, noticing his small humor. "Haha, very funny boss man." You said softly and closed your eyes again.

Itachi found himself, yet again, staring at the beautiful features of your face. He watched your chest rise and fall slowly to your steady breathing. You opened your eyes to focus them on him when you felt his sudden touch on your thick, but toned thighs. You found that he was staring back at you; he continued to slowly move his hand down your thigh onto your leg. He felt you flinch a little by his touch and smirked at you, he slowly lifted your legs up with his hands and turned your body so now you were lying down correctly in your bed. Itachi then pulled the covers over your body and sat down beside you.

"Thank you." You murmured to him for helping you into bed. "Itachi when am I going to be able to go back home to visit my dad, I know he's worri-"

"Shh." He said as he placed his finger on my lips. "You will be able to see him in due time Y/n. You should give your father a call after you wake up okay?"

_Why doesn't anybody want to talk about my dad when I bring him up? _You frowned a little, because you wanted a _real _answer from Itachi. You figured that he would be the one to finally give out an answer, but you were wrong.

You sighed out and rubbed your eyes feeling a headache coming on. "Yeah, I think I will do that." You said in defeat.

"Here take this." He said holding a pink pill in the palm of his hand.

You sat up slowly, letting the covers fall to your lap. You took the pill from his hand and stared down at it. "What is it?" you quizzed Itachi.

_This kid is sharp; she lets nothing get passed her._ "Just something to help calm your nerves, so you can sleep better." He said in all honestly.

"Oh…." Glancing at it once more then back up at him.

"Go ahead Y/n…take it, it not poison." He said steadily with a small smile on his face. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do Itachi." You said softly before tilting your head back, opening your mouth and letting the pill fall to the back of your throat.

"Good girl, it should start to kick in within a couple of minutes." He grabbed the glass of ice water and brought it up to your lips and you slowly taken in a couple of gulps of it.

"I can feel it starting to work on me already." You said cutely with a smile, as you leaned back down to rest.

He pulled the covers back over your body and rested his hands on either side of your face. He drew his face close to your ear. "Now I want you to rest and don't even think about leaving this room." His warm breath tickled your ear.

"I will, don't worry." You said, watching him pull back a little with your half-closed eyes.

_I want her so bad right now._ "You are one beautiful girl." Itachi said, now that you two were face to face, his hand caressing your cheek again._ I want to kiss those feather soft lips of yours._

You felt a little hot with him so closed to you, but you didn't care. Relaxation had taken over your body, thanks to that mysterious pill you had taken. "Thank you."

"I just can't seem to take my eyes off of you; every time I do you manage to draw back into you." He kissed your neck softly, as he was taking in your scent.

"Really, I do?" you asked, not really hearing what he is saying because you're half asleep now.

"If you only knew the things or positions I would have your body in once I get you to myself." He traced his tongue from your neck up to your cheek and kissed it. "But I wouldn't take advantage of you when you're vulnerable like this." _Well…maybe not just yet._

You giggled at Itachi. "Eww, that's nasty and it tickles Itachi." You're so out of it right now. You're seeing double of Itachi now. "Dang Itachi I didn't know you had a twin there buddy, Hey Itachi's twin brother, how are you? You leaned in close to his _twin brother_ (which is thin air by the way) and whisper to _him_. "You're SO much cuter then your brother over there." You nudged your head over in Itachi's direction. "But don't tell him that, or he'll get mad, Okay?" You laughed quietly to yourself.

_What the hell? Maybe I shouldn't have given her that pill._ He steadies his gaze on you then smirks while letting out a small laugh, then leaned forward and kissed you on the lips. "I want to have your body right now Y/n." _Your lips are so soft, I want more._

"I want you too Itachi." You're clearly not in your right state of mind. You lean up a little and kiss Itachi and wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down to deepen the kiss, as you laid your head back down on the bed.

For some odd reason you found yourself _willing_ to give your body to the elder Uchiha, no you _wanted_ for him to take you to places you never been before, and have him do things to your body that no man has ever gotten close to in a million years.

Your hands drifted from Itachi's neck down to his hard chest, where you began to feel all over his muscles. You slowly begin to unbutton his shirt without breaking the kiss you two shared deeply. "Itachi please…give me what I want. _I need you._" You whispered into his ear seductively before biting on it, as you successfully removed his shirt from his body. You're glanced at his body; it was so chiseled and toned. _He has the body of a Greek god._

Itachi being the one to always take what is set out in front of him. He couldn't bring himself to take your innocence away from you like this. _I want too so bad, but I can't bring myself to do this to such a thing to an innocent girl like you, Y/n._ He suddenly broke away from the kiss, hearing a soft grunt come from you at the same time, indicating that you didn't want to stop doing what you were doing right now. He watched as your eyelashes fluttered some what as your blank golden eyes bore into his onyx ones.

He felt your hands wrap around neck again to pull him back in to finish what he started, because you were more than _willing_ to do it now. Again, Itachi pulled back away from you sitting up straight on your bed, by your side. You huffed at him with irritation taking over you now, you made a second attempt to pull the man down into your grasp, but you failed when he grabbed both of your hands and pinned them above your head.

"Itachi, why'd you stop…I liked it." You whined to him.

"As much as I would like to have_ fun_ with you, I can't Y/n…not like this." He sighed, as he felt your body struggle a bit under his.

"But you can…I _want_ you too, and I know you want too also." You purred to him.

"Y/n…" he said, as he thought things over in his head, almost giving into temptation. "Just rest little one." Itachi said as he kissed you softly on your forehead.

You blushed at the raven and watched as he pulled away from you. "But…Itachi." You pleaded.

"I will send someone to check up on you later, and no buts." He said in a firm, yet soft tone.

"Yes sir." You sighed in defeat to him as you laid back down in your bed.

"That's a good girl." He then pulled the covers back over you and tucked you in, as a father would to his daughter. He couldn't resist kissing you one last time before heading to your door to leave. _Those lips are like a drug, they keep making me come back for more._ "Sweet dreams, little one." Itachi added, before closing the door behind him as he left.

After Itachi said his farewell to you, you found it hard to keep your eyes open anymore; you suddenly fell into a deep sleep.

**In Itachi's Office**

"Yes…yes I understand Orochimaru. I will be sure to handle this situation myself personally." Itachi said, as he rubbed his temples to soothe down his upcoming headache. _God, he won't shut the hell up._

"Well I don't see you doing nothing right now Uchiha, if you need any suggesti-" Orochimaru was explaining.

"Orochimaru are you trying to tell us how to run our business." Sasuke asked in a warning tone.

"No." He hissed in response. "I just want to make sure that this whore pays for her actions." He stared over towards Tenten who was being held captive by Izumo and Kotetsu.

"She will Orochimaru, so stop fucking pushing the matter." Sasuke gritted out.

"Sasuke calm down little brother. If all Orochimaru wants to see is Tenten face suffer the consequences for her actions then he will." Itachi finally giving Orochimaru what he wants, so he could shut the hell up.

"Itachi-Sama please hear me out, it wasn't my fault I was only defending Y/n." Tenten cried out to the man.

Itachi ignored the woman's pleas for sympathy. She then turned to Sasuke who seem to show no interest in the matter. "Sasuke aren't you going to say anything?"

"Yes, I do." He looked at her, seeing hope in her chocolate brown eyes. "You shouldn't be going around disrespecting your superiors, and then you wouldn't be in this predicament Tenten." He said coldly, as he sensed her precious hopes shatter before her.

"I shouldn't have expected help from an asshole like yourself." You screamed out with tears of hate in her eyes.

"Oh shut up will you." Orochimaru said, as he delivered a right hook to Tenten's already bruised cheek, forcing her to back a bit.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Cry me a fucking river Tenten, this has grown quite bothersome let me know when your finished with her, I'll be in my office." He said nonchalantly, before exiting his brother's office.

"Kakashi…please…help me." Tenten said in a low tone. Kakashi was the only reasonable one out of the other two men; she figured that he would not allow this to go on.

"You should have thought things through before you decided to act out in such an idiotic matter." Kakashi said, showing no sympathy as he turned his back to the girl.

"You heartless bastards, I hate you all, I quit. I regretted the day I decided to work for you piece of shit Uchihas." Tenten bellow out.

Itachi shot a life threatening stare to Tenten, with his darkened, emotionless eyes. "The only person that decides when your services are not needed is _me,_ other than that the only way you leave this manor is in a body bag Tenten."

"Hopefully you could arrange for that then Itachi." Orochimaru said wickedly.

"No, that wont be needed." He responded as he leaned back in his chair. "Kotetsu." He called out.

"Sir." He responded.

"Izumo."

"Yes boss." He replied also.

"Why don't you two do us a favor and show ole' Tenten here, how we handle those who decide to break the rules here." He paused for a moment and smirked. "And go easy on her since it's her first time."

The men both nodded to Itachi. Izumo let go of Tenten's right arm and Kotetsu grabbed onto to it. Izumo then stood in front of Tenten and stared into her into her eyes that were fueled by hate. 'I'm sorry' he mouthed out to her before punching her in her face, causing blood to come gushing out of her bottom lip.

"Oh…I think I'm going to enjoy this." Orochimaru said with a smirk spreading across his face, he did enjoy her pain.

Tenten soon felt another sharp pain surge through her body as Izumo fist connected with her stomach, causing her to double over and cough uncontrollable trying to gasp the air back into her lungs, her saliva oozing from her mouth. She tried to break away from Kotetsu tight grip holding her back from defending herself, but she only received another bone cracking hit to her ribs. She screamed out in pain as her body than became weak and Tenten began lean forward as she began to fall, but Kotetsu pulled her limp body back up onto the feet.

"See Tenten, now you know what happens when you break the rules here, you suffer for it." Itachi said as he laughed at her.

Izumo had then grown tired of beating up on the girl and decided to switch up with Kotetsu. Tenten who was obviously damn near unconscious continued to take powerful, painful blows to her body from Kotetsu. The sadistic look on Orochimaru's showed nothing but pure bliss and he licked his lips with his inhuman tongue, he loved hearing every yelp, scream, gasp, crack erupt from Tenten. Tenten was now on her knees with Izumo stilling holding onto her. Her face was bloody, hair was messy and unruly and her head bobbing up and down slowly trying to remain of coconscious. Kotetsu landed another punch to her face and Izumo let her lifeless body fall to the floor.

"I want more, give me more pain." Orochimaru said.

The two tired men were standing over Tenten huffing and buffing, their gazes both fell on Itachi who just stared down at Tenten from the seat of his desk, seeing unfazed by this woman lying on the floor. "No….she has had enough pain for now." He said stoically.

"Yes sir." Both men backed away from Tenten.

_Thank god, I got tired of hearing her scream out like that, made me get a damn headache._ Kakashi thought to himself.

"What?" Orochimaru's joyous expression left his face and replaced by one of anger.

"Tenten has been beat for over a little over 5 minutes, I believe she has learned her lesson." Itachi said dryly. "Is that a problem for you Orochimaru?" He questioned that other man.

"Fine, that is enough then." Orochimaru growled out, before looking down at Tenten bloody body.

"If that lasted any longer, the poor girl would have had ended up in hospital …or worst." Kakashi said in his deep velvety voice.

Orochimaru walked over to Tenten's body and knelt down by her side and grabbed a fist full of her hair and whispered into her ear, "Look at where your so-called 'defending a friend' got you, next time you should know just to stay out of people business you lousy wench."

Tenten forced herself to open her eyes slightly and lay her blurry vision on the snake before her. "Go..t-to hell….you ba-bastard." She managed choked out before passing out on the floor.

Orochimaru threw her head back towards the ground. "You filthy little bitch!" he pulled his foot back ready to kick Tenten across her face, as she lay there helplessly.

"Orochimaru…don't lay another hand on my employee." Itachi said sharply and emotionlessly, causing the snake to freeze in his place, and he continued. "You had your fun today already, leave the girl along now."

"Yes, Orochimaru I think you have overdone you stay here, I think its best for you to leave now." Kakashi hinted out for the snake to leave.

"I agree Kakashi, Orochimaru you have started yet another uproar in this place." Itachi stood up from his chair. "So why don't you leave and come back another day, when things have died down?" Itachi added.

"Umph. Whatever." Orochimaru said, before taking his eyes off of Itachi down to Tenten and smiled. "Oh and before I go Tenten I owe you one." Orochimaru spitted out a big ball on saliva onto Tenten face, before he started to laugh. "Stupid on Kabuto let's leave this godforsaken hell hole." He called out as he exited the room.

"I'm right behind you Orochimaru-Sama." Kabuto responded as he stepped over Tenten's body and exited the over.

Itachi set his sight on Tenten, and then looked away from her with disgust. "Get her out of my sight…take her down to the dungeon, I'm tired of looking at such a sad sight." He said in a bored tone.

"Right away sir!" Kotetsu & Izumo in unison, before taking Tenten up by the arms and dragging out of the room.

"Kakashi call somebody up to get this mess cleaned up, it's quite a nuisance." Itachi rested his head in the palm of his hands, as he sat back down at his desk.

"Yeah, your right." He responded, as he saw blood splattered across the clean white floor, along with skid marks of it from when Tenten was dragged out of the room. Kakashi picked up the phone and call up for assistance.

**In Your Room**

You slowly began to awaken from your deep slumbers and you let out a big yawn as you stretched out in your bed. You rubbed your eyes as you noticed that there was no sun light beaming threw your window. _What? Where did the heck did the sun go? _You got out of your bed and ran to your window and stared out it, only to meet the moon light and the stars staring down at you.

You looked over your shoulder to stare at the clock by your night stand and it read 2:41A.M. A shock filled expression was plastered on your face as you ran up to the clock, picked it up and start shaking it, hoping it displayed the wrong time or something. _I know I couldn't have slept this long, what the heck did Itachi give me?_

"I was supposed to go home today to see dad." You frowned to yourself. "It's too late at night…now what am I going to do?"

'_**You should give your father a call after you wake up okay?**_**'** Itachi's words came to mind as you thought for a moment, then you smiled.

"That's what I'm going to do. I'm sure father won't mind me calling this late at night anyways." You sat down on your bed, picked up the phone and started to dial your phone number. The ringed and ringed and ringed but no answer. _Why isn't he picking up? Dad was always a light sleeper, you can't get nothing pass him._

The phone finally stopped ringing and smiled spread across your face as someone picked up to answer the phone. Finally…. "Hey dad it's me, Y/n I hope your not that worri-" you were cut off in your sentence by someone's voice.

"**Hi this is Iruka."** He said cheerfully.

"**And Y/n here!"** you were laughing in the background.

_This is the…answering service. _You smiled softly to yourself

"**Sorry we couldn't make it to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number."** Iruka said.

"**We will get call you back as soon as possible - - If we feel like it, that is."** You finished off before running away laughing in the background.

"**Y/N! Didn't I tell you not to say that?"** Iruka said, slightly irritated and sighed out, before he continued. **"Anyways leave your message after the- -"** Then you heard the beep from the machine.

"Uh…Hi dad…it me…." You said slowly searching for the right words to say. "I wanted to let you know that- -" You stopped what you were about to say, when you heard a knock come from your door. "I have to go, I'll call you back later dad - - I promise." You said quickly before hanging up the phone in lighten speed.

Then the knock came out the door again. _Who can that be?_ You wondered. The heard the handle turn and you watched as the door started to open slowly. You couldn't make out the figure coming into your room, due to the darkness. You quickly got back under your covers and pretended you were sleep.

The dark figure slowly crept over to the side of your bed and called out to you. "Y/n…are you awake?"

**WELL THAT'S ALL IM WRITING DOWN FOR NOW PEOPLES, LOL IM TIRED AND I GOT SCHOOL IN THE MORNING….SO I'LL TRY TO UPDATE LATER MAYBE ON SATURDAY OR SUNDAY. OH YEAH, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LITTLE TIBIT…..AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW - - MY PRETTIES!!!**

**PAYCE OUT!!!!!**

**- L **

**Oh yeah I almost forgot…I know some of yall been asking, waiting and probably thinking, when the hell are you going to get laid by a guy in this story - - I' am sorry that I hadn't got to the juicy stuff yet. But the reason why is because I decided who should I make you stare your first time with. Man I love all these guys so much I would make you have a 9-some or a 10-some with all these dudes just to make myself happy LMAO! But then again I thought that I that would be going too far.**

**So what better way to discover who is the first guy that is going to get a taste of your goodies, then by a good old fashion POLL!**

**So Vote now on who you want to hump first ladies, and I'll gladly make your dreams come true.**

**Naruto**

**Sasuke ( LMAO! I completely forgot to add him...thanx to **_**-diamond-chic-94.x**_** for letting me know about that)**

**Itachi**

**Kakashi**

**Neji**

**Kiba**

**Sai**

**Orochimaru**

**Kabuto**

**Rock Lee**

**Shikamaru**

**Gaara ( almost 4got about him--lol )**

**Temari…LoL!**

**WARNING!!!!!**

**Whoever ya'll decide pick will probably effect you in the future of this story and most likely how you will turn up at the end of it, some for the GOOD other BAD! So choose wisely! Thank You! LMAO!**

**AUTHOR RESPONCES**

**PYROMAGIC **- YOU KNOW HOW TO WRITE A STORY! PUTTING ME IN THERE ROCKS MY SCOKS, ROOM, WORLD! AND TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH...I LOVE YOU! YOU MUST CONTINUE WRITING OR MY TWIN SISTER WILL PUT IN THE DAREKST, DEEPEST, BLOIDIES PITS OF HELL! JA NE!

**---- Awww you think I can write!!! ( blushes ) I knew my idea would be good for not only me, but for everybody. And I love you more for taking the time out to read my story. LMAO! And I will continue writing for you…and your deep dark twin, gotta keep everybody happy. ----**

**Mary Quillin - **No, no!!  
Tell me what is going to -forget the worl- P  
Well, a really nice chapter  
Can't wait for the next one!!

**---- Hehe, Well I was going to put what was going to happen next in chapter 8, but I decided to be evil and have you wait a bit, But now you shall see what is to become of you my dear. Muhahahaha (dark, depressing music playing in the background) ----**

**Kristy Kitten** - it's getting better and better. I'd so do that to Orochimaru if he hit TenTen.

**---- Thanks, I knew if yall would give me a chance it would get better, hopefully. "….Oh Orochimaru is a A-hole….but in some sick and twisted dream I had a couple of nights ago. (Looks around and whispers to you) I did it to him - - and I enjoyed it LOL! (dies) ----**

**SaaneChan** - Yay Chapter 8 is up and I have to say I LOVED it like your other one's and I was getting rely into in it when you had to stop it.  
Please UPDATE SOON!  
Oh yeah and Lemon means...coughSEXCough

**---- I'm glad I totally made you happy Saane, lol I thought I was the only one who did it. If I'm reading this crazy bomb story and find out the writer hasn't updated, I would go back and read the other chapters over to satisfy my fix, LOL! **

**Lemon means sex…..WELL I MUST BE A LEMON-FIEND THEN HAHA ----**

**kitoku Flow** - Oh yeah i love kingdom hearts i play the game like crazy ...when i have the cheat book looks around  
i mean its not a cheat book it...a... guide...yeah thats it

**---- OH YAY!!! A fellow kingdom hearts addict, I LOVE YOU! LOL! Man I just can't get enough of that game - - I can't wait til KH3 comes out, maybe by that time I would have enough munny for a PS3 (sighs) LoL. Girl don't trip at least you can afford the cheat book, or what we like to call them a **_**guide**_** lol. My broke butt has to go online for cheat codes and write'em down because my printer broke lol…..But I think I'm going to come out with the KH story maybe later as I write this story or when I finish this one - - I'm not really multitalented like that you see. I have the plot ready and everything….its going to be a YOU, Sora, Riku, Squall and Cloud story (devils horns come out of my head )----**

**kitoku Flow** - I hate your stories I Hate - nah im just playin  
the character is just like me but im not thaat beautiful im just God dang sexy  
i would have whoped sakuras monkey tail first ya'll see my right eye twitch then say some things then start throwing my fist...thats how i roll throw her hands u HECKS YEA keep it up gurl

**---- LOL! I was about to cry when you said you hated my story kitoku. (dies) All hail the sexiest goddess known to man - - Kitoku! (bows at your feet and kisses them) Hell yeah I totally want to roll with you - - I like that 'kick your ass now and ask questions later' vibe thing you got going on there lol. (grabs a chain saw) Let's go kill that monster we all know of and hate - - that is Sakura! ----**

**YouAndMe** - Your stories are flipin awsome please update I realy wana see who you have sex with first

**---- Thankies for loving my story, love. MAN! I am totally lost at this moment too. I have no idea who I am going to make you hump first. If it was my choice I would have all those guys run a train on you lol, but maybe we should take baby steps first LMAO! I think imam hold a poll on who you want to make sweet, sweet love to first. ----**

**Junjun249 **- Yay for another chapter of awesome sexyness! (sorry I didn't review on the last chapter- visiting grandma in florida DX) gives you pocky Here's for you:D Keep writing!

**---- (cheers along with you in a cheerleading outfit) Yeah, YAY FOR ME UPDATING!! Oh hey no problamo about the last chapter, do you enjoy your trip? I so wish I could go to Florida. (sighs) OH YAY! I HAVE A PRESENT!!!!!!!!! I'LL TREASURE IT FOREVER JUNJUN! (puts it in her closet next to her Itachi Shrine) Oh Itachi, Itachi, Itachi! (drools) ---- **

**TheOtaku** - Update Update Update!

**----INDEED, INDEED, INDEED I WILL. Hehe! ----**

**TwilightPrincess **- I only comment on good Stories and ket me tell you this one is AWSOME AS HELL.  
update!

**---- LoL! You do the same thing I do, or either I am too lazy to sign in and comment to the story. (feels bad for not commenting to other ppls stories) I need to stop being so darn lazy haha. I will update as soon as possible. ----**

**Suimasen **- I just have 1 word UPDATE!

**---- Your wish is my command, master! (makes chapter 9 appear right before your eyes) I hope this satisfies you mistress. ----**

**SasukeNaruto2039** - Update update update update I cant wait to see chapter eigth I wanna see what Sasuke and the otheres are gonna say when they see that you hit Orochimaru

**---- (reads your comment and starts writing until fingers pop off then stops) LoL! Wait what am I going to make Sasuke and them say? (scratches head) Aww darn it you readers have the easiest part of the job, and that's sit back and enjoy. LoL! ----**

**-diamond-chic-94.x** - damn girl!! she beat oro-temes ! This is one awsome story! Update!

**---- LMAO! Well somebody has to do it, since nobody else can seem to do it in the real show, he's always getting away from them LMAO! Maybe they should add you on as a character in the show - - you'll be whooping on everyone lol ---- **

**CrzyC** - I absolutly love this story I cant wait to see who she does it with first and Orochimaru got knocked the out.  
Plz update

**---- YAY! Somebody else loves my story too!!!! Gosh I am so lost on who you gonna hump first, and its making me MAD! LoL! Orochimaru needs to get his ass kicked more often, that man - - err wait creature…(pause for a second and decides on it) Yeah creature needs to get smacked up a few good times once in a while. Haha! ----**

**kachie1317** - w00t! awsum story! (sorry for not reveiwing in the other chapters sheepish  
look) hope you update soon!

---- **Thanks girlie, hehe. No problem just be sure that you review ALL my chapter in the future ( LMAO! Just kidding, okay no I'm not ) ---- **


	10. NightStalker

**Chapter 10: NightStalker**

**The Diary of a Konoha Vixen**

**By: _*-L-*_**

**Starring: You! ( For the Girls )**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto. GAWD! I am so tired of saying that, LoL!**

**SORRY FOR SPELLING ERRORS!!!! PLEASE DON'T NAG ME ABOUT IT PEOPLES, WE'RE NOT IN ENGLISH CLASS RIGHT NOW. - -LOL!**

The dark figure stood over your bed looking at your peaceful body lying under the covers with the moonlight kissing your smooth cocoa toned face. You tried to steady your breathing to a slow pace to make it look like your sleeping. The shadowed person watched your busty chest rise and fall as you shifted in your bed before him, trying to make the scene look as real as possible. He pulled back the thick covers to reveal the curves of your body forming under the silk bed sheets.

"Umm, you're asleep I see. Well I will come back later to check up on you then." The man noticed your body twitching beneath the sheets and he arched his brow at you. _What a poor actress she is…can't even pretend to sleep properly._

_UGH, I can't even stay still for 5 minutes without moving. _You thought, as you turned on your side with your back facing the shadowed figure and closed your eyes tightly. _Maybe he won't notice me now._

Suddenly the sheets started rustlings to the side of you, as the person pulled them clean off the bed revealing your beautifully curved body underneath. The warmth of a muscular body slid next you as the fingers of the figure slowly traced down your spine causing you to shiver before him.

"Shame on you for trying to fool me Y/n." he whispered in your ear darkly. His hand went up to your shoulder and gripped it roughly.

"Ah…" you winced at the persons actions, as you felt his warm breath on your neck. Soon as you squeal escaped your lips. The figure quickly pulled your shoulder back forcing you to lie on your back as he pinned you down while straddled your hips. The moonlight revealed who your night stalker was and your eyes nearly popped out of its sockets. "_Sasuke_…what are you doing here?" you asked slowly.

He grinned slowly as he leaned forward to kiss your soft neck and breathe in your scent. "Itachi sent me to check up on you of course."

"This late…it's al-most 3 o'clock in the mor…morning." You fought to get out because of the sensual kisses you were receiving.

"You know I don't like it when people play games with me Y/n….it really pisses me off." He muffled as he started to suck roughly on your neck, causing you to moan. Sasuke grinned at this deciding that he wanted to hear you moan more in his ears.

"I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to…..Ahhh." you couldn't finish your sentence due to the fact Sasuke bitten down on your neck hard, making you arch your back so that your hard nipples brushed against his bare chest.

"When people piss me off I believe that they should be punished severely, until I feel that they have learned their lesson, what do you think, Y/n?" he asked, as he spread your legs with his knee and fell in between them, with his hardening member pressing up against the thin barrier your shorts made for your clit.

"I…I…." you moaned against your will, as you tried to keep yourself together and under control. "Sasuke…please stop it." Your felt your wet pussy starting to pulsate against his hardening cock which he had began to slowly grinded back and forth against you.

Sasuke moved both of your hands together above your head and pinned them together with one hand as his free one continued to roam freely around your body. "Why…I'm having so much fun with you right now, I don't want to stop." He smirked as he grabbed the bottom of your tank top and pulled up exposing your breast. "Oh, it seems you have a bit of a problem here Y/n. I hope you don't mind if I fix it for you."

His tongue slowly began to move down your neck to your hardening nipples, which screamed out to him to relief them. Sasuke fingers slowly circled around your hardened buds that ached and played with it. While his hot warm tongue started to flick against other one and before coving it completely with his mouth. His mouth started to suck hard, even bite on your nipple causing it to soften with his heated saliva.

You let out a soft purr as your back arched forcing your nipple further in Sasuke's hot mouth. He pulled away from your wet nipple and started to blow cool air over causing it to harden again. "Tell me you want me." He demanded as he stared at your closed eyes beneath him.

"No, Sasuke this is wrong I can't do this with you. I _don't_ want you." You lied to him again, you freed your pinned hands and put them up to his hard chest and tried to push the man off of you but to avail.

He grabbed your chin with his hand, as the other was placed by the side of your head supporting him up. "Look at in me the eyes and tell me you don't want me, and then I will leave you in peace." Sasuke said in a low tone, as he felt his cock beginning to twitch, wishing it was inside of you right now.

You opened your eyes slowly revealing dark lust filled ones before you. "I don't…I don't…" Your voice began to crack before the man and you quickly turned away from Sasuke's piercing gaze.

"You LIE….I hate LIARS." He hissed into your ear, before grinding his hard member against your wet pussy again. "I'll teach you not to lie to me."

"Sasuke…ahhh….ohmigod…" you nearly shouted out as the man continued to work his throbbing cock against you wet pussy.

Both of Sasuke hands were now supporting him up over you as he continues to pound into you. Each time he connected to your soft wet area and loud moan would erupt from you, causing him to thrust harder against you. "I'm not going to stop until you say it…say you want me."

"Sasuke….if you don't st-stop it I'm going to scr-eAM." You voice heightened at the end due to his rough thrust against you. Sasuke was making your mind clouded as he made your body want him more with each and every thrust to your body.

"Go ahead scream Y/n….I might like it." He said darkly into your ear as he begun to speed up his pace against you. The backboard of the bed started banging against the wall due to his force over you. "I know you want me…if you didn't then tell me why I can feel your juices being soaked up into my pants?" He asked as he started to suck on your breast again, while still continue his hard thrust.

You couldn't take it any longer you felt this tingling sensation swelling up in your body and felt like exploding. You started to moan louder and echoed around your room; most likely going threw the walls into other people's room too. Your hands traced up to his toned biceps and gripped onto to them for support and you let out a louder moan.

"Shh…be quiet or you'll wake the others, pet." Sasuke said with a smirk as he covered up another moan that was going to escape from you with his lips. You moan into the kiss you shared with him, speeding up his pace as he felt how your go weak under his and began shaking a little. _She is going to cum._ "You're not going to hold out much longer, so just say it."

Feeling that you were about to explode inside; you needed him to help relieve this _tension _that has continue to grow in your lower region now. "Sasuke…I-I want…uhhh."

"Say it…and I'll make you cum all over these sheets, wouldn't you like that Y/n." he said as he applied more pressure to his strokes against you.

"Ummm…Sasuke I think-I think I'm going to cum." You nearly choked out from this pleasure you have never experienced before.

"I won't let you until you say you want me." He growled in your ear, as it had taken all his might to pull his hot-fully erected penis away from where it wanted to be most.

He nearly drove you mad at this moment when he pulled away from your wanting body that needed-no damn near _cried_ out for him to satisfy it. You couldn't take it any longer you were so hot and bothered it nearly killed you to be this desperate and submissive towards the man before you.

"Sasuke---I _want_ you. I _need _you so bad right now." You cried out to the older man, near begging perhaps.

Sasuke then has a smug look on his face as he watched your trembling body below screaming out to be released by him. He pulled back from your heated, horny body and removed his body from your bed. "Tough luck kid---I don't have time to satisfy your needs right now."

"What?!" You shrieked, as your body was in pain and you didn't know what to do, because you never experienced a feeling such as this one. "But Sasuke…you can't leave me like this---I _need _you." _I'm practically begging for you to help me---I am so pathetic._

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed you on your sweet soft lips. "Payback is a bitch huh Y/n?" He laughed. "Now you know how I felt when you left sitting there with a _loaded gun_ at the club the other night."

_He did all this to me for payback---that prick! _You hissed at the throbbing pain coming from your clit.

"Poor baby, you must be going through a lot of pain right now. I guess your going to have to deal with it." He smirked as he retreated out of your bedroom. "Sweet dreams, pet." he whispered out wickedly before shutting the door behind him. _I guess dry sex was good enough for tonight._

"That jerk! He just **sex-played** me." you nearly screamed out.

**Author Note:** _**Sex-play**_ is a term that I use when somebody turns you on so **bad** that you just have to have them, right then and there. When that person has you on the edge and you can't control yourself no more sexually—they leave you hanging out to dry LOL.

Also, it can mean that somebody is making a false statement on your sexuality….like saying you're gay, when obviously you're straight. You get it Haha, YAY, GOOD!

**Three Weeks Later**

"Okay here I go, there's nothing to worry about Y/n. You can do this, I can do this. I CAN DO THIS!" you said encouraging words to yourself.

"Will you hurry it up already; I'm getting of tired staying in this same **position.** If we're going to do this, let's **do **this." A certain sun-kissed blond called out waiting patiently, with a smile on his face, nonetheless.

"Shut up Naruto! You can't rush the technique…you have to take your time." You countered back, as you laughed out while focusing on your goal.

Naruto sighed and crossed his arms and smirked. "Any longer and I'll be a hold man by the time you decide to go."

"You ARE AN OLD MAN, Naruto." You laughed as you shot the basketball, you had been dribbling for the past two minutes, from the 3-point line, and you missed miserably. "UGH, NoOoOo!" you screamed out in frustration with your hands on your head.

Naruto laughed uncontrollably at your failed attempt to shoot the ball into the basket. You shot him a fake look of anger towards his way, and he just shrugged you off and continued laughing.

"That's what you're big headed ass gets, thinking you're the shit like Kobe. Look at you now cotton head---so sad." He went to retrieve the rolling ball on the basket ball court. He passes back to you and you caught it. "Here try again, **MAYBE** you'll make it this time. You know what they say, the **seventh** time is a charm." He laughed at you.

You flipped him off with a smile. "Shut the hell up Naruto---with your old, ancient ass. Shouldn't you be rolling around somewhere in a wheel chair right about now, GRANDPA!" You started to bounce the ball and get into position to shoot.

"I'd just love to fuck you, Y/n. I don't even see full figured woman with curves like yours." He winked at you and smiled, then it vanished, only to be placed be a serious one. "But I'm 21 years old. I don't mess around with children---I'm not a pedophile, like Sasuke is."

When you heard that name come out of Naruto's mouth you put to much force into the shot and basketball ended up going over the basketball hoop and into the park's grass. You shifted your confused look to the handsome blonde's neutral expression on his face. Then you looked away from him, with a feeling of shame overcoming you. Not that your were feeling bad enough as it already is today. _Did he hear Sasuke in my room a few weeks ago; if so why'd he wait all this time to bring it up? Ohmigod, was I that loud?_

( **Author's Note:** Now that Naruto is all grown up, he's not that goofy looking kid anymore with zero sex appeal, like on the show LMAO! Let's just say he looks just like Yondamine. If that dude isn't the most attractive guy in the whole Naruto series, than the world has gone mad, lol because he's fucking FINE. I would drop my drawls in a heartbeat if Yondamine was real---lol that was a bit whorish, wasn't it? Lol oh Well. " )

Naruto sighed, "Just forget I said that, okay? Wait here while I go get the ball." He began to sprint away to the park's grass, leaving you standing there alone on the courts.

"O-kay…." You started to stare at the pavement, while absently rubbing your hands over your green basketball shorts. _I hope you're not mad at me Naruto. I feel terrible now._

Naruto came back dribbling the ball; he started spinning it on his index finger. "Alright, alright, show me what you got Odango." He checks the ball out to you. And you just stand there holding the ball with a blank look your face. "Come on Odango, check it back to me." He smiled at you.

Snapping out of you little daze, "Oh sorry about that." You said in a soft tone, you checked the ball back to him.

"Alright Y/n-baby, D up! I'm coming at you, like Michael Jackson to a 5 year old crippled kid with cancer." Naruto laughed out as you started to come at down the court with the ball.

You stood lost in your thoughts, Naruto was coming your way, you lazily stuck your right hand out as an _attempt _to block him from scoring, and he easily evaded the move by doing a crossover and run it straight to the hoop. "Naruto for 2 points." He did a lay up and the ball went into the hoop. "And the crowd goes wild—Shaq has nothing on me." He did in his best announcer voice and pumped his fist into the air.

"Nice one Naruto." Congratulating your friend in a troubled tone.

"And what the hell kinda lazy ass block was that, Y/n?" Naruto asked, placing the ball under his arm.

You ignored his question. "Are you ready to go back….uh _home_." You winced as you called the Uchiha manor,_ home_. But you thought you might as well call it that, since you haven't been at your real home in over a month—or heard from your father.

The blonde studied his blue eyes on your body language and unusual tone in voice; he knew something was troubling_ his_ Odango. "Is something the matter Odango? Your not exactly on you're a-game today. Usually you'll be mopping the floor with my ass." He draped his hand over your shoulders and pulled you close to him.

Your face was flushing more by the minute. "Uh….it's nothing Naruto. I just have a lot on my mind now." A frown covered your face.

"Well what is it? You can always tell your Naru-kun what troubles you, Odango. If you didn't know it already I will always be by your side until the end." He kissed you on your forehead softly.

You smiled up at the handsome blonde, admiring his gorgeous features. _He always knows the right things to say and do._ You breathed in and exhaled slowly. "Well…since you asked Naruto, I have been really worried about Tenten lately. I haven't seen or heard from her since that brawl a month ago. I go by her room to see if she is there—it's always the same, empty and untouched. I go around asking people if they have seen her but they have no clue, and we don't even see her on our shifts anymore. It's really bugging me."

"I see……" waiting for you to continue speaking as he motioned both of you to start exiting the park, his arm still wrapped around you.

"And to make to things go from bad to worst my dad has gone M.I.A. too." You frowned.

"What? You haven't heard from Iruka." Naruto cocked his head to the side as he looked down at you. "How long has it been since you talked to him?"

"I haven't talked to him since I started working at the manor. I tried calling him nonstop but he would never pick up. I am so worried about him, I need to know he is okay….I miss my papa, big head." You placed your head on his chest with sadness in your eyes.

Naruto pulled back from you, he placed his hand on your head and stared into your eyes with his sincere ones. "Hey Odango, as far I know about Tenten she could be…err on vacation or something—or maybe she has been working on another shift and a different group. You know how big that place. Hell, I don't even know all the other people working along side of us, and I've been working there for damn near a year." He chuckled.

"I sure hope your right…" you manage to smile a little bit from his comforting words to you.

"And as for the situation with Iruka, we can ask Itachi or somebody for a day off tomorrow so we can drive down to your apartments and see if he's home, okay?" Naruto asked you.

A grin grew across you face at your best friend's offer and you jumped into his arms suddenly, and wrap your legs around his waist and started bouncing up and down against him. Naruto dropped the ball he had in his hands, and moved them up around your waist to help support you up. "Oh big head you're the bestest friend a girl can ever have in this world. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!" you squealed bouncing harder against him.

"Yeah okay Odango I get it, your welcome…but uhmmm could you stop it please." He paused for a moment and stared at you.

"Stop what, Big Head?" you asked him innocently and cocked your cutely to the side.

"Stop bouncing up against me….god you're getting me harder than Chinese arithmetic here." He looked down at his half erected penis, showing threw his shorts.

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto!" You jumped out of his arms and took a step back, redness filling your face. "I didn't mean to do that, honestly."

Naruto picked up the ball and placed it in front of his hardening member. "It's okay; I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"And here you go calling Sasuke a pedophile, while you're getting hard by me being that close to you." You said teasingly, while laughing at Naruto.

"Shut the fuck up you, just for that I'm not taking you to see Iruka tomorrow." He said as he laughed begin to walk away from you.

Your laugh and smile went away automatically and skipped up behind Naruto to catch up with him. "Wait, wait, wait Naru-Kun, Bestest friend in the world, Big head, I was just kidding—you know like Hahahaha-Ha-Ha. You know I love you, and I would never make fun of you again." You pleaded as you tugged on his left arm like a little kid to a parent.

Naruto looked at you pouting and rolled his eyes. "Stop begging you look like a dog." He said in a joking matter.

"HEY!" you said giving him an evil look, then laughed it off, smiling of course. "I'm just going to let that one slide, since you're doing me a favor tomorrow, old man."

"O-KAY looks who talking cotton head. You're calling me the old man, and you're the one with the head full of white hair and you ain't even hit twenty yet." Naruto gave you a teasing grin as he tugged on one of your Indian styled pigtail braids.

You playfully hit his hand away, and stuck your tongue out at him. "DUDE stop it! I'm not a little girl no more; you **SO** can't do that to me anymore." You tried to sound serious, but your tone was tripping with laughter in it. "You know how long it is to style everyday, without dad's help? Try like almost an hour Buddy.

"Oh really Miss I'm-almost-18-now, I can't play with your hair anymore?" He watched you shake your head at him; indication the answer was a no.

"Nope, sowwie gramps." Crossing your arms over your chest and shifting your weight onto one foot.

"Oh, that's too bad now. So since you're all grown up now I can't—" He paused in the middle of the sentence wrapped one arm around your waist and pulling you close to him. His eyes locked onto your sparkling golden ones, he felt like he almost got lost in them. _I've missed you so much Y/n. I'm glad I have you back in my life again. _That's when he leaned down and gave you a cute soft peck on your lips, before pulling away completely. "do that no more either?" He snaps his fingers and frowned playfully. "Damn it that's just my luck, I guess you've grown way_ too_ cool for me these past four years Odango." He begins walking ahead of you.

"Big Head….." you whispered his name to yourself, while touching your lips that still tingled after his lips had touched them. You were red as a tomato right now. _Your lips are so smooth and warm…._

Naruto used to give you those cute friendly pecks on the lips all the time when you were younger, just to show you that he cared for you. He just so happened to be your first kiss--- first true kiss, but you never told him. Back then it didn't mean nothing to you when he did that, you would just giggle and call him 'silly'. But now that your older and your hormones had started to kick in….that kiss he just gave felt a thousand times better and felt a whole lot better than before.

"Hey Odango, don't just stand there let's go. I have a taste for something sweet before he head back." Naruto called out standing patiently for you, while spinning the ball on his finger again.

You started to smile and sprint your way up towards him, stealing the ball out of his hands, dribbling as you two walked side by side. "Let's get some ice cream Naru-kun."

"Nah, we'll get frozen yogurt for you, Miss Thickness." He slapped your thigh while giving it a light squeeze.

"Hey are you calling me fat dude because I'm in shape." Pulling up your grey Nike hoodie to your neck with one hand, showing off your soft toned six pack, while sticking your tongue out. "SEE!"

"Impressive, but I'm not calling you fat, babe." He simple responded. _God, is it wrong that I was staring more at your boobs then her abs. _

"But yeah you're right, maybe I should eat frozen yogurt instead of ice cream. All it would do is go" you pause to think of the various places in your body and said them out slowly, "to my boobs….hips….thighs…..and butt."

Naruto glanced over you body and smirked. "Too _LATE_! It looks like it as already hit those places three times over already." He quickly evaded the punch you threw his way; he stole the ball out of his hands and ran away from you, as fast as he could.

"Naruto, I'm going to shove that ball down your big ass mouth." You yelled, as you chased after him.

**Back at the Manor**

You and Naruto just pulled up to the vale (super error, so sue me lol) parking in front of the Uchiha manor in his black beamer. He got out first and ran to your side to open your door and let you out.

"Ah thank god we ate in the yogurt shop. After I had spent nearly twelve bucks on buying you two more cones, which you dropped _repeatedly _after the first one I had brought you. I'm just glad it wasn't on my leather seats or I would have your ass by now." He smirked at you.

You roll your eyes playfully to him. "There you go always hating on me Naruto, you need to stop because it's bad for you health. You're already old as dirt, a heart attack or stroke bound to come along with all that hating." You chuckled to your self.

"Kiss my ass you devil child." He looked towards the steps and saw that a few pairs of eyes were staring back at you two. "Ugh, don't look now…but our _superiors _are at the top watching us." He whispered to you, referring to the Uchiha brothers and Kakashi.

You took a glance at them, then back at Naruto. "What could they possibly want? Ohmigod, do you think we're in trouble? Are we late for our shifts?" you hit Naruto with multiple questions at once.

"Stop asking so many questions at once Y/n, you're making my head spin." He told you as he placed his hand on his forehead.

You laughed. "Oops, sowwie best friend, come on lets go before we're late." You tugged on his arm, as you guided him up the stairs.

"Ah, just the two we've been looking for." Itachi said, as he saw you playfully drag Naruto up the stairs.

"Hey boss man…how's it going?" You asked as you glanced at Sasuke, who licked his lips seductively towards you. You quickly put your attention back on the older Uchiha. "Err did we do something wrong, because if so it's Naruto's fault." You said, pushing the blonde in front of you.

"What? You traitor ass." Naruto whispered to you while giving you a glare, you delivered a pure innocent smile back to him.

"Actually, we just wanted to tell you that your team is going to be working the pool area in the back today." Kakashi said in his rich velvety voice, which sent chills down your spine every time he spoke to you.

You blushed at Kakashi when he smiled at you. "Hello Kakashi." You said cutely to him. "How's your day so far?"

"I'm fine Y/n, thank you for asking. Though it's a bit on the warm side today, I sure wouldn't mind hitting the pool side myself." He replied, putting his hands in his pockets.

"_Hello Kakashi. How's your day so far?"_ Naruto mimicked you, while pulling on one of your braids. "You're such a kiss ass, you loser."

"Leave me along Naru-kun!" you said stomping on his foot and he cried out in pain. You laughed before focusing you attention back on Kakashi. "I hope you see you out by the pool side then Kakashi." You smiled at him.

_These two seem pretty close….to close for my liking_. Itachi thought as he arched a brow at the two of you.

"I do _look_forward to seeing you by the pool side too Y/n" Sasuke said, as he had a suggestive glint in his eyes.

"Uhh….yeah….you too." You responded slowly to Sasuke, while avoiding his gaze.

Naruto watched you play with your fingers displaying nervousness, and then looked towards Sasuke seeing he was the one causing it. He didn't like the way he was looking at you. That gaze in his eyes just oozed out _lust _towards you, Naruto wasn't having it--not from Sasuke at least. He wasn't going to let him _have_ you.

"That hurt you little monster." Naruto said, breaking the ice, as he wrapped an arm around your waist and drawing you towards him. _Yeah, that's right Sasuke Y/n is mine, and I'm not going to let you have her._ He stared at the jealously in Sasuke's eyes as he continued. "Come on Odango, let's go get ready. We can't keep the others waiting on us."

_Thanks for saving me Naruto._ You looked up towards Naruto; he nodded down at you knowing what your expression was saying. "Yeah…okay let's go."

"Naruto you go on ahead, we would like to have a word with Y/n for a moment." Itachi said in his monotone tone.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. "Yeah bartender, those drinks are not going to make themselves for the guest." _I'm going to have her whether you like it or not._

Naruto glared at him back. "Okay, I'll see you there Odango." Then he leaned down and kissed you softly on your lips giving you soft squeeze on your hip. After he pulled back from you he smirked at Sasuke before entering the mansion.

"Yeah, o-kay Naruto…" You blushed madly before the three men. _I can't believe he did that in front of them. _

_How dare that dog put his lips on my pet? Oh he will pay for this; I'll make sure to it. _Sasuke's eye twitched as he watched Naruto enter threw the doors.

_What the hell?! I can't believe he had the balls enough to do it in front of me—like I was invincible or something. _Itachi thought.

Kakashi stared at you blushing face. For some reason there was this irking tension rose inside of him. "You two seem…_close_. Is there anything going on between the two of you?" He quizzed you.

"Oh no—never. Naruto and I are just…old friends that's all. He just cares a lot about me." You said softly looking towards the ground avoiding Kakashi. _I think that's all…._

"Mmmm, I see then." Kakashi said. _Surely that's not all, why do you lie to me, Y/n?_

Itachi cleared his throat. "Well y/n I just wanted to tell you that one of our guests ordered to have a private session with you today."

"Private….session? I don't mean to be rude Itachi but what is that? I thought I was supposed to be a hostess only." You tried not to show the nervousness in your voice.

"I know but….so many men have been putting in request to be in your presence in a more closed area." Itachi replied, studying your body language slowly.

"Don't worry about it Y/n, when men request private session with our girls, all it means that they just want to get to know you more better because they enjoy your company, that's all." Kakashi said calmly.

"I don't know…" uncertainty flowing all through your tone.

Sasuke placed his hands on your shoulders, causing you to flinch under his touch. "Don't worry, if they try to force themselves on you or do anything you don't want to do. Just leave the room and report them to one of us. We will take care of the matter for you." He explained to you.

"Who is the person who wants the session with me?" you asked reluctantly to Itachi, trying to ignore Sasuke as much as possible.

_Why are you avoiding me Y/n? I don't like when people do that to me, especially ones who work for me. _Sasuke thought.

"It's a surprise; I don't want to spoil it for you." Itachi said, and then a smirk crossed his face. "Not unless you want to _persuade_ it out from me." He said in a knowing tone.

_Me…__**persuade**__ it out of you? Err, no thanks pal. I'll take my chances on the surprise. _"Err; I guess I'll just figure it out on my own, if that doesn't bother you."

Itachi eyed you still, "Fine by me, but your session is at 3:30. Just go to whoever is working the bar by the pool side and they'll give you the floor and room number it will be held at. I don't want to hold you up any longer, your shift starts in a few minutes. You should go change now little one."

"You're right boss; I'll guess I'll get going, see you later." You gave Kakashi a warm smile; he nodded back to you, before you broke away from Sasuke's hold on you, without telling him anything before you left.

"Ouch…" Kakashi laughed. "It seems like someone is trying to avoid you Sasuke. What did you do to her?"" he questioned him suspiciously.

"So it seems…" Itachi added in.

"Shut the hell up, both of you." Sasuke snapped at the two, before heading inside himself.

**At the Pool Side**

"I hate the pool side." Shikamaru said boringly.

"What are you talking about bro, I love working at the pool side, where I can see all the girls run around half naked and wet." Kiba said with a joyous tone.

"Kiba, we see the girls run around half naked all the time, it's just that they're not wet then. There is no difference in it." Shikamaru idly said.

"Well then, what is the big deal then Shika?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"We still have to work our asses off while the girls can play around in the pool and relax with the guests. It's just not fair, damn it." Irritation rising in his voice by the minute.

"Dude, you need to get laid A.S.A.P my friend. You stress out too easily, and that can't be good." Kiba smirked.

"Hell yeah, you should try getting some from Ino, since she loves to _share_ herself with others." Naruto rolled his eyes and laughed. He finished the drink he was making and handed it to a guest. "There you go bro."

"Thanx man." The guy said and left the bar.

"Shut up….the both of you." Shikamaru let his forehead fall onto the table, letting out a depressed sigh. _God, do I look that desperate to turn to Ino?_

"We're just saying dude, Ino loves the cock. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind you dick her down something viciously." Kiba said, ending the conversation. ( LMAO, I love saying 'dick her down )'

"Yo,Yo,Yo Y/n in the hizzouse!!!" You laughed out, while throwing your hands up in the air. "What's up guys?"

"Dammmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnn……." Kiba nearly shouted out, as his eyes grew big when he saw you.

When Naruto and Shikamaru laid their eyes on you in your sexy swimsuit, Naruto's jaw nearly hit floor, while Shikamaru dropped another glass **again**. You saw the look on their faces and laughed. So you decided to do a little model pose for them and turned your body slowly in a circle, so they can soak up the view you were giving them. You wore a black halter top that tied up around the neck and back. On the right side of the top had a rhinestone skull and crossbones embellished on it. You wore some of those boy short bottoms made for woman that also had the rhinestone skull on the upper right side of your butt cheek. You wore your hair pulled back in a banana clip, and it was crinkly from the braids you wore in it earlier.

"Fuck! Not another glass, how troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. _If I keep this up, I'm going to have to refill all the bars with new glasses._

"Shit you guys, I just _came_ in my trunks……**TWICE**." Kiba whispered to his two friends.

"Shut up Kiba." Shikamaru hissed at him.

You walked up to the bar. "So how do you guys like it? Or should I put on a different swimsuit, because I can go chang-"

"**NO**!" the three said in unison.

"I mean…" Naruto clears his throat. "You look awesome in the bathing suit, so you don't have to go change into anything else. You look fine." Naruto caught himself staring at your boobs again. _Damn it, Stop it Naruto your being a perv again._

"That's great; I didn't really feel like going back to my room to change anyways." You smiled at your friends. That's when Kiba _accidentally threw_ his bar rag on floor a couple feet away from the bar.

"**Oh darn it**….Y/n could you be a sweetie and go pick up my rag, I kinda dropped it." Kiba tried to say as innocently as he could.

You arched your perfectly shaped eyebrow and laughed at him. "Uhh…sure I'll go get it." You walked over to pick it up.

"Accidentally dropped it? You're such a pervert dude." Naruto gave Kiba an annoying look from the corner of his eye.

"Shh…shut up bro and bask in the beauty that is Y/n." He pointed at you bending over to pick his rag up.

"Oh….my…god." Shikamaru drooling from staring at your ass.

"If that ain't a beautiful sight I don't know what is then." Kiba said pretending to smack your ass in the air. "God, Y/n got cakes man, I'd _beat _that shit in until the sun rises, if she would let me."

_Yeah, I would too._ Naruto snapped out of the trance he was in, and smacked Kiba in the back of his head. "Man, don't talk about **my** Odango like that." Naruto barked at him.

"Damn it, you gone get enough of hitting me like that Naruto." Kiba barked back and even growled at him.

"Here you go Kiba." You said, placing the rag in his hand, while copping a squat in the bar stool.

"Oh thanks babe." Kiba said, while giving Naruto a smug look and he rolled his eyes back at him.

"Damn Y/n….why are you so damn thick." Temari said coming up to stand next to you at the bar.

You gave her a soft smile and greeted her, ignoring her comment. "Hey there Temari." You saw Sakura next to her and she rolled her eyes at you. "Well hello to you too, Freddy Krueger."

The guys started laughing at your comment to Sakura. She glanced at you, "What did you say to me?" she said in a threatening tone.

"Well…that's my cue to go before I get into with your platypus looking ass again." You gave her a nasty look before turning it into a warm smile to your friends. "I think I'm going to make some rounds around here, Payce Out!" putting up the peace sign with the back of your hand, before leaving.

You walked along the pool side noticing eyes following you as you passed by the men relaxing around the area or in the cool waters of the pool. _Err I hate it when people stare at me…I bet if I were a 500 lb. woman in a thong, they'll be trying to scratch their eyes now right now._

You continued walk waiting for somebody to call on you to get an order for them or something, instead of them gawking at you. You started humming to some random tune in your head as you started put a little sway in your hips as you walked.

You heard some drunken guy whistle at you and smack your butt as you strolled passed a group of guys. Your first reaction would have been grab a chair and beat the hell out of him with it, but you decided to brush him off. You were used to having guys touch you in some vulgar way, and you didn't want to start anymore problems here. You've made way TOO many enemies here as it is.

"Is there something you need Sir?" you politely asked the drunken man.

"Yeah baby how 'bouts we go get a room, so you can suck me off real good." He laughed hysterically with his friends.

"I know you dru-" You stopped yourself before you said something you would most likely regret, so you just decided to walk away from the scene.

"They can be some real vultures, huh?" somebody said out to you.

You turned around to see the same dark haired man from a month ago, smiling at you.

"Yes, they sure can be…."You paused to remember his name.

"Sai. My name is Sai." He said coolly, as he stood up from his chair and held his hand out for you to shake it. "We didn't formally meet last time."

"Err, we didn't huh? My name is-"

"Laila Ali, I know who you are already." He chuckled.

You laughed at him. "NoOo…that's not my name silly." You looked at the ground for a moment.

He puts on a playful shocked looked. "Oh my it isn't…I could have sworn you were the famous female boxer with the strong left hook you gave Orochimaru a while back. That was priceless—I still can't stop laughing when I mention it."

"Well rich stuck up guys get it too, when you try to mess with a girl from the streets. No ones safe buddy." You said, as you put of your fist playfully hitting Sai in the shoulder.

Playfully taking the punches you're giving him and Sai puts his hands up. "No, no I give. Please don't beat on me any more, Miss Ali." He smiled at you and you returned one back to him. "But I do know who you are...along with all these other horny rich bastards here, your name is Y/n?" He extended his hand out again.

You laughed and shook his hand. _Wow! He is really friendly and cute. _"Yeah, that's me. It's nice to meet you Sai. I love that art that you put out and collect in your galleries."

"Oh you do." He grinned at you. "You have been to one of my galleries? If you did, you must have been hiding from me, because I would never forget such a pretty face." He teased you.

You blushed a little from the grinning man. "Well if you call looking at the 'Top 100 Art Galleries Around The World' in a magazine is saying that I've been there, then yes. It seems really beautiful from the pictures." You giggled.

"Aw, what a shame you haven't been there before. I don't mean to toot my own horn, but my galleries are the best of the best. That's why I was #1 in the magazine." He said cockily, and then smiled as he crossed his arm across his bare chest.

"Well maybe I will go there one day, when I have enough time too." You said sheepishly.

"Or maybe I can just take to the grand opening of my newest gallery in Tokyo this Friday night, what do you say to that?" He asked slyly.

You blushed at the raven's charm. "Oh Sai, are you asking my out on a date?" you rolled your eyes playfully at him.

"Why yes, yes I am. Would you do me the honor of being my date to my opening? Because you know every leading man, needs a leading lady by his side.

"Well…..I would love too Sai." You smiled at him.

"But only on one condition cutie." He smirked at you.

"And what is that?"

"You would allow me to paint a portrait of you later this week." Sai said coyly.

"I dunno about that….." scratching the back of your head.

"Oh come on, don't make me get on my knees in front of all these people and beg you Y/n, because I will." Sai pouted to you

"Gosh man I am going to have to check my schedule and see if I'm fre-"

Sai got on his knees and held onto your waist. "Y/N! PLEASE BE MY MODEL FOR MY YOU DON'T I WILL POISON ALL THE LAKES IN THIS CITY KILLING OFF ALL OF THE FISH AND CREATURES IN IT." He shouted as loud as he could, causing people to stare at you.

This dude is as looney as they come. "Okay Sai, I'll be your model. Just stop begging me, you're embarrassing yourself." You chuckled as you pushed him into the ice cold waters of the pool.

Sai finally came up from the waters. "Now that was just foul, I can't believe you did that, I'm hurt. What of I couldn't swim?"

"Well I guess you were just about to drown then buddy." You smirked at the raven swimming in the water.

"You can at least come in the water and join me for a swim. The water is just right." Sai splashed some water into your face.

"That sounds fun. But hold that thought for one moment." You said as you walked away from him.

You made you way to the front of the pool and climbed up the stairs of the diving board. You walked towards the edge of the diving board that was about 15 ft. in the air and looked down at everybody.

"Hey is that Y/n up there on the diving board Naruto." Shikamaru asked, leaning against the bar.

"Yeah, it is….that show off. I hope she slips and busts her ass on the board before falling into the water." Naruto shouted up you.

"Go ahead and jump Y/n-BayBay, OWWWWWWWWWW." Kiba shouted up towards you.

You laughed at the three guys at the bar; flipping Naruto off with one hand, while waving at the other two with the other hand. You noticed Sasuke and Kakashi coming out the double doors in their swim trunks. _Oh great __**he **__just has to be out here now. I can't afford to mess up now since Kakashi is out here too._ The two men's gazes landed on you up there on the diving board, as well as everybody else's. It kind of made you nervous. You started walking back towards the ladder.

"I never expected Laila Ali to afraid to jump into some water." Sai said frowning as he swam in circles below you. "That is so not cool."

"Ain't nobody afraid to jump into the water, I just need some speed before I jump in." You shouted down at him. "Now move before I crush you when I land in the water." You said smugly.

"Oh by all means princess; here the water is all yours." Sai moved to the left side of the pool, giving you your space.

"Thank you!" You looked over to the side of the pool where the table of drunken men still sat. All of a sudden an evil grin spread across your face. _Payback time bitches._

You look down at the board and noticed it was dry, which was good on your part. You didn't want to slip and fall off into the waters. Once you felt you were ready to go. You started running to the edge of the board and bounced off of it. Launching yourself out in a distance as you turned your body around in the air and fell back doing a back flip then bringing your knees up to your chest and securing them with your hands. "Cannon ball!" You yelled out before crashing into the blue water. splashing nearly everybody on the left side of the pool.

When you came back up for air, you wiped the water out from your eyes and saw the drunken men yelling and complaining about how they were soaked. You couldn't help it but laugh at them as they shot dagger glares your way.

"Oops…my bad yall." You grinned, trying to make your apology as sincere as possible.

"That was amazing…you sure showed them." Sai crept up from behind you pushed your head down under the water, with him following behind you.

After a few moments of wrestling under the water you came back up for air violently, as Sai eased himself up from it slowly like a predator to its prey, smirking at you.

"Don't laugh…that wasn't funny Sai I couldn't breathe under there, I almost drowned." You said in labored breaths, with a serious look on your face.

Sai noticed that you were joking around anymore, and quit smiling. "I'm sorry Y/n, I didn't to hurt you. Are you okay?" he said you in a worried tone, as he came up close to touch your shoulder.

You a wicked grin appeared on your face as you pushed Sai's head under water and sat on top of it drowning him. "Oh I'm fine now Sai." You looked down at air bubbles coming up from the water and you laughed. "But thanks for asking though, you're such a sweetheart."

You and Sai horsed around in the pool for about half an hour, until somebody had to go and ruin the fun for you two.

"Hey you two, sorry for spoiling your fun but its 3:30 already Y/n, your guest is waiting for you in the room, remember?" Kakashi said, while looking down at you in the water.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot, thanks for reminding me Kakashi." You turn to Sai and frown. "Sorry I have to end the fun with you Sai, but I got to go now."

"Hey its okay cutie, I'll just see you later this week, because you are my model for the portrait." He said smoothly.

"Yup, and don't forget our date we have on Friday also." You chimed, as you got out of the water and stood next to Kakashi.

"I should be the one saying that to you, Miss. Short Term Memory." He smiled to you.

You rolled your eyes at him and stuck your tongue out. "Whatever dude." You laughed, Sai waved at you before smiling away.

Your body started to shiver from soft breeze that kissed your soft wet skin. You felt the warm of a huge towel wrap around you. You turned around to see it was Kakashi rubbing it gently across your skin to warm you up. He pulled you closer to his bare chest and wrapped his arms around you.

"You shouldn't stand out here wet too long Y/n or you'll catch a cold." His deep velvety voice vibrated into your ears, sending shivers down your spine.

You blushed at thought of being so close to the tall handsome mysterious half naked man you had developed a small sort of crush on. "Yes, you're right Kakashi, I should go inside then." Your fingers sort of brushed down against his rock hard abs, as he held onto you. _Ohmigod, I'm going to die his body is so beautiful. I don't want to leave now._

"Not before you leave without this." He slowly pulled back from you and handed you the small envelope. "I took the liberty of picking it up from the bar, since I was out here already. You should go now."

You nodded your head, and taking one last glance at his sexy body, which he caught you looking at. "Yeah—well I'm going to go now, bye Kakashi." You said in a hurry, before running off into the mansion.

_Was she just staring at my boy?_ "She is not as innocent as I thought she was. That little pervert…but a cute pervert though." Kakashi chuckled to himself.

**In the hallway **

"Okay 3rd floor…room 241." You said idly, as you walked down the hallway in your towel wrapped around your body.

_Where the heck is this room? _"238…..239….240….**241**." You paused for a moment and took in a deep breathe as you placed your hand on the door, before opening it.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Your eyes searched the room to find out nobody is there. "I guess he didn't show up after all."

"I am right here Y/n." a male voice called out behind you, as he covered your eyes up with his hands and whispered in your ear. "Guess who?"

Well I think I'm going to stop right there because my fingers hurt now from typing, I can't even respond back to your reviews guys. Please forgive me, my little butterflies. ( gives everybody a daisy ) Take this as my gratitude to you for reviewing my story this chapter hehe.

…I wonder who is waiting for you in the private session. And is Itachi them going to take care of Naruto, because I since some jealously on their part. Uhmmmm I guess yall gonna have to review and find out lol

**Poll Scores**

(Puts on her announcer voice)

**Welllllllll, ladies…and err more ladies. (lol) After a making the long, agonizing decision of voting on whom you were going to let taste your goodies first. I, your fabulous author Lakia, took the time out to tally up your votes and came up with the answer to this age old question…..**

**WHO ARE YOU GOING TO LET PUT THE SMACK-DOWN ON YOUR VIRGIN ASS?**

…

…

…

……

……

……

………

……………

And our winner is…..DRUM ROLL PLEASE TOM!

( drum roll starts )

The lucky bachelor is no one other than…………**ITACHI UCHIHA!!!!!**

(THE CROWD DOES WILD)

**I am so surprised at you guys. I thought you all were going to pay it safe and stick with Naruto on this, but yall proved me wrong. Haha! Actually the votes were pretty darn close between Itachi and Naruto; I had to double check to make sure I counted right.**

**Results:**

Itachi- 5

Kaka- 3

Sasuke- 3

Naruto- 4

**For some of you who couldn't decide over this person or that person, I just went on and counted the first person you named as a vote, I hope you're not made at me LOL!**

Haha, the only person who went against all of you and voted for people like Neji or Kabuto was **Kristy Kitten**. I guess she is one person who doesn't follow the crowd hehe, mad love to you girlie.

**Well I'm ghost yall, until next time.**

**G-Nite**

**- L **


	11. The Private Session

**Chapter 11: The Private Session**

**The Diary of a Konoha Vixen**

**By: _*-L-*_**

**Starring: You! ( For the Girls )**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto. GAWD! I am so tired of saying that, LoL!**

**SORRY FOR SPELLING ERRORS!!!! PLEASE DON'T NAG ME ABOUT IT PEOPLES. WE'RE NOT IN ENGLISH CLASS RIGHT NOW. - -LOL!**

**Recap:**

In the hallway

"_Okay 3rd floor…room 241." You said idly, as you walked down the hallway in your towel wrapped around your body._

_Where the heck is this room? "238…..239….240….__**241**__." You paused for a moment and took in a deep breathe as you placed your hand on the door, before opening it. _

"_Hello, is anyone here?" Your eyes searched the room to find out nobody is there. "I guess he didn't show up after all." _

"_I am right here Y/n." a male voice called out behind you, as he covered your eyes up with his hands and whispered in your ear. "Guess who?"_

"I'm not really good at guessing games, so it would be so much easier for the both of us if you just revealed yourself." You commented.

"No. Come on I want you at least to put a little effort into this. Who knows I might find it quite entertaining." The man insisted.

_Okay, you asked for it._ "Hmm, take a guess you say….Lee?" you questioned.

"No."

"Okay, how about Kiba?" you asked again. _Oh wait, he was just outside with me._

The person sighs. "Ah, no sweetie, try again."

"Have I met you before?" you asked.

"Yes you have…but only once though." He responded.

"Dude, please don't tell me you're the creepy janitor that always watches me walk down the hallways every evening." You tensed up waiting for the mystery man to reply.

"What the - no I'm not him either." He responded patiently. _What a terrible guesser._

Your body relaxed by the answer you were giving. _Thank god_. "Oh, I think I got it now." You voice filled with certainty.

_Finally, I thought you would never guess right._ "Alright, who am I then?"

"Aha, you thought you had me fooled but you didn't……**IZUMO**!" you nodded your head, knowing you hit it right on the mark.

_Izumo…who the hell is that?_ "**Wrong**….yet again." The patience in his voice is dissolving, abruptly.

_Darn, I was sure I had it that time. Ah screw this; I am just going to call out random names now._

"Is this…..the Kool-Aid man, Ash from Pokemon, Peter Pan, Tommy from the Power Rangers, Barney? Ohmigod is this Johnny Depp dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow, because if it is you have just made my fantasy come true." You squealed out at the last guess, filling up with hope.

_You've got to be kidding me? For the love of god, this girl can't be serious._ "No, no, no, no, no….and HELL NO!" The person said, while shaking his head. "Please….." He sighed in defeat. "Don't guess anymore, I beg of you. You proved your point on being a bad guesser." _I am very disturbed by those names you just blurted also….the kool-aid ma?_ The man uncovered your eyes and waited for you to turn around and face him.

You chuckled, as you placed a hand on your forehead. "Oh, man I knew it was you." _I am such a liar. _"I was just about to say your name next, I swear. So how have you been _Kenji_?" you sat down on the bed behind you.

"It's…**Neji**, Y/n." he corrected you, as he sat down beside you.

_Really it is? Oh well Kenji, Neji…same thing–sort of. _"Yeah, that's what I said **Neji**." You smiled at him.

"No…you called me Kenji." Neji disagreed with you.

"No…you** thought** I called you **Kenji**, but I said **Neji**, because that's your name duh! But it's cool. I can see how people would get your name missed up, since they sound so alike." you said as you laughed out.

_Wow, this girl is such a liar._ "Y/n you are so full of shit. You think you're slick, but I got you." He smirked at you.

You laughed again, while holding your hands up, surrendering to the unusual paled eyed man next to you. "Okay, okay you got me…I did kind of forget your name. I am sorry Neji."

"It's quite alright Y/n. I guess we're just going to have to figure out a way for you to make it up to me." Neji said suggestively, as his fingers traced up your thigh.

"Aha ha-ha! Neji you're so silly, man." You grabbed his hand and placed it on his lap. "Such a kidder, you almost had me there for a minute." You said rapidly.

"Who said I was…" He leaned back on his side, his hand drifted along your shoulder, down to your arm.

"Err. Um yeah…"

"You know what." He asked, now sitting up next to you.

"What is it?" you responded, tilting your head delicately at him.

"I'm surprised you actually agreed to go into a private session with me. I didn't think you would want to do something like that so soon….with a stranger practically."

"Oh it's okay. I don't mind spending time with Neji; you seem like a pretty well rounded guy, too." You smiled at him.

"Huh?" he laughed at you. "Your so cute…you do know what private sessions are for right Y/n?" he crossed his hands over his chest.

"Yeah, they're for the guest to spend more time with some of the girls here. To get to know them better duh Neji!" you said as a matter of fact kind of tone.

Neji shook his head and smirked at you. "And just who told you that Y/n?"

You put your finger to your chin and responded, "Kakashi did…why you do ask?"

"Because I want to know who told you that bold face lie." He sneered. "Well for the most part it is true about the guest getting to **KNOW** the girls better, but it's a totally different from what you think of it." Neji sighed out and looked at you.

_Kakashi wouldn't lie to me…would he?_ "Okay, I'm confused now. What do you mean get to know the girls in a different way?"

_She can be so naïve at times._ "Let me just explain to you then cupcake since you don't understand." He said in a low tone as his face starting closing in on yours. "The whole point of having _private sessions_ is for the guests' pure pleasure period. We pay whatever amount of money that Itachi or Sasuke asks for, so we can have our way with you girls. Whatever guest wants goes, _no matter what you say_. You belong to us until your time with us is over." He pause an inch or two before your face, smirking at your shock face.

You pulled away from Neji, standing up from the bed and moving across the room. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…I didn't ask for this Neji. Please don't mad at me, I can't do this with you." _Why would Kakashi lie to me?_

Neji stood and walked over to you cornering you at the wall. His eyes fell on you wrapping your towel around your wet body. "Hey calm down." He said soothingly. "I'm not a monster. I would never do anything to you that you didn't want to do.."

You eyes stared at your bare feet. "Thank you Neji." _I guess not all men are horny lil' perverts…_

"Even if I wanted too, Sasuke and Itachi would kill me….literally." He rolled his eyes at the thought of the men. "They weren't even going to let have this session with you, I had to promise I wouldn't take you for myself." He looks over you. "This is hard as hell, since you're in a little swimsuit like that. But I am a man of my word, so you don't have to worry."

You laughed at the man. "Its nice to know that I can trust you Neji. Sorry I have to make this situation hard for you, with me being half naked and all." You smiled, while slapping his shoulder lightly.

_That's not the only thing that's hard right now._ _"_You just loving this, aren't you?" He hissed. "You better slow me a damn good time since I can't do the things I want to do to you. I had to beg and nag them to death, well Itachi mainly since Sasuke flat out said no. He never really cared too much for me." He smirked.

"Don't worry…I'm sure we can find something we would both like to do." You smiled at him.

About 37 Minutes Later……

"That is….." Neji stretched out his sentence as he stole your king with his knight. "Check and mate Y/n."

"WHAT! No…that can't be. You must've cheated some how…again." You sat up from the bed and scanned the chest board every which way you could possible think of.

"Don't confuse my technique and skill with something as low as cheating, sweetness." He smiled at you.

"Best 3 out of 4, Neji." You insisted towards to the brunet man.

"Nope." He said coolly. "Who taught you how to play chest anyways? I have never seen so many illegal movements during the game in my life. I would have thought by me letting you slide so much you would be able to beat me by cheating." _Boy was I wrong…_

_No one, I have never played chest before in my life, hehe_. "Aw, come on Neji. Please! I promise this will be the last time. I think I finally figured out a way to beat you. And I won't cheat either; I'll play by the rules this time." _Ha, like I know the rules anyways._ You pouted at him.

Neji held his head up in hand. "Let's just face it Y/n. If you haven't beat me yet, you're never will But I'm intrigued that you would like to keep on trying, I like that in a woman." He smiled.

You blushed at him and crossed your hands under your chest. "You suck Neji. You're just scared that I might win this time."

"Or could it be that you're trying to beat me so you can win the little wager we made." He gave you a knowing look.

"No. No, that's not it at all. I just don't like losing."

Neji just smirked at you, seeing through your lie. "Uh-huh…."

You shook your head at him and smiled. "Neji…can I ask you something?" you asked, with some seriousness in your soft tone.

Neji looked up at you before sitting up next to you. "Fine, ask away kid."

"It's about Tenten…." you saw him nodded, you continued knowing you have his full attention now. "Have you seen or heard from her at all? If you did, she must be trying really hard to stay hidden from me."

"No….I can't say I have seen Tenten at all lately." He saw you frown at him. "But I'm pretty sure she will make an appearance around here sooner or later." Neji tried to comfort you, but he wasn't used to this sort of thing.

"All I want to know is that she is okay. Then after that I will finally be able to relax and stop worrying." You let out a hurt filled sigh and frowned even harder.

"Hey cheer up…" Neji tried his lame excuse of comfort again._ I really need to ask my cousin how to act during these moments with woman._ "I'm sure Tenten is fine wherever she is right now, and she wouldn't want you to sit around and worry yourself to death like this."

"I know, but it's hard not too. Tenten is special to me; she was the first friend I made here." You paused and then continued shortly. "I know you probably think I'm weird for acting like this over a person. But I never really had many friends in my life, so that's why I hold on so hard to the few true friendships that I share with others. I feel really stupid for asking you about her. I thought since you two are _friends_, you would know where she is, but I was wrong."

You felt the warm of Neji's arm pull you close to him on the bed. He rubbed your shoulder as he begins to speak again.

"You have nothing to feel stupid about Y/n. And I know how you feel about not having many friends. I don't really have many friends either, but it's only because I can be a cruel and selfish person at times. I tend to put myself before others when I know I shouldn't." He tried his best to make you smile again, but it didn't work. _I wish I can make you feel better Y/n, but I only know one way to do that._ "

You pulled away from Neji and looked at him. "Don't say that Neji. You are a good person and a beautiful personality. Even though when I first met you I thought you would be a rude obnoxious jerk with pretty long silky hair, but I was wrong….again." you forced a smile on your face.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you that you have such a way with words?" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, all the time." you chuckled a bit.

Neji eyed you. "Well since you have got that off your chest. Lets move on to a new subject, like me getting my reward for winning the bet." He smirked at you. "Remember I can get anything I want."

_Geez, I am so regretting that I agreed to do that now. _You stand up from the bed and stare down at Neji, still sitting. "Okay Neji…what is it? You better not have me strip or anything because I am so not go-"

Neji cut you by his talking as he stood up. "All I want to do is…."

"Is what…?" you watched him step up to you.

"…..Kiss you." He said softly.

"Kiss me? That's it, no strings attacked?" You questioned the paled eye brunet, as you rubbed the back of your head.

"Yes. Just a kiss…nothing more, nothing less." He replied.

_One kiss couldn't hurt, plus this Neji guy is so cute._ "I guess….it's okay then."

"Good. Now close your eyes."

You did as he told you and you closed your eyes. You moisten your lips by licking them a bit and waited for Neji to come down and connect his delicious looking lips to yours. Neji smiled a wicked smile in front of you before grabbed the sides of your swim bottoms and pulled them down to your feet.

Your eyes opened immediately. "NEJI!" _What the hell are you doing?_ You covered up your, now exposed, lower region with your hands. "What's going on here? You said you just wanted to kiss me." you went to go pull your bottoms back up, Neji then pushed you onto the bed.

"Yeah, I did. I never said where I wanted to kiss you Y/n." Neji said almost innocently.

You sat up with a tint of red rushed to your face. The milky eyed man fell onto his knees and position him in front your closed legs. He removed your hands from the top of your vagina.

"Come on…don't be shy Y/n." he said.

"Neji…what are you doing?" you whispered to him.

"I just want to make you feel better Y/n. This is the only way I know how to do it." He pushed gently on your back so you can be more comfortable.

Neji's hands fell upon your delicate skin of your thighs; moving down in between your inner thighs and began to apply pressure, forcing them to spread apart. "You shave…I like that." He touched the soft hairless skin of the sensitive area as he looked at your flushed face. Your body begin to stiffen under his touch, hardly being able to control your breathing, you felt so nervous at the moment. He looked up at the clock on the nightstand next to him. _Fifteen minutes left before it's over…I have enough time. _He pulled one of your legs over his shoulder and held the other down wide open with his hand.

Neji grinned at you before he started placing feather soft kisses on your lower stomach. His hand began massaging your thigh that was still over his shoulder, as he continued to kiss your body. Your body started to shudder under his soft lips, as you felt them exploring lower and lower. His tongue traced around the outside of your navel, before finding its destination between your thighs. His nosed played across your vagina as his planted kisses on it.

You let out soft moans while gripping the silk sheets beneath you. You felt his warm breathe kiss the lips on your vagina. A staggered expression passed on your face at that moment.

_Ohmigod is he about to…._ "Mmhmmm…." A blustering moan escaped your mouth, as you felt the heat of Neji's warm tongue force its way through your tight entrance.

_She is so tight…I can barely fit my tongue inside her._ Neji's tongue pushed forward and back inside your warm cavity slowly and steadily exploring it. He was encouraged enough to quicken his pace when hearing the numerous moans escape from your mouth. Grabbing your indocile leg that he was holding down, Neji moved it along side the other one on the opposite shoulder. His warm tongue delved in deeper inside you as he gripped onto your hips, as he continued to fuck you with his tongue.

"Ne….Ne-ji!" you screamed out his name, as your body jolted up from this sensation.

"Yes, what is it Y/n." he said after removing his tongue from the inside of you, he begin licking up the juices that were released from your pulsating pussy. "Do you want me stop?" he questioned, as his tongue played with your clit, receiving another moan from you. _I didn't think so._

"Wh-why….are…y-you doing th-this to me-ehh?" you managed to get out as your breathing became labored, holding onto his shoulders for support.

"I want to make you feel better Y/n; you know get your mind of other manners." He said softly, as he put his mouth over your clit and begun sucking on it. "Does this please you, Y/n?" he continued sucking again.

You closed your eyes and tilted your head back, as your hands relocated in his hair and balled it. "Ye-yes….I do." You whimpered out to the young man.

He grinned inwardly at your helplessness, while continuing to lick, suck and play with your throbbing clit for a while longer. You bit your bottom lip hard, your body quivering rapidly while still holding onto his hair. _No, not this again…_ you thought to yourself. It was the same urgent feeling you had that night a while back with Sasuke. You release Neji's hair and place them on your sides, to aid in moving your lower body away from Neji's hot mouth beneath you, but you feel him pulling you back towards him.

"Ne-ji….please stop it." You whimpered out, pulling body away from him again. _I can't hold on much longer…._

"Cum for me Y/n…." Neji said, sensing you urgency, he held your hips in a death grip as he repositioned his mouth on your clit, giving you all you can handle at the moment.

"I don't want to—" you paused as you let out a loud moan that filled the room, as Neji begin to suck harder on you. You fell back onto the bed, freeing your hands from his hair and giving the sheets another dangerous grip, as your legs tighten around Neji's neck. "NEJI!!!" you screamed out his name, arching your back, moments before cumming all over the man's face. He lapped up the creamy substance that flowed from your body greedily, not missing one drop.

Your fatigued body laid there in the bed after the little adventure you had with Neji a few moments ago. You observed the back of the attractive Hyuga fix his disheveled hair in the mirror before him. His eyes locked onto yours from the mirror reflection, he smiled at you before maneuvering back towards the bed. "I hope you had enjoyed yourself, because I sure did." The Hyuga sat down next to you and stroked your hair.

"I….did thank you." You weren't really sure what to say to the man, a feeling of betrayal swept over you. It felt so wrong letting him go down on you, but you couldn't lie to yourself it felt _so damn good_ too.

"I hope we will be able to do this again…you taste so sweet, I want to taste more of those delicious juices of yours." He murmured into your ear, before kissing you on the lips. "I hope to see you again soon, Y/n." Neji winked at you before leaving you alone in the room.

Once the Hyuga left, you let out a deep, longing sigh. "Who knew he could work his tongue like that….."

**Yes…yes I know what you all are saying, "That was WAY too short Lakia, damn you." LoL I am so sorry but I am tired and its late friends. But I am going to add some more hopefully tomorrow, since I did leave yall hanging for almost two weeks without any updates, I been really busy lately with school and stuff, haha. BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE LATER TOMARROW…..PROMISE!!!!**

**I was going to update last Friday, but I was hit with the most fantastic news. THE NEW AVATAR SEASON PREMIERED AND I WAS SO HAPPY, I LOVE THAT SHOW. HAHA! Then I had to stay tuned for the Season Finales of The Best Years and South of Nowhere**. **(Do any of you guys watch these shows? Or is it just me lol) Anyways then I was going to update Saturday…but then again Saturday is my Anime Day lol. All my favorite shows come on that day, so I'm glued in front of the TV like crazy. Hehe!**

**SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME, YOU GUYS! **

**Angelic**I am so sorry to leave hanging like that without any updates or telling you I wouldn't be able to write and time soon….I am so sorry. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT KIAERZ! LoL! I made sure I had at least added something tonight; I didn't want you to go off on me again in your lovely reviews, I do enjoy so very much reading Ja Ne, lol. Girl you had me scared of your for a minute there. But tomorrow I got you girl…imam add some more for just for you, Otaii? I really dunno know if I am going to put Hinata in the story. (I love her to death though) But if you want her in the story….then I'll be more than happy to do so, I just gotta figure out where to put her though. LMAO the sailor scouts part. As for the questions about Iruka and Sakura…..you'll just have to wait and see my dear. (Grins wickedly)

**ILUVMYNEJIKUN:**LMAO! So you were rooting against our Neji-kun all along, you traitor! LMAO! Just kidding…I was kinda going for Itachi myself…with his fine ass. But I just had to let Neji get on some action with you real quick before Itachi goes in for the goal haha. Hope you enjoyed your fluff with Sexi-Neji. Hehe.

**Kikana**Awww, Kia is sowwie Naru-Kun didn't get to win, my love. But don't worry I will figure out a way to turn that frown upside down for you. Just wait and see, I won't let you down darling. Plus, I am sure Itachi can put on some sweet moves in bed to make wish you had more of him. LOL!

**Kristy Kitten**: Hehe, why thankies on the complement. Sorry there was not much to this chapter for to read. (pouts) But more is to come tomorrow my friend hehe. Noppers, it sure wasn't Itachi behind the door, hehe fooled you lol. Good god adding another guy to the story would just about make me go crazy haha. There is too many men lusting over you as it is, I don't know what I am going to do with them.

**-diamond-chic-94.x**Ah…you were close girlie, but unfortunate it was Neji behind door, ready to pounce on you. Hope you're not disappointed though. LOL! And I would never leave you hanging that that on purpose. (Halo appears over her head) I am NOT that EVIL. I hope you're still in one piece, and that your head didn't explode from all the waiting, sweetie.

**EroEro-Kitsune**(stares at you, then smiles) Sorry you don't like my Fic. Can't win them all I guess. (sighs)

**SaaneChan** Awww, Saane-Chan I am so sorry to leave a little cliff hanger right there on you, hehe. I just wanted that chapter to marinate in your mind for a bit, while I sat around chilling, knowing good n' well what is going to happen to you in the story. Muhahaha! Yeah, you were pretty much wrong too along with blood-diamond-chic, hehe you two are bad guessers, just kidding---I wuv you, Saana-Chan. (checks your pulse) No need to worry no more, I know that your still alive now.

2007-09-18  
ch 10, anon.

Woo! Ohmygosh, what can I give you now...thinks hmm..Pie! everybody loved pie! gives you pie I'm so excited to see who is in the private session! hugs (Florida was hot and humid- lol what a surprise- I got lotsa manga XD) Keep going! cheers you on

**Junjun249**: Oh well hey there stranger….LONG TIME NO SEE! (Gives you big bear hug) Welcome Backers! Glad that to see that you made it back home in one piece from Florida, even thought you had to suffer under that heat, lol. Hope you willing to share some of the manga with good ol' Kia over here huh, huh? (Gives you a nudge) **Ohmigod!!! You so won my heart now….I LOVE PIE! AND NOW…..I LOVE YOU TOO JUNJUN!!!!!** What better way to a Kia's heart, then by food. LOL!

**Kitoku Flow:** Girl, don't afaird to show off what'cha mama gave ya, lol. Just for saying that imam make you walk around butt-booty naked in this story in front of everybody, until you start feeling comfortable with your body, lol. And what devil horns are you talking about, my dear. (Covers horns with an halo) I am just as innocent as can be, muhaha. I sure would also like to read your stories on quizilla…im addicted to that site haha.

P.S. BLACK POWER BACK TO YOU TO MA! LMAO! You and Saane-Chan are so cute, hehe.

**Just A Girl:** I'm so glad you like my story, and so happy that you actually took the time out to reply to each chapter hehe. I hope you continue read my story.

**kachie1317: **Hey there!!!! I am so stoked that you come to read my story. I hope you stick around and continue to read it buddy ol' pal. Sorry I took so long to update, but more is to come tomorrow girlie. I hope you enjoy it.


	12. Snapped

**Chapter 12: Snapped**

**The Diary of a Konoha Vixen**

**By: _*-L-*_**

**Starring: You! ( For the Girls )**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto. GAWD! I am so tired of saying that, LoL!**

**SORRY FOR SPELLING ERRORS!!!! PLEASE DON'T NAG ME ABOUT IT PEOPLES. WE'RE NOT IN ENGLISH CLASS RIGHT NOW. - -LOL!**

**Recap:**

_Your fatigued body laid there in the bed after the little adventure you had with Neji a few moments ago. You observed the back of the attractive Hyuga fix his disheveled hair in the mirror before him. His eyes locked onto yours from the mirror reflection, he smiled at you before maneuvering back towards the bed. "I hope you had enjoyed yourself, because I sure did." The Hyuga sat down next to you and stroked your hair._

"_I….did thank you." You weren't really sure what to say to the man, a feeling of betrayal swept over you. It felt so wrong letting him go down on you, but you couldn't lie to yourself it felt so damn good too._

"_I hope we will be able to do this again…you taste so sweet, I want to taste more of those delicious juices of yours." He murmured into your ear, before kissing you on the lips. "I hope to see you again soon, Y/n." Neji winked at you before leaving you alone in the room._

_Once the Hyuga left, you let out a deep, longing sigh. "Who knew he could work his tongue like that….."_

**XxXxXx**

**The Next Morning**

Gaara sat down outside a small café in downtown Konoha. Looks of boredom played of his face as he watched various people pass by him. After taking a sip of his dark coffee a figure stood in front of him, blocking the sunlight that hit his pale face. Gaara stared at the figure and frowned.

"Do you know how incredibly late you are? I was just about to get up and leave." He said.

"Sorry…you're so damn touchy." The man sat down across from him, greeting the redhead with a rare warm smile.

"Stop looking at me like that Neji, before I smack that ridiculous smile off of your face." He took another sip of his coffee, not breaking contact with his friend.

The Hyuga ignored his friend meaningless threat; he called the waiter over for him to take his order down. "Yes, I would like to order some green tea please, that would be all."

The waiter said he'll be back in five minutes with Neji's tea, he nodded at the middle aged man and he left. The Hyuga eyes fell back on his friend, who was pulling out a folder and a couple of note pads, placing them on the table in front of his friend.

"I can't believe you volunteered me to help host the Konoha's Grand Ball with you this year, Neji." Gaara's brow twitched. "You know I don't like being involved in activities dealing with other human beings." His face covered in a look of disgust.

"Oh lighten up Gaara, its not like it's going to kill you or something. I thought since it's my turn to do the honors of putting together the lovely festivities for that evening, showing those incompetent Uchihas how to really throw a party, I would of thought that my best bud would be right by my side to help." Neji grinned, as his tea was placed in front of him, and he thanked the man.

"Well you thought wrong you freaking idiot. I don't do private events Hyuga; I am not a damn party planner for rent, I'm a very busy man." He growled out. "Who are they honoring there this year anyways?"

"Whatever you say, Gaara. You're still helping me if you want to or not." Neji replied, immune to his friend's smart ass remark, smile still dancing on his calm face. "And to answer your last question, it's Jiraiya." He laughed out.

Gaara stared at his friend, but didn't reply. "Jiraiya that old ass pervert, what could he possibly be honored for? Impregnating about 40 of the cities teenage girls? That is ridiculous." Gaara shook his head in disbelief as Neji just smirked at him.

Gaara wondered what could have made him get into such a joyful mood. Which is totally opposite from his usual mature and cold demeanor? He wanted to find out.

"What's up with you Neji, the joyful mood and idiotic smiles? It's not really your style." The redhead beckoned him.

"Well, you know that little wager we made a while back…" his friend nodded to him. "I believe that I have won." Neji said, leaning back in his chair.

Gaara's eyes nearly burst out of his sockets. "YOU FUCKED Y/N ALREADY!?" he shouted, being completely out of his character. He leaned back in his chair to gain back his composer, as other's eyes stared at him from his loud outburst. He leaned in towards Neji. "So you screwed her already?" he said more quietly.

Neji was taking back at Gaara's previous actions, but answered him though. "No…but she did let me taste the inside of her." He licked his lips.

"So you didn't win yet then." Gaara stated firmly.

"Wait wha-" Neji was about to object but Gaara continued.

"The bet was to be the first to have sex with Y/n, not eat her out." He said, happy that he still has a chance to win the bet. Gaara has been so busy lately at his office. He hasn't had any free time to go see you at the manor.

Neji frowned. "I guess you are right then…..bastard." he sipped his tea slowly.

Gaara shrugged at him, taking his cup of coffee to his lips. "So um…..did she taste good?" he couldn't help but ask, a small smirk crept on his face.

"I knew you were going to ask that question." Neji said smugly. "Well if you must know…she tasted delicious. I have never tasted a girl so sweet before in my life, I must admit I couldn't stop eating." He confessed.

"Damn. She is that good?" Gaara questioned.

"Words can't even explain it my friend." The young Hyuga said. "Now that I think of it, I don't recall what was the prize to whoever won the bet." He questioned his dark friend.

_**Author's Note: I don't remember if I said there was a prize or not a few chapter ago. I'm too lazy to go find out LoL, so I'm going make one up now.**_

"Well since I'll be the won winning that bet, I should do the honors of picking my rewards naturally." Neji said conceitedly.

"Don't get in too over your head Hyuga." Gaara countered. "But if you want to pick the reward…then go ahead I guess."

"I say the winner of the gets to…." Neji stopped for a moment and motions for his friend to lean forward, as he finished his sentence in a whisper to his ear.

Gaara face had lit up with….excitement? "That sounds quite tempting…but surely those Uchihas would never let that happen." He rolled his eyes. "You know how territorial they are."

"_Everything has its price_, just like Itachi says. The price we would have to pay may be a little steep, but I'm sure it would be well worth it." Neji smirked.

Gaara shook his head. "Must you always try to take away every prized worthy procession the Uchihas have?" he asked, while tapping his pen idly on the table.

"That's what makes life worth wild for me, I can't help it—it's in my blood." Neji exclaimed, as he started to change the subject. "So…do you have a date for the ball already?"

"Nope…but I am sure to find some random whore who would be pleased in accompanying me there, how about you?"

"Well I already have _someone_ special in mind….your just going to have to wait and see who it is. Trust me; she is going to blow your whore or whores, because we all know how you like to travel in groups full of women, out of the water." Neji said proudly.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say Hyuga." Gaara said.

**XxXxXxXx**

**At the Manor**

Someone bang furiously on your bedroom door. "Hey Y/n, will you hurry up already. Your so got damn slow. The traffic on the freeway is going to be a major pain in my ass because of you." Naruto roared through the door.

"I'm coming Naruto, don't rush me before I come out there and get to whooping on your ass dude." You countered back as you pulling back the upper half of your hair into a clip.

"Woman, don't make me come in there and drag you out by your hair! Cuz I'll do it." He said fumingly.

You rolled your eyes and got up to open the door to a heated blonde standing before you. "I wound love to see you try it Blondie. I will claw out your face out adding more whisker marks to the one already there, before you could even touch me." You gave him a playful look.

He just stared back at you for a moment. "Just come on alright, I'll be waiting for you in the car." He begins to walk away without a reply from you.

"Sheesh, what crawled up his ass and died. He has been acting all moody this morning towards me, and I didn't even do nothing to him yet." You sighed, watching his back as went into the elevator.

You finished primping yourself up before you left out of your room, dressed in white thermo that had pastel pink and green hearts airbrushed on it. A pair of fitted jeans, that were baggy towards the ends, along with some matching pink and green slip on vans. Of course you the essentials accessories to complete the outfit like a green belt, ear rings and some bracelets.

_**A.N: I just love dressing you up in this story. Can I ask yall a question….Do you want me to stop going into detail with what you wear, because I will if you want me too. I kept what you wore plan n' simple this time, because if I went into depth it would have been like three pages long, haha. So if yall want me to stop it, I could just say 'you wore a green top, pants and shoes or something to that effect now, lol just let me know alright. **_

As you left your room you saw a figure going into the room that was a couple doors down from yours. You thought your eyes were playing tricks on you at the moment until you called out to the stranger a few feet away from you.

"Tenten…" you called out gently enough for the person to hear.

The figure stopped when you called out to her, but kept on fiddling with the door know to the abandon room. You figured the person didn't hear you, you decided to call out to the person again, as you begin to stroll over to them.

"Tenten, is that you?" you repeated. The figure flinched at your words, you continued to stalk them. You stood a couple feet behind the person, placing a hand on their shoulder, confirming it was indeed Tenten. "Tenten it is you, where have you been? I was so worried about you."

"Stay away from me." She demanded, shuddering away from your touch.

"What?" you questioned. You gently placed your hands on her shoulders to comfort her. "Why are you acting so harsh towards me?" you asked sympathetically.

All of a sudden the flinching figure turned around and lashed out on you. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME?" she screamed out at you, shoving you towards the ground.

You sat there on the ground, staggered by your friend's actions just now, but you didn't move from your current position. "What's your damage girl? I was just trying to see if you were okay." You voice heightened, you finally had taken in a long sorrowful look at Tenten. She wasn't the Tenten you used to know.

Her shine was gone, Tenten wasn't the person she was anymore, and it wasn't just her attitude towards you but her whole appearance. Her face had a couple of faint cuts and bruises on it, her body looked frail and weak from lack of nourishment. Her hair was rough and tangled from not being groomed; her clothes and skin were enveloped in dirt and grim. It was clear that Tenten hasn't bathed in a while; and that wasn't just going on terrible shape she was in but by the defile of odor to her emitting from her.

"Don't come near me, don't touch me, don't look at me, and don't even think about me if that's even possible for you. I had suffered so long because of you, trying to be the hero and stick up for you when you were in need. And in the end I had to take the fall for it all. And look where it got me….NOWHERE! Just stay away from me Y/n. That would be the best for both of us."

You stood up and tried to reason with the overly angered Tenten. "Tenten calm down you don't mean those things you're saying right now, why don't we just go inside your room and-"

She evaded your touch, giving you the dirtiest look that she could possibly give you. "Your words and touch are poison. Keep away from me if you know what's best for you. You're dead to me now." She entered her room slamming the door in your face.

_Tenten wait, don't leave me…I need you._ You just placed your hand on her door, leaning your head against it too. You had a mixture of emotions swirling about inside you. Relief that you known your friend was safe, sadness from what she has become, and anger for letting her talk down to you like that--that was just something you didn't let people do to you.

"Ten-" you begun to call out to her, ready to beg her for her forgiveness and friendship, but you couldn't leave Naruto waiting for you. He was already mad at you too.

_Ugh, why does it feel like the whole world is coming down on me right now?_

She started to pace your way to the elevator and get on, that is not before pumping into a fellow friendly face.

"Well hello Y/n, how are you doing this glorious morning?" Lee chimed, with a huge grin on his face.

Seeing him so happy and full of energy did lighten your mood just a bit. _At least someone is in a good mood to see me._ "I am fine Lee, just having a rough morning so far." You sighed out with a soft smile.

Lee sort of frowned after hearing that. "I hope everything works out for you Y/n, I hate seeing that pretty face of yours saddened." He said, winking at you.

"Aw, Lee your such a nerdo….but that's what I love about you." You but on a genuine smile only for him, knowing its going to disappear when you meet up with Naruto again. He had that way of transferring negative energy to others whenever he was in a pissy mood.

"Ah, that's what I like to see coming from you." He touched your face gently.

You laughed at your over caring friend. "Well I better get going my ride is waiting on me, I come by the kitchen later Lee to chat it up with you later before I start my shift?" you asked, beginning to pace backwards from him.

"Roger that, look forward to seeing you." He smiled to you, while waving his good-bye, before heading into the huge kitchen and you into the elevator.

"What's up Y/n?" Someone called out to you, when they saw you sprinting past them.

"Hey Izumo, how's it going?" You pumped into somebody as you weren't looking where you were going. "Aw my bad—" you saw it was Sakura you ran into. _Oh, it's just the muskrat. "_Sorry about that Sakura…it was totally my fault." You said truthfully, not trying to start an argument with the other girl, picking up her purse that fell.

"Maybe you should open up those fucking eyes of yours, so you will be able to see next time you fucking cunt." She said nastily, while snatching her purse away from you.

"Look green goblin I will kick your—" you were about to go off on her, because your patience were wearing thin.

"Is something the matter ladies?" Itachi asked.

_I really wish he would stop sneaking up on people like that._ "Nothing is wrong." You said calmly, with traces if anger in your tone. "I have to go Naruto is waiting on me." You said to Itachi, then looking at Sakura. "I'll be seeing you later." You walk off.

-----------------

"What took you so damn long?" Naruto said annoyingly, as he watched you secure yourself in the seatbelt.

"Nothing…can we please go." You said eagerly, with just as much annoyance in your tone as he did.

Naruto looked over at you like you lost your mind. "And just who the hell you catching an attitude with, because I know it's not me." He sneered towards you, like he was your father or something.

_I am so not in the mood for this, but if he keeps on chewing me out like this for NO APPARENT REASON, I'm not going to sit here and take that from him._

You didn't dare reply to him with a smart ass remark, because you knew you wouldn't be able to stand a chance in an argument with Naruto. When you argue with someone like him, he bound to say something out of line and hurt your feelings in the end. So you just adjusted your gaze outside of the car window, silently backing down to your childhood best friend.

"Hello…are you just going to sit looking stupid or are you going to respond to me?" Naruto refusing to back off, he knew you wasn't in the mood to argue, but then again he didn't care. He was just stubborn like that sometimes.

_That's it! I am tired of being yelled at by people this morning, like it's my fault for everything that is going wrong for them, and it's not even past 10AM yet._

You turned to him, giving him a nasty look. "**Naruto don't talk down to me like you're my goddamn father. I'm not in the mood for this shit right now! So would you be so kind and get off my fucking back.**" You snapped back at the blonde, which you had never done before, to him at least.

"**Well if you stop acting like a fucking child sometimes, then maybe I will treat your little spoiled ass like a damn adult. Until I start seeing that shit, I will continue to talk to you however the fuck I feel like it." **Naruto fired back just as strong as you did.

"**Well you know what then Naruto, FUCK YOU!" **He looked baffled by your choice of words.** "Yeah, I said it and I'll say it again, FUCK YOU! I am not going to stand here and talk your bullshit to me. Can't you see that I'm not in a very good mood, and here you come just turning it from bad to worst? I clearly don't need this shit, AND I DON'T NEED YOU EITHER!" **you spat at whiskered blonde as you exited his car door.

"Y/n wait I'm sorr—" Naruto tried to apologize, but only to be cut off by you slamming the door with much force to it.

You headed back into the manor, daring for somebody to say another word to you. As a matter of fact you **wished** somebody would just say something disrespectful to you, because at this moment you were just about to snap and go crazy on somebody's ass. You just happen to walk by Itachi again, along with Sasuke and Kakashi by his side; you completely ignored the three of them as you stomped back towards your room.

"Damn what's up with her?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, she is a little too feisty this morning." Kakashi added.

"I dunno, but it's clear that she isn't happen with someone right about now." Itachi watched you.

--------------------

**Later that day**

"I feel like a monster right now Lee." You admitted to the cook, as you leaned against kitchen counter, dressed for your evening shift to begin. "Now I know how it feels to look like Sakura for once, gosh it must be hard looking like her."

"A monster?" he laughed. "Now why would you say such a mean thing?" he questioned you.

"Because I dunno….it seems everybody had it out for me today. Tenten had cussed me out and ended our friendship and said I was dead to her. I bumped into Sakura and I did the mature thing and said I was sorry, but that wasn't good enough, so we were about to throw down in the hallway. And I grew so angry by these things I ended up taking it out all on Naruto, when he was being nice enough to take me to see my father today. I am the worst, and this all happen within an hour." You sighed at your misfortunes.

"I know Sakura doesn't like you very much, so I'm not surprised at her evilness. And…I can understand the reason why Tenten can be a little grouchy towards you." Lee began.

"Grouchy?" you repeated him, arching your brow. "More like furious, I swear if I was going to stand there in her face any longer she was going to strangle me to death." You frowned.

"Oh, Y/n you're too hard on yourself, take it easy." Lee insisted.

You smiled, watching him decorate a cake with frosting. "But you know what Naruto has been acting weird lately, I am always dancing on pins n' needles with him now. One minute we're cool then the next he spasses me out, and I didn't even do anything, that was until now when I went off on him. I am so confused Lee-kun, please tell me what to do." You started banging your head softly on the kitchen table.

"First off, you need to stop that before you cause yourself to loose too many brain cells. Secondly, I think maybe you should give Tenten and Naruto some space, and let them do them for a while…until they ease up on you." He finished icing his cake and grinned. "Perfect!"

"Okay…give them space I think I can do that. And what about Godzilla?" you asked.

"Well next time Sakura acts out on you…." He looked you straight in the eye with all seriousness. "Deck that bitch in her eye, she deserves it with her royal bitch attitude, got I hate her!" You begin to break out in laughter. "I'm not kidding I see that way she treats you, so she deserves whatever is coming to her from you. Then after you get done kicking her ass, I want you to knock her upside her head for me." He added.

You stopped laughing and stared at him with a puzzled look. "Why Lee?"

"Cause she has the heart of the devil. I chased that girl for over 3 years at this manor, trying to give her all my heart and treat her like a queen. But no, instead of taking it she stomps all over it like it was nothing to her. Sakura wanted that arrogant, smug ass Uchiha, Sasuke. Who could care less if that girl lives today and die tomorrow."

You started to feel bad for Lee. "I'm sorry to hear that Lee, are you still in love with her?"

He began to laugh. "Me still love Sakura? Give me a break, her slut ass is old news to me. I got over her a long time ago, and happy I did. Who knows what STDs that broad might have given me if I was with her." He laughed.

You joined him in laughing. "Lee you are too much for me. But I'm pretty sure you will find that special person that will love you as much as you would them." You smiled.

He did his signature million dollar smile. "I know this Y/n…you don't have to tell me this."

"Oh, how I have been so blind in seeing this." You said sarcastically. "I should really get doing now, shift starts in five minutes, I'll talk to you later Lee-kun." You said sweetly, before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Oh and don't worry, If Sakura tried to start some mess with me again, I'm going to make sure I in get a few licks in for you too." You winked at him.

"Now that's what I like to hear babe." He winked back laughing.

----------------------

All night at work you found it hard concentrate and keep yourself in a good mood, but how could you when you saw Tenten walking around tending to people and seeing every 5 minutes at the bar, when you would pick up drinks to deliver.

"Y/n…why are you still made at me, I said I was sorry." Naruto frowned at you.

"Shikamaru can you get two shots of whiskey for me please?" You said completely ignoring Naruto.

"Okay, see now your completely being immature now Y/n, that's what I was talking about earlier, and you're acting no different now then earlier this morning." He said, as nicely as he could, trying to cover up his growing anger.

"Here you go Y/n" Shikamaru placed the drinks on your tray.

"Thank you Shikamaru, I can always depend on you when I need someone there for me." You smiled at him, then sparing a quick glance to Naruto before leaving.

"Y/n, don't be like that please." Naruto pleaded.

"You're welcome…" He looked at Naruto. "Did I miss something here?"

Kiba whistled while placing a hand of Naruto's shoulder. "I see you're having trouble in paradise bro."

"You have no idea." Naruto sighed.

It has been like this every time you would see Naruto. He would try to say some sorry ass apology to you, saying that he didn't mean to blow up at you in the car. And as much as you wanted to forgive you just couldn't….not right now. You're mad at him because he has been acting this way towards you for a while now, and you're getting fed up with it. So you're doing what Lee suggested and just staying away from Naruto for a while.

"Here you go sir, I hope you enjoy your drink." You said politely, after placing his drink on the table.

"Why thank you Y/n, I will enjoy it. And whatever is bothering you I hope you will be able to resolve that issue." The handsome green eyed man said.

You smiled. "I hope so too, Seiya." You sighed as you walked away from the table.

"Well, well look at what the cat dragged in." an annoying voice ringed in your ear.

You rolled your eyes and turn around to face Sakura smirking, with Temari by her side. "Please don't start with now Edward Scissorhands. Hi Temari, how are you?" you greeted the other girl properly, since she was cool with you

"I'm doing great now that I have seen you today sexy." She winked at you.

"Aw Temari I'm so flattered." You smiled; you were used to Temari's endless flirting with you.

"I couldn't help but over hear something about a poor, worthless girl from the streets is having problems with her friends." She put her figure up to her lips. "At first I asked myself now who could that possible be? I was quite troubled on trying to figure it out, but it looks like I have been staring at this sorry ass sight all along." Sakura grinned.

"Just where are you getting at Sakura?" you asked trying to remain composed as you could. You started to count backwards from 10 in your head.

"Sakura leave her alone, can't you stop picking at her for once in your life." Temari gave her an evil eye.

"No, it's okay Temari. If the beast wants to start something right here, right now. I am more than willing to do so." You stared Sakura dead in her face.

"Why don't you just take your gritty little ass back from the dark depths that you crawled out of, you would be doing us all a major favor here." She said folding are arms across her chest.

_Fuck this, counting backwards…is not helping at all. _

You just smiled and shook your head, before stepping up only an inch away from Sakura's face. "That's funny coming from a big foreheaded ass, monster looking, panty dropping, semen swallowing, ass licking, can't keep her legs closed if her life depended, STD spreading whore ass female such as yourself. Just by looking at your face Sakura makes me sick to my stomach."

"You little piece of shit." Sakura shouted before slapping you across your face, the sound echoing throughout the room, the room suddenly became dead and everybody stared at the two of you.

And that's when you **SNAPPED!**


	13. Monster Gone Down

**Chapter 13: Monster Gone Down**

**The Diary of a Konoha Vixen**

**By: _*-L-*_**

**Starring: You! ( For the Girls )**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Hey yall! I'm back again to hit yall with another super-stellar chapter of my story. Sorry for keeping yall waiting all this time, shame on me. But my old ass computer crashed and I had to wait for my brother to fix it for me. Kia thanks you guys for all the reviews. I really appreciate it, even Ja Ne's death threat ones too, LMAO! Those are my favorite ones. Oh yeah, and before I start I want to let yall know I started my Kingdom Hearts FIC…starring nobody else but YOU, of course. Hehe! Check it out in my profile….its called **_**Four Guys and a Girl?**_

**XxXxXxXx**

**Recap:**

"_Why don't you just take your gritty little ass back from the dark depths that you crawled out of, you would be doing us all a major favor here." She said folding are arms across her chest._

_Fuck this, counting backwards…is not helping at all. _

_You just smiled and shook your head, before stepping up only an inch away from Sakura's face. "That's funny coming from a big foreheaded ass, monster looking, panty dropping, semen swallowing, ass licking, can't keep her legs closed if her life depended, STD spreading whore ass female such as yourself. Just by looking at your face Sakura makes me sick to my stomach."_

"_You little piece of shit." Sakura shouted before slapping you across your face, the sound echoing throughout the room, the room suddenly became dead and everybody stared at the two of you._

**XxxXxXXxXxXXx**

After receiving that rather hard slap to the face by that slut bag Sakura. You swore all you could hear and see was flashing lights and sirens going off in your head. 'Third times a charm' the motto goes, but in this case it wouldn't be the charm for some unlucky pink haired toad that was going to get her ass kicked by you. Finally, the time has come now…oh how have you _waited_, dare I say _yearned _for this moment to teach this girl a lesson by force.

_KICK HER ASS, KICK HER ASS, KICK HER ASS NOW. _Yours conscience shouted to you, as your father always told you. _'Always listen to your conscience, Y/n.' _which you intend to do so.

You turned your head slowly back towards Sakura, smiling of course, revealing your reddened imprint of her hand on your right cheek. Small noises erupted from the crowd watching the two of you face off. You noticed at the corner of your eye Naruto and Shikamaru staring at the scene, waiting for your next move. While Kiba on the other hand said something along the terms of 'Bust that bitch's ass, Y/n.'

At this moment, it just so happen to be that time of the day when Itachi and his two sidekicks make the rounds to a couple of lounges on each floor. And you know they just had to come see their golden girl, which was you of course. On this particular evening they didn't see their guest lounging around, having the woman catering to their every need. Instead there eyes saw a big crowd of workers and guest, that looks to be circling two figures in the middle confronting one another.

"What the hell is going in here?" Sasuke said irritatingly.

"It looks like another fight is about to go down." Kakashi said dryly.

"I swear…this place turns more into a detestable bar everyday. Next thing you know its going to be an all out brawl in this place. Let's end this quick." He said working his way trough the crowd, the other two following.

"Y/n?" Itachi said in disbelief. "Again? This girl attracts trouble." His eyes fell on your abused face.

"And Sakura…I knew these two would bump heads someday." Kakashi said, making his way to break up the fight.

"No, no, no man. What are you doing? Let them fight please…I wanna see who wins." Sasuke said darkly, a sick smile dancing on his lips. He already had his money on you.

"Well…I guess it would hurt for them to rough each other up a little." Itachi agreed, he really wanted to see if you could defend yourself.

Sakura laughed. "You're pathetic. I hope you're not going to cry now." She jammed her finger hard onto your burning cheek, causing you to wince at the pain. "You really should ice that, sweetie. We don't want that turning into a nasty bruise on that pretty little face of yours." She taunted. "Hmph. You're not even worth my time." Sakura begins to walk away from you.

You lunged forth and grabbed a handful of Sakura's hair with both of your hands, tugging and pulling her body backwards along with you causing the crowd to separate, so the both of you could pass by..

"Hoe, I'm not done with you. Don't ever in your life turn your back on me, Sakura-_chan_." You sneered, as you swung her to the left of you, by her hair, throwing her across a table. Her impact caused all the glasses and other utensils to fall over, as she rolled across the table, meeting the hard wood floors in the end.

"**THAT'S THREE! I TOLD YOU IF YOU KEEP ON MESSING WITH ME, I'M GOING TO LAY YOUR ASS OUT. WELL GUESS WHAT? TODAY IS THAT MOTHERFUCKING DAY BITCH!"** you shouted, with anger rising every second.

You looked down at your balled fist and saw that you still had some of Sakura's hair in your hands. '_Ewww, I ripped some of her hair out. That's just nasty._' You threw the handful of stringy hair to the ground, as if you were going to be contaminated by it. You wiped your hands furiously on your outfit, as if to rub of the germs.

"Did you just see that?" Sasuke said, gawking along side his older brother.

"Yeah, Y/n just threw Sakura across the table like a rag doll." Kakashi said, surprised as well.

"You little tramp! You're going to pay for that!" Sakura said warningly. As she managed to get up from the floor and come towards you. She bore a few scratches and cuts to the face, blood seeping threw the wounds.

"Ouch! That had to hurt." Shikamaru said blandly.

"Oh shit, it's about to be Konoha Girls Gone Wild in this bitch. Man, I wish I had my camcorder." Kiba frowned.

Seeing that you had the upper hand, you decided to strike her before she can. You never back off on your opponents. The key was to keep striking until they go down, well at least that's what you thought was a good plan. It has never failed for you before, so why stop now?

You held your hands up in front of your face, never letting your guard down. There was no way on earth you was going to let that tramp lay a hand on your face again. You delivered a hard left hook to Sakura's jaw, sending her back a couple of steps, but maintaining her balance.

"There is definitely going to be some bloodshed here, and I doubt any of it is going to be of Y/n." Temari said wearily, watching the both of you face off.

Sakura came towards your way and swung for your face, but you evaded it with ease. As a counter attack you gave uppercut to her chin and a gut wrenching blow to her stomach. She doubled over before your, as you took the liberty to grab her by the head and knee her in the face. Sakura fell back towards the ground, sporting a fresh busted lip on the way down.

"Come on Sakura. Is that all you got? You're making this way too easy for me." You shook your head, deciding to ease up on her. You waited for her to pull herself up on her feet to continue. "Let's just call it quits now Sakura, before someone really ends up getting hurt." You said letting your guard down, trying to end the feud.

"Please…I'm through with you yet." She growled, spitting blood from her mouth. She charged your way and speared you, causing you fall backwards onto a tabletop with her on top of you, breaking it into pieces. You started to gasp for air due to that spear that knocked the wind out of you. Suddenly, you felt Sakura's grip tighten around your neck, her nails dug deep you're your skin as she begun to choke you.

It was clear that she was trying to kill you as she strangled you harder, a murderous intent in her eyes. This woman has literally lost it. "Let go of me you sadistic bitch." You gasped out. One of your hands yanked down on Sakura's hands, trying to break her grip, while the other one was landing hard blows to her face, but she refused to let go. After about the fourth blow to the face you managed to knock Sakura off of you, but as you did you felt her nails scrape across the skin of you the right side of you neck, leaving three long nail markings on it.

Once she was off of you, you quickly got up to her feet and felt the sharp stinging on your neck, your hand brushed past it and revealing small traces of blood on it. There was no way you were going to let her get away with that shit. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill me or something?" you barked at her, delivering a kick into Sakura's stomach, as she was getting up. Then did you continued to kick and stomp Sakura out, releasing all of that anger and hatred you had stored up from her.

"This is for all those smart ass remarks you said about me." You screamed, as you kicked her in the stomach. "This is for all the nasty-ass looks you have given me." You kicked again, but much harder. "This is for when you talk down to me, like I was beneath you." You grabbed her hair, pulled her up to her knees, and punched dead in her face. You stopped for a brief moment to catch your breath, you so were so damn tired from beating her ass. Sakura managed to get on her hands and knees to the side of you, trying to remain conscious. At this moment you were just about to throw the towel in and say 'fuck it', cause no matter what you did, the bitch just wouldn't stay down. Then something went off in your head.

'_**I see that way she treats you, so she deserves whatever is coming to her from you. Then after you get done kicking her ass, I want you to knock her upside her head for me.'**_

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot Sakura." You took a few steps back from her, before running up towards her and kicking her straight in the face. "That was for treating Lee so horrible in the past." You watched as Sakura fell on her back hard, along with a crimson ribbon of blood flowing through her nose. She laid there on the ground, motionless.

You felt a strong grip wrap around her waist and pull you up off of your feet. "Hey-what the-let go of me!" You shouted, struggling against the man.

"Calm down Y/n. Haven't you done enough already?" A deep monotone voice said. You recognized who it belonged too…Itachi. You stopped struggling and let him pull to the exit of the room.

_I'm so dead now…I know Itachi going to be pissed. Another fight has started because of me. _

You frowned as you saw Naruto and Shikamaru help tend to Sakura. Naruto picked her up bridal style, a look if disappointment filled his face. He shook his head at you and walked away to opposite exit of the lounge with Shika and Kiba trailing along side.

_Naruto must really hate me now…why do I drive all the people I care about away from me._

Once reaching the door you took one more look back and saw that Naruto was already gone to aid his…'associate'. As you were turning around your eyes locked onto to Tenten's chocolate brown ones. She didn't seem too much interested in the resent uproar a moment ago. In fact she didn't seem to feel anything to you; she just looked at you with a blank expression, and then looked away from you.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Damn Sakura!" Naruto said in relief as he laid her down in the bed. "You need to lay off of the Twinkies, I almost broke my back trying to carry your fat ass." He started bend his back in various directions until he heard a crack. "Aw, that's much better." He sighed.

"Wow, Y/n really did a number on her." Shikamaru said lazily, staring at Sakura's unrecognizable face as he handed Naruto some clean towels. "Can't say she didn't have it coming, she was always messing with Y/n, getting on her bad side."

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto said sympathetically, as he cleaned Sakura's face gently. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the beaten girl. _I'm sorry this had to happen, Sakura…_

"Where did Y/n learn how to fight like that? She fight like a damn man, I know your lame ass didn't teach her that shit." Kiba laughed at Naruto.

"Fuck you, and I don't know where she picked that stuff up from. I'm not surprised though, the city where we grown up in was rough. It seemed that Y/n always had it harder than me." He then frowned, just thinking about you. "From females disliking her because of her looks and the perverted men that would try to pick her up almost everyday, I guess she had to learn how to defend herself somehow."

"I see…but by looking at her you wouldn't be able to tell she had a hard life." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah…Y/n always had a way of always looking on the brighter side of things." Naruto said in a low tone, wiping Sakura's stained face. "Sakura…" he said, as he saw her twitching beneath his hand.

She continued to move around a bit, before finally opening her eyes to meet the bright cerulean ones that seemed to be filled with concern. "Na-Naruto…What happen to me?" She tried to move when a sharp pain hit her in the rib area.

"Hey, don't move so soon Sakura. Maybe you should just rest a bit, okay?" He said softly with a warm smile. _Sakura's eyes are so beautiful…wait-what the hell did I just say?_

_Why is he being so nice to me?_ "Okay, maybe I should just stay here for a bit." She lay back down in her bed.

"Good. Let me get the first-aid kit to help clean those bruises and cuts up. Do you need anything?" Naruto said warningly. _Why the hell am I being so nice to this broad?_

"Some water please, Naruto." She said weakly, she closed her eyes.

"Coming right up, be back in a flash." He left the room in a rush.

"Is it me or does it feel like we just stepped into an episode of the Twilight Zone?" Kiba whispered to Shika.

"Its not just you dude. Why are they being _nice_ to each other…this is not normal." Shikamaru said worriedly.

"I don't like this…not one bit." Kiba commented back.

**XxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxXXx**

Itachi was holding onto your hand, as he led you into his luxurious white office. He continues to pull you along gently through the double doors of the room, leading you into his master bedroom that was covered in red and black. Your eyes traveled across the huge beautiful room taking in everything for the first time, unlike the last time you did when you were dressing up. You felt sort of nervous and weak in the knees being in your incredibly attractive _boss's bedroom…_alone….with_ him._ You decided to take a seat in one of the stools at his bar in the corner of the room, until he stopped you.

"No, no sit over there." Itachi said, motioning you to go sit on his king-sized _bed_.

"Oh…uh o-kay." You said softly, sitting down on the edge of it.

"I'll be back." He said, loosening his tie. "Make yourself at home." Walking away into his gigantic bathroom and closing the door.

"Okay…" you said more to yourself, than him. You took in a deep breathe and exhaled, you were preparing yourself to get chewed out by Itachi from causing so much trouble on his manor. And was sure he would just fire you, with you practically had no problem with at the moment, you were making more enemies here than friends here. So you wondered why you should stay in a place like this, if being here is only going to cause more conflict. "I should just quit right now." You let out a sigh and rubbed your sore cheek. "Gosh, that monster sure got my cheek good." You sat there for a few more moments taking in the unique scent of Itachi that flowed all around the room….it smelt of cinnamon.

"Comfortable?" Itachi questioned, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. You saw that he had removed his tie, dress shoes and unbuttoned his white collared long sleeve shirt, revealing his white beater under it. He walked over to you and sat down on the bed next to you.

"Yes, I am, thank you." You said quickly, blushing slightly by him being so close to you.

"Let me take a look at you, if you don't mind." Itachi grabbed your chin with his hand and turned your face toward his, you saw his eyes dance around your face examining it. "Your cheek is not bruised and the redness has gone away, I think your going to be just fine." His eyes fell onto your neck where your scratches were at. "But this looks like it needs to be tended too." He said softly, as he leaned in close to your face and pushed some of your loose hairs away from your neck.

He started to dap away the dry blood on your neck with a damp face cloth. His movements were soft and gentle, as if the slightest mistake would cause damage to you. You closed your eyes and tried not to shiver from the feeling of his warm, sweet breathe kissing your face. Itachi eyes moved from focusing on the wound to your face. He studied every feature on your beautiful face from your shut eyes, your cute little button, even your ears, finally to your lips, those voluptuous, soft, full slightly parted pink lips of yours. At the moment, he felt as if he was being hypnotized by them, calling him to come put his lips against them.

He bit his lip softly as he was about to give into temptation right there, he wanted to kiss you…he wanted to take you there in his bed, while there was no one around to stop him from having you. His lips eased in towards yours and were about an inch away from devouring them before some one had to interrupt him.

"Here _Master,_ I brought the first-aid you order me to get for you." Someone said in a rude tone.

**XXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxXxx**

**Okay, okay, okay I know what yall going to say…."THAT ITS! That chapter was fucking short." LoL and I know yall, but im sorry. I will update with more tomorrow cuz im tired and my man is waiting on my to call him LMAO!**

**So imam be back with more tomorrow……LATER DAYS!!!!**

**P.S. don't forget to read my KH story yall…..it needs love too lol. **

**- L**


	14. Heated Conversations

**Chapter 14: Heated Conversations**

**The Diary of a Konoha Vixen**

**By: _*-L-*_**

**Starring: You! ( For the Girls )**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto.**

**-0—0—0-**

**Recap:**

_He started to dap away the dry blood on your neck with a damp face cloth. His movements were soft and gentle, as if the slightest mistake would cause damage to you. You closed your eyes and tried not to shiver from the feeling of his warm, sweet breathe kissing your face. Itachi eyes moved from focusing on the wound to your face. He studied every feature on your beautiful face from your shut eyes, your cute little button, even your ears, finally to your lips, those voluptuous, soft, full slightly parted pink lips of yours. At the moment, he felt as if he was being hypnotized by them, calling him to come put his lips against them._

_He bit his lip softly as he was about to give into temptation right there, he wanted to kiss you…he wanted to take you there in his bed, while there was no one around to stop him from having you. His lips eased in towards yours and were about an inch away from devouring them before some one had to interrupt him._

"_Here Master, I brought the first-aid you order me to get for you." Someone said in a rude tone._

**-0—0—0-**

"Ah, thank you." Itachi says as he snatches the box out of his brother hands, before walking over to sit down by you.

Sasuke glares at his brother. "Oh, just snatch the shit out of my hand why don't you." He said darkly. "Bastard…" He grumbled.

Itachi didn't reply to him, he was to busy dabbing alcohol onto your neck, roughly. You winced and back away from the Uchiha's treatment. "Am I hurting you?" he asked nonchalantly, eyes bore onto the side features of your face.

You slowly shifted your body near Itachi again. He continued to aid you, silently. "Yeah...just a bit, but its okay, really." Choosing your words carefully, not wanting to offend your boss in any way.

"I'll try to be gentle; I'm not exactly used to this." Itachi responded, with no apologetic tone in his voice.

You just nodded at the elder Uchiha, and felt Sasuke eyes on you as all of your attention was focused on the floor. It felt to you as if his presence begged you to spare a glance at him and to acknowledge that he was even in the room. So you did…you sent a blank stare his way before turning your attention at Itachi's shoulder.

_Their looks are the same…so intense. _

When either of the Uchiha's looks at you, a nervous almost timid feeling overcomes you. Like you never know what is going to come from them, their facial expressions are so hard to read. Leaving someone to always guess and what they are feeling or thinking, which is kind of scary in a way. By you just being in the same room alone with them left a deep sinking feeling in your stomach. It almost made it hard for you to breathe.

"So I heard you are going to the grand opening of Sai's art gallery, as his _date_." Itachi asked uninterestedly, but stressing the date part. "Tilt your head over a little bit more."

Sasuke grunted as he leaned against the way by the door, idly watching you follow Itachi's command. "That freak…I don't like that sarcastic bastard one bit."

You rolled your eyes at Sasuke, not knowing he caught you doing so, his eyes sharpened on you. "Yeah he did, I hope that's not a problem, Itachi. I really enjoy Sai's company." You said warmly.

_You do, do you..._Itachi finished tending to your neck, after he applied a large band-aid to the side of your neck. "It shouldn't scar, those scratches weren't deep enough. As for you going out with one of my clients I am not too fond of that, Y/n. I really don't like my girls mixing business with pleasure."

_**Your girls**__…when did I become a piece of your property?_ "It's nothing but an innocent date among friends. I don't see the problem with that Itachi, sir." You said in a calm, respectful tone.

Itachi caught your eyes with his glance. He studied you for a moment, in some sort of thought. He watched you move away from his contact and focus on the floor, he smile inside at your defeat. "I guess it wouldn't hurt going out that evening."

"Thank you, Itachi." You said, smiling cheerfully.

Sasuke wasn't too thrilled with his brother showing his soft side towards you, as he has never done towards him. Inside Sasuke sort of resented you for that. "So when are you going to stop causing trouble around here?" Sasuke taunted.

"Well, if your little groupies would cut me some slack and stop riding my ass, then there won't be any problems, now would there?" You shot back at him smartly.

_Oh smart ass, I'll make sure I fix that for you. _"I see you like dancing on thin ice, Y/n." Sasuke asked in a warning tone.

"Yeah, but only with those who choose to dance with me on it, _Sasuke-sama_."You countered sarcastically.

Sasuke sucked his teeth as he stared you down, he didn't like how you were being out of character. Instead of being the submissive, helpless beauty, which he tend to find very arousing. You were being some-what stubborn girl, who didn't know when to stop pushing other's buttons. That too, also turned him on incredibly. He never found himself wanting you even more, than at the moment.

"I see you're being a little too feisty today, Y/n. It's so unlike you." Itachi said.

You blushed at him, and found yourself apologizing to him, repeatedly. "I'm sorry, please forgive me, Itachi. I guess I'm just having a bad day, I'm sorry."

"It's fine…no harm done. Just watch it with that little attitude of yours. It can end up getting you into big trouble one of these days." He said, in all seriousness.

You nodded quietly, putting your head down. "Yes, your right." You pouted, at that moment you felt like a daughter being disciplined by her father. You saw Sasuke smirking at the corner of your eye. _He is really starting to piss me off now._

"Sasuke, could you leave us alone now?" It was more of a command than a question coming from the elder Uchiha. "I must talk to Y/n about _some matters_ in private." Itachi glance over at his little brother.

Sasuke knew where his brother was getting at; he knew what those _matters_ were. He didn't want to leave but knowing his older brother, if he doesn't get his way his actions to others tend to get brute and a bit barbaric at times.

"Fine" Sasuke sneered. Giving into his brothers wishes. He eyed the both of you one last time before leaving the two of you alone in Itachi's room, once again.

"Gosh, he is permanently on his PMS, huh?" you laughed to yourself, but paused when you saw Itachi staring at you. You quickly covered your mouth with your hand, you didn't mean for that comment to come out, but for a mental laugh. "I didn't mean to say tha-"

"It's okay. He does act like that all the time. You learn to get used to the bitching and annoyance." He said, in his usual monotone.

"Oh…I see." You said. "Uh, so what is it you want to talk to me about, boss-man." You said in a semi-joking tone.

"You."

"Me? What about me? I'm just fine." You put on a fake smile and he continued to gaze at you. "You see."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're horrible at lying?" He responded, as he placed a hand on your shoulder, your cheeks reddened.

_Yeah, your brother did when he had me pinned to my bed and molested me, but that's a totally different story._ "Actually…yeah they did."

"And you chose to lie to your boss, out of all people. You know that could cause you your job here." He said, as if he was trying to test you.

You frowned at him. "To tell you the truth Itachi…I don't even care if I work here anymore." You started to stare at his shoulder again. "At this moment I really would like you to fire me or something."

This statement caught Itachi off guard for a moment…for once in a long time a look of confusion danced upon his face, but quickly replaced with his trademark stoic look.

"Why would you want to quit, Y/n?" he asked, trying to sound as if he doesn't care. "Is it the pay? If you want to make more an hour then its fine, all you had to do was ask me."

"No, no it's not that. The pay here is more than amazing. But Sasuke is right about what he said about me." You let out a deep sigh and tried to not act like a little sissy and cry in front of Itachi.

"What are you talking about?" He moved himself closer to you on the bed and placed his hand on yours. Itachi saw you twitch at his actions.

"He's right about me being here. During my time here these past couple months all I have managed to do is cause fights and chaos here." You felt a tear roll down your cheek and fall onto your bare thigh.

_I hope he didn't see that…I'm such a baby, maybe Naruto is right. I do need to grow up._

"Y/n…" Itachi called.

You continued to talk to him without sparing him a glance. "And it seems like every since I been here nothing seems to be go my way. Some of the friends I made here are all of a sudden my enemies. My long-term friendship with Naruto is dissipating, I find myself arguing with him more than talking. I don't know where my father is or heard from him since I don't know when. I don't even know if he's alive, which I'm praying that he is."

_Not to mention that incredible debt I'm in with Kakashi from the car accident, I'm going to have to make a payment to him soon._

You emotions ran free now and so did your tears. You hoped to never let people see in such a vulnerable state, because you thought they would only see you as a weak girl, who always relies on others to help you. "I'm sorry for crying like this in front of you, Itachi. I feel like a baby but I can't help it. I never felt so lonely before in my life, Itachi. Its like…_like nobody wants me_." Your tears begin to fall heavily now and begin to shake a little.

Itachi took this as an opportunity to comfort you by wrapping his arm around your small waist and pull you close to him.

"Don't say that Y/n because it's not true." He grabbed your chin with his hand and force to look deep into his eyes. "I _**want**_ you." He said in the sexiest tone you ever heard, you swore you just came in your panties from it.

Itachi leaned down and caught your lips with his and gave a warm tender kiss. Your eyes widen at your boss's actions, as if you were just given life from his kiss. At this moment you didn't know what to do, it was either to let him keep going or tell him to stop it. Either way this seemed like a double edge sword situation. But you had to admit you did enjoy the attention that Itachi was giving you and the way he made you feel at the moment.

**-0—0—0-**

**Hey guys I decided to give yall a little teaser, since I haven't updated in a cool minute and also to show yall I am still alive and tend to keep me writing to my story. So maybe update later on this week cuz I'm going out right now with my hubby, hehe. So there will be no telling when I'm coming back tonight. **

**But yuppers later this week I will update….SO HOLLER BACK LOL!**


	15. Pleasure and Pain

**Recap**

_You emotions ran free now and so did your tears. You hoped to never let people see in such a vulnerable state, because you thought they would only see you as a weak girl, who always relies on others to help you. "I'm sorry for crying like this in front of you, Itachi. I feel like a baby but I can't help it. I never felt so lonely before in my life, Itachi. It's like…__like nobody wants me__." Your tears begin to fall heavily now and begin to shake a little._

_Itachi took this as an opportunity to comfort you by wrapping his arm around your small waist and pull you close to him._

"_Don't say that Y/n because it's not true." He grabbed your chin with his hand and force to look deep into his eyes. "I __**want**__ you." He said in the sexiest tone you ever heard, you swore you just came in your panties from it._

_Itachi leaned down and caught your lips with his and gave a warm tender kiss. Your eyes widen at your boss's actions, as if you were just given life from his kiss. At this moment you didn't know what to do, it was either to let him keep going or tell him to stop it. Either way this seemed like a double edge sword situation. But you had to admit you did enjoy the attention that Itachi was giving you and the way he made you feel at the moment._

**-0—0—0-**

**Now**

So there you were having a heavy make-out session with one of your incredibly sexy bosses, in his room, on the crimson silk sheets of his bed. He attacked your soft full lips with hard, yet passionate kisses. You tried to fight for dominance with Itachi's mouth, but it was a force to be reckoned with. Itachi was a person that was always had control over things--he had to have control, he craved control. Let's just be real if didn't, than he wouldn't be Itachi after all.

He broke away from your pink bruised lips, he looked at you flawless face that was completely flushed at the moment. He noticed that your breathing was jagged and unsteady; Itachi could tell he was making you nervous, and he loved every moment of it. He placed his hand on your chest and gently pushed you back onto the soft sheets. At this moment you felt so nervous and confused at whether or not this is the right thing to do. Finally, you decided this is going a little too far and came to the conclusion that you two should stop before the both of you do something you'll regret-well more off you instead of Itachi.

"Itachi." You said softly, as you sat up from the bed. "I think we should stop before-"

You were cut off by Itachi snaking his way up between your legs and pinning you to his bed. "Y/n, relax I can feel you trembling beneath me." He kissed you on the lips and moved close to your ear. "Calm down, pet. I won't hurt you." He said in his deep, monotone voice.

Slowly put surely your body ceased its trembling. He grinned to himself as he placed soft kisses around your face. "That's a good girl." He moved both of your hands together and proceeded to hold them down with one hand, while his free hand slowly glided down your neck and to your chest. His lips went back to devouring yours, while his fingers slowly unclasped the front of your bra, throwing it in some corner of the room, revealing your round, perky breast. His index finger slowly traced around your right nipple, causing it to harden very slowly. Itachi then squeezed your nipple causing your body flinch as you moaned into his mouth from the sudden pain he caused you.

As much as you hated to admit it, you were enjoying yourself honestly. How could something that seemed so wrong, be so right to you. You closed your eyes and let Itachi take control of your body, letting him have you in every little way. The tight grip on your hands suddenly vanished and continued on your breast. In a circular motion Itachi's smooth hands massaged your breast, as he alternated sucking and biting on one nipple--rather hard at a time.

"It-tachi." You purred out his name, feeling your hard nipples throb in his warm mouth as he sucked them to they became soft again. You didn't hear the handsome Uchiha respond to you, but you did feel his warm tongue trace down your stomach slowly as he unbuttoned his shirt and removing it, as he got lower and lower towards your panty line he felt yourself grow tenser by the second. Once reaching your panties, you felt him kiss around your belly button softly while his hands explored your inner thighs and hips. Itachi's hands gripped the sides of your lace panties and practically ripped them off of you, revealing your hairless, soft, smooth…wet pussy. Itachi licked his lips slowly at the precious prize before his eyes, ready to claim it as his property—and his alone.

"Itachi…I don't think we shouldn't be doing this. I think I should go this is wrong." He heard your soft cowardly plea on wanting to end what they started so soon. Suddenly, you were face to face with the handsome features of your boss, smirking wickedly at you. "I'm not letting you off the hook so easily, Pet. Not while I'm having so much fun with you."

"But Itachi…" you said weakly not wanting to give into temptation. But it was too late the Uchiha had you right where he wanted you and the both of you knew it, and it would be hard to get out of his trap. It was hard not to give in when it came to Itachi; it was like he held some hold over you—a hold that you couldn't break free of.

"Do you want me, Y/n?" Itachi asked you, his hand now massaging your soft pussy, while staring at your closed eyes. "N-o..no, I…don't wa-nt you." His index fingers started to rub in between your lips of your pussy as his index finger played around and flicked your clit. Itachi lowered his face down to your ear, feeling his hard bare chest rub against yours and he whispered quietly, "You're lying to me, Y/n. If you didn't want me…then why is your pussy so wet?" He asked as he kissed your ear.

Some how it felt as if you lost your voice at the moment, the only thing that was leaving your mouth was loud moans resulting from Itachi fingers rubbing your vagina harder. "Well, I'm not going to lie to you." He said, as he continue to please you with his hands, loving each and every unique moan that escaped your mouth, it drove him crazy making his hard cock drip pre-cum out if it alone. "I want to be inside you so badly, I want my dick so deep inside of you-you can feel it inside your stomach as I fuck you, and hear those cock hardening moans leave your sweet mouth…like this."

"Itachi." You cried out his name, arching your back, as you felt his middle finger slide inside of your tight, wet pussy. "Yes, that's the sound I love to hear, I want to hear it again." He slid his index finger inside to join the other in your warm canal as well, receiving another whimper from you. "Mmm…it seems you are telling me one thing, but your body is telling me another. So which is it, Pet? Do you want me or not." He asked you, continuing to glide his dampened fingers in and out of your body—very slowly. _'She must be a virgin, because she is so tight, no wonder why she is so nervous.'_ He thought.

"So what's the answer, Pet. Don't leave me waiting." Itachi demanded, thrusting his fingers deeper inside you. You felt his hard cock twitch against inner thigh, and finally you gave into your boss. He has driven your body over the edge now, it wanted Itachi, it craved for Itachi—**it needed Itachi. **"Y-yES!" you moaned out loud to elder Uchiha.

"Yes what, Pet." He toyed with you, as his fingers quickened its pace going in and out of you. "I want you." You murmured in his ear.

Itachi grinned at your pathetic plea for him. "Oh, Pet. You've got to do better than that." His fingers thrusting deeper inside of you, causing your pussy to get wetter and wetter. "Plea-SE, It-tachi…don't tease ME." You begged him as you moaned.

'_Any longer and I wont be able to hold out either.'_ He thought, his cock twitching repeatedly. "Then tell your master you want him deep inside you now." He commanded, his slick finger pumping faster into your weakened body. At first to were reluctant to follow his wishes but the way he was making your body feeling at the moment you were more than proud to submit to your master--Itachi.

"Ma-master…I NEED you in..side me ri-ight, PLEASE!" you beg proudly to Itachi as your body shuttered under his, he smirked at your submissiveness.

"Very well, Pet. I shall give you want you want, since you're a good pet." Itachi said emotionlessly, he removed his fingers from your wet throbbing pussy. He got off the bed to remove his slacks and boxers and he stood there for a moment letting you take in his chiseled, masculine body. There were signs of fear in your eyes as your stare at his massive cock. _'Is he going to stick that thing inside me….it's HUGE!' _you thought to yourself.

Itachi made his way back to the bed, he crawled on top of the sheets to you, as he made his way towards you-you backed away from him like a timid rabbit. You were on the edge of the bed about to fall back onto the floor, until he grabbed your legs and pulled you back into the middle of the bed. "Where do you think your going, Pet?" he growled out lustfully with him in between your legs, arms wrapped around your thighs so you couldn't get away.

"Itachi….I have ne-never done this be-fore…I'm just a bit sc-scared." You admitted to the lustful-eyed man.

"Everything is going to be okay…I wont hurt you." He said softly, letting go of his grip on you. "Lay down and relax, I'll be as gentle as possible." You did as the made told you to do. He stared at your helpless, beautiful naked body underneath him and he grinned. He was more than happy to take the innocence away from such a beautiful girl, he decided he was going to go easy on your fragile body, take things nice and slow, so he could enjoy every moment of this triumph.

Itachi moved his hands up your legs to your inner thighs and spread your legs apart. He looked down your body for a long second, he grabbed his hard, dripping length and stroked it a couple of times before he positioned himself in between your legs, he was supporting his body weight by his hands that were positioned by your head, looking down into your golden eyes. "Are you ready?" he murmured.

You slowly nodded you head, silently telling him you were ready. He grabbed his length with one of his hands and positioned it towards your wet lips of your vagina. Slowly, he inserted the head of erected dick inside you. Just as he thought you let out a mild scream. He brought his other hand back up to help support his weight again, he looked down and saw the painful expression on your face, your eyes tightened, enduring it all. Once, he thought you calmed down he started rocking back and forth against you, pushing only the head of his dick in and out of you. Inch by painful inch he managed to almost get half of his hardened organ inside of you. You were almost on the verge of tears by now; you never expected some like this to hurt so much. As a reaction to the pain you put your hands on Itachi chest trying to back him off of you, and your walls of your vagina started to tighten, causing you to push Itachi out of you just when he was kind of getting somewhere.

'_God, she is making this harder than it is supposed to be and its not helping by the fact that she is so tight, all that fingering didn't get me nowhere._' Itachi thought. At this point Itachi stopped trying to force himself inside of you and pulled most of himself out of you. "Y/n, if you stop rejecting me, things would be less painful for you. Calm down and relax so you wont be so tense." He said as soft as he could to you. Once again, you did as the man told you to do, trying your best to relax, and your breathing began to steady and you closed your eyes once again. "I'm sorry, Itachi. Please forgive me." You said quietly.

It was clear to Itachi that you were ready to try this thing again, he was glad because he was getting restless and a bit too eager now. So in one quick thrust he pushed all 12 inches of his hardened cock deep inside your small frame, it felt like fire as he tore through your insides without warning. Your eyes widened as you let out a loud agonizing scream, but it was quickly muffled by Itachi's hand covering your mouth. Your eyes tightened and a stream of tears ran down your face from the endless pain.

He didn't move his body from that spot because needless to say Itachi didn't want to see you suffer. After you quieted down, he finally removed his hand from you lips he placed soft kisses all around your face and neck, trying to calm you down. "I'm so sorry, Y/n." he repeated in soft moans over and over in your ear, as he pulled himself out of you and slowly thrusting himself back inside you.

Your back arched higher and higher, rubbing your hard nipples over Itachi's chest, as he quickened his pace of thrust inside you. After about half an hour into Itachi fucking you, some of the pain started to go away, but still feeling more pain than pleasure at this moment. Itachi tried to take your mind off the pain by switching between your breast as he sucked on them again.

**-0-00—0—00-0-**

Meanwhile, in one of the lounges on the manor there Naruto was cleaning the bar area with a rag. There were so many emotions and thoughts racing threw his head right now. He was angry at you—then again he wasn't, he felt sad for Sakura and pitied her for what you did to her.

"Why do all women hate each other?" he said to himself.

"So how Sakura doing?" said an unfamiliar voice to Naruto's ears. Naruto turned around and saw a certain chocolate-eyed woman behind him, staring blankly at him.

Tenten..." he said surprisingly. He was shocked to even see Tenten let alone her even talk to him, since she went M.I.A a month ago. "Uh, she is doing okay. She is sleeping in her room right now."

She moved up next to him, "Y/n really did a number on her, huh?" She said blandly, as she poured her a shot of sake she downed in one swift gulp.

"Yeah, she did…I can't help but feel sorry for Sakura for some reason." Naruto said, as he watched her drink down her second shot of sake, he started to gawk at her. "You know you can get in trouble for drinking on the job…let alone not paying for the shots either."

"Are you just feeling sorry for Sakura because you are angry at Y/n right now? You know very well Sakura deserved what she got, even though I'm not talking to Y/n right now, I hate to even admit it…but I'm glad she finally laid Sakura out." Tenten admitted, totally ignoring Naruto's second comment.

"I just wish I would have done something to stop it before things really had gotten out of hand." Naruto admitted.

"You know Naruto playing the hero sometimes isn't always the best way to get a positive outcome during a situation. It always seems to backfire, leaving the hero with the shorter end of the stick, even though he knew it was the right thing to do at the time. Sometimes you just got to keep your nose out of other people's problems." Tenten said sadly. "Believe me, I been in that same situation before, witnessing it firsthand…it's not worth it, good-bye Naruto." She left the bar to tend to some customers.

Naruto watched Tenten vanished into the crowd of loud and drunken men. 'Maybe Tenten is right…the only reason I feel this way is because I'm mad at Y/n right now.' He quietly finished cleaning the counter thinking things over. "I need to find her and apologize to her; I lashed out at her for no reason."

"Are you talking about Y/n? If so, I know exactly where to find her right now, Dobe." Sasuke said, more than happy to help Naruto.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, he wasn't in the mood for his harassment or bullshit at the moment. He remained quiet waiting for Sasuke to continue.

"I'll take that as a yes, Dobe. Well if you must know Y/n is in Itachi's office getting chewed out right now. He should almost be done with her right now, at this rate I doubt she will be able to work here anymore. Not after the little stunt she pulled earlier." Sasuke smirked.

Without a word Naruto left his post at the bar, heading to Itachi's office. "Kiba, can you take over my post for a while?"

"Yeah bro, sure thing." He said, watching Naruto leave the bar.

"Ooh, sometimes I can't help but start trouble. Itachi seems to be rubbing off on me." Sasuke chirped.

Naruto sat quietly alone on the elevator up to Itachi's office. _'Gawds, I have never noticed before but this elevator music is La-Me…and annoying!'_ Then he heard the 'ding' telling him he finally made it to his destination. He jogged down the quiet hallways and saw that the double doors to his office were slightly cracked open.

"I don't hear anything." He said, as he leaned his ears toward the door. His hand pushed against the door making the crack even wider, as he poked his head threw to take a look around. "Hello?" he said in a low tone. Not hearing a response Naruto entered the room, looking around as he did.

"I-tachi…." He heard a faint call of his boss's name. "What the hell was that?" Naruto questioned. "Please…Itachi..uhh…slow do-wn."

"Y/n?" Naruto said. He heard you moan and followed your voice that was coming from Itachi's bedroom. Naruto felt his heart stop beating for what felt like an eternity as he as he watched Itachi pound himself into you.

He saw your legs bent up and placed on top of Itachi's shoulders, as he continued to painfully thrust himself inside you. Naruto saw the tears in your closed eyes; also he heard the blissful moans come from your mouth. Never in his life has he felt so betrayed by someone he…_loved._

Itachi groaned loudly as begin pounded faster into you, making the bed rock. He felt his dick pulsing inside your tight walls. "It-itachi….I think I am about to cum." You whimpered out weakly. "I know I can feel yourself tighten around me, hold on as long as you can." He thrust becoming more quickly and urgently. He looked down and saw you biting your bottom lip in pain and tears streaming down your cheeks. Itachi leaned down to catch your lips in a passionate kiss. Then moving up to your tear stained cheeks, his warm tongue slowly licked up the salty water exiting from your eyes onto your cheeks.

"How could you do this to me Y/n? How could you hurt me so badly?" Naruto quietly said to himself.

"Y/n open your eyes, I want to look into them as I make you cum all over my dick." Itachi commanded. Your eyes slowly opened up and stared into the deep onyx one above you. Your hands begin to grip the silk sheets on either side of you as Itachi delve deeper into your swollen core. "Itachi…I can't hold out any longer." You begged him, as your pussy began to pulse and tighten around his throbbing cock. "Go ahead pet…you may cum now." Itachi commanded, delivering a hard thrust to into you, sending you over the edge. "Gods, Itachi!!" You moaned out loudly, arching your back as you came all over Itachi dick. But Itachi didn't stop there he rode right through your orgasm, pumping harder into he felt himself coming to a climax too. "Fuck…." He grunted as he finally released his warm seeds into your tight hole. He couldn't hold himself up any longer; his sweaty body fell on top of yours, leaving his softening cock inside of you. They meshed together as you wrapped your arms around his back and he stroked your dampened hair. You both were breathing heavily onto each other, Itachi leaned his head up to kiss your lips one last time before resting his head on your boobs and closing his eyes. Shortly, after you closed your eyes and began to fall into a deep sleep.

Naruto left the room without saying a word, leaving you two to be alone.

After hours have passed you finally woke in Itachi's bed…alone. "Itachi…" you whispered out his name, when you heard nobody answer, you began to make your way out of the bed to gather your clothes up, and suddenly a pain came across you. You thighs ached painfully, which made it hard for you to balance and even walk. You grabbed your panties from the floor and moved to the corner of the room, where Itachi threw them.

Itachi silently made his way back into the room without you knowing. He watched you bend over slowly, naked as day I might add, to pick up your bra. The sight alone made his penis twitch and awaken a new hard on. "Leaving so soon, Pet?" he asked nonchalantly.

You jumped at his voice and turned around looking at a fully dressed Itachi staring at you naked body. You felt your cheeks burning from the man's stare and tried your best to cover yourself up. "Yes, I didn't know it was so late, how long did I sleep?" You said, looking out the window seeing stars in the dark sky.

"A few hours, I wanted to wait you up sooner but you seemed so to be in a deep sleep." He placed a tray down full of food on a table in the middle of the room. "I thought you may be hungry so I asked the chef to make us some dinner." He entered into the room as he was talking and retrieved with a black robe in his hands.

"Here put this on so you won't get cold." He walked up behind you draping the robe over your shoulders. Moving around to face you, he watched silently as you put your arms threw the sleeves. He then overlapped one side over the other on your body and tied it up for you. "Um..Thank you." You said quietly as you stared down to the ground. "Itachi, I think I better go, its getting late." You told him. You waited for him to respond but nothing was said. You looked up into his unreadable eyes, as he bore into your silently. "If that is what you wish, who am I to keep you here." Itachi finally spoke.

You nodded your head slowly. After making your way to the door you bid Itachi a goodnight and he nodded his head back.

After leaving is his room and making your way to the 7th floor where you stayed at, you exited the elevator and began to walk down the lonely hallways. For a second you were glad it was so late, so you could just sneak you way back into your room for the night that was until you heard three familiar voices talking loudly in the hallway, it was Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru standing around talking. 'God, what do you have against me, what did I ever do you to you.' you though.

You took in a deep breathe and continued to walk down the hall. Shortly, you reached the guys and continued to walk pass them trying to ignore them.

"Yo stranger! Where have you been at all day?" Kiba questioned you.

"Hmph, from the scent you're giving off I could have swore Itachi was standing here with us." Naruto snarled out, not even sparing you a glance.

You gave Naruto a weird look and ignored his rude comment. "I was around Kiba, you know how I like to be apart of the crowd." You chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, well you did a hell of a job. You vanished like a ghost for the whole day. What were you doing?" Shikamaru added.

"You mean who was she doing, Shikamaru." Naruto added in rudely.

"Huh?" Shikamaru gave a questioned look towards the blonde.

You sighed and glared at Naruto. "I don't have time for this…I will see you two tomorrow, Shika and Kiba. Goodnight."

"Night." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah babe, talk to you tomorrow." Kiba added, grinning at you.

You walked pass them and opened your door to go inside and as you were closing the door behind yourself you heard Naruto say, "Fucking slut."

Shikamaru watched you close the door behind yourself. "Dude, that was out of line."

"Yeah Naruto, you know she heard you." Kiba said.

"She is the one out of line and I hope she did hear me, I'm just speaking the truth." Naruto said a bit louder hoping that you would hear him, as he looked out the corner of his eye towards your door.

Luckily, for him you did hear what he had said. You felt a single tear trail down your cheek. Never had your best friend called you out your name before. It hurt so much, you made to the bathroom, turned the shower on. You couldn't help but feel so dirty and low at this point, as you were scrubbing off your dirty body, you saw a red substance rinse down the shower drain. You realized it was blood—blood from when you lost your virginity to Itachi…your boss.

For the next half hour you were curled up in a ball crying, as the falling water of the shower fell upon you. Confusion filled your mind as your felt no matter what you did or what decision you made, it always ended up hurting someone else—in this case it was Naruto. And you didn't know how to make it right between you two, your relationship already had enough strain on it as it is…anymore and it will end up breaking the weakened threads of what was left of your relationship with him.

Why did your life have to be so difficult…..

**-0—00—0—00-0-**

**Yeah, so I'm back yall after a brief vacation away from this story, lol. I know some of yall thought I was dead or I just gave up on my writing, but I didn't. I'm still here and will remain here writing until I finish this story and any other stories I started. I promise hehe. **

**Also, I wanted to say thanx to the people who e-mailed me and still supported my story while I was away, I am grateful for you.**

**Thank you!**

**Until next time….I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! )**


	16. Day at the Beach

**Chapter 16: Day at the Beach**

Yo

**Yo! Yo! Yo! The G is back in the building to deliver again….sit back and enjoy my lil' butterflies. LOL!**

**ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR SPELLING ERRORS!! PLEASE DON'T NAG ME ABOUT IT PEOPLES. WE'RE NOT IN ENGLISH CLASS RIGHT NOW AND I AM NEITHER AN ENGLISH MAJOR NOR PROFESSOR. SO IT'S EITHER TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT WITH ME, LOL!**

**The Diary of a Konoha Vixen**

**By: _*-L-*_**

**Starring: You! ( For the Girls )**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto.**

**-0—0—0-**

**Recap:**

_Luckily, for him you did hear what he had said. You felt a single tear trail down your cheek. Never had your best friend called you out your name before. It hurt so much, you made to the bathroom, turned the shower on. You couldn't help but feel so dirty and low at this point, as you were scrubbing off your dirty body, you saw a red substance rinse down the shower drain. You realized it was blood—blood from when you lost your virginity to Itachi…your boss._

_For the next half hour you were curled up in a ball crying, as the falling water of the shower fell upon you. Confusion filled your mind as your felt no matter what you did or what decision you made, it always ended up hurting someone else—in this case it was Naruto. And you didn't know how to make it right between you two, your relationship already had enough strain on it as it is…anymore and it will end up breaking the weakened threads of what was left of your relationship with him._

**-0—0—00—0—0-**

**Now**

There you were lying in bed in the mid-afternoon staring up at the ceiling, counting the endless number of green swirls. You went to bed sad and awoke this morning angry-angry at a certain golden blonde-haired, blue-eyed bartender. Since waking up you haven't even left your room not once. It was a good thing you didn't have to work today or the next, because you didn't want to see Naruto, Sakura, or Itachi's faces-especially his after what went down behind his closed doors yesterday. You just couldn't bring up the courage to face him. Also, you didn't want to see Sasuke's face either because he was just an asshole—period! That was enough of a reason not to see him for the rest of the day. You just wanted to get away from it all at the moment. Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Yes, who is it?" you asked hesitantly.

"It's me, Lee. Can I come in?"

"Sure, the door is open." You replied back cheerfully, Lee was considered to you one of the few real friends you had left here at the manor. So he was always welcomed to visit, you enjoyed his company and awesome cooking.

"Hey love, I see you are trying to hide from the rest of the world today." Lee said, while walking through the door with a tray of food in his hands.

You smiled at your energetic friend, "Hey Lee, how are you doing buddy?" you sat up in your bed sitting Indian style.

He walked over the bed and placed the tray in front of you. Still standing, he placed one of his hands on the back of your head and gently pulled you toward him as he leaned in close to you; Lee then placed a tender kiss onto your forehead, giving you a loving greeting. "Fine now that I see you are okay, I haven't seen you all day."

You felt you cheeks warm up after his kiss, it reminded you of what Iruka and Naruto would do to you when you were younger. "Yeah, I kinda wanted to be alone today. But, I am glad you came to see me though, Lee. It's always nice to see your face."

Lee blushed a bit at your comment and laughed. "I'm just glad you're okay." He uncovered the plate of food he brought up to you; it was spicy chicken dumplings on a bed of rice, bowl of green grapes and a glass of cold sweetened green tea.

You grinned with starry eyes at the food presented in front of you. "WOW! This looks great, Lee. Thanks-a-bunches." You wasted to time picking up the chopsticks and dipping a dumpling into the soy sauce before delivering it into your mouth.

"Well your welcome, I thought you might like something in your stomach before heading out on your date, so eat up." He grinned at you.

You nearly choked as the food went down the wrong way, when you heard Lee said you were going on a **'date'**. "Whoa!" you slapped your chest a couple of times while coughing, once the coughing ceased you continued on. "Date…what Date? I don't remember being asked to go out on a date, Lee."

Lee only shrugged at you. "Well, according to Sai you agreed to spend an outing with him today. He said something about painting you or what not."

You scratched the back of your head for a moment with a confused look. As if a light bulb went off in your head you slapped your forehead with your hand. "OoOoh yeah, I did agree to letting Sai paint a portrait of me, I totally forgot today is the day he's going to do it. We were going to do it here?"

"I don't think so, since he told me to tell you to wear a bathing suit because the two of you are going to the beach this afternoon." Lee smiled.

"THE BEACH?" you practically shouted while grinning. "I love the beach!" you hopped out of your bed and started doing the running man, then you stopped all of a sudden, and put your index finger up to your mouth. "Even though I've never been to the beach before, but from the looks of it on Baywatch it looks pretty sweet!" you laughed and started doing the running man backwards, which lead you right into the wall, making you hit your head.

Lee laughed at your silliness. "Don't hurt yourself kiddo." He shook his head. "So you never been to the beach before?" he gave you a questioning look, and you shook your head saying no. "WOOOW! That's pretty sad." He received a pillow in his face from his smart remark.

"Shut up jerk, that's not funny." You chuckled. "Where I came from there were no beaches, parks or malls around my area…only liquor stores and whore houses, and an occasional crack head or two asking for money." You laughed and continued to eat.

"So you really missed out on a lot of your childhood and teenage life, huh?" lee frowned.

You looked at your friend's sad expression on his face. "Yeah, I guess you can say I had to grow up fast in the slums of Konoha, but its okay really Lee. When times got rough I always had my dad and Naruto by my side to help me through." You gave him a reassuring smile.

'_Well who's going to help you out now Y/N, with your father missing and Naruto not speaking to you at all? Well you will always have me in your corner no matter what.' _Lee thought to himself and smiled.

"Man Lee that was so delicious. I'm stuffed now, I feel like I'm about to explode." You said rubbing your stomach.

"Well I'm glad you liked it Y/N." He said while picking up the tray from your bed. "You better hurry up and change, don't want to keep Sai waiting. He can get a little impatient at times." Lee said.

"Okay, so where is he waiting at?" You asked, getting up to look through your closet for a bathing suit.

"At the pool side by the bar trying to get a tan. Lord knows he needs one as pale as he is, looking like Casper, the friendly ghost. All see through n' shit." He laughed.

You started laughing, "Aw Lee why are you trying to do my boy Sai greasy like that." You turned around holding up two bikinis in each hand. "Which one Lee? The orange or green one?"

He rolls his eyes at you. "Ooh no kid, what was really greasy is what you did to Sakura's face yesterday." He breaks out in laughter. "The green one it goes better when your skin tone. We only need one retard walking around here in an orange bathing suit." He shook his head.

As if bells went off in your head you thought, '_He's right…NARUTO._' You started laughing along side with him. You quickly changed back to the more interesting topic. "So you heard about the famous Y/N-Sakura throw down yesterday?"

He grinned madly, "Yeah, I wish I was there to see you two go at it, I bet it looked really hot seeing you two fight…well on your behalf not Sakura's, not with her face looking like that." He started to laugh again.

You tried your best not to laugh. "Oh, so how is her face? Did I do some damage to it? God I hope I did. That girl's face is harder than a brick wall."

You started rubbing your knuckles as you walked into the bathroom to change, leaving it slightly cracked so you could hear Lee continue talking.

"Well if a black eye, busted lip, bruised jaw and a swollen nose is not damage, than no she just fine then. In matter fact she looks better then she before." He chuckled.

"Ah, sick-burn Lee." You came out of the bathroom in a forest green bikini, with a pair of loosely-fitted tan capri shorts on that when to your knees. You walked over to him and gave him a pound to his knuckles with yours. "You're on fire today, dude. I love it. You're almost better at it than me now." You laughed.

"Eh, it comes natural, what can I say." He shrugs while opening the door to leave. "I'll see you later then. When you get home you can tell all about the wild freaky bondage sex you had with Sai." He said while giving you a kissy face before leaving.

You shook your head at him. "He is a mess, he seriously needs a woman in his life." You said, while combing your hair in the mirror. You decided to leave it down and put a thin hair band on to keep it away from your face. You put on gold hoop ear rings, a couple of thin layered gold chains that had a few charms handing from them around your neck, two matching gold bangles on each hand, and your matching green flip-flops to show off your cute toes.

"Alright it's time for me to go, I made him wait long enough, I suppose." You giggled after applying some strawberry starburst flavored lip gloss to your lips.

After you were waiting on the slow elevator ride down to the first floor, you were walking down the halls to your own little beat in your mind. As you passed by the main entry into the mansion someone called out your name.

"Y/N." a firm-yet dark vibrating voice filled your ears.

You turned around to see the familiar face of one of your first customers you helped at the manor. You remember his short messy red-brownish hair. Those pale green eyes surrounded by that thick black layer of eyeliner, which gave the mysterious man an exotic Egyptian look to him. Last but not least, that stare…that dark cold hearted stare he always had plastered on his face.

"Oh hey-YOU! How are you doing Temari's brother?" you said with a smile on your face, embarrassed that you forgot his name.

He walked up to you and stared down at you. "It's Gaara and I am good." He paused as he scanned down your body. "Thank you for asking. Am I such a nobody that you could have forgotten my name?" he asked in an almost hurtful tone and a straight face.

You looked away from his eyes and scratch the back of your head, feeling guilty about it. "Gaara, I'm sorry I was never really good with name an-."

He cracked a semi-smirk on his face. "I'm just fucking around with you Y/N; it's no big deal, really."

'_I didn't know people like him that seemed so serious, so mean could let loose and kid-a-round sometimes, could have fooled me.' _You thought. "Oh okay then, I starting to feel really horrible for a moment." You giggled.

"Only a moment, is that all?" He gave you an angry, disguised look.

You frowned, "Well you see-"

He semi-smirked again. "I was kidding, man you're too easy to get, Y/N."

You pouted. "You're such a big meanie, Gaara. So what brings you up here today?" you asked kindly.

"Well just to relax." He holds up a dazzling crème colored envelopes in his hand. "Also, and drop these super cool invitations to Itachi and friends." He rolled his eyes and paused. "And to hire some of the employees here to serve our guest black and white ball next Saturday. Neji is going to be hosting it this year for the great, honorable Jiraiya." He said sarcastically.

You smiled at him. "Well you sound really excited about this Gaara."

"Oh yeah I'm ecstatic about it, can you tell in by the tone of my voice." He said dull and boringly.

"Yup, I sure can tell with all that positive energy emitting from you and all. I sure wish I could come this. It sounds so fun, Gaara and a bonus for me being able to see you looking handsome in a tux." You flirted with the dark man and chuckled.

"Then come then…nobody is holding you back." Someone whispered in your ear.

You turned to meet the soft lips of the handsome Neji Hyuuga on yours in a quick peck. "Oh hi Neji." You said softly feeling your cheeks warm up.

Gaara rolled his eyes at Neji, always ruining his moments, some best friend he is.

"Yeah I'll be there…serving you guys wine and some rich nasty food that I can't even pronounce—what a wonderful way to spend my day off. Plus, things like that are for people of importance not nobodies like me." You shook off the thought of even going there to have a good time.

"You're not a nobody, Y/N. Actually, I think your someone quiet special. Someone special enough to get me to invite you to the ball and not as a server, but a guest—and my date for the evening." Neji said charmingly.

You raised a brow at Neji, "You serious, Neji. You want me to come as your date?"

"Yes, That's if you want to come, but I understand of you don't want to. You may have more important plans for that night like blow drying your hair or something. I guess I have to find another date, right Gaara?" He begins to walk away from you.

"I guess so, I mean who wouldn't want to go out to a night of festivities and mingle with other rich snobs. I mean I wouldn't." he said to you nonchalantly, following Neji.

"Wait, wait, wait!! I want to come to the ball you guys." You half shouted, running in front of the two smirking men, blocking their way. "I would love to go with you to the ball, Neji."

"It would be an honor to have you as my date, Y/N." He grabs you hand gently and kiss it. "Be ready at 8:30 for me to pick you up, okay."

"Yes!" you said excitedly, and then frowned. "But wait, I don't have anything to wea-"

Neji cut you off, "Don't worry your pretty little head off, I have everything covered for you. Now we must be off, but remember Saturday night, 8:30 sharp." He continues to walk off again without your response.

"Okay then, Neji." You said.

"Good day to you, Y/N. it was nice seeing you again." He said emotionlessly, before nodding and walking off too.

"Bye Gaara. Geez, I hope I don't forget that date like I did today." Then you hit your forehead with your hand. "Oh Sugar-snaps, Sai is still waiting on me. He's going to kill me."

You did a little sprint over to the backyard where you saw Sai sitting over at the bar with Naruto and Sakura. "Oh isn't this just peachy." You said to yourself. "Okay, I'm going to go over here and act as civilized as I possibly can and if the pink-headed rat pops off at the mouth, it's about to be round two on in this manor." You said to yourself, walking in Sai's direction.

"I'm so bored." Sai was sitting at the bar supporting his head up by the palm on his hand and wearing a bored expression on his face. He let out a loud sigh.

Sakura brow twitched at Sai, he was so annoying to her. "Why don't you just leave if you're so bored?"

"Why does your face look like that?" He grinned at her. "Is it because a certain somebody kept talking shit and finally got the shit beat of her as a result." He said mockingly.

Sakura glared at him and swore she was about to cut him with the small butcher knife that was in her hand from cutting limes, but Naruto placed his hand on top of her to calm her down.

"Will you two give it a rest? Both of you have been at each other's neck for half an hour now. Give it a rest please." Naruto voice filled with frustration.

"Hey there, sorry to keep you waiting Sai. Are you ready to go?" You asked as you greeted him with a pat on his back.

"Oh, there you are. I was beginning to think you stood me up." He raised a mischievous brow at you.

"Stand up you, Sai. The most rockingest customer here, I would never in a million years." You said sarcastically, as you put your hand up to your chest pretending to be hurt.

"Very funny my dear, I see you're still witty as ever." He grinned and stood up to wrap an arm around your waist and pulled you close to him. "Shall we leave now?"

Naruto glared at you and Sakura rolled her eyes at the both of you. You looked back at her and raised a brow at her. "Do we have a problem Sakura? If we do we can handle this right here and now. Your face looks like it could use another black eye." You laughed at her and Sai snickered.

"That's real mature of you, Y/n." Naruto said, looking you straight in the eye. You stopped laughing and did your best to avoid those bright cerulean eyes.

"It's okay Naruto, she is still a baby you doesn't know right from wrong." Sakura grinned at you, picking up her tray of drinks. "I'll see you later on tonight Naruto." She said, giving him a deep kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, of course babe." He said, watching her as she walk pass giving you a wicked look. Then he directed his attention to you. He saw hurt in your eyes, the same hurt that he had when he saw you getting your virginity taken away by Itachi. Naruto turned away ignoring the look of hurt you gave him and acted like you weren't even alive.

'_That asshole I can't believe he would kiss that beast in front of me. How could he be so cruel when he knows I don't like that woman?'_ You thought.

Sai looked at you, then Naruto, then back to you; he sensed the tension between the two of you. "Well, shall we go now Y/n, the beach awaits us." He asked softly.

"Yes…lets go." You said softly, and the both of you left.

**--0—0-0—0—**

Itachi was sitting at his desk looking through some papers as he hummed a soft tune to himself. Sasuke was glaring at him for the past 15 minutes, not once breaking his dangerous stare. Kakashi was looking at his partner like he lost his mind; he knew Itachi never showed his lighter side to others unless……

"Okay, fess up Itachi who did you fuck to make you so….happy." Kakashi said lazily, but with much interest. He knows Itachi just doesn't go around having sex with just any random woman; she must be special if Itachi decided to have her out of all the others that throw themselves at him.

Itachi raised his head up and smirked at Kakashi. "You know me too well my friend." Then he stared at Sasuke silently screaming out the name of his conquest with his amused eyes.

Sasuke jumped off of the stool and shouted at his older brother. "You didn't!"

"And if I said I did…what would you do little brother?" Itachi leaned back in his chair, with excitement dancing around in his eyes brought upon from his little brother's anger. "Does it make you burn with anger knowing that I was the first to fuck Y/n's brains out?"

"You slept with Y/n?" Kakashi shouted, running up to Itachi's desk. "Oh my god how was it, was it everything I dreamed of?"

"I enjoyed myself significantly with her, she was so inexperienced, so submissive so….tight. It did take some time to wear her down, but afterwards she let me take her however I wanted her." He said, his dick growing harder by the minute just by recapping himself pounding into your tight hole.

"Just because you fucked her once doesn't mean she is yours to keep alone, Itachi." Sasuke growled at his older brother.

"We'll just see about that Sasuke." Itachi replied calmly.

Kakashi kept silent as he was thinking to himself on how he was going to get a taste of your forbidden fruit, as the two brothers bickered back and forth.

There came a knock at the door.

"Come in." Itachi said, as a guard entered the door and bowed to him. "What is it?"

"Itachi-sama, you have guest waiting outside the door for you, Sir." The guard said respectfully.

"They may enter." Itachi said with a sigh.

The guard bowed again and went to the door and allowed Neji and Gaara to enter the room, the guard shut the door behind as he left the room.

"Neji, Gaara, to what do I own for this splendid visit from you two." Itachi said, gaining his posture back in his chair.

"Ah, there goes that wonderful sarcasm of yours, Uchiha." Neji said, rolling his eyes. "But I'm here to drop off the invitations to the black and white ball personally."

Gaara walked over to Itachi's desk and placed the invitation on it, as well as handing one to Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Thank you, Gaara." Kakashi said cheerfully.

Sasuke didn't say anything because he was still pissed off, but Gaara didn't care about the Uchiha's issues or anybody else's for that matter.

"I sure do hope you three can make it next Saturday." Neji said, as he started to smirk. "So you all can see my beautiful date I'm bringing for the night. She is going to be most beautiful woman there.

"Getting a little bit too cocky for your own good, huh Hyuga?" Sasuke said.

"No Sasuke, my friend. I'm just stating the facts." Neji replied.

"Mmm, well I look forward to seeing your date there." Itachi said and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Just don't get too jealous…we all know how you Uchiha's are." Neji laughed. "Also, can we use some of your staff to serve our guest for the evening?"

Itachi looked over the two men before him quietly. "That shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Good doing business with you Uchiha, we look forward to seeing you all there."

Gaara left the room without saying his partings and Neji followed soon after.

**-0—00—0—00—0- **

It has been 45 minutes since Sai and you left the manner. It had been a very long, quiet ride in the back of Sai's limo with staring out of the window with a sad anger filled look of your face. On the other corner sat Sai who was gazing at you the whole time, thinking of a way to make you seem a little brighter. _'I know just the idea too.'_ He thought as he grinned.

Suddenly the limo started and the driver opened the door on Sai's side of the vehicle. "We're here, Sir."

"Ah, do you here that Y/n we're here, come on and let's turn the frown upside down." He said with a stupid grin on his face.

'_Turn that frown upside down…that sounds like something my dad would say. Sai is so weird, so cute.'_ You thought, as you took Sai's hand as he helped you out of the car.

You looked at almost empty beautiful beachside, besides some kids running around in the sand and couple walking alongside the beach. "Wow, this is so beautiful." You closed your eyes as the soft breeze kissed your cocoa silk skin.

Sai smiled at you and grabbed your hand. "Come on down to the sand with me."

"Alright." You agreed.

The two walked alongside the soft white sand where you saw a woman with red hair setting up a blank canvas and stool beside the beach shelter the had a table and chairs under it, with delicious fruits and white wine on ice waiting for you two.

"Oh you here Sai-san, is there anything else that you and your guest would need before I go." The woman said.

"Oh no Ai your work here is done, thank you so much for your help."

"You're welcome Sai." The woman said. "Wow, she is a pretty one, Sir. No wonder you put me through so much of trouble." She smiles at you before leaving.

Your face reddened slightly at Ai's comment. "Ah, who was that? She was very nice."

"That was just Ai, she is my assistant and walking PDA." He chuckled. "I'll be right back; I need to go change into my swim trunks."

"Oh I see. Okay, take your time." He left and you looked out to the clear blue ocean waves crashing amongst the soft sand, carrying some of it away for some minutes now. Everything about this place was so peaceful and beautiful.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Sai said, pouring a glass for you.

"Sai, I'm old enough to even drink yet." You said, embarrassingly. _'When did he get back, creeping up on me like that?'_

"So, you need to learn how to live a little Y/n. Besides rules are made to be broken, sweetheart." He handed you a glass and took a sip out of his own.

"I guess a glass won't hurt." You said softly, taking a sip. You had to admit the wine tasted rather good. In one big gulp downed the rest of it. "Can I have some more?"

Sai chuckled at you, "Whoa kid, this is wine not kool-aid. You just can't down this stuff down." He took your glass to refill it.

After drinking some more wine and eating some fresh fruit with Sai, you found yourself staring at the ocean again from your chair, thinking about Naruto and Sakura again.

'_She has been quiet throughout this whole date. She must be thinking about that blonde dickless idiot, Naruto. Even when this guy isn't even with us, he manages to mess up our date. I need to take her mind off of him.'_ Sai stood up from his chair. "Y/n, why don't we start on the portrait of yours, before the sun starts to set in a couple of hours?"

"Whatever you say, Sai." You said lazily taking off of your shorts, going to sit in the stool in the sun and waited for him to follow.

Sai bit his lip as he stared at your long legs, thick thighs and curvy waist. _'God, stop me from taking this poor girl right here on the beach while I paint.' _

He walked over and sat in front of the canvas and picked up his brush and paint tray. He frowned at you for a moment. "Could you at least put on that beautiful smile of yours, so you pretend like you want to be here?" Sai said half-heartily.

"I'm so sorry Sai, but I just don't feel like smiling right now. I have nothing to be happy to be about." You said quietly.

"It's understandable." Without another plea to you he started painting you. An hour and half had past by and Sai's brush stopped moving. He smiled at his creation, "I have to give my own self a pat on the back, and this could be my best work."

This caught your attention and got up to go see the painting. "Really, I wanna see."

He quickly got up and stops you from taking a look of it by standing in your way placing his hands on your hips. "Ah, ah, ah you don't get to see it until I'm ready to let you."

"Aw, come on Sai that's no fair. It's a portrait of me I deserve to see it." You said, pouting at him.

He grinned down at you, "Well you should have did as I told you and smile instead of being Ms. Sour-face."

"You're so mean to me."

He grabbed your hand, "Come swim with me."

Before you could get a word in he pulled you towards the water. As your feet fell into the icy waters you tried pull away from him. "Hell no, Sai are you crazy? This water is freezing cold."

"Stop being such a baby Y/n, its just water it won't kill you." He pulled you into his arm and fell backwards into the water with you in his arms.

You pop out of waters shivering madly and turned to Sai who was laughing his ass off at you. He caught you giving him a death glare and tried to run out of the water.

"Where do you think you're going jerk." He turned around and saw jumping up at him and he caught you in mid-air causing him to fall back in the waters again.

The both were pushed towards the sands Sai was sitting down in the water that went up to his chest and you were sitting on his lap with your legs wrapped around his waist, still holding onto him.

"Wasn't that fun now." He asked with his hands on your waist.

You laughed at him. "No, that wasn't fun you ass." You hit him playfully on his chest and shivered.

"Aw, poor baby your freezing." He pulled you closer to him, his face only inches away from yours. "I'll keep you warm." He said lowly.

You face redden at him invading your personal space. His dark ominous eyes seem to put you under a spell. "Sai…"

He closed the space between you two by kissing you. His lips were so soft and smooth; you leaned into him kissing him back. His tongue flicked against your full lips begging for him to enter. You granted him entrance as you allowed him to taste the inside of your mouth. His long tongue explored your mouth dipping into every corner of it. He tasted a small hint of the strawberries and wine you had earlier before. His hands ran down your hips onto your plump ass and pulled you closer to him to get a better taste of you.

You moaned as you felt his dick growing under your vagina, he started to pull back your mouth to give you air to breathe, but not before sucking and nibbling on your bottom lip. You looked into his lowered eyes, he had the same look Itachi had last night, a look of lust in his eyes.

"You must be real horny right now; your nipples are hard as hell." Sai said, examining it with his finger pitching it, you moaned a little.

"Looks like I'm not the only hard here." You raised yourself up a bit before falling onto his hard cock, he moaned in a low response.

"Must you tease me so badly." He said biting his bottom lip. He grabbed your hips and started you back and forth on his lap, making you grind against the length of his hard dick slowly.

You moaned softly, wrapping your arms around his neck. "Do you like that, do you want more?" he asked looking you straight into eyes.

You placed your head on his shoulder and moaned into his ear. He started grinding against you harder against him, causing the water to splash up against your back and you moaned louder.

"I want to take you so badly Y/n, can I have you right now?" he pleaded into your ear and licked it nibbled on it, as he continues to speed up his pace against you.

You pulled away from Sai without warning and stood up from the water. "I can't do this with you Sai, I am so sorry I let it even things get this far."

Sai huffed in disappointment, he when he was getting somewhere with you. "No, no, no. its okay it's my fault you shouldn't have taken advantage on you." He lied threw his teeth.

You smiled. "I'm so glad you understand." You held an arm out for him and you pulled him up out of the water. "You know what for such a skinny guy, its hard to help you up." You laughed.

He pouted at you. "I am not skinny….I am just slim."

You arched a brow taking in his physique with your eyes. "Slim…riggght." You said sarcastically.

"I'm tired of your smart mouth young lady." He inched closer to your face with his hands behind his back. "If you keep on talking like that, I'm going to have to put something big inside it to shut you up." He grinned and stole a kiss from your lips.

"UGH, dream on you loser." You pushed back into the water and smiled.

"There goes the beautiful smile of yours, I have been missing it all day." He smiled as he stood and watched to begin to blush. "Come on, let's go to the showers and wash off. Afterwards I'll take you out to eat, how would you like that?" he asked wrapping his arms around your waist.

You smiled. "Sounds fun Sai."

"Alright, let's go get our squeaky-clean on." He grinned. The two of you walked over to the showers and you walked into the doorway of the showers and stopped, causing Sai to crash into the back of your with his body. "Uh, where do you think you're going?"

"To take a shower with you, duh?" he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

You pointed to the stall doorway across from yours and smiled, "We have separate stalls and I think guys go shower over there buddy." You patted his chest and left him outside the stalls be himself.

"Well, that's what you think sweetheart." He looked up and smiled at the sign that shown a male figure and under it said **'MALE SHOWERS'**. "Oops, I guess I was right after all, these are my showers." Sai said sneakily and he tiptoed into the room.

Sai walked down the aisles of the shower room, being careful not to make any noise. From the looks of it you were the only one in the room besides him. He stopped in front of your stall that had running water and steam coming from it. Sai leaned towards the door and heard you humming some random tune to yourself, placing his hand on the doorknob and turned it lowly to see if it was locked—it wasn't. So he crept on in the stall and saw that your back was facing him and he watched as the water hit your soft supple skin and trail on down to that round juicy ass of yours. Just by watching the sight in front of him made his dick twitch with life again. **HE HAD TO TAKE YOU RIGHT THEN AND THERE, OR HE WAS ABOUT TO GO CRAZY.**

He slowly closed the door behind him, trying not to give his presence away. As the door closed and made that tiny click sound you heard it and turned around to face a grinning Sai in front of you. "Sai, what are you doing in here?"

**-0—00—0—00—0- **

**After a long delay people, there it is chapter 16, I know it isn't much yall but my fingers hurt and I'm tired as hell, lol. Sorry it is a cliff hanger but those are just so fun to do. I wonder what's going to happen to you next in the story. Muhahahahahahahahahaha!!**

**Don't forget R&R!!**

**Hugs-n-Kisses,**

**L**


	17. Author's Note

Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I am so sorry I been M.I.A for a while almost a year. I hope you all didn't think I just quit writing to the story because that is so not the case, lol. It's because my computer crashed a couple of months after I posted my last chapter back in March. And I am just now getting it fixed, which is so sad to hear, but true. LOL! So that is why I haven't been able to update in centuries. I promise I am going to start back up writing and post my new chapter up by the end of the week or so. I still hope I have some people that are still willing to read it, lol.

**Shoutouts to Kitoku and Saane, thanks for always trying to K.I.T with me threw text and e-mail, even though I am a lazy bum sometimes and don't reply. But all that's going to change you two, lol. I love you two so much. OXOXOXOXO =)**

**_*-L-*_**


	18. Day at the Beach pt 2

**Sorry, I been MIA guys. I'm gonna make it up to yall I promise, LOL! BY THE WAY MERRY XMAS, HERE'S YALL PRESENT.**

**The Diary of a Konoha Vixen**

**By: _*-L-*_**

**Starring: You! ( For the Girls )**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto.**

**-0—0—0-**

_**Recap**__: _

_Sai walked down the aisles of the shower room, being careful not to make any noise. From the looks of it you were the only one in the room besides him. He stopped in front of your stall that had running water and steam coming from it. Sai leaned towards the door and heard you humming some random tune to yourself, placing his hand on the doorknob and turned it lowly to see if it was locked—it wasn't. So he crept on in the stall and saw that your back was facing him and he watched as the water hit your soft supple skin and trail on down to that round juicy ass of yours. Just by watching the sight in front of him made his dick twitch with life again. __**HE HAD TO TAKE YOU RIGHT THEN AND THERE, OR HE WAS ABOUT TO GO CRAZY.**_

_He slowly closed the door behind him, trying not to give his presence away. As the door closed and made that tiny click sound you heard it and turned around to face a grinning Sai in front of you. "Sai, what are you doing in here?"_

**Now:**

"Don't be so silly, Y/n. I'm here to take a shower, duh?" Sai told you, a mischievous grin growing upon his pale face.

You rolled your eyes dramatically at him. "I know that, but what are **YOU** doing in the **FEMALE** showers, dude?"

He mocked your eye movements, "Don't you mean what are **YOU** doing in the **MALE** showers, Y/n?"

You shook your head at the poor guy. You thought he might have had too much to drink during lunch, because he was making a simple task such as going into the proper shower areas difficult.

Sai could tell by your silent treatment that you thought you were still right and he was wrong. He heard the sound of the shower door close beside and decided to settle things once and for all. "Alright then. Since you don't believe me, why don't you take a peek under the stall next to us and tell me what you see." He said.

The shower in the stall next to yours begins to water run. "If it makes you happy that I'm going to prove you wrong, so be it then." Getting on all fours, you slowly poked your head under the stall to see the most frightening scene ever in your life. Before your eyes was a short fat hairy, not to mention ugly middle-aged balding man's wrinkled sagging balls in your face. You stood up quickly with your hands covering your eyes, because you sore they were about to burn or go blind. "Oh my eyes…I can't see any more, oh lord. I'm blind."

Sai grinned at you. "I tried to tell you I was right and look what happens, you're partially blind now."

You slided down against the wall, hands still over your eyes, you tried to recooperate from the devastating sight you just seen. "Yeah, yeah you were right, I was wrong…it was a mistake we all make them skinny boy."

"Come here." Sai said as he pulled you up onto your feet, bringing you close to his warm body. A whistling sound came from the fat man's stall; you made a weird face at Sai and begin to giggle. '_He seems to really enjoying his shower; I intend to do so, too.'_ Sai thought. "Let's play a game, shall we?" Sai asked.

"A game, what kind of game?" you asked with curiosity.

Without responding Sai turned you around and pushed you up against the shower wall, roughly. His body up against yours as he wrapped one arm around your waist and used his free hand to reach up and grab a fistful of your hair. He pulled your head back so that his mouth was to your ear and he whispered, "I want to see how long you can keep quiet before that man noticed that there is more than one person in this stall." As much as you didn't want to admit it, but his roughnest towards you turned you on a little bit. He started to lick on your ear before moving down to suck on your neck. You let out soft moans, adding for fuel to the fire for him, he let go of your hair and moved his both of his hands down to your breast. Sai pulled down your bikini top exposing your full supple breast and started to massage them, as the cold water came crashing down on your chest making your nipples harden.

"Sai…we should stop." You moaned as he played with your nibbles. "This is a..a… public place, we could get…mmm caught."

"Shhh…you're suppose to keep quiet Y/n. You're spoiling the fun." He whispered in your ear, completely ignoring your false pleas of wanting him to stop. "Do you really want me to stop?" he slid one of his hands slowly down your torso area.

You moaned softly as his other hand slipped down your bikini bottoms in one swift motion and started rubbing your clit in steady circular motion, which drove you crazy. You started to grind against Sai's hard erection teasing him and he smiled at you and pulled your head back by your hair again and crashed his smooth thin lips into yours craving the taste of your mouth.

"Sai....." You moaned into his mouth as he slipped the tip of his index and middle fingers inside your warm slick carvern. Sai begin to slowly inch his fingers deeper into your body to prepare yourself for him to enter soon. He felted your back crash into his chest as his digits moved in and out of your body slowly. Your body soon relaxed as he pulled his fingers out of your body and slowly licked your inner juices off of his dripping fingers, enjoying the unique taste of your insides. Just watching Sai wrap his long tongue around his fingers so sensually made your juices slowly drip down your inner thighs, only to be washed away by the violent water hitting down on your skin from the shower.

"Good girl, I hope you can keep this up." he congratulated you on your success.

Sai pulled you back from the wall so there was small space between you and it. "Bend over." he demanded, but instead of waiting for you to move, he put one hand on your shoulder and the other on your waist and pushed you down forcfully. Using his knee he spread your legs so he would have a better access into you. One hand still on your hip, Sai back away from you a little and pulled his throbbing penis out of the top of swim trunks. He started to stroke it a couple of times before deciding to position the tip of it at your wet entrance.

"You're doing good for staying so quiet so far, Y/n. But wonder how long will you stay quiet after I do this." He chirped as he slid the tip inside you slowly, causing your knees to buckle. He enjoyed looking over and watching you bite down on your the bottom lip in pleasure, trying to keep yourself under control. "Don't give in now. We only just begun." he smiled.

He withdrew his tip out teasingly and slowly pushed it back into your warm pussy, because penis was begging to get another taste of you. He grabbed your hips and used it to guide himself deeper inside you. _'God, she is so tight.' _he said to himself as he moaned to himself. Sai felt the tightness of your body around him and saw the slight look of pain on your face, he finally decided to take his time exploring the insides of your body.

"Sai, oh gods, right there!" you almost shouted out as he filled your tight organ completely with himself. Your head rested on your arms as you used your hands to support yourself on the wall.

He laughed at you. "Oh, no and you doing so well on keeping quiet." He looked down and watched his thick hard dick vanish in between your massive butt cheeks as he pushed himself in and out of your wet trap, which made his insides tighten with delight as he was working his slowly to an orgasm.

As Sai started to speed up his pace and you begin to loose control over yourself as penis hit the bottom of your pussy hole over and over again. (lol, sorry i had to laugh at that yall.) But it wasn't the same as when Itachi made "Love" to you. There was a certain spot he hit deep inside to send you over the edge, unlike what Sai was doing. But it still felt good though.

"Ah fuck...." Sai whimpered to himself as he felt himself about to bust inside you. His thrusts becamce quicker and harder making a loud clapping sound echo throughtout the shower stalls as his pelvic area made contact with your ass. Your loud moans of pleasure sent signals through Sai's mind that you too were coming close to a climax. Taking one hand off your hip and moved it between your legs, he started to massage your wet clit.

"Sai.....oh my god...SAI!!!!!" Your vaginal walls tightened incredibly around him causing him to moan outloud, as his fingers massaged your wet clit faster. Your body started to shake uncontrollably as your orgasm ripped through your whole body, you screamed out in pleasure as your knees began to give out. Sai's balls begin to tighten as he repeatedly thrusted himself deep inside of you as he possibly could before pulling out of you, and watching you fall onto the shower floor. Seeing that you were bent over with your ass still high up in the air. He begin to stroke his painful member that was begging for releasement. After a couple susccessful strokes, Sai used his free hand to support himself as he hovered his body over yours and gritted his teeth, as he released his hot seed all over your glistening ass.

Sai felt af if he was on cloud 9 at this moment. The both of you didn't move or say anything for about two whole minutes as you two tried to recover over your climaxes moments ago.

Suddenly, the shower stall next to yours water turned off and you heard that the man was still whistling as he begin to exit it. You turned around and sat down in the shower and looked up at Sai for a moment who only smile and put his finger to his mouth, signalling you to be quiet.

'Knock, knock, knock' came from the outside of your shower door. Out came a deep voice, "Hope you two kids had fun in there. I guess that young man must have put in work in there, eh young lady?" The man begin to laugh as he walked out of the showers.

"Ohmigosh Sai, I can't believe we just did that." You blushed and covered your face up with your hands, out of embarrassed."

Sai shrugged at you and laughed. "Well, I guess I won the game since you got us caught, since someone couldn't keep quiet." he smiled.

You looked up at him and giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"It's alright. I rather enjoyed myself." Sai assured you, as he helped you up off the ground. "Well, I think it's time I got you back home, what do ya say?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." You smiled and bebegin to readjust your bikini and fixed your hair into a messy bun and you two left out of the showers.

-------------

The sun was setting beautifully over an mountains at the Uchiha manor, Naruto and Sakura was walking down the steps of the mansion after a long day of work.

"So where do you wanna go on our date, Ms. Haruno." Naruto questioned his pink haired companion, who's hand he was holding.

She laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Umm, I dunno. How about some pizza and a movie?"

"Sounds good to me." he replied as he grinned and moved over to give a quick peck on her lips.

Sai's limo pulled up the steps of the manor. He got of the limo and sprinted to the other side of it to open your door. As he helped you out of the vehicle and you smiled at him. "Thank you...Sai." you thanked him slowly as your eyes caught fire at the sight of Naruto and Sakura kissing. Sai looked over and saw you glancing at them and knew that didn't go over well with you. Naruto and Sakura looked at you standing at the stairs bottom of the stairs, rolling your eyes at them. "Hey." Sai quietly said, as he grabbed your chin softly and brought your lips to his and kissed you. "I had a great time with you, I look forward to our date at the gallery next Friday." He smiled.

"Yeah, same here. You have a goodnight, Sai." You said, while giving him a hug good-bye and watched him get in his limo and drive away. You brushed a few strands of your messy hair out of your face, as you turned around to walk up the stairs, ready and willing to pass Naruto up without saying a word to him. You knew what killed Naruto the most, ignoring the hell out of him.

"Did your date go well, Y/n?" Naruto sneered. He couldn't help not speaking to you after the bar incident earlier today.

You don't know why you replied to him but you did. "It was fine, thank you for asking."

Sakura looked at your messy 'sex' hair and arched an brow at you. "Looks like someone had a good **'fucking' **time." Sakura said, wickedly.

You chose the mature to do, ignore her. Besides you were too tired to whoop her ass today. You looked down at Naruto and Sakura's hands that were clasp together. You couldn't help but be nosey. "So...where you two **'love birds'** off too?" you asked in an unpleasant tone.

Naruto opened his mouth to respond but Sakura beat him to it.

"We're off on a date to a dinner and movie." Sakura expressed joyfully in your face, purposely to hurt you. Naruto just glared at Sakura.

"Oh, well you two kids have fun, huh? I'm going to bed, i'm tired." You walked in between Naruto and Sakura, forcing their hands to break apart.

"That was real mature of you, Y/n." Naruto chimed, knowing it grinds your gears, when people commit on your level of maturity.

"Your welcome!" you screamed as you slammed the front door behind them. "Naruto can be such an asshole!" You almost screamed out loud. You sighed to yourself and let your anger go. "I am such an hypocite. Here I am carrying on like about how Naruto is acting, when i'm not exaclty Ms. Innocent and Perfect either. I'm the real asshole here"

After exiting the elevator on your floor you were greeted by Kiba. "Hey what's up, Y/n?"

You blushed a little. "Hey Kiba. How are you doing?" _'with your sexy ass.' _you thought to yourself and laughed.

"Ah, i'm good. Just tired from a long day of servitude to those rich bastards, you know." He laughed.

"Who are you telling?" You grinned and used your key to open the door to your room, while he leaned agaisnt the wall.

"Oh, Lee stopped by like 10 minutes ago, he was looking for you and told me to tell you he came by." he said.

"Aw, he did." You opened the door and signaled him to come in behind you, which he didn't object too. "I guess I'll stop by the kitchen tomorrow and see him." You let your hair down and fell back on the bed.

"Yeah, sure should. Knowing Lee if you didn't come by he would take to heart and probably cry about it, like a little girl." Kiba laughed, as he shut your door and took a seat on the floor in front of your bed.

You threw a pillow at his head. "Oh shut up, leave my Lee alone. he's sensitive I admit, but it's cute." you laughed. "So what you doing standing around in the hallway by yourself like a retard?" you grinned.

"I got locked out of my room, I was waiting on Naruto to come up to his room, so I could crash there. But I think he's gone off somewhere."

"Yeah, I don't think he would be back anythime soon. Since he's out on a date with his new girlfriend, Sakura." you said in a mocking tone.

Kiba grinned at you. "Do I sense a bit of jealously coming from the ever-so-beautiful, Y/n?" he questioned.

"NO!!!!" You lied. "Especially not towards Sakura's roadkill looking ass." You laughed as you hug your pillow.

Kiba arched an brow at you. "If you say so, darlin'. It's a good thing I called sercurity up then, Kotetsu should be here any minute to come and unlock my door." he said simply, resting his hands behins his head.

"Oh, alright. Well you're welcome to stay here until he come up. I'm going to hop in the shower real quick." You said, as you got off the bed and into the bathroom and shut the door behind you, making sure you locked it.

Kiba heard the door lock and laughed. "Aw, come on you don't trust me, Y/n?"

"I trust you about as far as I can throw you, Kiba." You said, through the bathroom door. "Sorry, love. You're not getting any action in here tonight." you laughed.

"I'm hurt!" he replied, than laughed to himself. "Yeah, she is right, because i would of ran in there and fuck the shit outta her if she kept the door unlocked." he grinned.

About 20 minutes later you exited the steamy bathroom seeing the Kiba was gone out of your room. He left a small note on your bed that read, _'Thanx again, for letting me crash. Kiba' _and you smiled. "Your welcome, bro." you said to yourself. You fell face first into your warm bed and fell asleep.

-------------

**So, yeah sorry guys it was so short, but im trying to get the hang of this writing thing again LMAO!**

**But thanks but hopefully I will update after Xmas soon..it will be b4 new years so ONCE AGAIN MERRY XMAS!**

**LOVE YALL!!!!**

**-L-**


	19. Black and White Ball pt 1

**The Diary of a Konoha Vixen**

**By: _*-L-*_**

**Starring: You! ( For the Girls )**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my two little Odangos, Saane and Kitoku and for always keeping me on my toes and being faithful readers no matter what. OH AND HAPPY BE-LATED B-DAY KITOKU! =)**

**Sowwie for grammar and spelling errors. =)**

**-0—0—0-**

Today is the big night of the Black and White Ball that was honoring the great Jiraiya for his accomplishments to the community and so forth. You were so hyped about it you nearly jumped up in the air and clicked your heels together in the middle of the hallway. The thought of you chatting and acting snobbish as if you were born into wealth like the other rich attendents filled you with glee. Also, being the date of the oh-so-popular and handsome Neji Hyuga put the icing on the cake also. But you decided to calm yourself down since the event wasn't until later tonight, but you had no idea of what you were going to do to keep you entertained until then.

Your mind was racing a thousand miles per second with thoughts. From worrying about your dress and etc for tonight, since you haven't seen or spoken to Neji since he invited you to the ball. Also, trying to figure out the situation about what's going on with your dad.

It was so boring since you haven't been talking to Naruto lately, not that you two were exaclty on good terms yet, but still he's been MIA lately. You thought he's been too busy teaching to fetch or something the guard dog of the manor, Sakura.

So you often found yourself hanging around the likes of Shikamaru and Kiba half of the time. Which wasn't bad at all, you found their company quite entertaining and quite repetitive**. **Usually, it starts off by Kiba saying or doing something idiotic, then you would start laughing and Shikamaru would scold Kiba on how dumb he sounded at the moment. Then an agrument would break out between the two and it would be left up to you to break it up and ask the two to kiss and make up.

Unfortunately, today you were flying solo, since both Kiba and Shikamaru had to help get things together for the ball. They were also apart of the staff that would be helping tend to the guest. You sat alone reading a "How to" book on keeping a guy you borrowed from Ino under a huge blooming sakura tree on the backgrounds of the manor, far away from your co-workers and clients. It was a beautiful spring day that seem to be filled with joy, giving the fact you were living at a whorehouse or so you called it at times.

You didn't notice a shadow creeping up from behind until you heard someone, particularly a male, clear his throat causing you to jump a bit and drop the book in a fright. You quickly turned around and saw it was Kakashi standing before you, with his friendly smile plastered on.

"Oh, Kakashi...it's you." You stammered out with a lazy smile.

He bent down to pick up the open-faced book that fell moments ago onto the thick green grass. "Hey yourself." He quickly eyed the book as he read out loud, "The How to Guide to Getting a Man and Keeping Him." He handed you the book with a playful smirk spreading. "I didn't know you had such bad luck with the guys or do you have your eye on a special someone here, Y/N?"

"Oh, no I'm pretty well off in the guy department." You shook your head briefly, not meaning to sound like a whore by that comment. "...I mean i'm not looking to find anybody." Kakashi noticed pink tint starting to spread aross your cheeks. "This is not even my book, Its Ino's...I just chose to read it out of boredom, nothing more." you uttered out quickly, before laughing nervously.

Kakashi arched a brow at you and grinned, "Oh, well there is no need to explain yourself to me. What you choose to read privately is clearly none of my concern."

You nodded to him, wondering why he was out here of all places. Then you thought about the money you still owed to him. "Listen, Kakashi, I know its been a few months I started working here and you're probably clearly wondering when I was going to start paying you back--"

"Money you owe me....?" He replied, as if he had no idea of what you spoke of. "Oh, from the car that was wrecked a while back." he said as if he completely forgot about it.

"Yes, I will be sure to have a payment on your desk by Monday, I promise." you said.

"Don't worry about it, I know you will pay me back soon. Actually, I came here to get you. Itachi would like to have a word with you."

You asked nervously, "Am I in trouble or something?"

"No, don't worry. He just wants to speak with you for a moment. Follow me." he replied, and started awalking with you a couple steps behind.

The two of you reached Itachi's office and saw him sitting at his oak desk, scanning through a few papers with Sasuke sitting on the edge gazing quietly out the window.

"Oh, you've finally arrived, Y/N. How are you?" Itachi asked with an faint smile on his face.

You bowed before him and replied cheerfully. "I'm doing well, sir. Thank you for asking, is there something you need?" You smiled as you looked towards Sasuke, who was eyeing you down.

"Well, that is a bit rude for you not to greet your fellow boss, Y/N." Sasuke said in a dull tone.

You rolled your eyes at him. "Sasuke-Sama, good afternoon to you too. I see you're not in your office yet again, I'm starting to wonder do you even have one of your own." you said flatly.

"Why you little bi-" Sasuke was going to start going off on you, when Itachi cut him off.

"There's no important reason why I called apon you, I just wanted to see how you were doing." he said, as he leaned back into his huge chair.

It's true that you haven't talked to Itachi since that day you've slept with him. To tell you the truth you kind of wanted to be in the background a bit and stay low-key. You had no idea what to say or how to act around him, he is your boss and also the guy you _allowed_ to take your virginity away...._or was he truely the one you wanted it to be?_

"Also, I wanted to know if you had any plans for later tonight? I know it is your day off and I wanted to know if you would like to attend this ceremony with me. " he asked solemnly.

You looked to the ground and bit your bottom lip nervously, as you felt the three pairs of eyes on you around the room. You didn't know how to let him down easily and refuse his invite, because he was your _boss_, surely that wouldn't play well with him. You knew for some reason Itachi wouldn't take rejection very well, but you already agreed to go with Neji to the ball tonight.

"Well......?" Itachi asked patiently.

"Umm, please forgive me, Itachi. I must decline your invitation with you to this ceremony." you said repectfully, yet quietly.

Itachi remained silent for what seemed an enternity for you, but in reality only a matter of seconds. His eyes narrowed into a sharp glare as he heard Sasuke snort a bit to himself, trying not to laugh out loud at his older brother's rejection by a young girl. Kakashi felt the tension getting so thick in the air he could almost cut it. _This is not good. _He thought.

"And might I ask why not?" Itachi asked cooly, not showing a bit of emotion.

A choking feeling started to creep up around you, as you struggled to come up with something halfway desent to tell this man sitting before you. "I have already made plans to go out for tonight with an friend days ago, Sir." you spoke the truth..._sort of._

Silence filled room as you waited for a reply.

Itachi stared into your eyes as if he was searching for something, once he finally found the answer he said, "I see, well then...it can't be helped. It would be unfair to stand your friend up on such a late notice. I'm sure I will find someone esle to attend this celebration with, thank you, Y/N. You may go now." Itachi said nonchalantly.

"Yes sir." you said, as you turned to exit the room.

As the door shut behind you Sasuke couldn't help but throw the rejection in Itachi's face. "Well, it seems that all thress of us will be flying solo tonight brother." He then shrugged and smirked. "I guess you wont be coming to the ball with the best looking date tonight after all, that's too bad. Looks like that ass of a Hyuga wins again."

"**Shut. Up.** Sasuke." Itachi spat out viciously. _She is hiding something, but i don't know what it is. _He thought to himself with a slight wince of angry developing inside, who does this girl think she is? Nobody has ever in their life rejected to Itachi's needs or wants and he damn sure wasn't going to let a seventeen year old girl be the one to start it.

"Are you alright, Itachi?" Kakashi spoken after a moment of silence.

"Yes, I am. Let's continue on with our day, shall we Kakashi?" he said sternly.

After having your little talk with one of your bosses, you decided to it would best be to stay out of those three's eyesight until tonight was over. For some reason you felt the answer you gave Itachi wasn't for the best. He might have not said anything or looked angry but you were pretty sure he didn't take it over to well, who would after being rejected? You always left you were walking on top of egg shells around him as well as Sasuke and Kakashi. Sasuke you didn't care too much about, but he still had some say so over you.

"Ohmigod, I hope I don't get fired over this mess." you said nervously, as you wrapped a towel around your naked body and one around your hair. All these thoughts running through your head made you tired mentally. So for the rest of the day you tried to keep yourself occupied by staying active. First, it started off cleaning up your room, since you did neglect it for a while. Then you went out for a long jog around the manor and worked out in the gym for a little bit there. After that, you took a short shower in the stalls and are now going relax in the sauna and sweat out the rest of your issues.

You opened the door and walked into the giant steam room from the sounds of it you thought it was empty and let out a sigh of relief as you sat down on one of the benches there. You chuckled to yourself, "Looks like this room is all mines. Finally, I am able to get some peace and quiet." you sat down on a bench and closed your eyes princess.

"Sorry, but you're not alone in here." a voice came from within the steam.

Your eyes shot open when you heard the voice and you realizedit was.....Temari.

She scooted closer to you revealing her face from the deep sweaty steam and smirked at you. "Hey there, Sugar Queen." she said cooly. Her wild blonde hair was let loose and free as some pieces stuck to her face.

"Hey, Temari...how are you?" you replied. _Oh, geez. I'm stuck in here with her. She is just as pervy as the male clients here, if not MORE. _you thought as you smiled at at her.

You noticed a foot almost touching Temari's thigh where she was sitting, somebody else was there too, laying down on a bench beside her.

"Nothing much, just relaxing here with Tenten before we go off to work at the ball in an hour or so. But you just being here makes this experience even more sweeter." she said, not wasting a flirting moment with you.

_Tenten is...here. _You completely channeled out what Temari just said to you and focused on the leg as it begin to move to the floor. Tenten suddenly rose from the spot laying down at on the bench. She had an annoyed look on her face as she looked towards Temari. You thought she looked so pretty with her damp chocolate brown hair kissing her tanned shoulders.

"See this is why I didn't want you to come if you were going to blab every five minutes, Tee." she said.

Temari looked at Tenten and rolled her eyes. "Well sorrry then, I didn't mean to ruin your mood." she gave an fake apology.

Tenten then got up and acted like she didn't even notice you were there and begin to head towards the door. "Come on Temari, its about time we got ready to leave."

"Yeah, give me a second. I'll catch up with you later." Temari said, paying full attention to your half naked glistening body.

"Whatever." she replied opening the door to leave.

You felt like you had to say something to her. You missed talking to Tenten. She was so close to you and you enjoyed being around her as much as you did Naruto. Now that you weren't talking to either of the two, everything seemed a bit lonelier and harder. So you decided why not be the bigger person and try to mend things up with her....and maybe even Naruto _eventually_. _All I need for her to do is at least say hi to me and i'll be happy with that for now_. you thought.

You got up and walked up behind her and placed your hand on her shoulder tenderly, "Hi, Tenten." you said bashfully. _I_ _miss you so much. _

Tenten froze to your touch, but didn't say anything even though you didn't say the rest of your thoughs out loud. Tenten still heard your plea loud and clear. She turned around and looked at you and let off a small smile at the corner of her mouth. "Hey, Y/N...." _I missed you as well. _

You gave a ginuwine smile at her because she was finally warming up to you.

"See you around, okay? I'm going to be late." Tenten said smoothly and left.

"Okay." you said more to yourself as you sat down a little farther away from Temari.

"Aw, you two finally kissed and made up, how sweet. Now I think its our to do so as well." Temari pulled you close to her sweaty body.

You begin to blush at the sudden invasion of your space by the older woman, your face was pulled into her giant chest. "Ah, what are you doinf Temari!"

She looked down at you and grinned, "Why taking advantage of you, silly. You really expect me to keep my hands off you looking like that." she licked her lips.

You tried to pull away from the sligthy bigger woman, smiling all why doing so. "Temari, how many times do I have to tell you I **don't** swing that way." you said as you chuckled, trying to play friendly. "Come on, quit it, Temari. No."

Her face pulled in closer to yours as one of her hands trailed up to your private area and touched it. "You will never know until you try, Y/N" Temari said seductively .

As soon as you felt her hand massage your vagina, you decided enough was enough already, "THAT'S IT." You pushed her away from you roughly and got up and stood by the wall. "What did I tell you already. NO MEANS NO!"

Temari looked at you tilting her head sligthy to the right and laughed. She got up, slowly and walked towards you, cornering you against the wall. She grabbed the top of your towel and begin to pull at it, as if she was going to rip it off of you. "Why do you have to be so stingy, Y/N. All I want is a taste." She said darkly and chuckled.

_AH, HELL NO! This is not a prison movie and I'm not going to be made into somebody elses bitch and get raped in the showers. You ain't taking me down without a fight. I ain't afraid to fight a man, I can certainly take a lesbian on. _You thought to yourself.

"Sorry, Temari. You can't always get what you want in life." You grabbed her hand and pulled it off of your towel and smiled at her. "Shouldn't you get going now. Stand around here any longer and you're going to be late to the ball, you wouldn't want to disappoint our boss now, would you?"

Temari begin to glare at you, "I suppose you are right. I should get going or else i will be late." Her facial expression quickly changes into a wicked grin. "We will continue _**this **_some other time, princess. You can _**guarantee**_ that." She looked into your eyes, her's filled with glee and walked out of the sauna.

You finally exceled that held breath and relaxed. "Yeah, right. We'll see if that ever happens." you huffed out. _Man, she can be so scary though sometimes, kinda reminds me of Itachi or even Sasuke._

After staying in the sauna for another half an hour or so and finally came out feeling cleansed and relieved. "Its 7:09 already." You read your watch as you were beginning to put ya clothes back on and made your way back into the main house.

"I wonder was Neji really serious about taking me to the ball or was he just being as jerk and pulling my leg. He should called or I should have seen him by now, he did wanted me to be ready at 8 o' clock." You talked to yourself as you walked down the hall to your room. "But he hasn't even delivered my dress to me or anything." you sighed. "I guess I'm staying in all alone tonight, while everybody is off doing something."

There was a woman standing in front of your door, her back was towards you but you could tell by her body language she was looking for something or someone.

"Um, may I help you?" You smiled as the slighty shorter woman with beautiful long blue/black hair turned around to face you. _Ohmigod, she looks exactly like Neji. She is so pretty._

She let out a warm motherly smile, "You must be, Y/N. Am I correct?" the young woman said softly.

"Yes, that's me...is there something I can help you with?" you asked cheerfully.

The woman just continued to gaze at you for a moment, then she blink as if to snap out of her trance. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare at you but....you're just so_ beautiful_. Neji said you were, but...I really had no idea." her face tinted with red from embarrassment.

You begin to blush by her complement, "Thank you so much, I think you're VERY pretty too.....uh" You rubbed the back of your head sheeplishy.

"Oh, uh, it's Hinata, Hinata Hyuga." she held her hand out slowly for you to shake it.

You grinned. "I'm Y/N, it's really nice to meet you. Are you Neji's younger sister?"

"No, very close, but I am his younger cousin. He told me to stop by and to help you get ready for the ball tonight." she motioned her hand towards some boxes filled with who knows what in them, sitting on the floor by your door. "Seeing as we are kind of pressed for time, I suggest we should hurry up and get you ready, Y/N. I had a hard time trying to mind you."

"Oh, I see. I am really sorry. I shouldn't have disappeared like that, please forgive me." you frowned as you opened the door with haste and went in.

She smiled, entering the room after you. "Don't worry about it, seeing as you are so pretty and have such exotic features. It wont take no time to dress you up." She sat on your bed.

"Okay then, well I'm going to hop in the shower and freshen up real quick and then I'm all yours, Hinata."

"Sure, go for it." she said, as you gave her a silly, cute smile and closed the door behind you to your bathroom.

Moments later later you exited the room with a towel wrapped around your moisturized body. "Okay, I'm ready for you to work your magic."

"Great! Now sit right here." You followed her motion for to sit down in the chair in front of the mirror. Hinata slowly moved her hand through you long snow white hair thinking of a style to mold it in. "Ah, I have just the style for you." She pulled out a couple of flat irons and curling iron and begin to work.

After she was done with your hair she begun to apply your make-up. She didn't really want to do to much because she didn't want to mask your natural beauty. So she added a little blush, eye shadow and liner around your sparkling golden eyes and some pink lip gloss and some shimmering gold dust around ya neck and on your chest. Then she appied a couple accessorieslike a diamond bracelet and matching handing diamond earrings. "There, you are good to go." She smiled as she helped you put on your gorgeouswhite gown and smiled. "You look like a goddess right now." she giggled.

You felt embarrassed, "Please don't say that, Hinata." You chuckled.

"No, really come look at yourself." she pulled you into the full length mirror and smiled. "See, I'm not lying. You really look beautiful, Y/N. But then again you were to begin with, I just added a couple of tweaks." she laughed.

You looked over yourself and couldn't believe it was you. (I don't feel like explaining what you wore so used this link, i'm LAZY! Haha!)

This is what you were wearing (take out arrows ^^)

h^tt^p:/^/1.b^p.^b^l^o^^gsp^ot.c^o^m/_htnnAs-lH94/R1CdGc9VXNI/AAAAAAAAAEM/rWcN7W6YoVk/s1600-R/Evening+Gown+Walk.j^pe^g

This is your hairstyle (take out arrows ^^)

e^a^sy^cu^r^ls.c^o^m/gallery/carrie_underwood_long_l_22918.j^p^g

"Is that really me?" You stepped closer to examine yourself in the mirror and you smiled and turned to Hinata. "Thank you so much, Hinata. You're a miracle worker." You said cheerfully as you hugged her.

"I told you it was easy since you're so pretty, but I except your thanks." she hugged you back.

"Are you going to be at the ball tonight?" you asked.

"Yes, I will. I will be arriving a little late of course." she begins to gather her things as her cell phone rings and she answers. "Hello....yes....everything worked out for the best. You are? Okay, we will be down right away.....yes, she looks beautiful......okay.....okay.....yes....OKAY, BYE NEJI!" she hung up and shook her head.

You laughed as she looked towards you, "That was Neji, he is here to pick you up. Come on lets go." she hads you a small purse that matched your dress.

"Oh, let me help you." you said going to help pick up a box, but Hinata stopped you.

"No, it's alright." She held her huge bag of make-up and walked towards your door and opened it, standing there was three big guys. They nodded politely and silently begin to gather up Hinata's things. "As you can see it is taken care of, let's go."

The five of you walked down the empty halls and rode the elevator down to the first floor. "Wow, it's really empty here." you said while looking out the glass elevator window and saw two limos sitting out in front of the mansion.

"Yeah, a lot of the employees are gone off to help at the ball tonight." Hinata replied as there was a 'Ding' sound informing all of you that have reached the floor and the door opened.

All of you walked outside and you were greeted with a pair of those lovely lavender eyes the Huyga family was so known for. Neji stood at the bottom of the stairs wearing a tailor-made tuxedowith the top half of his hair pulled back into a ponytail, while the rest hung free.

As you begin to walk down the stairs, _carefully _because you weren't too very fond of heels, He held his hand out to escort you down the last three steps. "You look absolutely stunning, so very beautiful." He said as he kissed your hand and held out a single red rose to you and smiled.

You smiled and looked down to the ground, "Thank you very much." you said shyly.

Neji looks towards his cousin. "Thank you for helping me out, Hinata." he hugged the small woman.

"Your very welcome, Neji. I best be going home now and get dressed or I'll miss the ball myself." she said cheerfully as she looked at you. "See you there, Y/N" She walked towards one of the limos and got in and waved to both of you as it drove off.

"Shall we?" Neji asked, you reply with a curt nod and he took your arm and guided you to the limo and helped you into it and drove off to the ball.

--- -- - ---

Soon after pulling up outside the huge extraordinary structured building that was holding the grand black and white ball you saw lots of expensive vehicles parted along outside and in the parking lot. A man came up the the side of your limo and opened the door and held a hand out to help you out. "Miss." he said.

"Thank you." you replied as you took his hand and help you out. You suddenly looked down and saw you were standing on a red carpet, like you were a celebrity going to an special event.

You overheard Neji greeting the man and tipping him and walked up beside you, "You ready to 'wow' them?" He chuckled as he held out his arm for you to wrap around.

"Why yes, I do believe so, Mr. Hyuga." you smiled back at him.

You heard the sound of classical music and people talking and laughing as the both of you walked towards the double doors at the end of the hall in the building**.**

"Good evening, Mr. Hyuga, we're glad you've finally arrived." the two guard standing in front of the doors, dressed in suites greeted him.

Butterflies started to develope in your stomach and you grew antsy standing in front of the ballroom, you had to excuse yourself and get your thoughts together for a moment.

"Neji, may I excuse myself to the ladies room?" you said smoothly.

"Sure, do you want me to excort you there--"

"Uh, no." you cut him off gently, "You can just tell me where they are located and I'll meet you in the ballroom in a couple of minutes."

He arched a brow at you, then smirked, "If you say so, the ladies room is back that way on your left."

"Thank you, I'll see you in a bit." you started walked off in the other direction as he entered the ballroom.

--- - ---- - -- -

Inside the ballroom a man on a microphone greeted Neji as he walked in and stood in front of the large staircase in the front of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, well if it isn't the man of the hour. The one would put this whole ceremony together. Please give a round of applause for Neji Hyuga." He began to clap, as well as the other hundreds of guest that came to the event.

Neji put his hand up greeting everyone. "Thank you very much!" he begun to walk down the steps and into the crowd to mingle with the guest.

"My doesn't Neji look so handsome tonight." Tenten said to Ino as they were serving drinks and appetizersto guest in their black and white lingerieoutfits with matching black bowtie, bunny ears, cufflinks and all made especially for tonight.

"Yeah, uh-huh, whatever." Ino replied not paying to Tenten at all, her focus was on all the other hansome men in the room.

Tenten punched her in the shoulder, "Are you listening to me at all?"

"Nope." Ino replied simply with a laugh. "Too bad, Y/N had to miss this. At least she didn't have to work tonight, that lucky bitch." she said in a friendly way.

"Yeah, you're right." Tenten agreed as they both went back to work.

"Well look who has finally decided to show up his _own_ event that he planned." Sasuke said dully, as he stood between Kakashi and Itachi, who were all sipping on champayne.

Neji grinned. "Ah, Sasuke I see you are still as charming as ever." he said darting his eyes at the younger Uchiha.

"The preperations and all for the ball turned out quite successful, I got to hand it to you, Neji." Kakashi praised.

Neji nodded, "That means well coming from you, Kakashi." Neji fixed his eyes on older Uchiha. "Itachi, may I ask where is your lovely date for tonight?"

Itachi darted his eyes at the smirking Hyuga. "I'm sorry but you don't see her tonight, being as I didn't bring one."

Neji smirked harder, if even possible. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe next year, dear friend."

Itachi closed his eyes momentaringly before asking, "Seeing that she is nowhere in sight, may I ask where is your date?" he asked, hoping he said he wouldn't have one.

"She is in the ladies room, freshening up....you will see her shortly." Neji nodded before he left them.

------ - - -- -- - --

Standing behind the bar was Naruto looking completely bored out of his mind as he served a older woman a drink.

"I would of had more fun clipping my toenails at home." He places his forehead against the cool marble bartop.

"Come on and cheer up, babe." Sakura said as she stood behind him and rubbed his stomach. "Have I told you that you look extremely sexy in that tux tonight?" she teased.

He smirked and pulled her away from him. "No flirting on the job and yes, for the thousandth time you did."

"Sakura, more worky, less lazy." Kiba said with a scowl as he was slacking up glasses.

"For once, I agree with him." Shikamaru chimed.

"Ugh, whatever! Just because you two don't even remember what a pussy looks like doesn't mean you have to ruin, Naruto's fun." she smirked and walked away.

Kiba shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Man, if she wasn't Naruto's girl..." he pounded his hand into his fist.

"She's not my girlfriend." Naruto quickly corrected his friend.

"Oh, please we all know you're fucking her." Shikmaru said lazily. "If she's not your girlfriend, then what is she then?"

Naruto held a puzzled expression on his face. "I dunno..." Naruto did care for Sakura...but he wasn't in _that type of way._

"So onto more important things, have you and Y/N made up yet?" Kiba asked.

"Nope." Naruto said simply, as if he didn't care, but he truely did. "I haven't even really seen her around to try to squash things even if I wanted too."

"Oh..." Shikamaru and Kiba replied at the same time.

"Maybe...it's because you are always around Sakura. That is the reason why you never think about taking time out to talk to, Y/N." Shika said.

Kiba agreed with an nod. "Yeah, because she is always around us and you know where we hang out around this place. I'm starting to think you're trying to avoid her."

"No, its not that, man. I really want to talk to her again but...." Naruto felt a sinking feeling inside of him. "Let's just drop it, okay?" he looked at a man who wanted to put an order in. "May I help you?" he said with an slight attitude.

"Sheesh, sorry. I was only trying to help." Kiba frowned and whispered to Shikamaru. "Can somebody please remove the stick from up his ass." Shikamaru snickered at his remark. The three of them continued to work behind the bar.

---- - --- - - -- -

Neji had been waiting for you to come back to his side for the past 20 minutes now, he kepted a lookout for you as he greeted and mingled with others. He leaned over ask asked his best friend, "Gaara, have you seen, Y/N by any chance?"

Gaara shook his head no, he was already on the lookout for you anyways when you two first arrived. He couldn't help it, he liked you and wanted to see you all dolled up. "No, but I'm sure she will pop up eventually. She might be a little shy."

"Okay, well keep an eye out." It was almost time to make the dedication speech to Jiraiya and Neji wanted you by his side. _The show must go on, I suppose._

He walked to the stage, signaling the live band to cut the music and he took a stance behind the podium and spoke into the mic. "Excuse me, may I have your attention please?" The crowd quite down and hundreds of eyes fell apon the young Hyuga. The guest were now seated at their dinner tables and the lights were dimmed and the spotlight on Neji. "Thank you, now is the part of the ceremony where we make a dedication honoring one who has made a change in our community, as well as all of our lives, Jiraiya." he smiled.

You entered the ballroom quietly as you heard the loud waves of clapping. You saw Neji up on the center stage, shaking a older man's hand, he had big wild crazy white hair. You decided it would be best to keep quiet and make your way down with the other guest after he gets done with his speech. After about an almost 15 minute speech the man finally said thank you and ended it. He stood back as Neji took the microphone again.

"The Honorable Jiraiya, ladies and gentlemem, please another round of applause." Neji said as the crowd begin to clap and cheer. He stared across the room and saw you standing up top of the staircase smiling.

He continued, "Before we continue on with this tonights festivites, I just wanted to thank all those who have attended this event and" he looks in your direction. "...for having the the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on agree to be my date." he motioned for the spotlight to shine on you.

"Always trying to make a scene, that Hyuga will never give up." Itachi said as he took a sip of his champayne, not even bothering to look at his date.

Sasuke turned around in his chair and his eyes grew wide, "That's, Y/N standing up there."

It was as if everybody you knew, that was scattered all over the room heard Sasuke said your name as Naruto, Temari, Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Itachi, who spit his champayne out all over the table abruptly, all chimed together. "WHAT!?"

Some of the others like Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee, weren't suprised, because they already knew you would be attending this event as a guest.

"Why it is, Y/N, isn't it? I thought she had plans with a friend." Kakashi said lazily. "She looks good."

You felt your blood rush to your cheeks when everybody turned to look up at you. It was like a cinderella moment as everything stopped around you, all motion and soun. You smiled as all eyes were on you as they watched you walk down the stairs, as gracefully as you could.

Then the music begin to play again and and the lights went back on. Some people continued to mindle and go to the dance floor, while some still stared at you at the corner of your eye.

"There you are, I have been looking all over for you." Neji said as he kissed your cheek.

"I'm apologize for taking so long, I was a bit nervous I never been in this type of atmosphere before." You smiled.

"It's understandable, no need for an apology." Neji assured you, he looked around and saw Itachi and Sasuke glaring at him. "Would you like to dance?"

"Oh, I don't know..." you looked at the at the people doing the waltz on the floor.

"Come on, it's easy, trust me." Neji refused to take no for an answer. He took your purse and handed it to a waitress without evening looking at her. "Put this at head table please, thank you." He pulled you to the middle of the floor just when the slow song ended.

"Yes...sir." Tenten said as she watched Neji pull you away to the dance floor.

An the beat of an up-tempo paced song started to play and you begin to grin at Neji.

"You afraid because you can't dance?" Neji questioned with a smirk.

"Oh, I never said I _couldn't dance_, I just don't know how to waltz." you smirked at him.

You started rocking your hips to the beat as you kicked your heels off to the side of the dance floor, "I'm just wondering can you keep up with me." you said.

"We shall indeed see then, Y/N." Neji said cooly as he watched you.

**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up**

Still rocking your hips you started to dance a little two-step to the beat around Neji, who stood there eyeing you, while you animated out the verse of the song, while lip-syncing to it.

**Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
You decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
don't pay him any attention  
Cause I cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me  
**

After that Neji held out his hand for you to grab it and pulled you close to him and the two of you started to do the west coast swing. The two of you push and pulled away from each other, keeping on your toes with one another.

**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it**

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

You released your hands from Neji's and skillfully danced your way in front of him with your back facing him, with your feet planted firmly on the ground and clap yours hands and started to grind on beat, sexily against Neji as you dip towards the right and then came back up. Then you repeated it again this time dipping sideways halfways towards the ground and coming back. Finally, repeated it one more time this time going all the way down to the ground, with your left leg stretched completely out towards your side and your right one bent in towards your chest. If you weren't wearing that long gown everybody would of probably got a good view of your underwear. You slid your left foot in and turned to the side and brought your body up so seductively giving everybody a grand view of your curves and butt through your dress.

_(Man, its hard explaining that dance, but Beyonce did it at the begining of the second repeat chorus in her video, yall will know it when yall see it, BUT ITS SO DAMN SEXY!)_

**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it**

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Then you animated out the verse of the song on while lip-syncing to it. This time with Neji dancing along with you in a the quick two-step.

**  
I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn  
And now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me**

Again, you two beging to do the swing this time adding some moves with him holding you up off the ground and doing some moves.

**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it**

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

During the begining of the bridge to the song the both of you switched up styles and went into a dramatic salsa moves

**Don't treat me to these things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone**

**  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up**

**  
**Then back into the west coast swing dancing for the remainder of the song.**  
**

**Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**

**Wuh uh oh**

**  
Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it**

Wuh uh oh

**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
**

**Wuh uh oh**

The two of you didn't know the whole room was watching you dance, as if you two were in your own little world. People begin to clap and cheer for yall. You laughed out of embrrassment and red your cheeks heat up a bit.

Naruto smirked, as he shook his head from the bar area. "Always a show off." he chuckled.

"You still think I can't keep up with you." Neji said seductively into your ear.

You grinned. "You're not _TOO_ bad, Neji." letting out a small giggle.

"Neji, come over here, my boy." A youthful laugh came from_ honorable _Jaraiya, who was sitting at the head table where Itachi and them were at, which just so happens to be _your_ table too.

"Come on, let's take a breather." Neji grabbed your hand and begun to head towards the table.

"O--kay." You said slowly as you saw two sharp pairs of dangerous Uchiha eyes staring back at you. You quickly released his hand and begun cough fakely. "Uh, I think I'm going to go to the bar really quick for a drink, my throat is dry, bye." you disappeared before he could even reply to you.

**TBC**

**Sorry guys but my fingers got tired of typing, but at least I got somewhere, lol. I should post up the second half of this chapter within the next two or three days, before i completely forget what I want to happen lol.**

Let me know if the links don't work, I can e-mail the pics to yall. =)

**Please read and review.**

**Author Replies:**

kitari66 - Yes, im finally back in action--sort of, lol. I will try to update sooner just for you. *winks*

OneWingedAngel0240 - Maybe I can make that Kakashi 'love' happen soon, i kinda wanna see it too. =)

trollz - LMAO! I'm I was like 4 months late with the chapter, please don't hurt me, tee hee.

ninonane - Well here is the update....how did you like me, darlin'? Hope it was okay for you. : )

Raichusrpg - Yeah, the last chapter was short...sowwie, but this one will make up for it. It's sorta long. [*_*]"

kitoku Flow - *dies* LMAO! You just had to tell the girl off for that interesting review, huh? It's great to know you're down me, girlie. RUFF RYDERS 'TIL WE DIE! Ahaha, sowwie i was listening to some old DMX songs lately. But, I hoped this chapter could pass as a late B-day present to you, since I stay broke. _"

Saane - My darling little buttercup. I'm glad you hung in there for me and never stopped checking for updates to my story. It really means a lot to me boo. And about my Kingdom hearts story i don't know where it went, it just disappeared. I don't even remember deleting it or nothing. I went to try to go scan over it so I could perhaps update it....and its gone. But luckily, I saved it on my flash drive so I can start it back up again one day, but I will do that after I write a bleach story. I been having this concept in my mind for a long time for this bleach one. So look out for that, if you like bleach, haha. = P


	20. Black and White Ball pt 2

**The Diary of a Konoha Vixen**

**By: _*-L-*_**

**Starring: You! (For the Girls)**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto.**

**Sowwie for grammar and spelling errors. =)**

**-0—0—0-**

**Recap:**

_The two of you didn't know the whole room was watching you dance, as if you two were in your own little world. People begin to clap and cheer for yall. You laughed out of embarrassment and red your cheeks heat up a bit._

_Naruto smirked, as he shook his head from the bar area. "Always a show off." he chuckled._

_"You still think I can't keep up with you." Neji said seductively into your ear._

_You grinned. "You're not TOO bad, Neji." letting out a small giggle._

_"Neji, come over here, my boy." A youthful laugh came from honorable Jaraiya, who was sitting at the head table where Itachi and they were at, which just so happens to be your table too._

_"Come on, let's take a breather." Neji grabbed your hand and begun to head towards the table._

_"O--kay." You said slowly as you saw two sharp pairs of dangerous Uchiha eyes staring back at you. You quickly released his hand and gave off a cough. "Uh, I think I'm going to go to the bar really quick for a drink, my throat is dry, bye." you disappeared before he could even reply to you._

**Now:**

"Damn, that girl needs a leash tied around her neck in order to keep tabs on her." Neji frowned.

You hunched down a little as you scrambled through the wave of bodies, trying to lose sight of those Uchiha eyes_. Ohmigod, they looked like they wanted to rip me a new one back there. _"Talk about scary."

"I agree, those Uchiha can be very possessive when it comes to their pets." someone said.

Your eye twitched at the comment. _Pet...??? Man, I'm tired of people confusing with Sakura, the pit-bull. _You turned around ready to go off this asshole off, but then you quickly recognized, it was _Gaara_.

"But I can see why they would. It's rare to discover such a beauty as one as this one." A taller man next to Gaara stated, with a smirk.

You blushed at the suave man's remark and you quickly caught sight of his face. He was cute....really cute. His tux complementing his muscular and well toned body, he had brown hair that barely touched his shoulders and his eyes were a warm brown color, and a cocky smile that seemed so sexy to you.

Quickly turning your attention to smoky-eyed, red headed man and gave him a warm smile. "Wow, Gaara! You look very handsome tonight, but I'm not surprised though. I knew you would." you couldn't help but flirt a little with him.

Gaara's eyes traveled down your body, drinking up the sight of your curves and other womanly features. "Why thank you. The same goes for you, Y/N." He looked over to his companion. "This is my friend Genma, Y/N." then laid his eyes back onto you. "Gemna, this is Y/N, she is Neji's date."

"Nice to meet you, Genma-San." you held out his hand to shake it.

"My that Hyuga is one lucky man, to be able to have the most beautiful lady at the ball accompany him to this event." He smiled as he kissed your hand.

_Oh, he's real smooth_, you thought. "Why thank you, sir. I must admit you look very handsome tonight, too." You said as you bit the corner of your bottom lip.

Genma arched a delicate brow and smiled slyly at you. His focused moved behind you and smiled as he saw friendly face. Someone softly touched your shoulder causing you to turn around. "Hinata, ohmigosh you look great." You greeted Hinata with a smile and hug, as if it's been years since you last saw her.

She laughed light-heartedly, "Thank you, Y/n. That's awfully sweet of you to say, but the real beauty is you tonight." She admitted.

"Oh, stop it, Hinata." You laughed as you two broke off into a side conversation about how everybody was dressed tonight. Genma and Gaara rolled their eyes at the both of you and laughed.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, would you like to try to some Es Cargo?" Ino popped out of nowhere in you skimpy outfit, grinning.

"Sure." The three standing in your circle said together, happily, as they helped themselves to Ino's tray.

_Those look so gross, but I don't want to look rude by not taking one._ You looked at the finger foods on the tray and glanced at the corner of your eyes at your_ friends_ nibble on them. So you took one also and popped the unusual object in your mouth whole. Ino begin to smile as you started to chew and the content expression slowly started to change to one of disgust.

"…..this tastes like a balloon." you said, dumbfound as you stared at Ino for an explanation. "What exactly is Es Cargo?"

"Es Cargo, miss…why they're snails, of course." she reply slyly, trying to hold in her grin as she walked away.

You nearly choked on your food at Ino's explanation. Hinata's eyes grew big in shock, while Gaara pretend not to notice your urgency, trying not to draw attention to the circle.

"Here, you might need this." Genma said with a smile, holding out his handkerchief out of his front pocket of his tux jacket. You nodded sheepishly saying 'thank you' with your eyes, covering up your mouth. You put your finger up towards them as you back away slowly excusing you from them, politely.

As you saw you were out of their sight you quickly spit the chewed up finger food into the handkerchief and looked at it. "What the hell…? All this money these rich people have and they spend it on _snails_?" you shook your head as you went to the bar, looking for something to cleanse the foul taste from your mouth.

"Can I get you something, little miss?" a friendly tone called out.

"Naruto…" You didn't say much after his name left your mouth.

He grinned. "That's nice to know you still remember my name, after all this time that has passed from not seeing you." he motioned for you to take a seat.

"It's good to see you two….I'm really sorr-" you immediately started in on your apology to your long-time friend.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow your roll kiddo." He joked as he saw your sad expression on your face. "Please, don't look like that, Y/n. Not when you look so beautiful tonight." He smiled as he pulled you some sparkling cider. "Besides…it's been forever since we haven't been on good terms, I just want to forget it all and put it behind us, a true friendship shouldn't end over something so stupid, don't you agree?"

At first you were at a loss of words but smiled and nodded your head. "Yes…I've really missed you, Naruto. I'm glad we are friends again." she said bashfully as you looked down at your glass, nervously.

He placed an assuring hand onto yours, "What are you talking about, Odango? We've never stopped beings friends, you knucklehead." He winked at you and you grinned back and chuckled.

------------------

At the main table

"Neji, I'm sorry to be rude, my boy, but your date is smoking, man." Jiraiya said with a husky laugh. "If only I was only about 30 years younger…" he shook his head, leaving the rest of it to everybody's imagination at the table.

"Yes, she is quite beautiful, Jiraiya-sama, but you must thank Itachi and Sasuke because she is one of the workers at their manor" The Hyuga replied graciously.

"Oho, really? Well, that one was a rather grand add to the manor, my boys. Tell me why didn't one of you invite her as one of your dates?" The elder questioned the Uchiha brothers.

Kakashi took a sip of his champagne and pretended to gaze at something interesting across the room.

"I don't need a woman by my side to have a good time, Jiraiya-sama." Sasuke said flatly, with an irritated look across his face.

Jaraiya nodded. "Mmm, I see…what about you, Itachi?" He eyes landed on the older Uchiha, who was a seat away from Sasuke. "This is a surprise since you're such the ladies man.

Itachi cleared his throat as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Well-"

He was cut off by the Hyuga, "Well you see Jaraiya-sama, Itachi didn't take our dear Y/n to the ball because he claimed he already had a gorgeous date of his own." Neji looks around for a second. "But, I guess she couldn't make it out tonight, Itachi?"

_That bastard. _"As sharp as ever aren't we, Neji? My date already had made plans of her own this evening, so she…canceled at the last minute."

"Damn, I'm sorry to hear that, my boy." Jaraiya cracked a crooked smile as he patted Itachi's back.

The men at the table continued to talk about other dull affairs as the ball continued around them. Sasuke paid almost little or no attention to Itachi explaining the future diplomacies to bring to the manor to make it an overall better organization. He took a sip of his champagne and his eyes saw pass the bubbles in his glass and focused more on the scenario playing out in front of him. His glass slowly was placed back on the table as he saw you over at the bar smiling at Naruto and talking. One of his delicate brows arched up as he saw Naruto place a small kiss on your hand and watched as you played back laughing as he licked it playfully.

Sasuke tugged lightly on Itachi's jacket forcing him to stop listening to Jaraiya blab about his past accomplishments and bring his ear close to Sasuke. "Look at what we have here…" Sasuke nudged his head in the direction of the bar.

Itachi sucked his teeth in distaste and replied, "Go get that bitch." In his low monotone voice.

Sasuke grinned and gave a slight nod before telling Kakashi to go bring you back to the table. Kakashi sighed as he felt that these actions will bring some drama into play. Sasuke and Itachi both watched as Kakashi came up from behind you and placed a hand on your shoulder, Naruto frowned as he watched him whispered into your ear.

"I hope you're having a good time here, Y/n." Kakashi said politely.

You nodded with a small smile implying that you were, "Good, well I came over to tell you that you are wanted back at our table." He said slowly.

Your head slightly tilted to the side revealing your bosses glaring at you. You exhaled a bit and moved back out of their sight and turned to Naruto with a frown forming on your lips. "I'll see you back at the manor…I have to talk to you about some things." you asked slowly.

He nodded, "Yeah, sure…" he excused himself to move towards the other side to serve a guest.

"Shall we?" Kakashi question as he held out his arm for you to lock onto. "I guess so." You said flatly as you wrapped your arm around his and escorted you back to the table.

"Gentlemen, the lady of the hour is here." Kakashi joked lightheartedly as he stopped in front of the table.

"Well, I have been looking forward to meeting you, young lady." Jairaiya stood up to greet you with a smile. "My name is Jaraiya; it's nice to finally meet you." He held out his hand to you.

You put on a gentle smile and held it out and watched as he kissed it. "The honor is all mines Jaraiya-sama." You bowed a bit, "Congratulations on your achievements, Sir." You said respectfully, trying as hard as you could to not choke on your words in front on the Uchihas.

"My, my you are way **too** respectful, darling'. You're starting to make me feel like an old geezer, my dear." He grinned as he let out a rich laugh. "I like her, this one is sure a keeper, Itachi." He nudged the Uchiha's shoulder as he set down.

Itachi's eyes locked onto yours, "I know, Jaraiya-sama…" You force yourself to break the stare with him and look at the people dancing.

"Why don't you have a seat, Y/n?" Neji stood up and pulled out the next to him. You smiled as in thanks as he pushed you in towards the table. You decided right then and there you weren't going to say much around these people of power at all. That and the fact you sat against the one person you hated the most in this world….Sasuke.

Moments later dinner was served to the guest. As everybody ate at your table you were picking around at the unrecognizable food that was placed down in front of you ten minutes ago. After nibbling at some of it, you decided it wasn't for you and put your fork down and took a sip of your water.

_I wish they had some real food for me to eat, not this odd stuff they called food_. You thought to yourself as yourself as you imagined yourself eating a huge hamburger, steak fries and a thick strawberry milkshake like you were used to back at home with your dad.

_Dad….._ You thought as you frowned to yourself. _I'm sorry; I know you're probably worried about me._

"Why are you so quiet now, Y/n." Sasuke said low enough for you to only hear. "Seems you had a lot to talk about when you were around that lunkhead at the bar." Sasuke referred to Naruto, as he looked at you from the corner of his eye.

You ignored the Uchiha and took a sip of your iced water again; knowing it would piss him off, since Sasuke was always thought of as a bitch in your eyes. You nearly choked on your water as you felt a hand tighten around your lower thigh, right above your kneecap. You glanced over towards Sasuke, as his sharp onyx eyes pierced your glowing golden ones.

"Say anything and I'll make you regret ever coming to this ball with that Hyuga, let alone my manor." He threatens you in a low tone, only for your ears to hear.

Sasuke's hand that was under the table slowly caressed your inner thigh, he smirked as he watch your body tense up as he pulled up your dress making his warm wondering hand come in contact with your skin.

"Are you okay, Y/n?" Neji asked with concern.

"Yes, you seem nervous of some sorts." Itachi added with a smirk, knowing Sasuke is fucking with you. Everybody turned towards you at the table. Sasuke's hand trailed up your inner thighs forcing you to spread your legs.

You took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I…..I…I'm fine." You said with a slight jump as his hand slid into your panties started to massage your clit. "Just a little hot that's all, no…no need to worry." You tried as hard as you could to smile.

As the pairs of eyes fell off of you, yours closed tightly trying to keep yourself from letting out a moan as Sasuke's hand massage your now wet entrance.

"Quit acting like you don't like it, your pussy is just asking for my dick to fill it. It is as warm as a thermas down there." He smirked as taunted you in a whisper. Who was he fooling anyways; he himself felt a tightness form around the front of his pants, as his dick hardened for you.

You refused to let me him make you out to be a fool in front of all these people, he had to be stopped before your body gave into temptation. You hated Sasuke with a passion, but you couldn't deny that the twisted Uchiha was in fact handsome.

"Leave me alone, Sasuke. This is too desperate even for you to try to feel me up in the public." You whispered, as you tried to close your legs and remove his hand from your panties.

"What are you doing?" He hissed as you tried to blow him off. Sasuke didn't like rejection. What Uchiha did? At that moment he forced two of his fingers inside of you without warning. You let out a small yelp as you jumped up violently from your seat, causing his fingers to leave your body and make table to shake a bit, resulting in some glasses tip over onto the table.

_Enough is enough; I'm not his little play thing for him to do as he pleases with._ You darted your eyes over to Sasuke slapped him as hard as you possibly could. The force of your hand connecting with his cheek caused a loud echo in the room. You pointed at him as you said, "Don't you ever touch me like that again, you bastard." Sasuke stared at you, as if you were crazy.

You begun to make your way out of the ballroom with haste, people's eyes watching you as you exited the room and then turning towards Sasuke who grinned slightly out of embarrassment. "Don't worry about her, she is just not feeling well, please go back to your meal." He stood up and begins to leave the table.

"Maybe I should go check on her." Neji stood up at the same time with a concerned look on his face.

Sasuke looked at him annoyingly, "No, that won't be necessary, Hyuga. I will check on her." Sasuke then looked at Itachi who held a stern look on his face and nodded, as if give him the 'go' for it. Neji sat down having a look of distrust on his face. Sasuke left the table too.

-----------------------------

"Ohmigod, I can't believe I just did that." You said as your palm connected with your forehead. You retreated to the ladies room after giving Sasuke one good one to his face. It felt so good to do so but you know that he wouldn't you get away with that without consequences for sure.

You stared at your reflection in the mirror and sighed. You reached over to grab a few paper towels from the dispenser and turned the sink on and let the running water fall into the sheets. There was a sound that echoed through the restroom, the sound of the door closing and footsteps coming from around the corner, you paid it no mind.

You turned the water off from the sink after dampening the paper towels to your liking. Your delicate hands begun to ring out the excess water and you brought it up to your face as you looked into the mirror to meet a pair those frightening onyx eyes staring into yours from the reflection. From the looks of it you can tell Sasuke was furious with you.

Sasuke was standing behind you a little more than a foot away, you watched him as he watched you, both anticipating each other's next move. You tell he noticed the fear he was causing you to build up inside, he started to close in the gap between the two of you.

"Get away from me!" You screamed as you turned around to elude him and make a break to the door. You screamed in pain as a strong force pulled you back. Sasuke grabbed a hand full of your flowing white hair and yanked you back hard the other way sending you crashing against the high sink counter, knocking the air out of you. He watched you double over the sink in pain as you tried to catch your breath. Sasuke came up from behind and pressed his hard body against yours, crushing your stomach against the counter edge, making it hard for you to breathe.

"Plea…please, Sasuke I'm sorry. I didn't me--an to slap you..." you pleaded in between breaths towards the merciless man.

He grabbed a your hair again and pulled you upwards, bringing brought your face next to his, he stared into your frightened eyes and said viciously, "I will treat you not to make a fool out of me, pet." He grinned darkly towards your reflection.

-----------------------

Oh man…….I wonder what is going to happen next you guys. LOL! Looks like I'm leaving you on a cliffy again. Muhahahahaha.

Read & Review

Remember everybody reviews give the writer will to go on to write. LOL! =)

Saane – My Saane-chan *hugs you* I am so glad you're still reading my story, my dear. Sorry I took so long to update boo, forgive me. Hehe Aw, if you do come to my house there will be cookies and Kool-aid waiting for you and bring Kitoku to.*giggles* I can't wait til I start writing my bleach story and bring back my KH story too. =) Oh, yeah….imma keep that threesome thing in mind…chea. *rubs hands together. =)

FallenMary – I'm glad I'm back too, Mary. *hugs* I'm glad you liked the chapter, Miss Lady Ma'am. =)

just a girl – Well, it wasn't two or three days, but it's here now girl. \(*_*)/

Venza – Haha! Well I did give you more Venza….*looks around and whispers* How did it taste? I hope it was Yummy. =)

OneWingedAngel0240 – Oh, no, no, no girl. I am honored that people like you take time out of your day to read my poorly written stories. *scratches head* I really hope you stick around for more to come. =)

kitoku Flow – LMAO!!!! Kitoku you are a mess girl. I'm glad you had a good time at your prom and I still need to go check ya myspace for ya pics, if you didn't take them down yet. :( Aww, your B/F doesn't like anime *sigh* looks like Us animers stick together for our fixes. LOL! Thanx for still reading my story boothang. I look forward to reading ya Sayuki story in the future too. *muahs* =)

ninonane – YOUR WELCOME MY LIL' BUTTERFLY! I'G GLAD YOU'RE READING MY STORY TOO. *jumps up and down* I hope you like this new chapter too. YAY! =)

2 lazy to sign in – LMAO! Thank you!=)

Cassie 3 – Wowzers, you did that. *gives you hug* Well I hope you stick around with the rest of us on this sotry jouney. =)

Juelz – Thank you for reading. =)

ILUVMYNEJIKUN – *runs around in circles* I'm so glad you stuck around to read my last update and I hope you enjoyed this one too. Honestly, I don't really know how to do the west coast swing; I was typing what I thought it sounded like you would be doing in the dance. LMAO! I'm so dumb. But chea….that Beyonce knows how to get down, I love her so much. GOoOo BEE! =)

Raichusrpg – Yeah girl. *sigh* I just can't put the chapters out as long as I used too. * smacks forehead with palm* I hope you are pleased with this chapter, love. =)


	21. I am tired of naming Chapters LOL!

I want to thank everybody that reviewed my last chapter and sorry for the delay. This chapter is pretty short, my fault again. My mind is totally off somewhere else right now and I just wanted to write a little something before going to bed. J

----------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood up behind you with his hand gasping your throat and the other reaching under your dress to pull down your panties. "Sasuke let me go, stop it!"

He growled out as he felt the burning sensation on his neck. Moving his neck to side, the mirror revealed four long scratches with droplets of blood forming. You had defiled his perfectly smooth milky skin. Without hesitation he turned you around and backhanded you across your face. "You filthy little bitch, who do you think you are?" he yelled at you.

You held the side of your face, stunned that the older man just hit you. That was definitely going to leave a bruise on you in the morning. Sasuke lifted you on top of the counter and spread your legs and ripped the slit in your dress even higher than it already was revealing your lacey panties. Within moments he rip those clean off and started to unbuckle his pants with one hand.

"Get away from me!" you screamed as you started to kick and punch him away from you. One of your punches landed clear across his jaw. His dangerous eyes bore into yours and his hand was around your throat again as he pulled you towards him. "Someone really needs to teach trash like you some matters." he voice started of deeply before adding emphases at the end as he slammed the back of your head into the mirror. Pain was the only thing that your mind could comprehend, as you cried out leaning forward revealing the shattered glass behind you.

Sasuke laughed to himself as he pulled you back to look into your eyes. "What's wrong, Princess I don't hear you talking all of that shit now." He finished undoing his pants and pulling them down to his thighs and lifted your left leg onto his shoulder and gripped your hip roughly. Mascara bled down your cheeks from the salty tears flowing from your eyes. Sasuke thought you looked more beautiful than ever when you felt pain.

He rubbed the head his hardened member against your tight lips coating it in your juices. He bucked his hips as he entered you with force, filling your tight warm hole in an instant. You let out a sharp cry before going silent, it felt like you were being ripped apart. Your tears were pouring out more and you tried to say something…anything but everything that came out in a mute.

"I cannot deny how much I wanted this." Sasuke murmured into your ear pleasurably, as he pulled himself out of you, leaving the tip in before mercilessly pushing himself back into you. His hand was dangled in your hair, using it for leverage as he started to pound into you. You body was weak and you try to command it to move, to stop this attack but it wouldn't respond. The only thing you felt was Sasuke entering your body repeatedly, each stroke was harder than the last. "Are you enjoying this as much as I am?" Sasuke sneered as he bit down into your shoulder, drawing blood which he lapped it up.

For so long Sasuke craved your body, to be inside it, to defile it, to cause it pain and now that the time has finally come, he wasn't afraid to admit that it was helping get him off faster than usual.

His thrust became more urgent and sharp as he was about to cum. He pulled your body closer to the edge of the counter so he go deeper inside of you. Soon Sasuke's hips bucked against yours completely closing the space in between your bodies. Sasuke's knees buckled as he hissed as his orgasm ripped through his body violently. He leaned onto you as his warm, hot, sticky fluid filled your body. Never in his life had Sasuke came so hard it felt like his soul left his body. Seconds past after he finally recuperated from his release.

"Well that was better than I though it would be." He said with an mocking grin as he pulled out his deflated cock and tucked himself back into his pants. The feeling of joy filled his body as he took a step back to look at your broken one slumped to the side on the counter. He grabbed your chin and forced you to look into his eyes. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." he whispered as his tongue slowly ran across your top lip then making its way to the bottom one, enjoying to salty taste left from your tears before crushing his lips against them.

"Why don't you clean yourself up, you look like a whore." he said nonchalantly before unlocking the door and leaving the ladies room.

There you were alone in bathroom, battered and torn from the inside out. You used all of your strength to slump your tattered body off of the counter and onto your wobbly feet. Looking into the mirror, the reflecting you saw was nothing like the one you gazed upon few hours ago when you were at the manor. What was once a glamorous dress was torn and ripped revealing more than you wanted to show. The flawless face was flushed and stained with dry tears and smeared remnants of make up. Your hair was disheveled and wild, you knew you couldn't go back into the ballroom looking like this or Sasuke would really kill you.

"What do I do now….where can I go? I need to get out of here…but where too." you said to yourself frantically before dragging your body outside the bathroom door. Moving as fast as your two feet to carry your heavy body, you made your way down the empty halls and out the double doors on the building and down the busy streets of the city.

You ignored the stares you got from the people walking past you and the occasional 'Miss, are you okay?' or 'Do you need help.' You rejected those offers of help to you from strangers. You didn't want to be a burden to no one else or bring your problems into anyone else's life.

On the corner you made into a mini-mart, it was relatively empty since it was close to the late hours of the night. You tried to make yourself as presentable as possible as you went to the counter.

"Umm, excuse me but I don't want to be a burden to you. But I really would appreciate it if you let me use your phone, its an emergency. I don't have any money on left because I have my purse behind an-"

The male clerked shook his end at you and frowned, "No-no, you don't have to explain anything else miss." He pushed the phone across the way to you. "By all means go ahead…do you need me to call the police or anything, are you okay?"

You started to choke up a bit as you fought back the oncoming tears. "No, this is all I need, thank you." Picking up the phone you dialed the only person that you could….Naruto.

The phone started to ring…once…twice. "Hello." an husky voice answered at the other end. You turned to the side to give you some privacy from the clerk.

"Hello…is anybody there." Naruto called out again, you could hear the sound of the music playing and people talking in the background.

"Naruto…." your voice cracked.

"Y/n….? Where are you, whose number is this, are you okay?" he came at you with a barrage of questions.

"Yes, I'm fine." There was a moment of silence before you started up again. "Please, don't worry about me, I am just fine. I will call you in a couple of days, but don't tell anybody that you heard from me, okay?" you let in one breath before hanging up in his face.

The old man looked at you, a worried expression filled his face. There was a ding and a young man came in with a smile, but soon faded away when he saw you. "Are-are you okay?"

You looked at the man he had light brown hair and dark green eyes and boyish looks. "I-" you were cut off by the clerk.

"No. she isn't, Kai." The old man said. "But she will not admit it though." he frowned.

The handsome young man looked down at your slight exposed body shaking like a leaf in the wind, he knew you need help. "Um, look if you need a ride, I'd be more than happy to give it to you. I am a taxi driver."

"No, I can't. I don't have any money on me or probably where I am going I will be alright…" you began to ramble.

Kai gave you a gentle smile. "I insist, it is okay, you don't have to worry about paying me back or anything. Its late out here and you don't know what kind of psycho would try to take advantage of a young woman, especially in your condition. I doubt you would make it that far on like this either." He looked down at you dirty bare feet.

You remained silent thinking things over carefully in your head. "Go ahead child, Kai is a good person. I had watched him grow up from a child to the responsible person he is today. You are in safe hands with him." The clerk urged.

"O-okay then, I appreciate the help…I really do." you stammered out looking towards the ground.

"No problem." Kai gave a warm smile before taking off his jacket and wrapping it around you.

"Thank you too, sir." you said softly towards the old clerk and he smiled back.

"You're welcome, Miss."

Kai helped you make your way out of the store and to his yellow cab parked in front. "Why don't you ride up front with me?"

"Okay." was all you said as he opened the door and patiently watched you climb in the passenger side before closing the door and jogging to his side.

"Where to….uh" he said slowly, looking at your side profile.

"Y/n…my name is Y/n. I need to go to 1531 Juniper Drive." you said, staring straight ahead.

"Juniper Drive….that's right in the heart of the slums. Why would you want to go to an awful place like that?" he frowned in disbelieve.

"Because….that awful place is where I _live_." You said calmly.

His eyes widen a bit, suddenly feeling like an idiot and asshole for insulting you. "Oh, okay. I will have you home in no time."

You nodded and leaned against the window for the long drive home.

___________________________________

Sorry it was so short everybody and I am sorry for the delay with the story and sorry for the errors. I will hope to start updating sooner now.

Oh and before I go….I hope you didn't think I was gonna let get away with this….**Ro and Olive**, olive oil or whatever the hell your name is.

**Ro and Plive said**

"_Dude, this is the most pathetic fanfiction ever since 'My Immortal' was deleted. Seriously. The plot is underdeveloped, there are nagging grammar and spelling errors, and this is basically a fangirl's fantasy of what she would do to all the "hot f*ckable" guys in the Naruto cast. Geez lady, get a life! There is no way any of the Naruto characters would want rape her, heck, there is no way in hell anyone in Naruto would want to rape anyone! So, please STOP making everyone so OOC that no one could tell that that was that character if you didn't say that it was. My suggestion is to erase your pathetic story and start over, actually spell character's names correctly, and make everyone in character!Hope you use at least SOME of my advice," _

Now normally I would let smart ass comments like this slide and write a nice, positive response back through an PM, BUT since Olive oil is too scared to sign in…(If the bot even has a account here) I am going to reply back right here and trust me I know you're still lurking around waiting for me to update my story. J

**Now first of all this is what we call ****FANFICTION STORY****, you got it? GOOD! So that means I can right my story however the hell I want and make the characters act however I would like them too. But oh NooOooooOo, you wanna play fanfic police and correct me on every little thing I write. So I say if you going to complain about them being out of character you might as well go and play Fanfic. police with more than HALF of the other authors stories on here. Cuz last time I checked there was no incest between family members like Sasuke/Itachi or Hinata/Neji OR having Sasuke dicking down Naruto in the manga. If so please tell me what chapters so I can read over them again, cuz I might have missed those ****SMALL**** parts. Now moving on, didn't I make myself clear at the beginning of the story when I said "****SORRY FOR THE SPELLING AND GRAMMER ERRORS****" Did I not say that? Once again, PLEASE correct me if I'm wrong since you're the fanfic. police and all. *rolleyes* SO by saying that I let you know from the jump that my story isn't going to be perfect so that's your fault from continuing through the chapters, not mines. Also, I would like to say I am not a professional writer like JK Rowling or JRR Tolkien nor do I want to be, so if my plot is too slow for you or undeveloped you should of stopped reading my story ****AFTER CHAPTERS 2 OR 3 ****because in their right mind or was smart enough would do that. I do that with the stories I'm not feeling when I read them, why was it so hard for you to stop? =)**

**But instead you wasted what….a day or two of your life reading all 20 CHAPTERS ****of my sad, pathetic story in hopes that it would lift your spirits. Well, I'm sorry that it didn't….no, wait, I take that back. I don't care if I didn't make you happy with my story, others seem to think its okay and enjoy it somewhat. But I guess I couldn't make a official member of the fanfic. police happy….*sigh* I am totally crushed now. What will I do now? **

Anyways thank you to my positive readers who have the patience enough to get through all my spelling errors and slow lot because unlike Olive Oil, you know fanfic is not made to be perfect. =)


	22. Chapter 22

Here it goes with another chapter my dear friends! Thank you for waiting patiently for this one. I hope yall enjoy it!!!!! =)

**Sorry for my POOR SPELLING AND GRAMMER! \(.)/**

It was in the middle of the early morning hours but you heard the rumble and rustling of a few bums and cats digging through the dumpsters as you walked up the staircase of your apartment complex. You held yourself as your body shivered from the cool breeze kissing your skin.

Stopping in front your apartment that was completely dark, you looked through cracked blinds of the window. "Good-bye and thank you for the ride." You whispered as you waved off Kai as he drove off in his cab in a rush. You couldn't blame him for not wanting to stay in this part of town no more than he needed too. With your hand on the door handle you decided to test and see if the door was unlocked because your key to the apartment has been gone for so long now.

You jiggled the door knob; twisting it slowly and hearing a clicking sound go off as the door cracked open. "No…" This couldn't be a good sign, no matter what happen there was _never_ a time when Iruka or you leave the door unlocked to the apartment even when you two were present inside.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly preparing for the worst. You pushed the door open slowly; you entered inside the darkened home. Feeling against the wall your hand was traveling across trying to find the light switch.

"Shit." You cursed as your foot caught a hold of something and you fell onto the hard floor. "What the heck …!" you bit down on your lip in pain, as you sat up to bring your aching knee up to your chest and continued to flip the switch you just found. Your eyes instantly went down to the broken chair that caused your crash; soon your eyes took in the astonishing scenery of your apartment. It looked as if a struggle occurred in the small space. The place was totally trashed, the dinner table was flipped over, and broken chairs sprawled out across the room, shattered picture frames that fell from the walls.

"Dad….dad!!!!" you called out frantically, standing up on your feet and making your way towards his bedroom. It was empty. "Dad, where are you!?" You decided to enter the room across the hall that was yours….it was empty too.

Feeling lost and confused you didn't know what to do. As you made your way back to the living room, tears forming in your golden eyes, you just felt all your energy leave body and fell out in the middle of the floor, crying.

"Why…dad, where are you? Anyone! Why am I all alone?" tears spilled over your puffy face. It seems everything you held dear to you has ended up leaving and deserting you. The pain of being alone was your biggest fear, having nobody in your corner to hold you or protect you…you felt lost.

Laying on your side your eyes fell onto a broken picture frame away from your head. Your land slide over the cold floor and dragged it back towards your face and you stared at it for what felt like an eternity but only mere seconds. The picture was of you and your father smiling together.

"Dad…."

---000----000----

Naruto hasn't stopped staring at his phone since you called him, which was almost two hours ago. A frown played across his lips as he was worried about your well being. You didn't sound two good on the other end of the line when two last spoke. "Come on and call me already."

"Hey, have you seen Y/n anywhere?" Naruto looked up to see a worried Neji looking at him.

The ball was ending now and the guests were taking their leave out the doors. Naruto looked towards the half empty room and shook his head. "No, I haven't seen her since she left to go with you."

Neji frown got deeper hearing that his date is nowhere to be found. Frustrated, he ran his hands through his hair. "I haven't seen her since she got into an altercation with Sasuke earlier. I will go ask him does he know where she is at. Goodnight."

Naruto watched as the Hyuga disappeared out of the double doors. "Sasuke…" he growled out how if he laid a hand on you he would kill him.

"Yo, Naruto, snap out of it." Kiba said, as he was stacking clean glasses away. "Let's hurry and finish so we can get the hell out of here."

"Yeah, alright." The worried blond said.

Outside of the building the Uchiha party awaited for their limo pulled up. "Where is Y/n at, Sasuke?" his older brother questioned.

"I don't know…I looked for her in the ladies room and all around this hell hole. I can't find her." Sasuke replied, staring aimlessly ahead.

"What did you do to her, Sasuke?" Itachi eyes darted towards the shorter Uchida. Kakashi stood silently behind awaiting an answer too.

"I don't know. I chased after her and found her in the restroom and we got into an _argument _and I left her in there." He lied with a straight face. Sasuke was truly a dark individual.

Their limo pulled up and the driver opened the door. "I suggest you find our pet, we don't want her out wondering the streets." Itachi said, as he got in followed by Kakashi.

Sasuke rolled his eyes then looked away as someone called out towards him. It was the Hyuga marching his way towards him. "Oh, great another pain in my ass is coming."

"Have you seen, Y/n?" The Hyuga asked rudely, getting straight to the point.

"It seems someone has lost their manners for the night." Sasuke sneered.

"Now is not the time for games, Sasuke. Have you seen her?" There was annoyance clearly in Neji's voice.

Sasuke smirked, "Yes, as a matter of fact I have. She is in the limo waiting to go home, so if you don't mind I am going to leave." He lied, as he put his hand on top of the limo door.

"Well if you don't mind, I would like to take her home."

"Why, what for? She lives on my manor; she might as well leave with me instead of having you going out of your way."

Neji frowned, "Well we didn't get chance to spend some time together tonight, so I thought I would take her home for the night."

Sasuke gave a disapproving look to the other man. "No, I know why you want her to leave with you." He leaned in towards Neji. "Trust me; I am not going to have any part of my pet, especially after the shit you pulled here tonight." Sasuke sat down inside the limo and looked out towards him with his hand on the door. "So I guess you are going to be riding home alone tonight." He closed the door.

Neji stared, watching the limo pull off into traffic, leaving him standing outside the curb looking dumbfounded. "I can't stand that bastard."

-000---000—000-0-

**The Next Morning**

It was little passed 9:30 and the sunlight was beaming through the blinds in Naruto's room. He had been in a deep slumber as his cell echoed around his room.

Now that I got you in the bed  
I'm gon' pull yo hair  
Snatch yo ass up by the head  
I'm gon' pull yo hair  
(Pull my hair, Pull it hard)  
(Pull my hair, Pull it tight)  
(Pull my hair, Come on baby)  
(Pull my hair) _[Moans]_  
(Fuck me daddy, Spank me daddy)  
(Fuck me daddy, Spank me daddy)  
(fuck me daddy, Spank me daddy)  
(Fuck me... Shit)

Stirring about in his bed his eyes immediately opened from recognizing his personal ringtone he gave you. He had been waiting almost all night to hear from you. His hand dashed out to get the phone that was vibrating next to his bed.

"Are you okay?" He answered fully awake now.

"Hi..." You paused. "Um…I dunno how I feel right now." You replied, not even trying to mask the sadness in your voice.

He rubbed his hands through his hair. "Y/n, where are you? What happened last night? I was so worried about you." His said anxiously.

"I don't really feel like explaining things over the phone right now. Are you going to be busy today?" you asked quietly.

"_Babe, who is that you're talking to on the phone so early?"_ you heard a female voice in the background.

"Hold on, Y/n." Naruto said as he looked over at Sakura's half naked form in his bed. _"I am on a very important call with Y/n. Go back to sleep, Sakura."_

_She rolled her eyes, "Oh, whatever. Forget her and get off the phone and lay down with me." She replied._

"_Just give me a second, alright?" Naruto said in an annoying tone. Sakura frowned and turn her head away and quietly eavesdropped on the conversation._

_That pink haired bitch._ You thought as you gritted your teeth at the fact that Sakura was sleeping over in Naruto's bed, when he claims to so **worried **about you, apparently he wasn't.

"Hello?" you heard his voice come back to the receiver.

"Yeah." You responded with an attitude. "Like I said are you going to be busy today?"

Sensing your anger, Naruto mentally kicked himself. "Uh, I have an evening shift today? Do you need something? Because I will be righ-" he pushed.

You cut him off. "I need you to come over; I really need to talk to you. But I am not going to rush you…I know you have more important things to attend to like that wet dog over that's in your bed right now."

Naruto decided to keep his mouth shut and not saying anything that might piss you off even more right now. "Okay, I will be over as soon as I get off…" he said softly. "Where are you at?"

"…I am at home, Naruto. I will see you tonight. Bye." you said in a depressed tone and hung up the phone.

Naruto stared at his phone as his line went dead. He can tell that something was really bothering you, which made him frown but he was glad that you were safe.

"What was that all about?" Sakura stared at him, acting like she didn't hear anything.

Naruto couldn't help but notice she looked paler than usual. Maybe she should go to the doctor since she has been throwing up a lot lately and feeling dizzy. "Y/n wants me meet up with her and talk. She really needs a friend right now."

"What about me? I need you too, Naruto. That's why I came over to sleep last night. I wasn't feeling very well. Now you want to up and leave because Y/n said she needs you." Sakura's tone was anger filled.

_Why are you acting so stubborn and selfish right now? _"Sakura, I really don't have time for this. Let's not argue right now. It's way too early for this shit."

Naruto got off the bed and went to the bathroom to take his shower and get his day started, leaving Sakura alone in his bed.

----00—0-0-0-00-0—

The day passed drifted by the sun was soon setting in the horizon, the day was ending and still no one in the manor has heard about from you or where you were.

"So have you found or heard anything about Y/n's whereabouts?" Itachi said as he sipped on some tea.

Sasuke looked at his relatively calm brother as he leaned against the wall. "No…I thought she would come back by now."

"Should we look for her, Itachi?" Kakashi asked. He was looking outside of the window over at the miles of grassland on the Uchiha property.

"No, I think Sasuke should be the one to find our dear pet since he's the one that lost her. I really doubt she will come back on her own. It's been a whole day now." Itachi's dark eyes fell on Sasuke.

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke got up and left to his own office, he didn't have time for a lecture from Itachi.

Sasuke sat in his office chair his brows furrowed. He was beyond angry at this point. The thought of you even having the audacity to try to get away from him was baffling to him. _She thinks she can get away from me that little bitch has another thing coming._

Thinking of where you could possibly be and how he was going to punish you when he found you was making him stressed. He needed a stress reliever, or someone to relieve it for him.

Sasuke leaned over and pressed the button on his intercom. "Send Sakura up now!"

Moments later Sakura came in with a huge smile on her face. "You called me, Sasuke-Sama?" she saw he was looking through some paper work.

"Don't just stand there come over here." He looked up from the papers and watched as she walked over and around his desk. Sasuke turned his chair to the side and faced her.

Sakura just stood there like an idiot waiting for him to say something as his attention went back to the papers that obviously seemed more important than her.

"Why are you just standing there staring into space? You know what to do suck me off." He said bluntly.

Her smile faded away from her face slowly as she got on her knees. "Yes, sir." She said quietly as she started unbuckling his belt, zipping down his pants and pulling out his soft member out of his boxers.

She decided to play with it to get the blood flowing first. Her tongue trailed up his shaft, slowly placing kisses along it. Then she took him into her mouth and started to suck on his dick. As she worked him Sasuke remained quiet and focusing on this letter from the bank on his account balances.

Sakura noted in her mind that his behavior was insulting to her as she worked hard to please the man above her, that she would give the world to if she could. Feeling that blood was starting to flow and his cock was starting to come to life. Her hand started to pump his shaft as she started to bob her head up and down on his delicious dick.

Sasuke coughed as he placed a hand on her head and grabbed her hair and started to guide her mouth deeper on him, still looking over the paper in his other hand. Sakura deep throated him like a pro, not worrying about having a gag reflex since she has had practice on many dicks in her mouth before.

Feeling his member swell inside her mouth she noted that he was about to cum any second now. Her other hand started to play with his balls accompanied the one on his shaft. Sucking hard on the tip of his dick she felt Sasuke flinch a bit as he pushed her head deep into his lap. His released his steaming seed into her mouth as he remained silent as his orgasm ripped through his body.

Sakura happily sucked on his deflating member, swallowing every last drop of what she thought was his precious cream.

"That's enough." Sasuke pulled her mouth off of him and zipped up his pants. Sakura stood up and waited for him to give her another order. She was so horny now after sucking him even though he didn't show that he enjoyed it at all. She wanted to have Sasuke deep inside her right now. He looked at her, wondering why the hell she was still here. "Why are you still in my presence? Shouldn't you be off chasing Naruto around or something?"

Sakura looked away, annoyed, knowing he went to go see you. "I would but he's not here at the moment."

"Oh, where is that idiot at then?" he asked as he put the papers away in his desk.

"He went to go see Y/n." she growled.

_He went to see my pet…that bastard. _He thought as he gritted his teeth.

Sasuke stopped, giving Sakura his full attention now. "Where is she at?"

Sakura shrugged, "I heard that he was meeting her up at her place, wherever the hell that is."

As if a light went off in his head Sasuke stood up and went towards the double doors, exiting his room. Sakura huffed, yet another man has up and walked off from her.

---000-0-0-0—0----

**Ding-dong**

You heard the doorbell go off as you stood up from trying to clean up the mess in your apartment. You stood up and dusted the invisible dirt off yourself and walked over and looked through the peephole. You saw the back of mop of blonde hair.

_It's Naruto…_

Your hands went up and touched your hair, checking if everything in place in your messy up-do with the exception of a few strands hanging free in the back and on the sides of your face. You open the door and you were greeted with the brightest pair of cerulean eyes and goofy grin.

He held up some greasy brown bags. "Hey, I thought you might be hungry so I brought some foo-" he paused when he saw your face. On the right side of face you bore a bruise on your cheek.

"Come inside before you get sick, it's cold out there." You chose to ignore him and stood aside and let him inside.

You closed the door and silently walked into the small kitchen and he followed closely behind. You bend down and looked into the fridge and pulled out two cans of soda. "You thirs-" you were cut off as you turned around and Naruto was close behind you.

His hand went up to touch your cheek softly, you hissed and pulled back a bit, it was still sore. "Odango, what happen to your face." He said softly with a frown.

You couldn't bear looking into his eyes that were full of concern. "Don't worry about it, okay?" you step aside from him and went back out to the living room. Naruto followed again.

"What the fuck happen to your apartment!?" he bellowed out, his eyes taking in every corner of the destroyed home.

You frowned as you sat down on the couch and put your head down, bangs shadowing your faces. "I really couldn't tell you, I don't know either." You said softly.

He frowned; Naruto knew this couldn't be good. He felt so lost from the bruise on your face, destroyed apartment and your depressed attitude. He was almost afraid to ask if Iruka was here. A loud grumbling sound came from across the room, it was your stomach…he was right figuring you haven't really ate.

"Hey…why don't we get something in your stomach and then you can tell me what's going on, okay?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." You said quietly, head still down.

The two of you sat in silent for the first few minutes into eating your dinner that consisted of greasy burgers and fries. Somehow Naruto used some of his eyes way to make you crack a smile and even giggle. You were really glad that he came over tonight; whenever Naruto was around he made whatever situation a little bit better.

"Thanks for coming over, Naruto." You gave him a small smile, looking towards him. "You make everything better in some sort of way."

Naruto moved closer to you on the couch and put his arm around you, he noticed you tense up a bit. "Hey, it's okay, that's what friends are for. I would never leave you hanging, Odango."

You remained silent and nodded your head in agreement.

Naruto expression on his face then turned into a serious one. "Now, would you mind telling me who was dumb enough to lay a hand on you." His attention fell on your bruise.

As if on cue the tears started forming in your eyes and you shook your head.

"Come on, Odango, tell me what happen." He wrapped his arms around you slowly as your shook a bit from his touch. He comforted you. "Please, tell me. I _need_ to know."

You couldn't stop the tears from coming now and you started to shake against him. "Sa-Sasuke…"

Naruto eyes turned sharp. "Sasuke what, what did he do to you?" his voice dripped with anger as he rocked you back and forth.

"Sa-suke…he, he… SASUKE RAPED ME, NARUTO." You choked out.

**HAHA! What better way to end this chapter in a cliffhanger. Muahhahaha, I have a feeling you guys are going to love the next chapter. *rubs hands together***

**I hoped you enjoy this one…I am going to try to come with the next one ASAP! I am in a writing mode sort of, hehe.**

**But let me know what yall think hehe. Read and Review my fan fiction friends!**

**This is L =)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everybody! I hope everyone had a great Turkey Day and stuffed your little faces with all kinds of wonderful food! LOL! But once again I am sorry for the long wait on this chapter I really do hope you all can forgive me. I was actually supposed to have it up last week. I think I sent to get beta'd like Thursday or Friday and then when I went to sign on again Sunday night to post it I find out our phone was cut off LMAO! SO I we paid the bill Monday and my phone just got turned back on TODAY!!!! SMH! But I guess it's alright since I spent the whole week pretty much helping cook a huge meal for all our family coming over for Turkey Day. So I was too tired to put it up if I wanted too HAHA! But ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Thanx a bunch to bobbypin warrior for betaing!!!**

* * *

"H-he what…?" Naruto said, disbelieve spread across his face.

You looked away from him and stared at the floor and repeated in a low tone, "Sasuke…he raped me."

"That's it. I am going to kill him!" Naruto practically shouted as he stood and headed towards the door.

_No. I don't want this._

In an instant you got up and ran past Naruto and blocked his way. "No, Naruto don't do this. It's just going to cause more problems by you going to fight him."

Naruto halted in his mid-step and looked at you as if you were crazy. "So you expect me to just stand here and let that bastard get away with what he's done to you! **I could never live with myself knowing that I just let him get away with that shit**." he barked.

You looked into Naruto's eyes and you can see the anger and hatred radiating from them. He was fuming and wasn't thinking straight. Whenever Naruto got worked up he would never think things through before taking action. The last thing you wanted him to do was something stupid to get him hurt or **worse**_._

_Always a hot-head, why does he have to be so hot-headed? _"Naruto, stop it!"

"Y/n, move." He demanded.

"No!" you shouted, still blocking the door frame with your body.

"Move!" trying to maneuver his way around your body to get to the exit.

You stood there, silently, facing off with him in a staring contest. Unfortunately, it only lasted for a few seconds before Naruto grabbed you by the waist and lifted your body off the ground, effortlessly. And set you aside almost as if you were a chair that was out of place.

"There, problem solved." He huffed.

"Naruto, please…don't do this." you shouted as you held onto his waist tightly from behind. "I don't want you to get hurt. **I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen to you**." You pleaded to him.

It was silent in the apartment, he didn't respond. You didn't know what was going through his mind now. He took a deep breath and you felt the tension from his body slowly dissolve from it. The gentle force of his hands removed yours from around him and he turned around only to see you facing the ground.

"You really don't want me to go do you? You really care that much about me?" He asked softly as his hand lifted up your chin, his intense yet subtle eyes met yours.

"Of course I do, Naruto…I-I always have." Your voice was strained, fighting to get the words out.

He didn't reply…he stared down at you as if he was almost in thought. Naruto then placed his forehead against yours and let that amazing bright smile slowly spread across his lips.

"I see."

His words were so soft.

"I feel the same way about you too."

So quiet…as if they weren't meant to heard by any else but you.

His eyes were filled with such emotion, those beautiful cerulean eyes locked onto your golden ones. You felt as if you would drown in them if you looked into them for too long. He broke his gaze as he kissed the top of your forehead. Your body froze as he went lower down to kiss your nose. Naruto went lower again until his lips barely touched yours, he didn't move…maybe he was questioning in his head to go ahead and continue. He wasn't sure if it was proper thing to do considering what had just happened to you last night.

_Always putting the ball in my court, huh, Naruto? …Thank you, big head._

You closed that small gap in between the two of you and kissed him. It was like nothing you ever felt before. It was so gentle, so pure…_ it was Naruto_. He pulled you to into his arms; you fit perfectly in them as he held you close to him, deepening the kiss. This kiss held a different feeling from the others you shared with Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai…It meant something. But the back of your mind you felt this way before with _someone else's kiss_, but it wasn't even strong or even half as meaningful as the one you shared with the blond.

_Where did I have this feeling before?_

"I won't go then." The blond said in his husky tone after he broke the kiss.

"Thank you. I'm glad to hear that."

Naruto placed his forehead against yours again, still holding you. "What are you going to do then?"

You sighed but said firmly, "I'm not going back there ever again."

He could sense the venomous hatred in your tone and closed his eyes, "If you won't go back…then I won't either." He said with a strong resolve. "I will stay by your side. I left you once before…all those years ago for college. I don't want to lose you again."

His words held no falsehood. He meant what he said and you knew it but you had to make sure he wasn't leaving anything behind. "Sakura…what about her? Isn't she someone one you are leaving behind?" you regretted asking.

"What about her?" He looked at you sideways, confused. "She is just a friend, someone that needed someone to be by her side when she had no one else was there. Just like how I was by your side when we were younger. " He smiled.

In all honesty you actually understood Naruto and why he had helped her out…there were certainly moments in your life when you left people behind to face everything by yourself. But you were luckier than Sakura ever was because you always had Naruto and Iruka. In a way…you felt sorry for Sakura.

"Plus, no matter which way you look at it; Sakura is a real bitch." Naruto laughed. "I keep telling her that really needs to check herself or everybody is going to keep on hating her ass."

You laughed and punched him in the arm. "Naruto! You big num-nut, always leave it to you to mess up a perfectly good moment."

He put his hand up defensively. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He then gave a fake pout. "There's no way I could possible get another chance, eh?"

You laughed and took his hand into yours and guided him into your room, you heard him give a 'Yes, jackpot' right after you shut the door behind the two of you. Then Naruto was heard soon again saying 'OW!' after you smacked him again.

The two of laid in your bed spooning, quietly enjoying each other's presence. You decided to break it by something that has been weighing heavily in your mind for a while.

"Naruto..."

"Yes, Y/n?" he whispered as he placed a kiss behind your ear.

"Can I ask you something?" you bit down on your bottom lip as he moved to kiss your neck then stopped.

"Yeah, shoot." He insisted as he rubbed your thigh affectionately, slowly moving towards your inner part.

You rolled your eyes playfully and removed his hand and rolled over to straddle him, you saw a mischievous glint in his eyes, his hands moved to grab onto your hips and give a slight squeeze. "Well, I wasn't planning on moving this fast but if you're ready and roaring to go then I'm down." He grinned.

You removed his hands and pinned them down on either side of his head. You let him know you meant serious business by giving him your best 'serious' look, trying not to crack a smile. He chuckled and nodded his head for you proceed with the question.

"How come you don't go to school anymore, Naruto? More importantly how did you end up working for Itachi and Sasuke?"

His smile soon faded away, as if it was never there to begin with, he frowned. You guessed it might have been a touchy subject given the sudden change in mood. You decided to let his arms go and watched as he pinned them behind his head and sighed.

"You really wanna know?" He gave you a look.

You nodded in return and waited patiently for him to speak.

"Well I guess it was safe to say that the first year at university went fairly smooth. I enjoyed the campus life, the school spirit, the wild parties and all the new people I met from around the world. I had a nice little part-time job at this ramen shop where this cute little brunette girl worked. Everything was perfect…" His voice drifted off as he looked out your window and exhaled.

"Then my second year came…it started off okay. I actually started going out with the chick that I worked with—although I can't remember her name. Oh well, that was the least of my problems at the time. I noticed things started getting slower at work and less and less customers came through. So my boss had to let me go…so that wasn't good at all because needed the money for board, food and etc. So I started taking on various odd jobs whenever I was out of class, which caused me and the chick from work to break up since I had no time with her. But I had bigger things to worry about like school."

He stopped again and looked up at your body still straddling his as you focused on drawing things shapes with your fingers on his chest. _I wonder is she even paying attent_—"I'm listening Naruto, go on."

He smirked at you reading his thoughts, he continued. "So I kept taking the jobs as they came even when they started cutting into my sleep and study time but I thought I could handle the baggage. Soon my grades started to slip and my teachers begin to pull me aside and talk to me about my grades. I would listen and promise I would start focusing more. A little after that is when I met that bastard, Sasuke at this upscale restaurant I was working at as a busboy. He offered me a job to work at the manor and I started soon as possible. After I found out the money there was good I kind of got hooked on it. Then almost every other day I was running late to class or skipping the whole day period to stay there and work. I was such a fool at the time, next thing I knew I received letter from the university saying I lost my scholarship because I couldn't maintain the proper GPA requirements for it. So I was kicked out of school and have been working here for the last two years…and then I met you again. **Fin**." He gave a lopsided smirk.

"Wow…" you were at loss of words at the moment.

He gave a dismissive grunt and looked at you. "Well, I never said it was a happy story, but I'm fine with the way things turned out. I learned from my mistakes, so stop feeling sorry for me. That is the last thing I need from you."

"Okay…so now what?" you cocked your head to the side and gave him a puzzled look.

_She looks so cute like that. "_I suggest we stop dwelling in the past and focus on the present and our future together. Starting by heading down to the police station and filling out a missing persons report for Iruka and get this mess cleaned up." He gave a soft smile.

_Getting dad back…focus on our future together. That sounds good, I would like that. _"Yes, that sounds like a good plan." You whispered.

He grinned again and in a swift motion he switched positions on you. It was now your body trapped beneath him. "It's getting late…maybe we should go to bed now. We have a big day ahead of us." His eyes traveled around your face as he spoke.

You chuckled, "Yeah, you're probably right. I am pretty tired, so can you move from between my legs so I can go to sleep."

You liar…you weren't tired and you didn't really want Naruto to move either. You definitely know he didn't by the stiffness pressing up against your inner thigh.

"Okay, I'm moving." he didn't move from above you but moved in to kiss you with such passion.

_YES..._ You moaned into his mouth as you devoured his lips with your mouth. He slowly pinned your arms down and moved them above your head as he deepened the kiss. Naruto's tongue ran across your lips begging for entrance to your mouth and you complied by opening your mouth to grant him entrance. You felt his tongue tangle up against yours in some wild dance for dominance. Naruto came to a quick conclusion that he indeed enjoyed the taste of your mouth as he found his tongue exploring every single inch of your cavity.

He brought both of your hands together and continued to still hold them above your head with one hand as the other started to explore your body. He broke from the kiss you two shared and stared laying butterfly kisses around your neck and collar bone. His free hand lifted up your shirt and wasted no time locking his lips to your left hardened nipple and begin sucking as he gently massaged your right breast and switching off, exciting a endless moans from you. Continuing downward, Naruto pushed himself on his knees a bit as he propped himself up on his forearm that was holding you down. While the other one slide down into your panties, causing you to flitch a bit with a hand invading your private area.

He laughed at your reaction to his fingers they traveled over your hairless area down to your sensitive nub. His fingers begin to massage it in circular motions. Your eyes closed and you bit your lip trying to hold back another moan from him. Making him chuckle at your attempts to fight his administrations. It only resulted in him speeding up his pace and deepening the circular motion to your clit. You gasped at his fingers intrusions that were giving you so much pleasure.

Naruto breathed in your scent heavily as he whispered into your ear wantonly, "Y/n…I want you so bad right now, let me show you how much."

You felt him attack your neck suddenly, sucking hard against the sensitive skin that was bound to leave his mark on you in the morning. His digits begin to trace up against your lips of your wet entrance and he slowly pushed his middle finger inside you.

"Naruto…!" you moaned out loudly and you arched your back at the invasion.

Naruto moaned against your neck as his finger was moving in and out of you at a steady pace, which was much to your pleasure. As your moans urged Naruto on he then added a second finger to your warm cavern and began to quicken his pace, adding his thumb into the party by massaging your clit at the same time. Your body started to shudder uncontrollably as he finger fucked you like there was no tomorrow. Your breathing started to hitch and your sleek walls began to tighten around his fingers.

You were about to cum…and Naruto knew it.

Without any warning he pulled his fingers out of you, much to your disliking. He wasn't going to have you go out for the count before the game has even started.

"_Naruto_…" you whined because you were so close to having an orgasm, your body was begging for a release.

_Such a tease._

"Heh…don't worry, I will make you see stars soon." He said arrogantly, grin and all.

He began to pull off your shirt exposing your big supple chest.

_No bra…my kinda lady. _He joked to himself.

Next he went for your shorts pulling them off slowly with your panties in line with them. Once removing those irritable clothes that covered your body, you laid there on the white sheets naked as the day you were born. Naruto could feel the precum dripping from his beyond harden member that was trapped in the confines of his damned jeans. _He needed you bad. _Your body was a work of art to him, so finely crafted…like a goddess.

"Y/n, you've really grown up into something, haven't you?" he joked as hazy blue eyes looked over you.

You smiled and cocked a brow at him. Turning him over, you straddled him once again. "Let's see how much you have grown, Naru-kun." You grounded your butt against his stricken member. He moaned out desperately and you smiled. "Come here." You pulled him up by his shirt and pulled it over his head and devoured his lips for a moment before pushing him back down.

"When did you get so bold?" Naruto gave you a baffled look before moaning out loudly. "Oh, god!"

The blond hadn't noticed that you unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, releasing his hardened cock and began to pump his slickened cock with ease. "Oh, I dunno…I guess you bring out the best in me, _Na-ru-to_." You emphasized his name as you gave three hard thrust along with it.

You felt your body rise a bit as he thrust upwards in your hand desperately wanting more feeling. "Oh my god, I am going to kill you little girl, just you wai— " he couldn't even finish off his sentence because he moaned out as you gripped the tip of his cock and rubbed over the slit with your thumb.

Feeling that you had teased Naruto long enough, you felt like you should put him out of his misery and give him what he wanted…and what you wanted _too_. You brought your hips up and positioned yourself over his weeping cock and smiled down at him.

You were so laughing on the inside—it was quite fun watching Naruto whimper and beg silently to enter your body. You decided to see how long he could last before he snapped.

The lips of your entrance rocked back and forth over his throbbing head much to his disapproval by grunting and heavy breathing. You ease your body down on his hard cock, letting the head slide into your tight hole; he let out a hiss as a light moan escaped from your lips. You started to move your hips up and down over Naruto; the tip of his cock was the only thing that was entering you.

Now Naruto didn't want to rush you at all being since it was your first time with each other. But after seeing that you know what you were doing in playing these little mind games with him and all this sexual tension he knew the both of you had for each other. _Enough was enough, dammit._

He gripped your hips, stopping your movements; you gave the best innocent grin you could muster up at the time. He looked over you with his beaded brow and hooded eyes.

Naruto grinned. "Y/n, I really don't like being **teased**." You pulled you down, **hard**, over his throbbing cock, filling you to the hilt as he finished his sentence. The room filled with moans and gasps coming from the both of you.

"Ohmigod…ohmigod…**ohmigod**_."_ You repeated over and over to yourself as your walls tightened around Naruto in painful pleasure. _He is so big._

Naruto exhaled slowly and waited for you to release your somewhat painful grip on him. He figured it was because you had to adjust to him. He waited, rubbing your thighs and hips sincerely.

Once feeling that it was okay to move, you brought your hips and brought it back down over Naruto's thick appendage. This was your first time ever riding anyone, so you weren't quite sure how this thing worked. Naruto gripped your hips, assisting in helping you glide down his pole, which was sort of easy due to your extreme wetness. Every single movement had you moaning out loudly, your hips rotating over the now Naruto whimpering you gained a sudden confidence. Placing your hands on his hard chest you begin to speed up your pace and rocking back and forward as you now started bouncing on Naruto's dick, much to both of yours pleasure. He began to deliver hard thrust up to meet your hips crashing downward making him go deeper inside you. Your moans of pleasure were like a sweet song that only aided the orgasm that was threatening to hit you.

Naruto could feel you tightening around him again; he knew you were close too. In lightening quick speed he flipped you over and he was on top of you again. He grabbed the back of your right knee and held up as thrust himself back into you deeply, you screamed out in pleasure but was quickly muffed by Naruto kissing you.

"Na-Naruto!" You moaned his name out into his mouth as you hooked your arms around his neck for leverage.

Breaking away from the kiss gently he answered , "Yes, Y/n" you grunted as he picked up his pace thrusting harder into you, the loud sound of hot, moistened flesh clapping against each other alone was enough to send you over the edge. The blond began to pounding into you mercilessly—each thrust harder and deeper than the last.

"Naruto…!!!"

"Yes, Y/n…ah fuck." His groin area was tightening and small spasms are erupting in his body.

"Naruto…I'm about to c—cum!!!" you whimpered out.

Soon as those words escaped your mouth, your body convulsed as your walls tightened around Naruto, your breast rubbing against his chest as you arched your back. You cried out his name as your orgasm hit your body intensely.

"Fuck!" Naruto hissed out. The sudden feeling of your warm juices dripping down his shaft combined with your walls gripping him making him suffer for a release. He tried to ride out your orgasm but he knew it was too late and already going over the edge. Within seconds he released your leg and both of his hands gripped the sheets on either side of your head as he gave one final hard thrust and called out your name as his orgasm ripped through his body. Naruto filled your warm cavern with his seed.

Unable to hold up himself up, his sweaty body fell on top of yours. You didn't care; you were too tired to complain about it. Nothing was heard around the quiet room but the sounds of each other's heavy breathing from the post climatic orgasm. Moments passed before Naruto slowly pulled himself out of you and rested beside you with his head on your chest, wrapping an arm around your waist.

"Odango …" he called out quietly in the dark for you.

"Yes, Naruto." You whispered back, weakly.

"I love you…I really do." He murmured.

"…I love you too, big head." You smiled.

The two of you went silent and fell asleep, holding each other that night.

* * *

**Okay well I hoped you guys liked this chapter and all!!! I am really trying hard to get my lemon scenes like super hot. LOL! But umm I have a question for yall since I am trying to end this story by chapter 30 at least (So I can do a new Naruto story ) I was wondering would you mind having any character deaths in this story and do you want me to bring back Iruka….since well dude hasn't been seen in my story since like chapter 2 LMAO!**

**So let me know okay? =)**


	24. Is My Story in Danger?

Hey Everyone,

So I log onto the net today and I get this little surprise in my mail-box. It's a FF Review Alert for my story.

And I quote……

"**Fanfiction with a reader-centric POV are not allowed on , as they are inviolation of the , regrettably, you have been , Taki-Kun"**

So I'm looking like "WTF" LMAO! What a Killjoy. So ummm….I am wondering are they going to shut my story down or something? Anybody ever been reported before? Or is this a warning….I wonder can I continue writing to it and just change **Y/n **to an **OC or something. **

***sigh* looks like I am going to go through the rule book or whatever and see what this means for me….I really want to finish my story. =(**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, guess who's back to add another update to the Vixen? ME! I AM, I AM! LoL! I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews on my last chapter and those that showed support to the ****SNITCH**** that was acting like the fanfic police and reported me for some nonsense, smh! *rolleyes* So just to make sure another person doesn't pop up having an issue with the way I write my story I am going to give you a name in the story and your name will be errrrr….Yuna. Its kinda sounds close to the word 'you' so I'm going to go with that. LOL! I am still going to write it from Yuna's point of view because I can. So as the Harajuku Barbie—Nicki Minaj says, "Please excuse the haters because they looking sideways." _ Now on with the show! *smiles* **

**Also, sorry for spelling and punctuation in this chapter you guys, I was going to have BobbypinWarrior beta it for me but I really wanted to get this one out since I left yall waiting for so long. So I am sorry to you too Bobbypin!!! I was so anxious. LOL!**

_P.S. – I am so going to stop being lazy and replying to my readers reviews like I use too because I really do appreciate the love and support to give me. =)_

**-----0-----**

After the wild night of passion you shared with Naruto last night the two of you slept soundly through the early hours of the morning. Your nude entangled bodies were scantily shrouded by the thin white sheets of your bed. The warmth of Naruto's body next to yours was more than enough to make up for the loss of what any mere blanket could offer. His head rested on your chest and his soft spikes tickled your nose as he moved around in his sleep. You slept with your upper body propped up a little by the support of a couple oversized pillows underneath you.

A sudden coldness brushed across your face which caused you to jolt on impulse. You tilted your head to the right as if to flee from the cold entity. The coldness returned caressing your cheek affectionately. You moaned out quietly, "_Naruto_…" and continued to stir in your sleep.

The cold feeling advanced down towards your neck and danced across your right collar bone all the way to your left. It started to slow as continued to go lower until it seemed to reach its final destination. The coldness brushed against your erect nipple before it encircled around your whole left breast and applied a bit of pressure.

You mumbled something of unimportance in your sleep as you placed your hand on top of the entity that was interrupting your precious slumber. After touching it you realized it was someone's hand of course.

"Naruto, stop, it's too early to play around." You said, with a small smile threatening to spread across your face. You opened your eyes slowly and a look of fright wiped away any traces of your smile after you realized who was touching you.

"I-Itachi." You stammered out as you did your best to cover your naked chest.

"Yuna, dear...I've missed you." That was all the response you got from the elder Uchiha that was sitting in a chair next to your bed. Besides that, there was the look of disappointment in his eyes due to the fact his pet ran away from him.

A sinking feeling crept up in your chest when you noticed that Itachi wasn't the only one that was in your room. Two other familiar faces met your eyes; it was Sasuke and Kakashi of course.

Kakashi stood by the door silently waiting for something—an order to be given to him maybe? Sasuke held a disgusted expression at the sight before him and then advanced to the other side of the bed where Naruto laid. Wordlessly, he raised the back of his hand up and brought it down across Naruto's face.

"What the fuc-" Naruto was cut short by a barrel of a gun being placed in his mouth as he tried to sit up. Realization and panic hit Naruto when he noticed that these men have come to bring you back to the manor and they meant business since his mouth was now wrapped around a gun.

"Shut up, you idiot." Sasuke shouted. "Now get up." When he noticed Naruto didn't move he pushed the barrel down and hit the back of Naruto's throat causing him to choke. "I said get the fuck up now." Sasuke said again, his patience dwindling by the second.

"Naruto, please do as he says, please." You begged the blond in defeat. The last thing you wanted was him getting hurt.

Naruto begin to move and Sasuke backed away, allowing the blond to get out of the bed—the gun barrel still practically down his throat hole. There Naruto stood proudly in his nude form for the world to see. It took all of Sasuke's will power to not pull the trigger and blow, what he thought, this insignificant piece of shit's arrogant face clear off.

The more he looked at Naruto the more his hate envy grew towards him. Sasuke spend all of his life playing second best to his older brother. Never in his life will he allow to let himself come in second only to Naruto for your affection.

_Or Itachi for that matter either._ He thought.

The grip on his 9mm. tightened as his gaze cut through Naruto.

"That's enough, Sasuke. We will handle Uzumaki when we get back to the manor." Itachi said. He grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the bed with a gentle force.

He looked down at your bare frame, which tried to be covered by your hands and saw you trembling, but not from you cold surrounding you but from…

_Fear…she is afraid of me. _ Itachi thought. This was one thing he did not want to bring upon when you were around him. Itachi couldn't help but hold a certain softness towards you or even know when he begun to. He wrapped a white sheet around your body and held it there for a second. He pulled away from you and proceed to leave the room before stopping, "Come on, we wasted enough time here as it is." And he left.

"Come on, Yuna. Let's go to the car." Kakashi said as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and guided you out the room.

You bit back the urge to say no to the man that has been somewhat of a friend to you and always treated you well off than most others.

The only ones that were left in your room were Naruto and Sasuke.

"You you what," Sasuke cocked in the gun, "I should just blow that ugly face of yours off clean."

Naruto pulled away from the Uchiha and showed no fear towards the man. "You bastard, I know what you did…I know what you did to Yuna."

Sasuke smirked, "So what? Yeah, I fucked her. Yuna is my pet and I can to do whatever the hell I want with _my property_." No trace of regret in his tone at all from his misdeeds. "Or maybe you're just mad that I got to be inside her before you did."

"You are really sick you know that." Naruto stared at Sasuke. "I won't let you get away with that shit you done to Yuna. I will make you regret that you ever touched her."

Sasuke scoffed, "I would love to see you try it, Naruto. I really would. But I have no time to play silly games with you." He shoved Naruto back a step. "Move it, Itachi is waiting, you fool."

**-----0-----**

Naruto hissed in pain as solid cool metal of the gun collided into the side of his face. He fell on all fours onto the marble floor that was stained with droplets of his own blood. Sasuke laughed at the pathetic sight in front on him. He circled around Naruto, who struggled to maintain his consciousness before connecting his to stomach with his foot. Naruto fell, crutching his stomach in pain as he tried to breathe.

"Stop it! You already have done enough to him, Sasuke! Leave him alone!" You cried out in anger.

Your voice echoed around Itachi's Office. This beating you were forced to watch was going on for the past five minutes. Kakashi stood in your way—keeping you at bay from going to Naruto's aid. It killed you inside seeing pain done onto him and there was nothing you could do to save him. You wondered why Naruto wouldn't try to defend himself but you figured by doing something reckless as trying to fight back—the consequences would be dire. Naruto couldn't do anything if he wanted too.

Sasuke was practically giddy, seeing you how much you were suffering inside was actually turning him on. He even had to admit that he was pretty sick himself. He rolled his eyes at the wave of boredom that struck him; he figured it was time to do away with this trash before him. He used his foot to flip Naruto onto his face so he can look into his eyes, so he can watch as the life leave them when he kills him.

"I think it's time to end this now," Sasuke drew his gun on Naruto. "I do grow tired of looking at you."

You tried to sidestep Kakashi but he only blocked your way. "No! Stop, you monster! If you hurt Naruto I swear I will— "

Sasuke only smiled at you. "Instead of wasting your hatred on me, why not direct it to the person that responsible for Naruto's condition." He looked towards the entrance and raised a brow. "Why don't you come on in Sakura, we all know you're hiding out there."

_What the hell is he talking about….Sakura?_

There was a momentary silence as all eyes in the room focused in on the doors handle that started to twist. It opened slowly and there stood the pink haired employee with a frightened look in her eyes. She looked at Naruto, who moaned in pain on the ground.

"Naruto," She ran to his side and immediately started to comfort the blond by caressing the side of his face. Her eyes filled with tears of regret as she saw the bruises and blood smeared upon his handsome face. "I'm so sorry…please forgive me." She whispered to him.

"_Please forgive me_…blah, blah, blah." Sasuke mimicked Sakura dumbly.

"Sasuke, why are you doing this? If I had known you would take things this far, I would have never told you of Yuna's whereabouts." Sakura was crying now, helplessly.

Sasuke glared at her before walking up to them and kicking her away from Naruto. "Get out of the way you useless twit. Your work here is done."

_Sakura, Sakura….__**SAKURA!? **__She is the reason why Itachi found us? She is the reason why I am back in this hellhole? She is the reason why Naruto is hurt!? __**I will kill her!**_

"You _**BITCH!"**_ You shrieked as you tried to lunge at the girl but Kakashi intervened by wrapping one arm around your waist and grasping onto one of your wrist. "I am going to beat the shit out of you! _**Stay away from Naruto!**__"_

"Yuna, please calm down." Kakashi said calmly into your ear as he watched Sakura distance herself from you.

Sasuke enjoyed seeing that ferocity in your eyes, but now back to the main task at hand. He readied his gun back onto Naruto, whom had gained back focus and stare up at him—his eyes staring dangerously up at him.

"Please, don't—don't let him do it. I am begging you," You said softly as still struggled in Kakashi's arms. "Itachi."

"Why should I?"

Itachi had merely answered. It was the first time he had spoken since this little soap opera drama that arose in his office. He was sitting there in his huge leather chair behind his desk the whole time. Watching silently at Uzumaki's punishment for trying to _steal_ away his pet—his precious. Admittedly, he was all for seeing pain caused upon Naruto, since he believed that pain is only way for some people to learn from taking what he believe to be his. But _death_—even Itachi thought that was a bit much, especially knowing it would hurt you even more than you already were.

"Because," you grew annoyed by Kakashi holding you back, without thinking you brought your foot down onto his—hard. He let out a small grunt of discomfort as he let you go and ran to Itachi.

"Yuna," Kakashi cried to himself as he knelt down to nurse his aching foot. "Fuck my life."

Itachi said nothing as he turned himself in the chair and looked at you, waiting for an explanation of some sort. You got on your knees and grabbed a hold of one of his hands and wept.

"Don't kill Naruto, he has done nothing wrong. I had left on my own accord if anybody deserves to be punished it's me. He doesn't deserve any of this." You voice cracked.

Itachi solemn face held some sympathy in his eyes for you. He didn't know why but he cared about your feelings. _Why does she care so much for the boy? Does he mean that much to her?_

"If you're going to hate somebody, then hate me. You can do whatever you want to me…but please spare Naruto." You cried out into his hand you held.

You froze as Itachi reached to cup your chin in his hand; he raised your head and made you look into his dark eyes. He saw tears fall down your face as you totally submitted your entire being to him.

_I can't stand to see you like this, so sad—so defeated. _

Itachi looked at Naruto with envy. "Sasuke, that is enough."

"What?" Sasuke argued.

"You know how I hate to repeat myself, stand down. You have done enough." Itachi said as he pressed a button on the intercom on his desk.

Within seconds Izumo and Kotetsu entered the room and waited for orders.

"Get someone to tend to his wounds and get him out of here." Itachi said soundly.

"Sir." They said and quickly gathered up Naruto and carried him out of his office.

Sasuke studied Itachi as he placed his hand on your head and stroked your hair affectionately. "Are you happy now?" Itachi questioned you.

"Yes…thank you." You replied quietly.

**-----0-----**

It's been a month now. Two weeks since that incident happen—two weeks since you last saw him. He was gone…vanished in thin air. There was no trace of him at all. He no longer was working down at the bars in the manor, he no longer was hanging around Kiba and Shikamaru, his room has been completely cleared out. No one has seen or even heard from him. It was like he wasn't even there to begin with. But you didn't let those odds outweigh what you knew was true in your heart. Naruto was alive…though he wasn't here on the manor no more. He was alive—and safe. That was all that mattered to you. As long as he was finally free from his chains, it didn't matter if you still trapped. You gave up on escaping a long time ago.

"My, my who is that beautiful creature sitting over there by the window, Itachi." Said a man with blond hair that was slicked back, that sat at the long table with nine others.

"Hidan, my man, don't you know that is the Uchiha's personal pet, Mmm." A feminine looking man answered with a smile. He had long blonde hair with some pulled back into a ponytail.

"Yes, Deidara is right. She is our pet, her name is Yuna." Itachi answered.

"She is so pretty, so pretty. Just like a doll." One bounced in his seat happily, his name was Toby.

"She looks so sad. What is wrong with her?" Another man asked this time. He had orange hair and multicolored eyes.

Itachi looked over at you. Pain was right you were looking rather miserable. You were looking out the window in a sad state, you sighed.

_Naruto…_

"Yuna," Itachi called out to you.

You didn't answer or even acknowledge him because you were lost in a deep thought. "Yuna, come here." Your master called out in a rather soft tone.

"Huh?" you snapped out of your current state and quickly ran over to Itachi. "I mean yes, please forgive me, Master."

He ignored your apology, "Are you okay?" Itachi purred as he caressed your cheek.

You gave the man a weak smile and leaned into him for comfort. "I am fine, just a little tired, Master." You lied. "I had a long night with Sasuke, is all."

"I see, well why don't you lay down then." He whispered. "The meeting will over soon, and then we go and do something you want to do." He lean down and kissed your forehead.

"Yeah, once we get our tea. And where the hell is Sasuke at? We've been waiting on him for twenty minutes now." Deidara said dully as he examined his nails.

"Patience, Deidara. I'll get someone to bri—" Itachi was cut off.

"No," you were quick to jump and offer your assistance. Itachi looked down at you. "I will bring it up for you all, Master. And tell Sasuke to come up for the meeting."

Itachi arched a brow at your eagerness. "Alright, off you go then." He finally complied.

"Yes, I will be back soon." You almost ran out of the room that was used for gatherings.

You were more than happy to escape from being stuck in that boring room and listen to Itachi talk to some of his business partners about who knows what. Your normally tune yourself out and go to sleep on your huge pillow in the corner by the window. It was finally nice to get some air and be on your own even if it was for a few minutes. Every since Naruto left you no longer worked as a serving girl on the lower levels with Kiba and the others. You were a pet now and as a pet you were always by Itachi or Sasuke's side no matter what. You went with them everywhere, following a couple steps behind like a pet would do. They took turns sharing you; every other day you would be switched between brothers and be off to do whatever it is they wanted to do. Whether it was sleeping, eating, out on business, conversation (which you never do with Sasuke), bathing or sex—it didn't matter.

You much preferred to be around Itachi more than Sasuke. Itachi treated you well; he cared and comforted you and never really forced you to do things but rather asked. You even dared to say you actually grew fond of Itachi, in some small way he reminded you of Naruto. Sasuke was a whole other story. He would demand you to do things and belittle you and treated you like you were his toy and nothing more. If being around Sasuke did anything for you—it only served to make you hate him even more. You detested that man with a passion.

"Look there goes Yuna." Shikamaru said as he caught you walking past the open doors of a lounge room they were currently working in.

"What…where?" Kiba shouted in the noisy room as Shika pointed towards the doors. "Aw, it is her…we haven't seen her in forever since she is always following Uchiha coattails now. She looks so sad." He frowned.

"Yeah, can't really blame her since Naruto is gone and all." Kiba only nodded in agreement before they got back to work.

You made your way down the endless halls finally coming towards the kitchen area. A smile spread across your face, you grew excited to see Lee inside. You haven't seen your close friend in forever. Turning the corner you saw something you knew you shouldn't have. You quickly backed up and hid on the other side before someone saw you; for once you were trying to mind your own business.

"What the hell, just what exactly are trying to say to me, Sakura?" Sasuke hissed.

"I need a couple days off; I am really not feeling well. That's what I am trying to say Sasuke." She countered.

He slapped her, "Look, don't try to get smart with me because I'm not the one, _sweetie_. Just because you're not feeling well doesn't mean you can have time off of work."

Sakura held her tears in, she _wasn't_ going to let him see her cry.

"Fine, I will just ask Itachi then. He's smart enough to know when a women's body needs its rest."

"You aren't going to ask him shit." Sasuke pushed Sakura up against the wall hard. "People get sick all the time, now go walk that shit off like everybody else does." He was getting annoyed.

"You idiot!" she yelled. Your eyes got big like this O_O after hearing Sakura's outburst.

_This girl has finally snapped. He's going to kick her ass, I just know it. _You thought as you shook your head.

"Not everybody feels gets _sick_ like I am right now." She put her hand on her belly as she continued. "In fact it's physically impossible for men to be in my condition."

Sasuke was looking at her like she grown another head. Nobody speaks to Sasuke Uchiha like that and gets away with it. "You better have a good reason for getting so bold with me right now or—"

"I'm pregnant." She shouted again.

_What the fuck…pregnant, Sakura is pregnant. _You gasped at the new found revelation. _Sasuke is going to be a…father?_

Sasuke seemed taken aback by her confession and stared down at her stomach. Indeed, her stomach was getting pudgy and a bit roundish. "Are you sure, Sakura?"

She held a white stick in front of his face and it showed a blue plus sign on it. "Oh, I am sure of it." She snapped back.

He looked down at her stomach and placed his hand on it. "Well, it looks like you're just going to have to get rid of it." He said nonchalantly.

Sakura slapped his hand away in anger, "Now why would I do something stupid like that, and my baby is not an _'it'_—it's a _person_."

He grabbed her wrist. "You mean it's _our_ baby and as the_ father_ I do have a say so in what the hell I want to do with _it_!"

"I never said you were the _father_ to begin with. So you have no say-soon whether I have it or not."

Sasuke's look darkened, "And just who the fuck is the father if it isn't me?"

"If you must know who the father is its Naruto!" She said proudly.

_Naruto, the baby is his. Oh my god, no. _You felt like you were going to die when she said his name.

Sasuke had a murderous look on his face. "Well if that's that case then, you definitely are getting rid of that waste of life. We don't need any of that bastard's offspring running around here."

"I refuse." Sakura said with defiance in her tone.

Sasuke slapped her and she fell on the ground. "Nonsense, you are even more stupid than I thought."

"I am going to have Naruto's baby and there is nothing you can do to stop me." She yelled.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Sasuke hissed as he kicked Sakura square in the stomach.

Sakura cried out in pain. "Sasuke, stop it. You are going to hurt my baby."

"Shut up, you idiot." He drew his foot back and kicked her in the stomach again and she cried out.

"Leave her alone, you bastard." You shouted as you punched Sasuke across the face, he almost lost his footing as he stumbled back a bit.

"Yuna, please help me." Sakura whimpered as she lay on the ground, crying.

"Okay, okay." You begin to panic a bit.

You didn't know that Sasuke had kicked Sakura since you were hiding on around the corner. All you knew is that Sakura screamed about her baby and you ran around the corner to find her on the floor crying.

Sasuke grabbed you by the neck and the two of you begin to struggle. It only ended up with you being forced up against the wall, his body grounded against yours. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, _pet_? You have a lot of nerve biting the hand that feeds you. "

"I rather starve to death than take anything from you." You spat. "You leave Sakura and her baby alone."

He grinned darkly. "Ha! Disobedience only results in punishment. I blame this on Itachi for being so soft on you." He tightened his grip around your neck. "Oh, how I _love_ punishing you." He licked your lips sensuously.

"Sasuke-sama," a soft voice interrupted. It was one of the maids that worked there. "Please forgive me sir, but Itachi-sama has summoned you for an important meeting sir."

He was reluctant to let your neck go but he did and he fixed his clothes. "Fine, you may leave."

Without a word the maid left knowing best to mind her business. Sasuke looked at you, "I will deal with you later. You better hurry on back to my brother. He must be missing you terribly. And you," he paused as he looked down at Sakura. "Like I said _walk that shit off_."

He was gone, leaving a hysterically crying Sakura on the floor. You quickly tried to console her by holding her. "Sakura, don't worry I will get you help everything will be alrig—"

"No." she tried to stand up, along with your assistance. "You have done enough. I have to go now. Thank you." She said sincerely as she placed her hand on her stomach and walked away.

-----0----

**Ha! That's the end of this chapter you guys, I so was going to add a little bit of lemon towards the end but I am so darn tired I couldn't type anymore. LOL! But there will sure be some in the next chapter. And since I was already going to put some lemon in the next chapter, I guess yall gonna have double the pleasure, double the fun. Muhahahaha!**

**So what did yall think…errr did yall uh...you like it? LOL! **

**LET ME KNOW…..REMEMBER TO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW MY FRIENDS! =)**


	26. URGENT: AUTHOR'S NOTE

**To My Faithful Readers,**

First off let me say HI and I missed you all lol. =) Okay, so I don't want to beat around the bush on this topic, so I imma just give it to you hard and dry, without lube (LMAO). I am going to be ending my Konoha Vixen story…

After sitting down and finally coming to grips with myself I have found out that I simply didn't like my story. Well not as much didn't like it but…didn't like how I brought it to live, I guess. I started this story a few years ago, I had, what I thought, was a cool story plot in my head and was really excited about it, but I didn't like how I transform my thoughts onto pc screen well. I didn't like the decisions I made for (YOU) Yuna's character in it, personally. Then adding that I never spelled check and reread what I wrote when typing out the story and kept up with this ongoing plot that ultimately didn't evolve much into anything. I realized I put a lot of strain on my readers, and lost a lot of you readers because of it. Some readers aren't as lenient as others (like me) when it comes to reading a story on here. Then came some of the negativity towards my story because of it and I took it upon myself to look over my story…and came to the conclusion that I hated it. Grasping the fact that I hated it made me not put forth much effort in writing new chapters. At first it turned from weekly updates to several months at a time…and that wasn't fair to you, the readers, especially with the ones that really enjoyed reading my story and always kept on my case about it (which I loved so much, thanx you guys. You know who you are). =)

So I decided to stop Vixen…..and start over on it. I guess you can call it a revised version. Since I feel personally that my writing abilities have improved over the time; I think this New and Improved Version of The Diary of a Konoha Vixen would be a 1,000x better than the last. So I understand if most of you guys want to just give up on me….because in some sort of way I kinda did on you. =( But I always told myself I want to finish at least one story during my stay at and this would have to be the one I am going to push myself on. So without any further a due I am going to start rewriting Vixen this week and hopefully have it back up this weekend!

**So stay tuned my fellow readers THE NEW [ AND HOPEFULLY IMPROVED =3 ] VERSION ****DIARY OF A KONOHA VIXEN ****IS COMING BACK IN FULL EFFECT. HAHA! CHEA! =)**

**Always,**

**Elle 3  
**


End file.
